If Only Time Stood Still
by Olicity'sWhoivanWeepingAngel90
Summary: Elijah thought he was dreaming when he sees Isabella, his former human lover and soul-mate that was taken from him by the plague of wolves, but here she was; sitting across from him chatting away to the doppelganger. Elijah/Bella pairing some Bella/Damo
1. Chapter 1: Cry

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** Hi reviewers…. *gulps and looks around nervously* here is the re-edited chapter one…**

***crickets chirp, someone sneezes and someone coughs in the background***

**Klaus: Wow…. *looks at me* Tough crowd**

**Me: It can't that tough… *points to computer screen* I got 38 reviews…. *Looks at computer screen, squeals* another review! 39 REVIEWS NOW!**

**Klaus: Half saying to re-write chapter one**

**Me: Which I am doing…**

**Klaus: Really? Seems to me that you are having a conversation with me more then you are writing out this so called rewritten chapter of yours…**

**Me: I'm going insane… *grumbles***

**Elijah; Do not grumble fair Jane and Henry; for it is not nice for a lady like yourself to grumble…**

**Klaus: Elijah; the ever so **_**gentleman**_

**Me: Sounds like you're **_**jealous**_**; Klaus *wriggles eyebrows***

**Klaus: Me? *looks confused and points at Elijah* Jealous, of Elijah? Pfft…chi…no!**

**Elijah: *To me* Did he just….?**

**Me: Yep, *Nodding my head* Klaus did say and I quote *Mimics Klaus* "Pfft…chi…no!****"**

**Klaus: *growls to himself***

**Me: Okay! Here's chapter one! *Looks sheepishly at Klaus* I better write it before **_**Mr Hybrid Original**_** over here *Motions to Klaus, sulking on my bed* gets annoyed and decides to kill the **_**whole**_** town**

**Klaus: Hey! *Pouts* I only did that **_**once**_**!**

**Me: *Pushes Klaus and Elijah out of my room so I can have peace and quiet to write my chapter***

**Edward: *Comes out from the shadows* did I miss anything?**

**Me: *screams* EDWARD!**

**Edward: Yes, Miss Jane and Henry Forever? *Pauses* Man, that's a weird name…**

**Me: *Points to my bedroom door* OUT! AND MY PENNAME IS NOT **_**WEIRD**_**!**

**Edward: *shrugs* whatever floats your boat… *Stops talking as a pillow hits his face* Shutting up now….**

**Me: *Growls* Good boy**

* * *

><p><em>Is it over yet?<br>Can I open my eyes?  
>Is this as hard as it gets?<br>Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
>Cry<em>

Tittle: Cry

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: (Re-Edited)<span>

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_12:53pm_

An emotionless man stood staring transfixed into the dying flames of the fire before him, he twirl a glass of scotch in one hand; while the other was occupied by holding a black and white sketch of a girl no older then seventeen or eighteen.

He glanced once again at the drawing of the girl; taking in her big, doe-like eyes, pulp-looking lips and the long, dark locks of hair that shaped her heart-shaped innocent looking face. He sighed once; downing the rest of the scotch before throwing the glass into the flames and watch as they licked up the last drops of the alcohol he had been drinking.

The sound of expensive heels clicking against the pavement leading to the front door of the house that he shared with his family, indicating that he will no longer be alone in the house. He sighed again; as the front door opened and the scent of his sister's perfume hit him like a ton of bricks.

He did not turn to greet his sister, as she pause to see him standing beside the sitting room's fireplace, back facing her.

"Elijah?" She asked, earning her brother to face her then. "Whatever are you doing at this godly hour of the night?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing, Rebekah?" Elijah replied, cocking up an eyebrow. "I take it your _stalking_ of the elder Salvatore brother did not go as planned?"

"No, it did…" Rebekah replied, sitting down across from her brother. "Then the _human _doppelgänger showed up…"

"Elena?" Elijah asked eyebrows rose again. "Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes, _her…._" Rebekah mumbled bitterly; folding her arms and looked back at Elijah. "Now explain to me what you are doing at this hour?"

Elijah turned back the dying flames, thinking about throwing the last sketch he had of his first beloved human girl into the flames; before he could even think or blink the drawing was snatched out of his hands.

"Is this…" Rebekah gasped, holding the drawing out towards him.

"Yes, it is…" Elijah replied, eyes pleaded for her to burn it; but Rebekah made no motion to do such thing. "May I have it back?"

"You had a drawing of her, all this time?"

"Yes, I was about to _burn_ it."

"Burn it?" Rebekah replied, anger rising in her tone. "Why would you do such a _thing_?"

"The memory of her hurts too much!" Elijah yelled, banging his fist on the fireplace frame; making little chunks of wood fall onto the wooden floor. "It just hurts too much…."

"You think you the only _one_ that had lost her?" Rebekah hissed, folding the drawing and placed it in her jacket pocket. "Isabel Petrova was a part of our family, even if she did not think she had deserved a place in it! Klaus, Finn, Kol and I had _lost_ a sister and best friend! Mother had lost another daughter! And let's not forget about the original _doppelgänger_, Tatiana Petrova; she had lost her family all together!"

Elijah was about to reply; but then seen their mother; Esther behind them, tears threatened to falls from her eyes.

"Mother…" Elijah mumbled, as Rebekah got to her feet again; turning to greet Esther. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"How can I rest when two of my children are throwing themselves at each other's throats?"

Rebekah and Elijah both looked to the floor in shame; knowing that their mother was right, Esther sighed and moved into the sitting room.

"I wanted us to be a family again," Esther said, looking both at Elijah and Rebekah. "If it takes me _forever_ to do that; then that is what I will pay to do… Even if it means to bring Isabel back"

"Wait… What?" Elijah replied, as Rebekah gasped; both looking at their mother in confusion.

"Isabel is not dead, my children."

"But her life was taken…" Elijah replied, looking at Rebekah, who nodded silently in agreement. "By the wolves…"

"Yes," Esther said, nodding once. "But that is also not the truth."

"So basically, she was reborn?" Rebekah asked, cocking her head to one side. "Like the doppelgänger was?"

"Yes."

"How?" Elijah asked, blinking once. "How could she be reborn like the older Petrova doppelgänger?"

"The doppelgänger spell must've brought her back as well…" Rebekah mumbled.

"So there are _two_ Petrova descendants living in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked, looking at Rebekah and Esther. "And we were so based on finding Tatiana's doppelgänger that we never thought to even look for Isabel's…"

"There is a way that we can find her."

"We know where Tatiana's…." Rebekah started to explain, but Esther shook her head.

"There is a way to locate Isabel's doppelgänger," Esther replied. "A simple spell."

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other, before looking back at their mother and replied.

"Show us."

…

Esther walked to a small looking table, with Rebekah and Elijah not far behind; with a motion of her hand, both Elijah and Rebekah sat on one side of the table while Esther moved around to gather some things.

"Do you know what type of spell this is?" Rebekah asked Elijah quickly, too quickly for their mother's ears.

Elijah shook his head, about to reply but Esther then returned and placed an oval shaped plate filled with water, a cloth doll, a black ribbon, a small silver knife and some herbs.

"May I have the drawing of Isabel?" Esther asked, looking sheepishly at both a shocked Rebekah and Elijah. "What? Did you not think I knew about the sketches you both drew, mainly you, Elijah of Isabel? I am not stupid, you know."

Rebekah handed the sketch to Esther, watching eagerly as Esther wrapped the herbs inside the sketch, rolled it together and tied it to the cloth doll; dangling the doll over the water-filled plate. She held out for Elijah's hand, who didn't hesitate to hand it over; he didn't even feel the knife slice across his palm but he did hear the drops of blood hitting the water and the doll.

Esther started to chant something in the ancient language that both Rebekah and Elijah tried to forget long ago, the candles surrounding the room dimmed as Esther was rocking back and forwards still chanting; the candles then lit back to full strength as soon as Esther open her eyes and the cloth doll caught on fire, making both Rebekah and Elijah jump.

The burning, blood-covered doll fell into the water; twirling faster and faster until the water was no longer bloody but a cloudy black colour, Elijah cocked his head aside as the water started to form pictures.

_Welcome to Forks!_

"Forks?" Rebekah replied, looking confused. "They named a town after kitchen utensils? What's next, Spoons?"

"Rebekah…" Elijah warned, not looking up from the twirling pictures, he then swallowed a smile as Rebekah gasped. There before them was a sleeping form of their beloved Isabel Petrova.

"Isabel…" Rebekah smiled, choking down a sob. "She is alive!"

Elijah smiled, as the girl suddenly woke up and he was staring at her beautiful, doe-like chocolate brown eyes…

"Yes," Elijah said, touching the watery reflection of the girls as the water turned back to the normal cloudy black. "She is alive."

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_9:53pm_

A eighteen year old girl woke up with a start, her hand went straight to her heart as she had another nightmare about been eaten alive while a man known as 'Elijah' watched and tried to save her.

She got to her feet, suddenly she felt as if she was been watched; her eyes immediately darted to for the window, a scream built up in her throat as she seen a man looking back at her. Strangely enough she felt like she knew him.

His dark green eyes felt very familiar to her, but yet she didn't know where she knew them from; as soon as she blinked the man's reflection was gone.

"Elijah…?" Bella whispered, shaking her head; sneaking downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she reached the kitchen, she almost let out of blood-curling scream; there standing in the kitchen in all of his vampire goodness, was her boyfriend Edward Cullen, holding a glass of water for her.

"Who did you thought it was?" Edward replied, looking confused. "Not the _mutt_?"

"_Jacob_ is a good friend of mine, Edward." Bella snapped back, grabbing the glass of water from Edward's hand. "And if you love me as much as you say you do, you would respect my friends and their _furry_ problems."

"But they are dangerous!"

"And what," Bella spat, looking dangerously at Edward; who was surprised at her tone "You and your family are no walk in the park! You are just as dangerous as the pack is!"

"But I would never hurt you."

Bella snorted into the glass of water, earning an eye-roll from Edward; who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She snorted again, rolling her eyes at Edward, she was starting to get annoyed at his over-protectiveness; yes she was a klutz, but really she was getting fed up with all of Edward's demands of keeping her safe and protected from the second thing that makes her happy that she didn't die when she dived (or in everyone's eyes: _Jumped_) of the cliffs.

"You did, Edward." Bella said, pausing to rinse the glass out and set it on the dish rack to dry. "Remember?"

"But… I…" Edward replied, trying to make her see reason.

"But _nothing!_" Bella snapped, whirling fast to glare at him; who looked surprised that she didn't fall over from the speed she used to face him. "Admit it! You and your family had done more damage to little old me then Jacob and the pack has _ever_ done"

"Bella… Love… Please see reason here…"

"I have seen reason, Edward." Bella snarled, turning on her heels, thanking the lord that Charlie was doing a midnight shift and won't be home until two in the morning. "I think you should show yourself out."

"Love…" Edward said, getting hold of her fingers and laced it with his stone like ones. "Please…"

"She. Said. To. Leave. Leech."

Bella blinked once as she seen Jacob standing there, she was confused as to why Jacob was there.

"I got a call from that pixie-like leech."

"Alice?" Bella mumbled, looking confused. "What did she see?"

"You trying to get mind-reader here to leave but he wouldn't, so she rang me to ask if I could pop over and _see_ that he does."

"And pray tell how _are_ you going to make me leave?"

"Easy," Jacob shrugged. "Throw you out the front door or the nearest window."

"But Charlie…" Bella gasped, looking darkly at Jacob and Edward. "For the sake of my sanity and Charlie's ever growing blood pressure, Edward _can_ you please leave?"

"What about him?"

Bella looked towards Jacob; he smiled once at her then continued to glare at Edward, who rolled his eyes at the thoughts going through his mind.

"He can leave if he wishes to do so." Bella replied, walking up the stairs towards her room. "I'm sleeping alone tonight."

Both Edward and Jacob heard Bella's bedroom door slam shut, along with her window being closed and locked, Jacob sniggered at Edward.

"What was that?" Edward hissed as both boys walked out on the house, parting their ways. "Mutt? What did you just send me?"

"You are in the dog house tonight…" Jacob sniggered once again, running off without a backward glance at the vampire who stared longingly at his girlfriend's closed window.

"We'll see how long I am there for, mutt…" Edward smirked, running off towards his house.

* * *

><p><strong>*Twiddles thumbs nervously*<strong>

**So…? How was it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want to kill me?**

**Want to hug me?**

**Klaus: Want to hunt her down cause she rambling on too much?**

**Me: Shut up, Hybrid!**

**Klaus: Make me!**

**Me: *Types Klaus shuts up for the reminder of the chapter***

**Klaus: Ha! You can't control… *continues to talk but no sound comes out***

**Edward: Oh thank the heavens… I though he will never shut up**

**Klaus: *glares at Edward, shoves me out of my chair and starts typing something***

**Me: hey! What did you… *Looks at what Klaus typed, looks at Edward, looks back at the computer screen and giggles* Oh my god…**

**Edward: What? *Edward looks at computer screen* 'Edward's hair turns pink and frilly?' *Looks in the mirror* OH MY GOD! MY HAIR! *Glares at both me and Klaus***

**Me: Oh look! There goes another bunny! *points to a random bunny***

**Edward: Ooh bunny? Where?**

**Stefan: MY BUNNY! *Chases after the fluffy, white bunny down its rabbit hole to wonderland***

**Edward: NO! DON'T TOUCH MR FLUFFY-WHITE-TAILS! *Runs after Stefan and the bunny***

**Me: Ummmm…. Ok, *Blink, blink* that was so totally not **_**weird**_** at all *Note sarcasm***

**Klaus: *Who finally can talk again* Mr Fluffy-white-tails?**

**Me: *Holds hands up* don't ask**

**Klaus: I wasn't going to…**


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** Hi guys… *gulps* I decided to change my whole story… *scratches chin nervously* but it's still gonna be an Elijah/Bella fanfic! This plot takes between Eclipse and Season 2-3 of VD**

**A/N2:**** Also Esther will not try and kill her whole family, but she does make it clear that Finn is her favourite son of them all, plus Klaus did not kill Mikael for I will need him later on for my plot. Rebekah also tells Elena of Isabel Petrova, the sister to the first Petrova doppelgänger. **

***someone coughs and crickets chirp* Um yeah…**

**Elijah: *Comes out of nowhere and coughs***

**Me: *blink blink* Elijah?**

**Elijah: Are you not forgetting something?**

**Me: Huh? Oh… *mumbles* I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did then Edward would die, so would Katherine, Elena and…**

**Klaus: *Annoyed* you are mumbling again fair Jane…**

**Me: Stupid Originals!**

**Klaus/Elijah: WE HEARD THAT!**

**Me: *points at something random* Oh look! A pink **_**bunny!**_

**Stefan: MY BUNNY! NOMNOMNOMNOM! *chases after the bunny* COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY DAMN BUNNY!**

**Me: Ok… Weird…*Looks at Klaus and Elijah, they both shrug their shoulders* O_O Here's chapter two…**

…

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
>Until the day we'll be back together<br>I will be waiting for you_

Song Title: Bittersweet

Band: Within Temptation

…

_Chapter Two:_

_Forks, Washington State_

_8:29am_

Bella woke to the sound of her father's groaning as he looked at another bill, the smell of cooked bacon and eggs travelled through the air, surrounded her room, making her stomach rumble with hunger as it longed to taste the lovely cooked food that Charlie was eating.

"Oh hush you," Bella mumbled, glaring at her stomach. "Great! I have surely lost it… I'm talking to my stomach…"

A light chuckle made Bella jump ten feet in the air and bite down a blood-curling scream; eyes blazing with anger, Bella turned to face her boyfriend, Edward Cullen who now had occupied her warm, empty bed.

Edward had an amused look on his face, but that look was replaced with sudden confusion.

"What are you thinking?" He suddenly asked.

"How to murder you in ten different ways," Bella replied, bit her lip and turned away from her vampire boyfriend. "But let's face it; _that_ would never happen…"

Edward chuckled again, it sounded like musical bells; but somehow it didn't have the same affect it did before.

"Charlie's coming…"

Before Bella could even blink, Edward Cullen was nowhere to be found in her room, and then Charlie lightly knocked on Bella's door.

"Bells, you awake?"

"Coming dad," Bella replied, throwing on her bathrobe that she got as a present from one of her uncles up north and opened her door just enough to poke her head through. "What is it?"

"I was just heading over to Billy Black's for some fishing bait trades." Charlie replied, peeking over Bella's head to see inside her room. "I was wondered if you want to tag along?"

"Sure, let me get dressed."

"I'll let Billy know that you're coming."

"Okay." Bella replied, closing her bedroom door and walked over to her closet, searching through clothes for something appropriate to wear to the Black's home. She felt a sudden cold breeze, not bothering to turn around to face the vampire behind her.

"I'm going, Edward."

A girlish giggle made Bella freeze in shock, she flipped her whole entire body around to see a fiery haired looking Victoria staring right back at her; Bella tripped on some clothes and fell backwards into her closet a scream building up in her throat but made no effort in letting it out, Victoria stepped forward a murdering look upon her face; Bella backed away a little more, but something heavy fell onto her face and made her world go black…

…

Charlie Swan heard the scuffle upstairs, thinking that Bella was trying on some clothes, but when he heard a sickening thump, he knew something was wrong, grabbing his shotgun and a good decent amount of bullets; he raced up the stairs to come to his daughter's aid. When he got to Bella's room, her door was open ajar; he opened the rest of the way with his gun.

Standing in the middle of Bella's room was a red-haired, pale; _very_ pale-skinned woman with dark red eyes, like the colour of blood.

Charlie pointed the gun at her, the woman smirked at him, then he pulled the trigger; sending a golden bullet towards the woman who looked lazily at the bullet coming towards her. She then hissed as the bullet grazed her left shoulder; she looked at Charlie shocked and surprised that a bullet could do that to her marble-like, stone body, then blurred out of the house.

"Bella…!" Charlie roared running to his daughter's fallen body. "Bella? Please don't be dead… Please, please, please…."

Charlie scooped Bella's body in his arms, feeling for a pulse; when he found a faint one he breathed with relief; then something red and sticky stained his hands.

Blood….

Charlie quickly called for an ambulance, which was on their way; suddenly he heard wolves howl in the distance, his eyes widen in shock. So the vampire had escaped again; Charlie grumbled, what was he supposed to do now?

"Just hold on Bella…"

...

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_11:29 am_

Elijah woke up with a start, no matter how many times he tried to focus on something else; his train of thoughts always lead back to the one girl that got away from him.

Isabel

He placed a tannish-pale hand upon his chest; muttering to himself and got to his feet, his one thousand year old bones cracking and stretching in annoyance at his sudden movements.

"Why can I not stop thinking about you, Isabel?" Elijah mumbled to himself, he picked up his sketch book, flicked through some pages until he found the one he was searching for.

It was the sketch he did when he had a flashback of Isabel; smiling once he tucked that very same sketch book into an olive green travelling bag, along with some clothes, undergarments, shower and bath essentials and a small oval shaped box that held the most dearest thing to his heart.

Isabel's white-gold locket

Elijah sighed, picked up the box; opened it to look at the fragile-looking jewellery that lay displayed on a white satin cushion. As soon as he touched the white-gold heart, flashbacks of happy and sad memories came to his mind.

_***Flashback***_

_**Elijah was practicing swordplay with Klaus, while Finn and Kol were wrestling each other, all four boys had drawn a crowd, and Isabel was amongst those who were watching Klaus versing Elijah.**_

"_**Come on brother," Klaus taunted, as he blocked another of Elijah's strikes. "You got to do better than **_**that**_**."**_

"_**If you say so, **_**brother**_**,"**__** Elijah spoke back, sprang suddenly that Klaus wasn't able to defend it; disarmed Klaus in a blink of an eye and pointed both swords at Klaus's neck. "I win."**_

_**The crowd disappears, leaving a heavy breathing Klaus and Elijah with Isabel and Rebekah; who both handed each man a ladle filled with water.**_

"_**That was a wonderful, show, brothers." Rebekah said, smiling once as she took the ladle back from Klaus. "Come, Klaus… I would love for you to show me those caves you and Kol found."**_

"_**Of course, dear sister…" Klaus replied, taking his sword from Elijah's hand. "I shall see you at dinnertime, brother. And tomorrow we shall have a rematch, let's see who wins **_**then**_**."**_

_**Klaus bowed to Isabel, stalked off towards the caves with Rebekah following behind; Elijah sighed and handed the ladle back to Isabel.**_

"_**Thank you, Isabel."**_

"_**You're welcome, Elijah."**_

_**He then was about to turn around and walk towards his home, when he felt Isabel's hand upon his shoulder, he faced her once again to see her lovely smile upon her face.**_

"_**I was about to go to the markets to see what they have they have to offer from the mainlands," Isabel started, and then bit her lip while looking down at her feet. "Would you care to join me?"**_

_**Elijah grabbed Isabel's chin, making the girl look up from the ground to Elijah's eyes; green met chocolate brown and a small smile came upon his lips. "I will love to escort you to the markets, for I need to find something for mother."**_

"_**What does your mother need?" Isabel asked, fiddling around with the ladle and water pitcher, and then placed it on the ground. "Maybe I can offer some assistance."**_

"_**A moonstone."**_

"_**A **_**moonstone**_**?" Isabel repeated her eyebrows knitted together. "What on earth does your mother need a moonstone for?"**_

"_**I do not know, Isabel," Elijah repeated, smiling once at her. "But mother said it was important that I seek it out **_**today**_** at the markets."**_

"_**Well," Isabel said, entwining her hands with his and dragged a shocked looking Elijah towards the markets. "Let's not keep your mother waiting!"**_

_**He tells jokes and she laughs at them on their way to the markets, Elijah had never felt like himself with a girl as beautiful as Isabel; though her sister- Tatiana, the one that Klaus intends on marrying even if she does have a child out of wedlock to another man; came close by beauty.**_

_**When they reached the markets, Elijah and Isabel parted ways; planning on meeting up at the baker's stall.**_

_**Elijah searched and every jeweller trader, searching for the stone that his mother wants; but with no such luck.**_

"_**Elijah!" Isabel called out, running up to him. "Any luck at finding the moonstone?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well, here…" Isabel replied, handing him a red velvet package. "It belonged to our mother, when you told me of your mother's need of a moonstone I remembered that mother gave me one."**_

"_**I cannot take this," Elijah replied, handing back the wrapped up moonstone. "It was your mother's therefore it belongs to you and Tatiana…"**_

"_**Tatiana wants nothing to do with it," Isabel replied, looking darkly as she mentioned her sister's name. "Besides your mother says that she needs it, you can simply return it when she finishes with it."**_

"_**I cannot thank you enough, fair Isabel." Elijah replied, kissing her hand as he pockets the moonstone. "Now come, let me buy you something to show my thankfulness"**_

"_**Oh, Elijah…" Isabel replied, trying to stop Elijah from escorting her to the jeweller traders stalls. "There is no need…"**_

"_**But I insist, please?"**_

"_**Fine." Isabel sighed, searching all the fine jewellery that was within her reach; her gaze landed on a beautiful white-golden heart-shaped locket. "Oh, that is beautiful."**_

"_**Such a fine taste in jewellery you have, lass." The woman standing beside the table said, making Isabel jumped in fright and Elijah grip his swords handle. "No need to see me as a threat young man, I can assure I mean no harm…"**_

_**Elijah grip slackened around the sword's handle, but he never removed his hand from the sword; who knows when he might need to use it.**_

"_**Your accent…" Isabel asked the woman, blocking her from Elijah's view. "It's very different, are you not from around here?"**_

"_**Aye, young lass…" The woman replied, nodding once and picked up the locket. "I am from the northlands…"**_

"_**The Barren lands?" Isabel gasped eyes wide. "What is it like there?"**_

"_**Cold…" The woman replied, smiling at Isabel. "Here would you like to try this on?"**_

_**Isabel nodded, giggled as the coldness of the necklace tickled her skin, both women turned to Elijah.**_

"_**What do you think, young man?" the woman asked, extending her hand out to Isabel's neck. "Does it suite the fine, young beauty or not?"**_

"_**It suits her very well, madam…" Elijah replied, smiling once at Isabel. "How much for the necklace?"**_

"_**How much do you say its worth?"**_

_**Isabel removed the necklace, handed it back the woman and walked away; leaving Elijah alone with the woman.**_

"_**For her…" Elijah replied, smiling as he watched Isabel help a fallen child to her feet. "Anything."**_

"_**You care for her…" The woman mumbled. "If not more…"**_

_**Elijah blinked once and looked at the woman before him, who held an all-knowing smile upon her face; then placed a blue velvet covered package in his hand.**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**You can accept this with no charge…" The woman replied, smiling once and walked into her tent, leaving a shocked and confused Elijah behind.**_

_**Elijah looked down at the package un-wrapped it and smiled, there was the very same necklace that Isabel had tried on…**_

_***Flashback ends***_

Elijah opens his eyes again, closing the lid of the box then again placed it into the travelling bag; he blurred towards his collection of car keys, picked up one of them then blurred back to where his travelling bag laid.

He left a letter for his mother and siblings, telling them what he was planning on doing on his trip; though leaving out the part of spending time with Isabel again.

This time he was not going to lose her again.

…

***Twiddles thumbs nervously* So…..? How was the chapter?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Was it below or above expectations?**

**Is this even worth continuing?**

I wanted Bella (aka Isabel) and Elijah's story different from the rest of them that I have read, so this lovely idea came to mind, yeah… So just read and review on what you think.

Thanks

Jane and Henry


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Forget Me

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** Hi guys! Here's Chapter 3!**

**Klaus: Took you long enough**

**Me: Shut up…**

**Elijah: Miss Jane and Henry Forever do not own Twilight nor does she own Vampire Diaries, she only just owns the plot and the OCs she places into this… uh-story.**

**Me: Hey! I was about… Never mind *watches Stefan and Edward chase Klaus's rabbit down a hole***

_Oh if you see someone's hurt  
>And in need of a hand<br>Don't forget me  
>Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand<br>Don't forget me_

_When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
>Or see diamonds you wish were all free<br>Please say that you won't;  
>I pray that you don't forget me<em>

Tittle: Don't Forget Me

Artist: Katharine McPhee

Chapter 3:

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_2:30pm_

A knock pulled Rebekah out of her thoughts of her old, dear friend, Isabel Petrova; she blurred over to the door to open it, not really surprised as who was standing on her doorstep.

"Oh, it's _you_." Rebekah hissed, glaring at Elena Gilbert. "What do you want now? Come to stab me in the back again?"

Elena held up a bag of AB positive blood, handing it to Rebekah who looked confused at the offering that Elena brought.

"I held that it was your favorite," Elena explained to the confused looking blonde. "So I brought it to…"

"Use it to get more information out of me about Klaus?"

"No," Elena replied, stepping inside the warm house. "I actually to find out more on the Petrova doppelgänger"

"And the hold she had over Klaus?" Rebekah asked, taking the blood bag from Elena's hand and poured it into a glass.

"Wasn't Elijah also in love with Tatiana?"

"No," Rebekah mumbled. "He was in love with the other Petrova."

"There was another?" Elena asked, looking strangely at her.

"I think you better sit down, Elena." Rebekah said, taking a sip of the blood. "It's going to be a long story."

Elena sat down, opposite Rebekah who was staring into the dancing flames as if in a trance.

"Isabel Petrova was the younger sister to Tatiana, though everyone loved Tatiana; Klaus especially- everyone adored Isabel." Rebekah started, smiling as a memory came to her head.

_**Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah were playing chases; when they heard the footsteps of Tatiana and Isabel Petrova coming their way.**_

"_**What are you playing?" Tatiana asked, smiling once at Klaus, and then looked at Rebekah.**_

"_**We were playing chases," Klaus explained, smiling at Tatiana. "But now I must help father with a chore before dinner, excuse me sister dear, Tatiana and Isabel."**_

"_**Well, I must go as well…" Tatiana muttered. "Dinner will not make itself, will it **_**Isabel**_**?"**_

_**Isabel shrugged, looked back down at the ground, not bothering to watch her sister walk away.**_

"_**Rebekah?" Esther called, which was answered by Rebekah groaning in annoyance. "Come and help me with dinner, please."**_

"_**Coming, mother!"**_

"_**Would you like some help?"**_

_**Rebekah looked at the young, brunette beside her, who was smiling a little.**_

"_**Sure."**_

_**Both girls walked away, laughing about their dreams of marrying a man they desired instead of what their parents picked.**_

…

_**Rebekah watched as Elijah's eyes always darted towards Isabel as she giggled at something that Finn or Kol said, she also noticed he also watched as she offered to help their mother with some of the household chores.**_

"_**You like her, do you not, brother?" Rebekah asked, sitting beside Elijah.**_

"_**I have no idea what you mean, Rebekah." Elijah replied, looking down at his broth.**_

"_**Isabel."**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**Yes, Rebekah?" Isabel asked, coming beside Elijah who quickly stopped talking and shoved some more broth into his already filled mouth. "Did you not call me?"**_

"_**Oh! Actually Elijah wanted to talk to you."**_

"You pushed Elijah to talk to her?" Elena asked, making Rebekah come out of her memories. "What was Isabel like?"

"Beautiful, funny, loving… Everything that mother wanted in a wife for Elijah." Rebekah replied. "But then the wolves came…"

"_**Elijah is still out there!" Isabel yelled, pushing pass Klaus who stood guard at the window and doors. "How can you stand there while your brother needs aid?"**_

"_**Elijah is strong…" Klaus said, trying to cover his worry. "He can cope by himself."**_

"_**Against a pack of bloodthirsty wolves that use to be men?" Isabel snapped again, throwing her hands up. "Your mother changed you and your siblings into these creatures that could rival the wolves but yet you choose to hide while Elijah is out there somewhere hurt or possibly dead?"**_

"_**He told me to protect you!"**_

"_**And I thank you for that!" Isabel replied, grabbing hold of a torch and sword. "But I will not let Elijah die out there alone!"**_

"_**Isabel!"**_

"_**Isabel!"**_

"_**ISABEL!" Klaus shouted, seeing her run into the darkened night air, he was about to give chase but Kol and Rebekah held him back. "I must go after her!"**_

"_**Elijah will be there to see to her safety."**_

"_**And what if Elijah is already dead and she dies as well?" Klaus asked, looking at both of them. "I cannot bare to lose her like I did with Tatiana!"**_

"_**You didn't lose Tatiana!" Rebekah snapped. "She simply did not wish to love you in return!"**_

"_**I'm finding them!" Kol said, getting to his feet. "Whether you both join me or not."**_

"_**Kol…"**_

_**Rebekah got to her feet, grabbing a small dagger, following her youngest brother; followed closely by Klaus.**_

_**Rebekah then tripped on a log, she grunted then noticed that the log was a log but in fact a body of a wolf with an arrow stuck in its chest.**_

"_**That's Elijah's arrow."**_

"_**That means he's not too far away…"**_

_**The three siblings did not enjoy their happiness for too long, they heard a cry of rage and a sob afterwards.**_

"_**Elijah!"**_

_**Kol, Rebekah and Klaus raced to where they heard the cry coming from, as they seen Elijah ahead his body cradling something or someone.**_

"_**Brother?" Kol asked, coming closer. "Elijah…?"**_

"_**She… She distracted it…" Elijah muttered through his tears. "But she did not get away fast enough…"**_

"_**She?"**_

_**Elijah moved himself away, Rebekah cried in horror as both Kol and Klaus stood there in shock; there lying on the ground was the dead form of the one and only Isabel Petrova.**_

"So the wolves killed her?"

"Yes," Rebekah said, wiping the tears that started to fall from her face. "She was my dear sister and friend, that night we all lost a part of our humanity. Isabel was the one that kept all of us in check of our humanity."

Elena looked back at the drawing of the girl, Isabel Petrova; why wasn't she mentioned in the books of the Petrova family line.

"But why isn't she mentioned in any of the Petrova family lines?"

"Who do you think I. Petrova was?"

"I thought it was Isaac Petrova, Tatiana's brother"

"No, they did not have a brother." Rebekah said, and then looked at the time. "I think that's more than enough information of your ancestors."

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_6:30pm_

Elijah finally stepped out his 2010 Peugeot SR1 Concept, though he would've taken another faster car, he couldn't let this one go to waste.

He walked steady towards the B&B, like Mystic Falls, this bed and breakfast was named after it's town.

"What could possibly possessed the human who named this town Forks?" Elijah muttered to himself, he then froze as he smelt a sickening sweet scent. "Cold ones? What on earth are they doing here?"

Elijah noticed a canary yellow Porsche zoom by, the scent was coming from that very same car; a small smile came to his face but then was gone in an instant.

Elijah now has two reasons to stay in Forks; three if he can find out who the un-educated witch was, four if he could just find out why there was a wet dog scent all over half of Forks.

"Next?" An old woman called, her voice sounding bitter. "How can I help you?"

"I'll like to check in, please." Elijah replied ignoring the fact that half of the female population in that very same room turned to face him.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes."

"Name?" The woman replied, applying her glasses and starting typing into the computer.

"Elijah."

"Last name?"

"Mikelson."

"Well, Mr. Mikelson; welcome to Forks." The woman replied, handing him a small golden key with the number 204. "Have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you for your time." Elijah said, taking the key from the woman's hand, gathering his things and walked up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, Elijah dropped his bag on his bed, walked to the window that looks all over Forks.

Tomorrow he will start his search for Isabel.

***Twiddles thumbs nervously* so…..? How was the chapter?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Was it below or above expectations?**

**Is this even worth continuing?**

**Klaus: Again with rambling?**

**Me: Oh hush you!**

**Edward: I wasn't even mentioned in this chapter!**

**Damon: Neither was I!**

**Stefan: Or me!**

**Me: I'm going to go insane…. *Facepalm***

**Elijah: Review please!**

**Damon/Stefan/Klaus: I WANTED TO SAY THAT!**

**Me: Oh boy… Review hehe?**

Tittle: Don't Forget Me  
>Artist: Katherine McPheeTittle: Don't Forget Me<br>Artist: Katherine McPheeTittle: Don't Forget Me  
>Artist: Katherine McPhee<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Pale

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** Hi guys and girls… *Screams as a dodges a rotten tomato* HEY! NO THROWING ROTTEN FOOD! *dodges another tomato***

**Klaus: Maybe telling **_**not**_** to throw anything got them angry**

**Elijah: Or they're angry on how long they had to wait for to update**

**Me: *Whimpers* Not my fault!**

**Edward: Am I going to be in this chapter?**

**Stefan: Or me?**

**Me: Shut up and let me work my magic**

**Klaus: What magic?**

**Me: *groans in annoyance* Anybody wants a free Hybrid vampire? Anybody?**

_ I have to try  
>To break free<br>From the thoughts in my mind  
>Use the time that I have<br>I can say goodbye  
>Have to make it right<br>Have to fight  
>'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile<br>That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
>It will be all right<em>

Song: Pale

Artist: Within Temptation

Chapter 4:

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_11:30am_

Rebekah muttered to herself as she started cleaning up the aftermath of the small party that Kol threw for the football team of Mystic Falls high school, who knew that teenagers these days could drink so much?

She made a face as she picked up half full cups of leftover alcohol; some were stuffed with finger food, not having a second thought; Rebekah chucked the disgusting cups into the fireplace and listen as the plastic cups started to melt within the flames. Rebekah then picked up a framed photograph of her and her brothers, one that she recently got done, before Elijah mysteriously disappeared to God only knows where.

Suddenly a loud, sharp knock brought Rebekah to her full height; her eyebrows knitted together as she glanced at the time.

"Who on earth could this be?" Rebekah asked no one but herself, zooming to the front door, she groaned as she knew who was on the other side. "Why is _she_ here again?"

Opening the door to the 21st century doppelgänger; Rebekah gave her a small sneer like smile, then proceed to let the human girl make her own way in.

"No need to ask why you're here for," Rebekah sneered, picking up the garbage bag again and continued shoving empty cups, fallen streamers and leftover plastic plates into it.

"What happened here?"

"Kol decided to have a _small_ party for the football team, didn't think that they'll make such a racket…" Rebekah snapped, turning to hand Elena a pair of gloves and an empty garbage bag. "Since you are here, you _can_ help me."

"I came back here to ask more information Isabel Petrova," Elena said, as she picked up a small pile of rubbish, placing it into the bag. "You seemed to know a lot more of her then of Tatiana."

Rebekah froze, looked at the human doppelgänger who had her backed to Rebekah picking up rubbish that lay at her feet.

"You wish to know more of Isabel?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm curious," Elena replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Can't I be curious?"

"Well you know the saying, curiosity _killed_ the cat?" Rebekah muttered, dropping the filled garbage bag onto the floor. "Fine, let's go."

"Go?" Elena asked, looking confused. "Go where?"

"To where it all ended for all of us," Rebekah said, throwing Elena a set of car keys. "We're taking my car, but you're driving."

"Why can't we take _my_ car?" Elena asked, following Rebekah to a blood red 2010 Land Rover, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Because," Rebekah said, looking at Elena. "Where we are going your little car won't make it halfway due to the rocky roads."

Elena then quieted down, turning the engine on, almost jumping as it roared and sprang to life. She then giggled a little along with Rebekah.

"Are you going to give me directions?"

"Go to the outskirts of Mystic Falls, towards the caves."

Elena nodded, driving out of the Mikaelson's driveway; watching as the Manor got further and further away.

"So?" Elena said, trying to make small talk with the female vampire. "Isabel…"

"Was like a sister to all of us," Rebekah said, watching the trees go by, and then she faced Elena. "She was a lot like you, but she didn't play with people's hearts."

"I'm not playing…."

"You're with Stefan but yet you are also stringing Damon along," Rebekah said, glaring at Elena. "All of those months that Stefan was with Klaus and I, you and Damon grew close; do not deny it Elena. It's true isn't it? You have feelings for both of the Salvatore brothers… First it's always going to be Stefan but then you also go and choose Damon as well… You cannot choose one and then have the other on the side; relationships with Vampires do not work that way."

"You don't know who I love or who I choose," Elena replied, getting a little angry. "Whom I choose to be with is none of your concern, Rebekah."

"It is when it comes to Stefan and Damon." Rebekah hissed, turning to face anywhere but at Elena. "History is repeating itself all over again…"

"You," Elena started, and then gasped in realization as she glanced quickly at Rebekah. "You… You have feelings for Damon, don't you?"

"What?" Rebekah asked, looking confused. "Where on earth did you get a stupid and idiotic idea like that from? By the way, you turn left here and keep going straight."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You're starting to get on my last nerve, Elena."

"Sorry."

The rest of the car ride was silent, as Elena took in the surroundings around her; she had never really gone to the outskirts of Mystic Falls before and here she was driving there with one of the most deadly supernatural creatures.

"Here we are."

Elena turned off the engine, looked around before hopping out of the car after Rebekah, she then followed Rebekah as she started to go towards a small plague with lifeless flowers beside it.

"Hello, Isabel."

…

A young man walked into the drawing room of the Mikaelson's Manor, seen the half-cleaned house.

"Rebekah?" he called, walking up the stairs to seek out his missing sister. "Rebek…!"

"Master Finn," Mandy, one of his mother's main witches called. "Mistress Rebekah had left with the Gilbert girl not even more than ten minutes ago, sir."

"Do you know where?"

"Mistress Rebekah mentioned to where it ended for _all_ of you and she also mentioned someone by the name of Isabel."

"Is… Isabel?" Finn whispered, going a little pale than he normally looked. "Are you quite certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Mindy."

"Mandy."

"Pardon?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"My name, sir." Mandy giggles, smiling once at him. "My name is Mandy not Mindy."

"Oh, well thank you again, _Mandy_."

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_8:30am_

Elijah woke up to a slight knock, quickly zooming over to the door to open it; he noticed that a teenaged, tanned-Asian looking girl with glasses holding a breakfast tray.

"G…Good morning, sir." She stuttered, a small blush started to form on the girl's cheeks. "My grandmother wanted me to bring this up to you."

"Oh," Elijah replied, and then letting the blushing teenager in to put it on the table; when her scent came to his nose, he then knew he had found the untrained witch. "What is your name?"

"Angela Webber, sir." The girl replied, smiling, spreading out the breakfast and took the silver tray. "If there is nothing else, I got to head to the hospital."

"May I ask, why?"

"One of my friends, Isabella; but she likes people calling her 'Bella', had an accident and she's getting out today."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Angela!" an old, bitter woman's voice called. "Ben's here!"

"I got to go!" Angela said, smiling once at her. "It was nice to meet you and welcome to Forks!"

With said, Angela raced out of the room, closing the door behind her; Elijah looked down at the food placed before him, he grimaced at what humans consider as 'breakfast' food. Though he could eat the food, he was dying for a taste of blood.

Warm, human blood.

He reached into his traveling bag, a pulled out a small bag of blood; ripping it open and drinking it down as if it was the only blood bag left on earth.

Today he was going to explore the town of Forks, to see if he can find any new information on the two scents that he cannot put a name to.

…

Isabella Swan was glad to be getting out of hospital, but sadly she had to wait until Carlisle came back with some papers that allowed her to sign herself out; also she had Edward trying to per sway her to stay another night in hospital, just _in case_.

"Edward, honestly." Bella snapped, looking at him as she started to pack her things. "I'm fine."

"But love; you easily faint." Edward replied, trying to make her see reason. "You just woken up out of a three day coma, you could have a concussion or worst!"

"Carlisle said I was fine."

"I don't always go by Carlisle's words," Edward said, looking annoyed. "Please, love?"

"Edward!" Bella snapped, zipping up her overnight bag that Alice had brought over from the house, while Charlie was busy at work tracking down someone. "Please! If Carlisle said that I was fine to go home than obviously I'm fine! Can you please stop trying to make me stay here?"

"What if…?"

"Edward," Carlisle called, coming into the room and handed Bella a clipboard. "Bella is capable of making her own choices, besides I gave her the whole head and body scan, she only has a small bruise on her forehead and possibly headaches for a few days that is all. She can go home."

Bella skimmed through the papers, signing her name here and there; then once she was finished handed the clipboard back to Carlisle and smiled at him.

"Thank you, again, Carlisle."

"No problem, Bella." Carlisle replied, smiling once at her. "See you tonight, at 7pm?"

"Who's turned is it to _cook_ for the human?" Bella whispered, low enough for only Edward and Carlisle to hear.

"Emmett wants to cook tonight."

Bella paled, looking at Carlisle to see if he was joking. "You cannot be serious…"

"Yes, I am."

"Last time he nearly burnt the house down! And it was only _toast_!" Bella squeaked, looking pale again, she then turned to a giggling Edward. "Is that why you don't want me to _leave_? In case Emmett gives me food poisoning or something?"

"Something like that."

Bella groaned, then picked up her overnight bag; which Edward then took off her.

"I could've carried that, Edward."

"I know, but it isn't right of me to let you."

"OH, such a _gentleman_." Bella replied, sarcasm dripping off her tone. "Whatever would I do _without_ you to help little ol' me, Edward?"

Edward arched an eyebrow at Bella sudden changed attitude towards him, he then blew it off as her grouchiness from waking up in hospital. Then a rumble from Bella's stomach broke through the sudden silence, he giggled and walked Bella towards his car.

"Lunch time, for the human." Edward joked, smiling his usual smile at her; which she returned. "Where would you like to go?"

"You're letting me choose?"

"Well, yes, I am."

"I just feel like a hamburger, from the diner."

"The Diner it is."

**There you go for the fourth chapter!**

**Klaus: Finally!**

**Me: Be quiet! *Sighs* Seriously! Anyone want him? *points to Klaus* Come on, he's not that bad… I swear!**

***Crickets chirp***

**Me: Never mind…**


	5. Chapter 5: Somewhere

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** *Waves* Hi I'm back! Teamrosalie21137, to answer your question: He is Klaus! Of course he is potty trained, but the tricks part… Not too sure…**

**Klaus: Nobody ccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee essssss!**

**Me: *Blink, blink* don't **_**ever**_** do **_**that**_** again**

**Klaus: *Smirks* Do what?**

**Me: THAT'S IT! *Hands Klaus off to teamrosalie21137 and The Darkness Of Your Fall***

**Klaus: What? Nooo! *Pouts angry and gets dragged of by said people***

**Me: *Giggles evilly* Now that's settled….**

**Elijah: *walks in* Where did Klaus go?**

**Me: Huh? Oh… He is busy trying to escape**

**Elijah: From where exactly?**

**Me: I have no idea... Oh BTW! *Turns to my reviewers* A HUGE thank you thank you to Fawkes Devaue for these amazing ideas, seriously this person is like an antidote of Writer's block. Need help with plots or ideas PM Fawkes Devaue! He/she will help… At least I think he/she will… *Smiles sheepishly***

**Elijah: Yes, do not forget the disclaimer and you can also explain to me why my half-brother has somehow disappeared to a place you do not know off.**

**Me: *Gulps* Me do not own Twilight nor do I own VD… *Looks at Elijah* As for Klaus's disappearance… Read and Review!**

**Elijah: You're avoiding the question…**

**Me: Hehe… Don't kill me…**

I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<p>

Song: Somewhere

Artist: Within Temptation

Chapter 5:

_Mystic Falls_

_1:30pm_

_**Hi, you've reached Elena Gilbert; Sorry I can't answer the phone right now but leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible… BEEP!**_

"Elena!" Damon growled into the cellphone, standing outside the Mikaelson's Manor; staring at Elena's car. "I have found your car, without you in _it_! Where _are_ you? Saint Stefan, Barbie, Barbie's doggy, Shaggy and Witchy are worried sick! So am I! Call me back…"

As Damon closed his phone, he felt a presence behind him; turning around he came face to face with one of the Original vampires.

"Damon?" The vampire said, looking at him. "Is it?"

"Yeah," Damon said, looking at the vampire before him. "You must be the eldest Mikaelson, Finn?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know where…?"

"My dear little sister is with your precious _doppelgänger_?" Finn replied, looking quite bored. "Yes I do, I am heading there now; apparently the doppelgänger has been asking questions of a person I thought was long forgotten about."

"You mean Tatiana?" Damon asked, looking confused. "Why would she want to know about…?"

"No, I do not mean of that harlot." Finn replied, hissing as he remembered what Tatiana put Klaus through. "I meant her sister, _Isabel_."

"Isabel?" Damon muttered, still confused. "How come I never heard of her? The Petrova books never mentioned an Isabel."

"Because, most of us do not wish to remember how we lost her," Finn replied, looking bored again. "She was to be wed to Elijah, before the wolves descended upon our village and her life was taken in front of him."

"Elijah loved her?" Damon asked, not believing a word coming from the man's mouth. "But he was fascinated by Katherine when she was in England; he told us himself."

"Fascinated, yes," Finn replied. "That was all, Klaus was interested in her, he was just simply fascinated that she could look so much like Tatiana and not have the same qualities as her."

"Let me guess," Damon said; smirking. "She played both of them against each other?"

"I do not know," Finn muttered. "I was not there to see it nor there to ask, Mr. Salvatore."

"Would you mind telling me _where_ Rebekah took Elena?"

"Even better Mr. Salvatore."

Damon cocked up an eyebrow, what could be possibly better than knowing where Elena was?

"I can show you."

…

Rebekah knelt down at the plaque that was nailed into the trunk of the tree; she pulled away the dead leaves and roots around the trunk so that Elena could have a better look at the plaque.

It was beautifully craved out of the White Oak that Rebekah said that her father and siblings 'burnt' to the ground, Elena got to the level of Rebekah and read the elegant script that was in Latin or Viking writing.

"What does it say?" Elena asked, pointing at the script.

"Here lies a beloved sister, daughter, friend and wife."

"Wife?" Elena asked, confused. "Was she about to marry Elijah?"

"Yes." Rebekah said, a small tear fell and landed on the wood; soaking into it. "She was about to really become my sister."

_**Rebekah walks outside, watching as Elijah wriggles away from their father and Klaus; sneaks into the blacksmith shop.**_

"_**What on earth is Elijah, **_**doing**_**?" Rebekah asked herself; silently she sneaked over to the blacksmith's shop and peered inside.**_

_**There Elijah was; having a small but quick conversation with the blacksmith and he was busy melting a small amount of gold.**_

"_**It shall be down, Elijah." The blacksmith replied, shaking his hand. "You can come and pick it up within the hour."**_

"_**I thank you, Charles, for you generous friendship."**_

_**Rebekah quickly walked away from the window as she seen Elijah make a move towards the door, quickly picking up an empty jar and then placed it back down as Elijah came outside.**_

"_**Elijah?"**_

"_**Bekah," Elijah replied, looking at her confusingly. "I thought mother told you not to go anywhere? Aren't you still trouble for nearly shearing all of Tatiana's hair off?"**_

"_**Yes, I am." Rebekah replied, making a small face. "You cannot lie and say that, that scarlet woman did not deserve it!"**_

"Wait a minute," Elena asked, trying to cover giggles. "You almost shaved of Tatiana's hair?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied. "I would've done it and gotten away with it if Elijah just kept his mouth shut…"

Elena was about to say something else, when a twig snapped in the distance; making the now scared human jump to her feet.

"We have company." Rebekah muttered. "You can come out now, Finn and bring the older Salvatore with you."

Elena glanced around for Damon, wondering why he was here; her eyes landed on his usual black leather jacket.

"Damon." Elena sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently looking for you," Damon replied, folding his arms across his chest and stopping right in front of Elena. "Did it ever occur to you to leave us a notice or call us to let us know where you were?"

"My phone's off."

"I know that!" Damon snapped. "I called it, Stefan called it, and Barbie called it even Matt called it and every single time it went straight to voicemail!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Damon snapped, throwing his hands up in the air making a drama-like scene. "Sorry? You had us all worrying for two and half hours and all you can say is _sorry_?"

"It was a long drive!" Elena snapped back, earning a look from Damon. "I wanted to know about my descendants okay! Is that too much for you to handle, huh Damon? That I just wanted to know where I came from?"

"Elena…"

"No, Damon!" Elena snapped, standing beside Rebekah and Finn. "I'm staying right here!"

"Fine," Damon snapped back, getting into Elena's face again. "Then I'm staying too!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Would you two just bloody kiss already?" Rebekah asked, breaking the tension between the two of them and earning two death looks from them. "Don't look at me like that; both Finn and I can see there's something there! Just seal the deal with a bloody kiss and get it over with!"

"I think," Finn said, hearing Elena's stomach rumble. "That Elena stood get something to eat, before she faints out of hunger."

"I'll drive!" Damon replied, pulling Elena away from the two Original vampires.

With Damon and Elena gone, Finn turned to Rebekah who looked at him with confusion on her face.

"I thought you never knew of this place."

"I never forgot where Elijah and Isabel were the most happiest." Finn replied, looking down at the plaque. "It was nice of the carpenter to do that for Isabel's memory."

"It was not a carpenter, it was father."

"F…Father did that?"

"Yes."

"How do you know of that?"

"I watched him carve it out of the left over remains of the White Oak tree," Rebekah replied. "He worked on it for two whole nights; then got mother to place a spell on it so that it will never age overtime."

"Father has a very weird way of showing his emotions."

"Yes," Rebekah replied, staring back at the plaque. "He surely does."

…

A drunken Klaus and Kol both waddled into Elijah's empty bedroom, both very angry at his sudden disappearance and placed the blame on everyone that came to their alcohol filled minds. Klaus then pushed a compelled, blonde girl onto Elijah's bed; Kol just started biting into the neck of the unknown blonde girl's friend.

Suddenly, Klaus noticed a note folded neatly on Elijah's bed, beside the blonde's head.

"What is it?" the unnamed girl asked.

"Nothing to do with you, love." Klaus replied, picking the note up and opening it. "Kol…"

"Hm?" Kol replied, stopping his drinking. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Klaus turned to the compelled blonde, still lying on Elijah's bed; he then looked into her eyes to compel her once again. "You will leave and forget about me."

"Aren't hungry anymore?" Kol asked, shrugging his shoulders and was about to bite the girl again, when in a blink of an eye he was biting air. "Hey!"

"You will leave and forget about this in the morning." Klaus compel the girl, as he wrapped her scarf around her neck to stop any more blood from dropping. "Leave, now."

"Why did you do that for?"

"We are going on a trip."

"Oh?" Kol replied, folding his arms against his chest. "Where to?"

"A little town by the name of Forks."

"Why?"

Without saying a word, Klaus threw the folded note to Kol; who then opened it to read it.

"He has found her again?"

"It appears so."

"What are we going to say to mother?"

"Nothing." Klaus replied, walking out the door. "It appears that she knew where he was all of this time."

Kol then got to his feet, throwing the read note into the garbage bin, behind Elijah's bedroom door; following his older half-brother out to find their mother.

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_11:30am_

"Are you full yet, love?" Edward asked, watching with a little bit of disgust in his eyes as Bella shoved another French fry into her already filled mouth.

Bella swallowed, and then took a small drink of her coke. "Are you kidding me?" Bella replied, while picking up another French fry. "I've been in a coma for three days, Edward… _Three days!_ I'm hungry!"

"Ok," Edward replied, trying to calm his mate down. "No need to raise your voice, love. We aren't alone."

"You don't say?" Bella replied, biting into her juicy looking hamburger with extra onions. "Yum…"

"That looks disgusting…" Edward muttered, a small grimace came upon his face as the scent of the hamburger went up his nose. "Smells horrible too."

"You can leave you know?" Bella replied after swallowing her mouthful of burger. "Jacob or Angela can give me a ride home."

"No I can wait."

"And hear you complain again on how disgusting _human_ food is?" Bella hissed in a whisper. "I think not, go home and try to per sway Emmett from cooking dinner tonight… I don't want another trip to the hospital."

"Fine, love." Edward sighed, giving her a small kiss on the forehead and proceeded to exit the diner.

Bella sighed as the guilt settled in, she didn't mean to be such a bitch to Edward; but his overly protectiveness of her fragile state is starting to annoy the crap out of her.

"Bella?"

A smile came upon Bella's face as Angela Webber and her boyfriend of five months, Ben Changey sat in the seat that Edward occupied moments ago.

"Hey, Ange… Ben."

"Hey, there Bella." Ben replied, giving a small kiss on the cheek to Bella. "How are you holding up?"

"Good," Bella replied, and then winced as a headache came. "Head still hurts, though."

"Oh, do you have painkillers for it?" Angela replied, taking a small sip of her coffee. "If not I have some on me."

"It's all good," Bella replied. "I have them… Oh I left them with Edward, who left."

The door to the diner opened, Bella thought it was weird that the whole atmosphere of the diner suddenly went tense; she didn't need to turn to see who came in; obviously it must be an out-of-towner, the chatter within the diner started to build up after the person/people went to order something.

"Angela?" Ben asked, looking towards the counter. "Isn't that the same man you told me about?"

"What?" Angela muttered, looking towards the counter and smiled a little. "Yeah, it is."

Bella took another bite of her hamburger, then felt as if someone was behind her; Angela smiled again as Ben started to look a little jealous.

"Good evening, Miss Webber." A new voice spoke, one with an English accent.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please," Mr. Mikaelson replied, as Bella swallowed her mouthful of burger to face him. "Call me Elijah."

…

**I'm going to leave it there**

**Klaus: *runs back in, shuts the door and locks it***

**Me: Klaus? What's wrong?**

**Klaus: Don't open the door!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Klaus: They'll find me!**

**Me: Who? *Teamrosalie21137 and The Darkness Of Your Fall knocks on the said door, I opened* Oh… Them.**

**Klaus: I told you not to open…. *Screams***

**Teamrosalie21137: THERE YOU ARE!**

**Klaus: Uh oh…**

**The Darkness Of Your Fall: You had us worried sick!**

**Me: Really? Naughty Klaus!**

**Klaus: But… But… *Looks towards the reviewers* If you review you all can save me!**

**Me: Who knew that Klaus would end up begging? Though please do review on this chapter… **


	6. Chapter 6: Symphony of Life

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**Me: And we are back for another chapter!**

**Klaus: *Claps***

**Me: *Blink, blink* what was that for?**

**Klaus: Cause I **_**felt**_** like it…**

**Me: Seriously, one of these days you are going to drive me into the Looney bin!**

**Klaus: Thought you were already there? *Dodges a pillow* Ha! You missed… *another pillow gets his face* Oh, now you're gonna get it!**

**Me: Not until I finish the chapter!**

**Klaus: *Pauses* Well hurry and finish it instead of talking to me!**

**Me: Shut up then!**

**Klaus: Make… Never mind, just type fair Jane and Henry…**

**Me: *grumbles***

**Elijah: *Coughs* Are you forgetting something?**

**Me: What the disclaimer?**

**Elijah: *Shakes head* no**

**Me: Oh! Thank you Fawkes Devaue! *Looks at Elijah* Happy?**

**Elijah: *nods* Very much**

_Do you feel me now?_

_Burning like a flame_

_If you touch me_

_I may disappear_

_Floating through your eyes_

_How do we resist?_

_The gravity of love_

_In the symphony of life_

Song: Symphony of Life

Artist: Tina Arena

Chapter 6

_Forks, Washington State_

"Please," Elijah said, making Angela's brunette female companion to turn around and face him, his heart almost bursting out of his chest. "Call me, Elijah."

"Well, Elijah." The boy replied, holding his hand to shake. "I'm Ben and this is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called…"

"Bella." Elijah replied, making Bella's eyebrows rise in confusion. "Angela had the pleasure of telling me a little about you, like how you like people calling you Bella instead of Isabella."

"Oh." Bella replied, smiling. "Well, that's me… Bella"

Elijah giggled, taking the empty seat between Angela and Bella; his eyes never leaving Bella's chocolate ones.

"So," Ben said, trying to make small talk; but Elijah also noticed that a few other customers had somehow made their tables a little more closer to where Elijah sat. "Have you seen the whole town? I know we are small, but you should see the historic features of this town."

"That's why I am here," Elijah replied, smiling at their confused faces. "I am a historian, I writing a book on the history of Forks."

"You may want to also check out La Push" Bella said, taking a sip of her coke, smiling at Elijah's confused expression. "It's a Native Indian reserve an hour or two drive on the outskirts of Forks."

"A Native Indian reserve, you say?" Elijah asked, watching Bella nod her answer. "Hm, maybe that will give me a little insight on their history with the town."

"And you can also ask Charlie," Bella said, making Elijah look confused again. "I mean my dad… He's the… Er- Police Chief of Forks."

"Your father's the Chief of Police?"

"Uh, yeah…" Bella replied, smiling once.

"Well, I must go and speak to him then as well."

"When your book is published," Bella said, her hand uncontrollably went onto Elijah's. "I must have a copy."

"You'll be the first, apart from my family." Elijah said, with a wink which made Bella blush.

…

Edward Cullen watched from a distance as Bella started talking to the man known as Elijah, it could be a mere coincidence that Bella started muttering the name 'Elijah' and this man happens to have the same name. Edward's jaw tightened as he seen Bella place her hand on top of Elijah's, then Elijah muttered something to her which made her blush.

Suddenly Edward's phone started to ring, knowing that it could be one of his family members, Edward flipped the phone opened; not even bothering to see who was the caller.

"Yes?"

"_Hello, Eddie."_

"Victoria." Edward hissed, his eyes turning black with anger. "How did you get my number?"

"_I have my ways,"_ Victoria taunted, then sighed. _"My, isn't that your precious little human I see _flirting_ with another?"_

"What are you talking about?" Edward replied, jumping out of his Volvo, to search through the treetops surrounding the diner. "Where are you?"

"_You look so confused spinning around trying to search for me within the treetops,"_ Victoria taunted again, a small giggle escaped from her. _"But you see, I'm not in the trees…"_

"Then where are you!" Edward snarled into the phone.

"_Now, where's the fun in that?" _Victoria replied, giggling again. _"It's called hide and seek, I hide while you try and seek me out, better hurry… You don't want your _pet_ in hospital again or _worst_…"_

"When I find you," Edward said, venom dripping off his threatening words. "I will take pleasure in removing her head from your body."

"_I'm sure you will…"_ Victoria replied, Edward knew she was smiling. _"See you soon, Cullen."_

Before he could say more, the dial tone indicated that Victoria had hanged up on him; through anger Edward crumbled his phone and sighed as he will have to go and get a new one. He jumped back into the driver's seat, but before he could even start the engine; a blood red 2010 BMW edition drove passed him, from where he stood the driver had fiery red hair.

The same red as Victoria.

"Found you." Edward hissed, started his engine and gave into the temptation of chasing after the red-haired Bitch.

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Esther was having a hard time concentrating on a spell, when she felt the presence of her younger son, Kol.

"Kol," Esther replied, turning to face him. "What is my child?"

"You knew all of this time where Elijah was?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Kol yelled, slamming hands down on the table looking directly at his mother. "Any of us that he went looking for _her_, Isabel?"

"It was his choice to go after her," Esther replied. "You knew how much your brother loved Isabel, so I pointed him in the right direction."

"She was like a sister to me!"

"And she was like a daughter to me!" Esther yelled, getting to her feet. "Did you not think that you or your siblings were the only ones that were suffering after Isabel's death?"

Kol looked at his mother confused, slowly he could see her calm and collected facade starting to break; he then realise at what his mother really lost.

"We all were," Esther said, tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Even you father Mikael, was suffering but he would not let anyone see it."

_**Esther heard a small yell coming from the back of her home that she shared with her husband and children, she went running and noticed that her husband, Mikael was on the floor holding one hand that was bleeding; beside him was a heart-shaped plaque.**_

"_**Mikael?" Esther replied, bending down to where her husband was. "Mikael, my love, let me bathe that for you."**_

"_**No," Mikael said, picking up the plaque and getting to his feet. "I need to finish this… I need to finish it for Isabel."**_

"_**But your wound." Esther replied, sighing and coming to her husband's side again. "It will get infected."**_

"_**Then let it get infected!" Mikael replied. "I need to finish this and then I shall bathe my wound."**_

"_**Why not let one of our sons finish it?"**_

"_**No," Mikael said, glaring at her. "None of our sons nor that bastard one of yours shall touch this; this shall be done by me and me alone, I need this done by the end of tonight."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**They are to bury Isabel in the morning," Mikael sighed, turning to face a confused but saddened Esther. "I should kill that lover of yours, that bastard son, Niklaus father."**_

"_**I turned my back on him," Esther snapped, taking Mikael's face into her hands. "Niklaus is nothing to me now! You needn't worry about his father!"**_

"_**His father is everything to worry about!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**He was the one that ordered the attack on our village; ending the life of a girl we called a daughter!"**_

"_**Isabel's life was taken by a rouge wolf, not by Niklaus's father."**_

"_**I shall kill him," Mikael repeated turning away from Esther. "After I place this at Isabel's burial site."**_

Kol looked confused, he never once thought that his father, Mikael could even produce any other emotion then anger, he commonly thought that Mikael's dislike and hatred for Klaus was due to a rough sword match between the two of them and Klaus came out victorious, but when Kol found out that Klaus was not Mikael's son, he started then to develop hatred for Klaus.

"And he did kill Klaus's father, didn't he?"

"Yes," Esther replied. "He came back with Klaus's father heart still beating and demanded that I turn him into what we would call now a 'Vampire Hunter'.

"And that's how he started hunting us down, but was only looking for Klaus."

"Cause he thought he seen Klaus murder me when in fact he just placed me under a spell."

"So where is father?"

"I do not know," Esther replied. "I lost track of him fifteen years ago."

"So, he could still be out there?"

"Yes."

…

A tall blonde haired girl walked into her room, in nothing but a towel, when she noticed a letter on her bedside table.

"Really?" She muttered, picking it up and muttering under breath. "Can't he take a hint?"

_Dear Caroline_

_I know that apologising cannot overcome everything that I have done,_

_But the one thing I regret the most is hurting you and your family-_

Caroline dropped the letter, not wanting to read the rest; of cause she knew of the feelings Klaus had for her, but she was with Tyler, who keeps on disappearing every single type Katherine came waltzing into town, she didn't want to think that Tyler was cheat in on her with that whore, but a part of her wanted it to be true. Quickly she bended down to pick up the letter and continued reading.

_Please forgive me for not telling you this in person, but my family and I are moving away from Mystic Falls and away from you._

_Love always_

_Klaus._

Caroline heart then gave a small jolt, getting to her feet and zooming to her closet; she quickly got dressed and was out the door before her mother even could blink an eyelash.

…

**I know it's short but I promise the next chapter would be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bring Me to Life

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Klaus: I know!**

**Me: Oh shush you!**

_Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<em>

_Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em>

Song: Bring Me to Life

Artist: Evanescence

Chapter 7:

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"All of cannot simply just pack up and move from one town to the next," Klaus stated, looking at his four family members. "It will look convincing that we are running from something."

"Well," Esther said, sighing. "I called ahead and noticed that Forks High is looking for a Deputy Principal, so I decided to take them on the other. Also they are looking for a history teacher which I think Finn shall take the job and an Art Teacher, Klaus, you'll be perfect for that."

"An art teacher?" Klaus replied, looking a little confused. "What about Rebekah and Kol?"

"They will be students of cause," Esther smiled, getting to her feet. "I already enrolled you both so don't even think for a second that you both could easily slide out of this."

"And what of Elijah?" Kol asked, folding his arms looking a little glum. "What is his 'cover' for being in Forks?"

"He's a travelling Historian," Rebekah muttered, making all of her family members look at her. "Well that's the cover he always go for."

"Well there," Esther said, smiling to her family. "We leave in two days' time and start our new lives as a family."

Caroline's scent then came to Klaus's attention, excusing himself, he went to the front door where Caroline was about to knock.

"Caroline."

"He's cheating on me isn't he?"

Klaus didn't know what to say, he knew that the Hybrid wolf had been unfaithful to Caroline, but he didn't think she knew that he knew.

"I don't know."

"You're lying," Caroline stated, looking at him. "Your eyes go a darker shade of hazel when you lying, Klaus, just like Elena's heart skips a beat when she lies"

"Fine," Klaus said, coming out onto the front porch of his home and looked Caroline in the face. "Yes, Tyler is cheating on you, but I do not know who with, when he is here he doesn't react to anything I say about you."

"It's Katherine," Caroline whispered, looking a little hurt. "I just know it is, whenever she's in town he is always distant from me."

"Caroline," Klaus sighed, making her look at him. "Do not let him hurt you anymore, if he wishes to be with her then let him go; he is hurting you and he knows it."

"I can't," Caroline said, a tear going down her face. "I love him."

"If you truly love someone that wants to be free, you simply have to let them go." Klaus replied, knowing full well that he was talking about her. "Trust me, it may hurt for a while but in time you would slowly get over it."

"How?"

"You have to figure that out yourself," Klaus muttered, cupping Caroline's face within his hands. "I do not know how to get over you, but I am trying."

"By burning or throwing out the drawings of me?"

Klaus looked a little shocked at her, she then giggled at his confused face.

"Kol had been talking a little bit to Matt and Matt is friends with me…"

"So he told you what Kol seen me doing," Klaus replied, removing his hands from Caroline's face. "And you think I am a fool for loving someone that doesn't love me in return."

"How do you know that I don't?" Caroline blurted out before she could even think, and then quickly covered her mouth in shock. "I mean… Um…"

"What did you say?"

"I… I…" Caroline started, but then stopped as Klaus was looking at her; she sighed and pecked Klaus on the lips, smiling at the wild-confused look on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

"No," Klaus replied he then grabbed Caroline's face gently and kissed her passionately on the mouth; smiling as he did so after a sweetened moment or two they pulled apart. "But that might."

"About time!" Kol muttered, making the couple on the porch laugh.

"Kol?" Klaus said, making his youngest brother look at him. "Shut up."

"Don't forget to use protection!" Kol blurted out, taking off as soon as he seen his angry looking half-brother coming his way.

Esther then welcomed the vampire blonde into their home, watching as her two sons wrestled upon the ground, Rebekah smiled at Caroline who returned it.

"How's Matt?" Rebekah asked Caroline, after Finn settled the fight between Kol and Klaus.

"He's okay," Caroline said, and then sighed. "Actually he's misable; I think you should go to him. He misses you, Bekah."

"But we are moving away in two days, what can I possible say to him?"

"You could ask him to move with you?" Klaus stated, making the both blonde women look at him. "Well you could, he has not got anything holding him here apart from his full time job as a barkeeper."

"That's true." Caroline replied. "His sister died, no thanks to the Salvatore brothers for that, and then he told his whore of a mother to never come back after he found her in bed with Damon."

"Ew," Rebekah said; making a small grimace. "Who would sleep with him?"

"You." Klaus replied, smirking towards his sister. "You came home smelling highly of Damon, do not deny it sister."

"It was a mistake that I will not make again.'

"Or me." Caroline replied, making both vampires look at her. "I've slept with Damon when I was human, before I knew he was a vampire; let's just say he called me his 'Blonde Blood Bag'."

…

Damon Salvatore walked towards the Forbes house, knowing that Elena was starting to worry cause it has been a whole 24 hours and no one had heard from Caroline, not even her cheating hybrid boyfriend, Tyler.

"Caroline?" Damon called, knocking on the door. "Yo! Barbie, open up!"

"She's not there," a voice called out, making Damon turn to face the owner. "Miss Forbes has been summoned to the Mikaelson's household; I am here to retrieve some of her belongings."

"And you _are_?" Damon said, giving the young looking girl a small smile.

"Someone you do not want to anger, Mr Salvatore." The girl simply replied, pushing passed the shocked looking vampire, opening up the front door and slammed it shut on Damon's face.

"Come on," Damon muttered, knocking lightly on the front door of the Forbes's household. "Don't be like that, I'll be nice…"

The front door flew open, making Damon jump a step back; the girl had a suitcase packed and ready to go, all she needed to do now was get rid of the lingering, unwanted vampire before her.

"What is your name?" Damon asked, trying a different approach in getting information out of the girl.

"None of your concern, Mr Salvatore"

"Come on," Damon muttered, following the un-named girl to her car and tried to stop her from closing the driver's side door. "Just give me your name."

The girl sighed, looking at Damon angrily, Damon then dropped to the floor; screaming as the inside of his head felt like it was burning and boiling him alive.

"Mandy." The girl replied, slamming the car door shut and drove off, leaving a panting Damon on the ground.

"Damn," Damon muttered, slowly getting to his feet, fixing up his jacket and shook his head a little. "Witches these days are getting bitchier and stronger, first Bennett now that pretty little thing? What the hell is Caroline doing with the Originals?"

…

_Forks, Washington State_

Bella was starting to get a little bit more comfortable with Elijah, she didn't know why but she felt like she knows him from somewhere but she doesn't know where. She tried to picture him in one of her many visits to Forks when she was younger, but like Elijah said; he only recently moved here.

"Elijah," Bella said, making him stop the conversation he was having with both Angela and Ben. "Would you like to meet Charlie? My dad?"

"I would be honoured to, Bella." Elijah replied smiling once; he placed his hand on top of hers again, Bella smiled as a small feeling like Elijah's hand belongs there came but then disappeared when she remembered that she had a boyfriend: Edward.

Bella smiled, removing her hand from his; not seeing the look of pain that flashed through Elijah's eyes, which was gone as quickly as it came.

"Well, Charlie would be hoping onto his lunch break now." Bella said, glancing at the time. "If not, well then I'm pretty sure he could take an early one."

Elijah nodded, getting to his feet as Bella did; he then watched Bella saying her quick goodbyes to both Angela and Ben, and followed Elijah out of the diner.

"Do you have a car?" Elijah asked placing his jacket on as the cold wind started to pick up; he looked towards Bella who shook her head in response.

"I just got out of hospital today, my boyfriend didn't think I should have gotten out early, let alone drive."

"Protective is he?" Elijah asked, though it didn't sound like a question more like an assumption, though Bella knew he was right.

"You have _no_ idea," Bella said, then huddled her jacket closer to her fragile body. "God, I forgot how quickly the weather can change here."

Elijah gave a small chuckle, earning a warning glance from Bella; he then nodded over towards the parking lot.

"We can take my car," Elijah stated, smiling once again. "I'm pretty sure that Charlie wouldn't mind his daughter getting a lift of a good Samarian, would he?"

"No," Bella replied, following Elijah to his car. "I highly doubt that he would."

…

Charlie Swan glanced down at the papers displaying the face of the missing teenager, Riley; he knew that red-haired woman had something to do with it, he growled as he remembered her standing over Bella's body.

"Charlie?" His Deputy called, making Charlie look up from the papers to the woman. "Bella's here and she also have a very good-looking fellow with her."

"Cullen?"

"No," she replied, making Charlie's eyebrows knitted together. "Someone named Elijah."

Charlie quickly got to his feet, pushing open the door that connects the offices from the reception desk.

"Ah, here he is." Bella's voice said, making him to face both Bella and the stranger named 'Elijah'. "Dad this is Elijah, Elijah this is my dad; Charlie Swan."

"Elijah," Charlie said, shaking Elijah's hands. "Pleasure"

"Chief Swan," Elijah replied, feeling the hardness in the handshake. "Pleasure's all mine."

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Charlie asked Bella, making her blush and wanting to hide behind Elijah. "Shouldn't you be at home and resting?"

"Forgive me, Chief Swan," Elijah said, making both Bella and Charlie look at him in confusion. "I'm a historic writer, when Bella told me that you were the Chief of Police here in Forks, I couldn't help but jump at the chance to meet you and to get to know your town's history."

"Well," Charlie said, scratching his head in confusion. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

"I mentioned to Elijah about the documents located in the old town library," Bella stated, making the attention placed onto her. "And also said that you could show him where it is and show them to him."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Bella said, giggling a little. "Maybe I should get home; my head is starting to get sore."

"Is someone driving you?" Charlie replied his eyes darted over to Elijah who was looking at the missing persons search programs.

"Angela was, but then I came here to introduce Elijah to you," Bella replied, also looking at Elijah along with Charlie, who then looked back at his daughter. "But I think I can ring Alice or maybe Edward."

"Or you simply ask Elijah." Charlie replied chuckling at Bella shocked expression. "What? It was just a suggestion."

Bella sighed, and then straighten up to stretch her sore back. "Elijah?"

Elijah turned around to face Bella; a small knowing smirk was threatening to reveal itself upon his lips. "Yes?"

"Could please drive me home?" Bella asked, looking at Charlie in annoyance. "I can give you money for petrol, for driving me from the diner to here."

"Nonsense, Bella," Elijah replied, holding up his hand indicating her to stop talking. "I'll be honoured to drive you home, sounds like it is about to rain anyway."

"It rains nearly 80% of the time, 15% snowing and maybe 5% of sunshine." Charlie stated; sounding a little like a weather channel.

"You sound like Mr Crowley, dad." Bella joked, picturing Charlie as her friend, Tyler Crowley's father.

"Ha, ha." Charlie muttered, then giving Bella a kiss on the forehead, where she winced a little and then shook Elijah's hand. "Nice meeting you, Elijah; see you at home Bella."

"Bye dad."

"Goodbye, Chief Swan."

…

_Somewhere in Washington_

Edward growled in annoyance as he lost Victoria's BMW within the busy traffic of Washington, he didn't even know where he was.

"Where are you?" Edward hissed to himself, looking around within the windows of the cars. "She couldn't have disappeared into thin air that quickly."

_Come and find me, Cullen…._ Victoria taunted in his mind, giggling as she did so.

"Damn it!" Edward growled, hitting the steering wheel in anger, but not hard enough to damage the poor thing. "Why can't I ever catch you?"

_Now, now Cullen…_ Victoria taunted, Edward could image a smirk placed on her face as she taunted him with her mind. _Why are you taking all of your anger on your poor, defenceless car?_

Edward hissed in frustration, started his car up again but then smoke started coming from the engine.

"What now?!" Edward yelled, pulling the car over and hopping out to see what was making his car engine smoke.

"Car trouble?" a woman's voice broke out, making Edward jump a little and turned to face the woman, who was leaning against the passenger-side door of Edward's car.

Why hadn't he heard her coming? Edward looked around to see where she could've come from; he didn't any other vehicle around.

"Yeah," Edward replied, looking back at the olive-skinned toned woman. "My radiator could be leaking or something."

"Or something?" the woman repeated, and then held out her hand for Edward to shake. "I'm Katherine, Katherine Pierce."

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward." Katherine cooed, coming a little closer; making him take a step back. "Let's see what's wrong with your car, shall we?"

…..

**I'm going to leave it there!**

**Klaus: WAIT! Wait, wait, wait… Katherine is **_**helping**_** someone?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Klaus: You do realize that she helps no one but herself, right?**

**Me: Yes**

**Klaus: Then why…**

**Me: Because I simply wanted to, okay? *Looks at reviewers* Okay my lovely and-**

**Klaus: Annoying?**

**Me: No**

**Klaus: Helping?**

**Me: Would you stop interrupting me? *Looks back at reviewers* As I was saying, my lovely and wonderful reviews please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Snow White Queen

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N: Wow, I never thought I would reach so many reviews out of so little chapters.**

**Klaus: Doing another update?**

**Me: Yep…**

**Klaus: Go! Go! Type! Type!**

**Me: *Blink blink* Ok…. *To Klaus* did you by any chance drink from someone that was high on a sugar rush?**

**Klaus: What? No… *Eyes darts about***

**Me: -face palm- Here's chapter 8, while I try and come down a hyped up Hybrid vampire *Screams* KLAUS! THAT'S BREAKABLE!**

_ Say you belong to me  
>My snow white queen<br>There's nowhere to run  
>So let's just get it over<br>Soon I know you'll see  
>You're just like me<br>Don't scream anymore my love  
>'cause all I want is you<em>

_all I want is you  
>all I want is you<br>all I want is you  
>(Forever and ever, ever and ever)<em>

Song: Snow White Queen

Band: Evanescence

Chapter 8:

_Seattle, Washington (A/N: Is Seattle even in Washington?)_

Edward tried to get a hold on Katherine's mind, with no help; her mind was like Bella's, blocked from his mind-reading powers.

"So," Katherine said, as they both watched the on-call mechanic fix his Volvo. "What where you doing all the way down here in Seattle?"

"I'm in Seattle?"

Katherine looked as if she was about to laugh, but instead of laughing or doing such a thing, she nodded in response.

"You didn't know where you were?"

"I was looking for somebody." Edward simply stated, not trying to seem rude to the woman he only met 35 minutes ago, besides he had other things to worry about than hurting a human woman's feelings.

Like getting back to Bella, that was his main concern.

"Oh, a girl?"

Edward turned to face Katherine, who looked at him knowingly. "Pardon?"

"A handsome, young man like you might be looking for a girl."

"I have a girlfriend." Edward replied, begging the man to hurry up. "She's back at Forks."

"Oh?" Katherine replied. "What's her name?"

"Bella."

"She sounds sweet."

"She is." Edward replied picturing him kissing Bella's delicate looking lips and smiled to himself. "She's selfless, faithful, beautiful and always a klutz."

"She's a klutz?" Katherine repeated, folding her arms looking interested. "Can't she walk five seconds without tripping over something?"

"She even trips over thin air."

A laugh escaped from Katherine lips, Edward turned to face her; he took in Katherine beauty and compared it with Bella's. Somehow he could see a little resemblance of Bella within Katherine, but he then shook it off.

"What?" Katherine asked, as Edward found his was staring at Katherine longer than he thought. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Edward replied, clearing his throat that suddenly just turned dry. "It's just that you remind me of her."

"I do?"

"I see some of her within you," Edward said, touching one of Katherine's delicate looking curls. "She has your shade of brunette, though hers is wavy and your kind of eyes though not as dark as your own."

Katherine then straightened up, along with Edward, though he seen Katherine trip over a small rock and she came crashing into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, as he stood Katherine upright.

"Yeah," Katherine replied, taking Edward's arm. "You have quick reflexes."

"It's a gift, I guess." Edward replied, shrugging.

"You could kiss me you know?"

"What?" Edward asked, looking Katherine. "What did you say?"

"I said, you can kiss me"

"I have a girlfriend." Edward replied, turning around to face the mechanic, but Katherine grip on his arm tighten, making him face her once again.

"Kiss me." Katherine ordered, his eyes looking into her and he watched as her pupils grew; Edward then placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Excuse me, sir?" The mechanic called, breaking the small hold that Katherine had on Edward.

"Yes?"

"Your car is finished," he replied, scribbling something down and handed it to Edward. "It was just a busted radiator, but it's all fixed now."

"So I can take my car?" Edward replied, smiling once; hoping to get away from Katherine and her hold that she had over him. "I'll pay you by cheque."

"Yeah, ok"

Edward smiled with pleasure, then took the keys from the man's hand; was about to hop into the driver's seat when his eyes darted back to Katherine.

"Where are you heading too?"

"Oh, I'm just a short walk from here." Katherine replied, smiling once to him. "Why?"

"Thought you might want a ride."

A small, but noticeable, flirt-like smirk came upon Katherine's lips as she looked at Edward. "I'll love one."

…

_Forks, Washington_

The car ride from the Police station to the outside of Bella's street was quiet, she didn't know what to talk about and Elijah didn't ask any questions.

About anything.

"My house is in this street here." Bella said suddenly, making Elijah do a quick left turn. "It's the one nearest to the forest."

Elijah stopped the car outside Bella's house, she then undid her seatbelt and turned to face him to thank him for driving her home; but before she could even mutter a thank you her cell phone started to ring, she glanced at the caller it was Alice.

"Hey, Alice."

"_Where's Edward?"_ Alice blurted out suddenly.

"I don't know," Bella replied, glancing once at Elijah who was looking amongst her empty street. "I'm not with him."

"_I've _**seen**_ that."_ Alice muttered and then sighed. _"I'm sorry Bella, but Edward has somehow vanished from my line of vision; I've seen him track down Victoria but then his car somehow stopped and his future went black."_

Bella's breathing indicated Elijah that she was close to having a small panic attack; somehow this Alice person wasn't doing a very good job of keeping Bella calm.

"Have… Have you tried contacting him?"

"_He broke his phone, Bella."_

"Then I don't know what to do," Bella replied, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing down, there was no way she was heading back to the hospital anytime soon. "Get Jasper or even Emmett to go and look for him, I'll try and see if I can contact him."

"_Fine"_ Alice replied, the line went dead, telling Bella that Alice had hung up on her.

"Problems?" Elijah asked, making Bella open her eyes to face him.

"No, well yes… Nothing that I can't handle." Bella replied, smiling. "My boyfriend has somehow disappeared."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Bella replied, and then placed her phone back into her pocket as Elijah stepped out of the car and opened the door for Bella. "Thanks for the lift home, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Bella."

…

Elijah watched as Bella walked up the stairs, unlocked her front door and walked inside, he started the car up again as Bella turned her bedroom light on.

His phone then started to vibrate in his breast pocket; taking in out in a flash, not bothered to see the ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, brother."_

"Nik," Elijah replied, his mouth tighten in annoyance. "I guess you have read my letter."

"_Have you found her yet?!"_ Kol shouted making Elijah arched an eyebrow.

"Am I on speaker?" Elijah asked, knowing the answer already.

"_Yes."_ Everyone replied, including Caroline.

"Is that Miss Caroline Forbes I hear?"

"_Yes, Elijah."_ Caroline replied. _"I'm here."_

"So you…"

"_You're changing the subject!"_ Rebekah said Elijah could almost see the smirk displaying on her face. _"Please, Elijah… Have you found Isabel?"_

"Yes, but she is named Bella now."

"_Doesn't Bella mean 'beauty' or 'beautiful' in Italian?"_ Caroline asked someone, maybe it was Klaus.

"Have you filled Caroline in on what I am doing here in Forks, brother?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"_Forgive me, brother."_ Klaus replied. _"But Caroline found one of your drawings of Isabel and asked who she was…"_

"_Then he went into the whole story."_ Caroline finished for him. _"Don't worry Elijah, the Salvatore brothers won't know about her, I promise you."_

"_But Elena may tell them what I told her."_ Rebekah stated, and then she sighed. _"I knew she wanted information for something but I didn't know what."_

"It is fine," Elijah said, smiling. "If they do know then they know, but I highly doubt that they will do anything with it."

"_We also have some good news,"_ Esther said. _"We are to move to Forks, the whole family."_

"_And don't forget Caroline."_ Klaus stated, a noise indicated that Klaus had kissed something of Caroline's, probably her cheek.

"_Or Mandy."_ Finn also stated.

"_Or the dog!"_ Kol yelled from somewhere within the house.

"_What dog?"_ Caroline asked confusingly, making the entire Mikaelson family members giggle. _"Oh."_

"Well then," Elijah muttered, making the family fall quiet once again. "I shall seek out living arrangements then?"

"No need, my son." Esther replied. "I took care of that, well mainly Mandy did."

"Oh?"

"_Yes, it's the old Manor that belonged to the deceased Mayor of Forks;"_ Esther replied, making Elijah arched an eyebrow again. _"It's like our home here but yet bigger."_

"_It looks like Wayne Manor from Batman Begins, actually."_ Caroline stated. _"Oh, sorry… Most of you haven't seen Batman Begins."_

"_Why would someone fly around at night-time dressed as a batman is confusing to me."_ Klaus replied, earning another giggle from the family and Elijah.

"I shall see you soon then?" Elijah asked, after a short reply from his family he quickly hanged up.

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Mystic Grill_

Rebekah took Caroline's words to heart, she knew she had been avoiding Matt because of her nearly departure to Forks to see Isabel once again, but she couldn't help but wonder if Matt would jump at the chance to come.

"Bekah?" Matt whispered, as he dropped the dishrag he held in hands.

"Matt." Rebekah said, smiling once. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Matt asked, as he pointed to a few customers. "My breaks in two minutes."

"Sure," Rebekah replied, nodding "I can wait."

Rebekah sat at a booth, further away from the bar; a smile came to her lips as Matt kept to his word and headed over to her after two minutes were up.

"So?" Matt said, sliding into the seat across from Rebekah. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Why I have been avoiding you."

"And why is that?" Matt asked, looking a little hurt. "Do I something wrong?"

"No," Rebekah stated, taking hold of Matt's hand. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Matt. It's just that my family and I are moving…"

"From Mystic?"

"Yeah, to Forks;" Rebekah replied, smiling at Matt's cute confused expression. "Elijah has settled down there and invited us to go there, so we all can make a new start for ourselves."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you want to move as well." Rebekah asked, biting her lip and was ready to face the rejection.

"Wait," Matt said, removing his hand from Rebekah's and stood up. "You've been avoiding me because you're moving? Now to make it up to me you're asking if I want to come along."

"You don't have to…"

"When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Huh," Matt said, sitting back down in the seat across from Rebekah again. "That doesn't give me much time, you know?"

"I know… Wait, what?"

"I'll love to move out of this god-forsaken town, Bekah." Matt replied.

"Even if it's with my crazy, bloodthirsty family?"

"Every family has it quirks." Matt shrugged, then placed a kiss on Rebekah's cheek. "I'll come around after my shift ends."

"Okay."

Rebekah watched as Matt went to order something for his lunch, then returned carrying a container filled of pool balls; both of them headed to an empty pool table.

…

"So let me get this right." Stefan said, sitting down beside a shocked looking Elena and a pissed off looking Bonnie. "Caroline has moved into the Mikaelson's household, moving with them to who knows where and now Matt is following?"

"They must've found Elijah." Elena stated, then snuggled into Stefan, making Damon look a little disgusted and annoyed at it. "Or they could be simply moving because they know both of you are plotting something."

"Rebekah thought she burnt the whole Wickery bridge down, but sadly she forgotten the sign." Damon stated, looking into his half-filled glass of Scotch. "Of course they don't know that we have twelve white Oak stakes simply made for killing Original vampires."

"Well," Bonnie asked, looking at Damon. "Do you know why they are up and suddenly moving _out_ of Mystic?"

"No," Damon replied, then filled his glass up again. "But we know one thing."

"What's that?" Stefan replied, kissing Elena's forehead.

"If the Originals are on the move," Damon said, turning to face the doppelgänger, witch and his brother. "Klaus would be coming for Elena, and when he does, one of those stakes is going through his heart."

Four sets of eyes landed on the twelve pale, wooden white pointed stakes lying in front of the dying fire; the light from the flames danced upon the stakes, showing just how dangerous and powerful they are.

"And this time," Damon replied, blurring to the stakes and picked one up. "I won't be stopped."

….

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed typing it!**

***Something smashes***

**Klaus: It wasn't me!**

**Me: *Groans* Please read and review while I go and sort out my small Hybrid problem….**

**Klaus: I'm not a problem!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Climb

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews… **

**Finn: Where is my brother?**

**Me: Off doing something *looks at Finn* be right back…**

**Finn: Ladies and gentlemen while Miss Jane and Henry forever is currently seeking out my brother-**

**Me: *Shouting* KLAUS WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE VASE? NO DON'T… *something shatters and I groan in annoyance***

**Finn: Actually apparently she is trying hard enough not to kill my brother…**

**Rebekah: And failing**

**Kol: What she said…**

***I scream in annoyance at Klaus***

**Elijah: Miss Jane and Henry Forever do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, she wishes she does but sadly her wishes are not coming true…**

**Me: SHUT UP ELIJAH!**

**Elijah: And I hope she does not kill me…**

**Me: -face palm- Why me?**

**Rebekah: Don't forget to review!**

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
>Ain't about how fast I get there<em>

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

Song: The Climb

Artist: Miley Cyrus

Chapter 9:

_Seattle, Washington_

"Are you going to give me directions?" Edward asked Katherine as soon as she buckled herself in.

"Go straight on this road until you come to a roundabout, turn left then keep going straight then take the first right." Katherine directed, giving him her usual flirty smirk. "There's a motel I'm staying at."

With that said, Edward started the car as Katherine turned to face the window, the short drive was quiet, too quiet to Edward's liking.

"So," Edward said, his eyes darting to the woman beside him and then back on the road again. "What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Looking for a friend of mine's son that has gone missing" Katherine replied, looking at him, smiled and then turned back to look out the window.

"I'm pretty sure he'll turn up somewhere." Edward reassured her, smiling as he pulled into the Motel's parking lot. "Here you are."

"Thanks for the ride, Edward." Katherine said, turning to face him as she unbuckled herself from the seat, she quickly leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, giggling at the bewildered look that came across his face. "I'll see you, around."

As Katherine left the Volvo, Edward shook his head as he imagined Bella doing something like that to him, he watched as Katherine climbed the stairs and stopped at the room 209, he then reserved the car and drove back home to his worried girlfriend and family.

….

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Elena Gilbert walked into the Mystic Grill, followed shortly by her young, tired-looking brother, Jeremy, they both then sat at their usual table; bickering at each other on what to get to eat.

"Jeremy?" Matt called, walking over to their table. "Hey man, long time no see."

"Yeah," Jeremy replied, standing to give Matt a brotherly hug. "Heard that you were leaving the town for somewhere knew."

Matt arched an eyebrow as Jeremy shot a knowingly look to his blushing sister, who then sighed in annoyance.

"Alaric overheard you talking to your boss about leaving Mystic Falls," Elena explained, while Matt and Jeremy listened. "Did you know that the Originals are moving as well?"

"Really?" Matt replied, looking shocked. "Maybe that's why Rebekah has been avoiding me."

"You didn't know?" Jeremy asked looking slightly confused at Elena, who shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you and Rebekah were dating."

"We aren't dating," Matt said at the same time, Elena replied. "They're aren't dating."

"Did you hear about Caroline?" Jeremy asked, seeing Matt shake his head as an answer. "Well, apparently she is moving with the Originals, somehow she and Tyler broke up and she moved in with the Originals."

"Really?" Matt said, acting as if he was worried for her, but he knew deep down that Caroline was safer with the Originals than she ever was without them. "Well, anyway I got to get back to work or else my boss is gonna kick my ass."

Both Elena and Jeremy watched as Matt turned away from their table to the one opposite them to clean up the food and drinks left by a previous customer.

"So?" Jeremy asked, making Elena look at him. "Does Damon have a plan incase Klaus comes for you?"

"Actually," Elena said, smiling a little. "Rebekah thought she burned the last reminding white Oak tree that the Wickedly bridge was made from, but she missed the sign."

"So?" Jeremy asked, giving her the sign to continue. "What does that have to do with his plan?"

"Alaric and Damon made twelve white Oak stakes." Elena replied, stopping so that the information she was giving Jeremy could sink in.

"That's the stake powerful enough to kill the Originals."

"Or a bloodthirsty, power hungry Hybrid." Elena added with a small wicked looking smile. "We'll be free from Klaus forever."

During their small conversation, both Elena and Jeremy didn't realize that Matt was listening in; as soon as Elena mentioned the stakes that could kill an Original, he dropped the dishrag and bolted out the door to warn the unexpected Originals of their fate.

…

_Forks, Washington_

Bella was tossing and turning in her sleep, her eyebrows knitted together as she dreamt of herself looking at her reflection in the river and noticed that she was dressed in 1300s fashion, she then felt someone hand placed upon her shoulder as she turned she seen Elijah standing behind her.

Elijah then pulled Bella towards him and whispered words into her ear, making her giggle; but then her laughs turn into screams as Bella woke up in cold sweat that covered her forehead.

"Bad dream?"

Bella screamed in shock and fell out of her bed, as she heard Edward's musical voice from the shadows of her darkened room; she turned to glare at the figure of Edward as he came into view.

"Where were you?" Bella asked, slightly annoyed as she climb back into bed. "Your family was worried sick and not to mention that I was going into a panic attack because of your disappearing act!"

"I already apologized to the family, Bella." Edward replied, giving her his crooked smile. "After Esme and Alice both had a go at me, no need to worry here I am, safe and sound."

"What in god's name were you doing?"

"Hunting." Edward shrugged, giving Bella his usual smile.

"And you couldn't call me to tell me?"

"When I was hunting I dropped my phone," Edward stated, making Bella roll her eyes in annoyance at him. "I was hunting mountain lions."

"Is that all?" Bella asked, not sounding convinced. "Just _hunting_? You disappeared from Alice's line of _sight_! She couldn't _see_ your future!"

Warm tears filled the edges of Bella's eyes at thought of Edward being hurt or possibly dead, she then slowly started to take little tiny deep breaths to keep calm.

"As I said," Edward replied, lying down on her bed and let Bella lay her head on his chest. "I apologized to the family."

"What about me?" Bella said, looking up at him. "Don't I deserve an apology as well?"

"That is why I am here, my love."

Bella snuggled closer to Edward, as his arm snaked around her waist and a blanket was thrown over her by Edward's free arm. Her breathing went back to normal as she seen Edward was still alive and not dead again, Bella closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Once he could hear the light breathing of Bella, indicating that she was asleep; Edward's fingers danced across the cheek that Katherine kissed. A small smile came to his face as he looked down at the sleeping human girl, snuggled up close to him; that's when the monster within him started to make him feel guilty. He needed to tell Bella about Katherine, how he lost control of his will and kissed her, how Katherine flirted with him and how he drove her to the Motel like any good gentleman would do.

The only thing that worried him was, would Bella even believe him?

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Rebekah was busy folding her outfits into the spare suitcases that she brought only two hours ago, suddenly Matt's scent came to her nose and she zoomed to the front door to let the human boy who held her heart within his hands in.

"Matt." She sighed, looking at him lovingly; she then noticed that Matt didn't have any suitcases with him and he had a small panicking look upon his face. "what's wrong?"

"I need to speak with your family and you."

"What about?" Rebekah asked, as she allowed Matt into the house; confused by his sudden mood. "Matt?"

"The Salvatore brothers have a plan to kill Klaus if he goes for Elena." Matt replied, making Rebekah freeze in shock, the only thing that could kill someone like Klaus was a white oak stake and she burnt the last remaining one to the ground.

"How?" Rebekah asked, looking kind of lost.

"Yes, how indeed?" Klaus asked, as he walked into the drawing room, followed shortly by Esther, Finn, Caroline and Kol.

"Damon and Alaric made twelve white Oak stakes from the sign that Rebekah missed." Matt explained to the Hybrid in front of him. "When you go for Elena, that's when Damon and Stefan will be waiting with a stake each, once you're dead then they'll be coming for the rest of you."

"Did it ever occur to them that I don't _want_ Elena?"

"It never crossed their minds," Matt replied, taking the glass of Scotch that Klaus handed to him. "They still think you want to use Elena to make Hybrids."

"Why should I make Hybrids when I have my family and Caroline?"

"Nothing will stop them from protecting Elena," Matt replied, glancing at Caroline as he spoke. "They don't care who dies or who gets hurt just as long as Elena is safe, safe away from you."

Klaus followed where Matt was looking at, he then remembered how Caroline became a vampire; he compelled someone to cut the brake lines in Caroline's car, resulting in her being saved by Damon but dying slowly by internal bleeding, then Damon gave his blood to heal her but when Caroline was resting, Katherine waltz in and killed her turning her into a vampire.

"Maybe I can do something," Esther replied, making all of her family, Caroline and Matt look at her. "When I was on the other side, Ayanna gave me some spells that I yet to try out."

"Are you sure, mother?" Klaus replied, looking at his mother to see if she was lying.

"Do you think so lowly of my powers as a witch, Niklaus?"

"No, mother," Klaus replied, looking down at his feet. "I just want to know if you are sure that you can do this."

"It can be done." Esther replied.

…

Esther stood in the middle of the salt drawn pentagram, all of her children sat on the sidelines to watch eagerly as their mother performed the spell, Caroline held onto Klaus as if she thought that he could disappear into thin air, while Matt sat beside a curious looking Rebekah.

Esther lifted her hands up to the darkened nighttime sky, chanting something in Latin, while Matt and Caroline looked at each other confused and wondering what she was saying. A flash of silver caught Matt's eye and noticed that Esther held a small knife in her hand, along with a White Oak ash-tipped silver dagger, she muttered something in Latin once again, sliced her hand open and let a few drops of her blood land on the dagger.

The torches that surrounded Esther ignited and then died out one by one, while Esther swayed on her feet, as the last torch died out Esther opened her eyes.

"It is done." She replied, smirking. "The stakes will be ashes."

…

Damon Salvatore took a swing of his favorite bourbon, as Alaric and Stefan were teaching Elena how to stake a vampire quickly, by using a normal wooden stake. Twice she had Stefan down on the ground and she smiled knowing that she could survive this, Damon then unzipped the bag containing the white oak wooden stakes and dropped the bottle, the sound of the glass smashing made Alaric, Stefan and Elena look at a puzzled then pissed off Damon.

"Damon?" Elena called, wondering what could be wrong with him. "What's wrong?"

"The stakes…"

"What about them?" Alaric asked, coming to Damon side, and stared into the bag and gasped. "What happened to them?"

"What do you mean _what happened_ to them?" Elena muttered, coming to Damon's other side and peered into the bag. "What the…"

There was no stakes within the bag, not a single one.

The only thing that was in the bag was ash, white ash that could only belong to the stakes that were in the bag.

…..

**So there you go….**

**Klaus: Wow…**

**Rebekah: Whoa… Didn't see that coming**

**Elijah: Nor did I, sister dear**

**Finn: *To the viewer's* Read and review, yeah?**

**Kol: Hey! I wanted to say that!**

**Me: You can, next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** And I am back for another chapter update!**

**Klaus: Nobody ccccccccaaaaaarrrrrrreeeeees sss**

**Me: Thought I told you not to do that anymore**

**Klaus: Do what?**

**Me: *Growls* I will stick your fan girls onto you!**

**Klaus: No you won't…**

**Me: *Opens up the door to let screaming Klaus fan girls in***

**Fan girl #1: OMG!**

**Klaus: Crap… *Starts to retreat backwards***

**Fan girl 2#: KLAUS!**

**Klaus: Holy crap… *swears under his breath and grabs his running shoes***

**Fan girl 3#: GET HIM!**

**Klaus: *Bolts out the other door, leading into Narnia, screaming and waving his hands in the air* MOMMY!**

**Me: Well, that's one way of getting rid of an Original…**

**Aslan: *Pops into my room* did you send a screaming vampire into my Kingdom?**

**Emmett: HOLY CRAP! *Me and Aslan look at him* A TALKING LION!**

**Me: *Blink, blink* Emmett… Where did you come into this?**

**Emmett: Oh I've been here since… Err oh now!**

**Me: Okay… I'm just going to write this chapter now….**

**Aslan: Don't forget to review! *Growls at me* and get that your **_**vampire**_** and his fan girls out of Narnia!**

**Me: *Gulps* Okay…**

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You, won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I die, to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone…_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Song: Missing

Artist: Evanescence

Chapter 10:

_Mystic Falls, Virginia _**(A/N: A good reviewer of mine informed me that you all never seen Caroline finding the drawing of Isabel and Klaus explaining who she is to her, so for all you lovely readers… Here it is!)**

Caroline followed the witch, Mandy to where her room would be; but knowing that she would mainly be spending a lot of nights with Klaus, in his own room. Mandy turned the doorknob to show Caroline her room, she gasped in surprise as she never seen a beautiful room before; walking inside, her fingers danced across the lace detail on the comforter set.

"Shall you need anything, Miss Forbes," Mandy said, making Caroline turn to face her. "Just give me a yell, and I shall come."

"Um…" Caroline said, blinking once or twice. "Thank you?"

Mandy nodded her head, walked out and closed the door; Caroline lifted her suitcase onto the bed, sighing as it will be no use to unpack since that they will be leaving shortly.

"Caroline?" Klaus called, knocking on her bedroom door and poke his head in. "So Mandy had shown your room to you has she?"

"What's the point of me having a room here when we are about to leave?" Caroline asked, as she snuggled into Klaus arms for a hug.

"In case we wish to return."

"And get killed by the Salvatores? No thank you…" Caroline muttered, making Klaus giggle at her little outburst.

"I wish to show you something."

Caroline followed Klaus, well actually was dragged willingly by him since he held her hand; they came to his bedroom door and Caroline gave him a small annoyed-confused look.

"You wished to show me your bedroom?"

"No what's inside," Klaus replied, rolling his eyes.

"I know what's inside, remember…"

"Caroline…" Klaus sighed, looking at her in annoyance, but then smiled as a little smirk came upon her face. "You little devil…"

"Well? What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Klaus pulled Caroline into his room, shut the door and zoomed over to where his sketch pad was; Caroline then watched as he flipped through the pages, she then glanced at the sketch pads that were displayed all over the bed; one sketch pad was closed and had Elijah's name scribbled one it, picking it up Caroline started to flip through it. Smiling at the pictures of a younger looking Klaus with some younger look boy, maybe their deceased brother, Hennrik. She then started to notice the sketches of an unknown girl, that had similar looks to that of Elena but yet different.

"Klaus?" Caroline muttered, making Klaus look up from one of the newer sketch pads he opened. "Who is this?"

"That," Klaus muttered, sitting on the bed and taking the sketch pad from her. "Is Isabel Petrova, Elijah's lost love."

"Petrova? She's related to Elena and Katherine?"

"Yes." Klaus replied, looking down at the drawing. "She was Tatiana's young sister."

Caroline seeing the sadden look on Klaus's face, sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What was she like?" Caroline whispered, smiling as Klaus looked at her, then smiled and they both looked down at the drawing of Isabel Petrova. "She was kind-hearted, selfless, sometimes rebellious, and a little hot-headed, she also had pride and grace in everything and anything."

"She sounds a little similar to Elena." Caroline replied, rolling her eyes at Klaus annoyed look. "I said _a little_, Klaus."

"I know," Klaus replied, sighing. "She tried to warn me about Tatiana not returning my love, but I did not heed her warning."

"What happened?"

"I found her, Tatiana, in bed with another man."

"_**Niklaus…" Isabel whispered, running up to him. "Please I beg of you, heed my warning… Tatiana does not give her love in return to you."**_

"_**She does," Klaus muttered, pushing passed Isabel. "She told me herself."**_

"_**But she does not!" Isabel yelled, stomping her foot; making Klaus look at her in surprise. "Can you not see that she is just **_**using**_** your affections for her against you? You throw your hard earned money on gifts that she does not even deserve! She does not deserve this from you, Klaus; she is a harlot and a scarlet woman!"**_

"_**You talk ill of your own **_**sister**_**?" Klaus hissed, looking deadly at Isabel who closed her mouth in shock. "I will hear none of it!"**_

"_**Nik…" Isabel cried, walking to touch him but he pulled away.**_

"_**Do not touch me, miss!" Klaus snapped, slapping her outstretch hand away. "You may have gained my family's favour and love, but you have lost mine!"**_

_**He turned on his heel, making Isabel gather up the layers of her skirts and run after him, shouting and pleading for him to stop before he walks into the house; he ignored Isabel shouts and continued on his quest to seek out Tatiana. When he neared the hut that Isabel shared with Tatiana and her child, he started hearing moans of pleasure coming from inside the hut; gripping his sword tightly, Klaus entered the house and froze in shock at the sight before him.**_

_**Tatiana's back was facing him, but it was bare; her clothes and that of whoever she was having intercourse with were thrown to the ground in the haze to get naked, another moan escaped from Tatiana and she moved so that Klaus could get a better look of the man that took what was his.**_

_**Klaus heard Isabel's rapid breathing behind him, she then stood beside him in shock as they both watched her sister have intercourse before them.**_

_**The man opened his eyes, then noticed that Klaus and Isabel were both standing before him. "T…Tatia…"**_

"_**What?" Tatiana moaned, turning to see what he was looking at, screamed in shock and rolled off the man and covered herself with her corset. "Klaus…"**_

"_**What is the meaning of this!" Klaus yelled, pointing his now drawn sword at the naked man beside Tatiana. "Who is he?"**_

"_**The father of Tatiana's child," Isabel answered, throwing the man's clothing at him. "Get out of my house, Frederick."**_

"_**You do not order me about!" Frederick snapped, looking deadly at Isabel. "Watch your tongue, little girl."**_

"_**You better watch your own, **_**Frederick**_**." Klaus hissed, standing in front of Isabel as if to protect her from him. "You wish to harm Isabel, you have to go through me."**_

"_**Just because I got to Tatiana before you, Klaus doesn't mean you have to side with that little harlot." Frederick scoffed, sneering at Isabel. "Have you bedded her? Is that why are so keen on protecting her from me?"**_

"_**You disgust me!" Isabel hissed, throwing a goblet of wine in his face; making him yell and jump out of the bed. "I order you to leave my house!"**_

_**Frederick huffed in annoyance, gathered his belongings and left; glaring once at Isabel before leaving.**_

"_**Klaus…" Tatiana muttered, looking lost and scared. "I…I…"**_

"_**You do not talk to me, you scarlet woman…" Klaus replied, turning on his heel and walked out; followed shortly by Isabel.**_

"_**I am sorry that you had to see that, Klaus."**_

"_**You knew?"**_

"_**No," Isabel replied, making Klaus look into her eyes to see any signs of lying. "I overheard Tatiana tell Greta and Verona that did not love you in return and only loved that you showered her with gifts."**_

"_**Now I wish that I listened to your warning, dear Isabel." Klaus muttered, looking at Isabel truthful face.**_

"_**Klaus!" Tatiana's voice rang out through the village, making all the villagers stop to see what the commotion was all about; even Niklaus's family, Elijah included. "Klaus… Wait!"**_

_**Both Isabel and Klaus turned to see a now clothed Tatiana running to them, Klaus turned on his heel and walked away; Isabel stayed and watched as Tatiana raced after the man that loved her but she did not.**_

"I'm so sorry…" Caroline spoke, bringing Klaus out of the memory that brought tears to his eyes.

"The problem was," Klaus replied, turning to face her. "I loved her still…"

…

"I did not use Tatiana's blood in the ritual to make you all vampires." Esther confessed, making all of her children look at her in confusion.

"Then whose blood did you use, if you don't mind me asking?" Matt asked, from his seat beside Rebekah. "I mean, now that both Caroline and I know why you are moving to Forks, but still Klaus needed Elena's blood for the sacrifice…"

"Cause I used Tatiana's blood for the sacrifice, but I used someone else's blood for the ritual; someone who was willing to give up their blood for it."

"Isabel." Finn and Kol gasped, looking quite annoyed.

"That is why she offered her blood for Elijah, Kol and I to drink." Finn muttered, looking quite annoyed and confused. "She knew what you have done with her blood and yet still treated us as if nothing changed."

"Correct."

"I wonder if Elijah has found her." Rebekah muttered, making the other Originals nod in agreement.

"Shall I call him?" Klaus asked, taking out his phone and pressed the speed dial.

After two rings, they could hear the purring of Elijah's engine in the background; well those who had vampiric hearing could.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, brother." Klaus replied, hearing a slight annoyance in Elijah's breathing.

_"Nik,"_ Elijah replied. _"I guess you have read my letter."_

"Have you found her yet?!" Kol shouted, making everyone look at him in annoyance.

_"Am I on speaker?"_ Elijah asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes." Everyone replied, including Caroline.

_"Is that Miss Caroline Forbes I hear?"_

"Yes, Elijah." Caroline replied, smiling as she heard Elijah noticing that she was there. "I'm here."

_"So you…"_

"You're changing the subject!" Rebekah said, a small smirk was already coming onto her face. "Please, Elijah… Have you found Isabel?"

_"Yes, but she is named Bella now."_

"Doesn't Bella mean 'beauty' or 'beautiful' in Italian?" Caroline asked no one in particular, then they heard a short breath from Elijah.

_"Have you filled Caroline in on what I am doing here in Forks, brother?"_ Elijah asked, everyone knew that he was talking to Klaus and Klaus alone.

"Forgive me, brother." Klaus replied. "But Caroline found one of your drawings of Isabel and asked who she was…"

"Then he went into the whole story." Caroline finished for him. "Don't worry Elijah, the Salvatore brothers won't know about her, I promise you."

"But Elena may tell them what I told her." Rebekah stated, and then she sighed. "I knew she wanted information for something but I didn't know what."

_"It is fine,"_ Elijah said, smiling. _"If they do know then they know, but I highly doubt that they will do anything with it."_

"We also have some good news," Esther said. "We are to move to Forks, the whole family."

"And don't forget Caroline." Klaus stated, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Or Mandy." Finn also stated

"Or the dog!" Kol yelled from near the fireplace.

"What dog?" Caroline asked confusingly, making the entire Mikaelson family members giggle. "Oh."

_"Well then,"_ Elijah muttered, making the family fall quiet once again. _"I shall seek out living arrangements then?"_

"No need, my son." Esther replied. "I took care of that, well mainly Mandy did."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's the old Manor that belonged to the deceased Mayor of Forks;" Esther replied, making Elijah arched an eyebrow again. "It's like our home here but yet bigger."

"It looks like Wayne Manor from Batman Begins, actually." Caroline stated. "Oh, sorry… Most of you haven't seen Batman Begins."

"Why would someone fly around at night-time dressed as a batman is confusing to me." Klaus replied, earning another giggle from the family and Elijah.

_"I shall see you soon then?"_ Elijah asked, making the family go quiet once again.

"Yes, brother." Klaus replied. "You shall see us _very_ soon."

With that said the line went dead, indicating to them that Elijah had hanged up; Matt then broke the awkward tension.

"I should go and pack…"

…

_Forks, Washington_

A tall, pale skinned woman with auburn red hair walk up the Swan's driveway, she knocked once and waited for either Charlie or Bella to open the door.

"Coming!" She heard Bella's voice called, a smirk came to the woman's face as she knocked again, knowing that she would be annoying Bella. "Yeah, yeah… I hear you! I'm coming… I'm coming! Ouch, table…"

Bella opened the door, rubbing her side and looked into the woman's face looking slightly confused or shocked.

"Hurt yourself, Bells?"

"Sage?"

The woman, known as Sage, opened her arms dramatically and laughed at Bella's shocked expression.

"It is I, your best friend," Sage replied, smiling as Bella shocked expression turned into a smile.

"I've missed you!" Bella squealed like a child locked in a lollypop shop, launched into Sage's open arms and giggled. "How long are you here for? Where have you been? Have you finally found that _Finn_ guy? Tell me _everything_!"

"First off," Sage said, looking at Bella in a mocking like way as she pulled away from the hug. "Breathe; I don't need you dying on me."

"Okay." Bella giggled, pulling Sage into the house and walked into the lounge room. "Now, tell me everything…"

"Where do I start?" Sage muttered, smiling once and then looked back at Bella. "Well it all started when I moved back to Mystic Falls…"

Bella sat and listened as Sage described finding her friend, Damon, learning that her lover, Finn was back in town along with his family and then getting the fatal call that Bella went into hospital and she then left Mystic Falls to see her.

"I'm sorry." Bella muttered, looking at a confused Sage. "For making you leave Mystic Falls after finding Finn…"

"Its fine, Bella" Sage whispered, patting Bella's hand. "Besides who knows, Finn and I might meet again…"

Bella nodded in agreement; then proceeded to make herself something to eat, as Sage followed her into the kitchen.

"God," Sage muttered, looking around the small kitchen. "I've forgotten how small this house was."

"It has its quirks," Bella said, shrugging as she opened the fridge to get out the ingredients to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Want a Bella famous P&J sandwich?"

"Sure," Sage giggled, placing herself on the bar stool that was beside the island in the kitchen. "So tell me, Bella about this _Edward_ guy? From what Charlie told me on the phone and through emails, he doesn't like the boy much."

"Yeah," Bella giggled, smiling back at Sage. "Well it all started on my eighteenth birthday…"

Bella explained everything, everything but the fact that the Cullens and Edward were vampires, somehow saying that she was dating a vampire won't go well with Sage.

"He _left_ you in the forest?" Sage hissed, her pupils narrowing into little slits, looking very murderous. "And you _took_ him back after _everything_ he put you _through_!"

"I love him," Bella replied, looking down at her half made sandwich. "Edward and I, we have something… Something special…"

"And what is _that_ may I ask?" Sage muttered, looking quite annoyed.

"I don't know," Bella muttered. "When I am with him I feel special…"

"Honey," Sage said, looking at Bella. "From what you have told me, the thing you're _feeling_ isn't love, this boy, Edward is treating you as if you are a fragile little thing; though I know you are quite clumsy and let's not forget this Alice girl… Playing Bella _Barbie_ and dressing you in things you do not wish to dress in? You're not her plaything, Bella… You're a human being with feelings."

"Try saying that to Alice." Bella quipped, handing Sage a sandwich, which Sage took in a heartbeat. "No matter what I say, she always manages to make me do things that she wants to do."

"Even after you said no?"

"Yep" Bella replied, popping the 'p' and took a bite of her sandwich; watching Sage's expressions as she chewed and swallowed.

Sage was about to say something, when a knock startled the both of them; Bella then went to go and see who was at the door.

"Angela?" Bella muttered, as she opened the door to let the crying girl inside. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Angela muttered, through her tears, following Bella to the kitchen where Sage still sat on the bar stool.

Bella walked to the sink, filled up a glass of water and handed it to Angela, who smiled a little and took a sip of the water.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?"

"Well," Angela spoke, placing the glass onto the kitchen counter and turned to Bella. "Ben and I were having a romantic time, when he wanted to have it…"

"I'm sorry…" Sage said, interrupting making both Bella and Angela jump. "_It_?"

"You know…It…" Angela muttered, looking at both Bella and Sage and then sighed. "Sex."

"Oh." Sage muttered, placing a hand on Angela's shoulder. "And you didn't want to?"

"Not right now," Angela muttered, wiping away some fallen tears. "I'm still in school, what if I get pregnant?"

"It's ok, Ange." Bella muttered rubbing Angela's back "And what did Ben do when you said that?"

"He started saying that I got to stop with the _good_ girl act; that he's starting to get tired of it… And I just got so angry that I didn't know what I was doing and I slapped him…" Angela replied, gulping a little. "He then reacted strangely; he grabbed my arms and demanded me to apologize, I was so scared that I closed my eyes and wished that Ben was away from me and somehow I _made_ him let go of me."

"What do you mean?"

"My hands were in front of my face and then I felt something inside me that pushed Ben away from me," Angela replied; shaking a little, while Bella looked puzzled; Sage on the other hand had a knowing look on her face. "He then got to his feet, called me a freak and left… I am a freak…"

"No you're not." Sage muttered, turning Angela to face her; Bella looked at Sage in confusion. "You have a gift that many do not have."

"What?" Bella and Angela said at the same time, looking confused.

"You my dear, Angela, are a witch."

"A witch?" Angela muttered, looking a little scared. "How can I be a witch? I'm a daughter of a Preacher for God's sake!"

Angela then covered her mouth in shock, she didn't mean to put the Lord's name in vain, but the look on Sage's face made Angela giggle a little; Bella then joined Angela in laughing followed closely by Sage.

"So," Angela said, as their laughter died down after a moment or two. "You said something about me being a witch?"

…

"Are you quite certain about this, Chief Swan?" Elijah asked, as Charlie handed him the documents to him.

"Yes, I am quite certainly sure that you could borrow the documents." Charlie replied, giving a small annoy look. "So, you said something about your family is moving here?"

"Yes," Elijah replied, smiling. "They are to be here sometime today or early tomorrow."

"Well I am sure that Bella would be happy to show them around town."

"I'll be delighted if she would," Elijah replied, knowing that Charlie didn't know what he just placed his daughter into. "I'm sure she'll be happy indeed."

"Charlie?" Carlisle Cullen called, making both Elijah and Charlie turn to the blonde haired doctor.

"Carlisle," Charlie muttered, shaking the doctor's ice cold, stone like hand. "May I introduce to you Elijah Mikaelson, he is writing a book on our small little town."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Mikaelson." Carlisle replied, shaking the said man's hand and noticed that he had the same temperature as his own but yet had a heartbeat.

"Likewise." Elijah replied.

"Now, Carlisle, what can I do for you?"

"You wish to see the autopsy report of the deceased man found in the forest," Carlisle replied, handing Charlie a small file. "Here it is, but I'm afraid that there was nothing to indicate that it was homicide, it was maybe just a fatal animal attack."

"So close to the Town?" Charlie grumbled, looking unconvinced. "It got to be something else."

"Like what?" Carlisle asked.

"Vampires?" Elijah muttered, making both Carlisle and Charlie look at him in shock or confusion. "I am joking, of course. There is no such thing as vampires."

Carlisle laughed along with Charlie which Elijah joined in a moment after a small tension was displayed in the room.

"Vampires?" Charlie giggled. "Great I'll put a tab on a pale looking man or woman walking around with fangs and sneaking around at night time."

"I'll leave you, gentlemen." Carlisle replied. "If I'm not home on time, Esme will surely have my head."

"Goodbye, Elijah, Chief Swan."

…..

**I'm going to leave it there because my butt is starting to get numb from sitting in front of this computer for too long.**

**Klaus: *Runs back through the door, shuts it and locks it* AHAHAHAHA THEY WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Emmett: Dude, you are like *pauses for a dramatic effect* already dead**

**Klaus: I KNOW! BUT THEY WILL NEVER TAKE ME-?**

**Fan girls 1/2/3: *Cough cough***

**Klaus: What the… How did you…**

**Me/Fan girls: *Points at Aslan***

**Klaus: Aslan!**

**Aslan: Klaus!**

**Emmett: Emmett! *Both Aslan and Klaus look at him confused* what? I thought we were shouting out names…**

**Me: -face palm- Why did Rosalie marry an idiot?**

**Rosalie: I keep asking myself that all the time…**

**Emmett: Hey! *pouts and walks off* Ooh! A Bunny!**

***Something breaks***

**Me: What was that? *glares at a sheepish looking Emmett***

***Echo throughout my house* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMEEEEE EETTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Emmett: I'm in trouble… *Bolts for the opened door to Narnia***

**Me: *sighs and chases after him***

**Aslan: Hey! *Chases after both me and Emmett***

**Klaus: Okay….**

**Fan girl 1#: Please don't…**

**Fan girl 2#: Forget to…**

**Fan girl3# Review!**

**Rosalie: Yep, I surely married an idiot…**


	11. Chapter 11: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** If anyone would like to make a fanfiction trailer to this story then feel free to do so, but I have a trailer idea but I don't have the equipment to do one of my own, so if you want to take up the challenge of making a trailer then here is an idea of mine.**

**First scene: Bella sleeping; tossing and turning then blur it into flashes from 'Snow white and the huntsman' and 'The Originals' she wakes up suddenly...**

**Next scene: Elijah is sitting down and smiling, he is drawing a sketch of Bella (VD, YouTube videos)**

**Third scene: Bella sitting down having a conversation with Edward, he leaves and then Elijah takes his place and he makes her laugh (Twilight/VD)**

**Fourth scene: Edward yells at Bella "YOU'RE GIVING ME NO CHOICE!" (Breaking Dawn part 1)  
>Bella runs to La Push, car rolls and Elijah comes to her rescue, gives some of his blood to her and she starts to do some research about what he is (TwilightNew Moon/VD)**

**Fifth scene: Damon and Edward make a truce with each other after the Originals and Bella return to Mystic Falls, they decide to attack Elijah (Damon/Stefan fighting Elijah scenes) with Bella screaming "NO! EDWARD DON'T! PLEASE PLEASE!" (Twilight/New Moon/VD)**

**Sixth scene: Bella running towards Elijah (New Moon) and fade it to the episode where Elena is kissing Damon but make it look like Bella is kissing Elijah (VD)**

**Well that's what I came up with... Feel free to mix up the scenes if you like... Btw my YouTube name is TrippleMP (in case you are wondering and you can join the link to my story if you want as well)**

…

_And I need you now tonight _

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark _

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Song: Total Eclipse of the Heart

Artist: Berlin

…..

Chapter 11:

_Forks, Washington_

_7:55am_

Elijah pulled into Fork High parking lot, ignoring the gazes that the students crowding the parking gave towards him, trying to figure out who's within the car. Rebekah huffed in annoyance from the back seat; she was quite annoyed at the fact that she was to start high school all over again.

"I do not see the point in this _at_ all, brother." Rebekah grumbled, sinking lower into the car seat. "I mean, what's the point of going to school anyway?"

"Maybe, you'll see Bella?" Caroline suggested, shrugging beside Matt. "I mean, that's why we came to Forks isn't it?"

"School starts in five minutes." Elijah reminded them, earning a death glare Rebekah. "Who knows, maybe Bella will talk to you."

"I hope she does." Rebekah mumbled, exiting the car followed shortly by Caroline, Matt and Kol. As Elijah drove off out of the car-park, the two youngest Originals took unneeded breaths and walked towards the front office of the school; with Caroline and Matt following behind, as the four of them neared the entrance that's when the confused, hushed whispers started, but they ignored them as well.

"Can I help you?" the fading red-haired woman asked them as they walked into the small office.

"Hi, we're the new students." Rebekah spoke walking up to the desk, smiling. "I'm Rebekah, that's Kol, Caroline and Matt."

"Are you all Mrs Mikaelson's kids?" The woman asked, well it sounded more of an assumption than a question.

"Yes." Rebekah replied, blinking once.

"Ah, well here you are." The woman replied, smiling and handed each of them a class schedule and a map of the school. "If you get lost, don't hesitate to come here and ask for directions."

"Thank you." Rebekah replied, while Caroline, Matt and Kol just smiled and walked out of the office.

Once out of sight from the office, Rebekah and Kol threw their maps away; muttering something about vampiric memory, and then proceeded to compare their class schedules together.

"We all got Finn for third period." Rebekah groaned, looking down at each of their schedules. "And Klaus for fifth."

"I have Biology for last period," Caroline replied, looking slightly confused. "Since when did I take Bio?"

"Mother must've done it." Kol replied, looking annoyed at his own schedule, then the bell went indicating that first was about to start.

They all parted ways, Rebekah grumbled to herself and walked into Trigonometry 101; she huffed as she dropped her bags and sat in a vacant seat.

"Hi!" a bubbly looking, wild-curly haired girl said; making Rebekah jump a little. "You must be one of the newbies; I'm Jessica, Jessica Standley."

"Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah replied, shaking the human girl's hand.

That's when Rebekah scented her, Isabel, coming towards the classroom; her heart started to beat fast as her eyes were glued on the door. First walked in a pale skinned girl, who resembled the looks of a pixie and whose scent smelt very sweet and sticky to Rebekah, who gave a small grimace look towards the girl whose back was turned to her; a small gasp escaped from Rebekah as the person following the pixie-girl walked into her line of sight.

Isabel.

"Who's that?" Rebekah whispered to Jessica, nodding towards the pixie girl and Isabel's-look-a-like.

"That is Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan, but don't call her that, she likes people to call her Bella."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's dating Alice's brother, Edward Cullen, most of the school thought he was secretly gay or something because he didn't date anyone until Bella moved here last year."

"Really?" Rebekah mumbled, not really interested, she kept on glancing towards Bella.

…

Bella felt as if someone was watching her, turning to face the back of the classroom, a tall, pretty blonde haired girl that could put Rosalie's beauty to shame, was staring right back at her; Bella couldn't help but feel like she knew the girl from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Alice was busily chattering away, saying something of making a shopping spree and that she was going to drag Bella along whether she wanted to or not; Bella sighed to herself and then proceeded to doodle on her notebook as she waited for Mr Vanier to walk in to start the lesson, the sound of heels came to Bella's ears and stop suddenly; but that didn't even make Bella look up from the circular left pattern that she was drawing.

"Hi." An unfamiliar voice spoke, making Bella sit upright and stare into the blue eyes of the unknown girl.

"H-hi…" Bella stuttered a small blush came to her cheeks; at the corner of her eyes Alice suddenly froze and looked as if she was having a vision.

"I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." Bella replied; a small smile came to her lips as she heard Rebekah's last name. "Are you by any chance related to _Elijah_ Mikaelson?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied, leaning on the desk. "He is one of my older brothers."

"One?"

"Yes, I am the only girl out of four brothers." Rebekah replied, smiling again.

"That must've been hard growing up." Alice spoke making both Bella and Rebekah look at her. "Oh, hi, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

"Pleasure." Rebekah replied not sounding too thrilled that Alice butted in on her conversation with Bella. "Um, since I'm new to this school and everything, do you mind if I sit with you at lunch, Bella?"

"Not at all." Bella replied, wondering why someone as beautiful as Rebekah would want to sit with her, then again she always wonder why someone as god-looking as Edward settled her, the plain-looking _human_ girl.

"Great!" Rebekah said, smiling and then walked back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Alice mumbled, earning a confused look from Bella.

"It's called, making friends, Alice." Bella replied, just as Mr Vanier made his appearance. "You should try it sometime."

…

Time flew past and before Bella knew it, it was time for third period; she headed towards AP World History block, when she noticed that Rebekah was heading them same way along with two boys and another blonde haired girl.

"Rebekah!" Bella called, smiling once as the said girl froze and waited for her to catch up. "Hi…"

"Hello, Bella."

"Do you have AP World History as well?" Bella asked, looking at the other three students walking with them as well.

"Yes, our brother is the teacher." The brunette haired boy replied. "Hi, I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

"My youngest brother." Rebekah whispered in Bella's ear, which giggled and mouthed back 'hi'.

"I'm Caroline Forbes and this here is Matt Donavan." The other blonde girl said, smiling towards Bella. "We're family friends of the Mikaelson's."

"Ah." Bella replied, as they walked into the classroom and Bella headed towards the back, where Edward sat.

"Hello and welcome to AP World History," Mr Mikaelson spoke, making all the girls apart from Bella, Rebekah, Angela and Caroline swoon. "I know that I'm just starting today, but I made a seating chart and I would like for you to be seated in them"

Bella arched an eyebrow, looking towards Edward who also looked confused and shrugged his shoulders towards Bella.

"Please, search for your last names and be seated in that seat, which will be your seat for the rest of the year."

Bella, grabbing her world history book, turned away from Edward and searched for her last name; she was just about to give up when both Rebekah and Kol waved at her.

"You're seated between us." Kol explained, pointing to the vacant seat between them and that's when Bella noticed her last name written in a fashion script.

"Ok"

Bella slid in between Kol and Rebekah, but she couldn't help but notice that Mr Mikaelson was looking at her as if he was in pain; Bella then shook her head and continued to flip through her History book when she landed on the page about the Vikings. Bella looked down at that pictures displayed in the book, noticing that the women's fashion was that of the same she dreamt of last night, she shook her head and waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

…

"Mrs Mikaelson," Ms Cope, the school's receptionist called, making Esther look up from the file she was looking through. "Phone call on line three for you."

"Thank you, Betty, I'll take it in my office." Esther replied, nodding once as she placed the file back into its original place and walked back to her office, picked up the phone and pressed the blinking red button. "Mikaelson."

"_Hello, mother."_

"Elijah, my son." Esther replied smiling as she sat down. "What can I help you with?"

"_You remember the girl I spoke of, Angela Webber?"_

"Yes, I remember her."

"_Well, she may come and see you today."_ Elijah replied, Esther thought she could see a small smile growing on his face.

"You care for the girl?"

"_She is a friend of Bella's,"_ Elijah replied. _"Of course I care for her; she is also an untrained witch, a powerful one from her scent"_

"A witch, you say?"

"_Yes." _Elijah replied as he started of the engine. _"Also, I'm pretty sure that there is other breed of vampires living within Forks as well."_

"Oh?" Esther replied, sounding slightly confused. "What do you mean other breed?"

"_Cold ones, mother." _Elijah replied, sounding serious. _"I'm talking about Cold Ones"_

Esther froze, she felt the need to protect her family and the people of Forks from these bloodthirsty creatures, they were vampires but they cannot control their thirst for blood.

"Where?"

"_Apparently from what I found out, five of them go to Forks High,"_ Elijah explained as Esther eagerly listened. _"These Cold Ones have golden eyes not the ruby red that we are used to."_

"What can cause them to have different coloured eyes?"

"_They feed one the blood of animals,"_ Elijah replied. _"An inside family joke, they are one of two covens that do so."_

"Well then," Esther muttered, sounding slightly confused. "I shall keep my eyes open for them as well as Bella's friend, Angela."

"_Goodbye mother,"_ Elijah said. _"I'll see you at home?"_

"Yes, Elijah." Esther replied she then placed the phone down, got to her feet and walked out of the office as soon as the bell indicated for fourth period to end.

…

"So your half-brother, Klaus is the new art teacher?" Bella asked, as she walked beside Rebekah and Kol after they all left Spanish.

"Yes," Kol replied, placing his arms around Bella's and Rebekah's shoulders. "But do not think that we would get away with anything, we maybe family but Klaus has no tolerance for misguided behaviour."

"Hey, Bella." Angela called, making the three of them stop; Rebekah watched as Kol looked strangely at Angela.

"Hey there, Ange." Bella replied, turning to face Rebekah and Kol. "Oh Angela, this here is Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson, Elijah's youngest siblings."

"Oh, hello." Angela replied, giving a small wave.

"Hello, beautiful." Kol whispered, earning a look of annoyance from Rebekah, he then move to walk beside Angela, who cheeks were turning a little red.

The four of them never seen Angela's boyfriend, Ben, fuming with anger at the end of the corridor, he turned on his heel and walked towards his own period class.

Bella walked into the classroom, noticing how different it looked to the last time that she stepped inside, the windows were opened letting some of the little light they had into the room; at the blackboard with his back to her was a tall, muscular looking man with short dark blonde almost light brunette hair, Bella thought that he would have blue eyes to match the hair. As she sat down in her usual seat, between Angela and Alice, who smiled at her; the man turned to face the class, his eyes found hers.

"Hello," he spoke to the class, Bella couldn't help but be captivated by his blue-green eyes, and a small smile came upon her face. "My name is Mr Mikaelson, but you all can call me Klaus, now I know that your old art teacher wanted you all to make something out of clay, but I think that for today we can just sketch a few things."

Klaus walked over to the middle of the classroom, lifted off the sheet that was covering a large bowl of fruit and a statue of a woman holding a pitcher of water on top of her head.

"You can sketch one or two of these, it doesn't have to be perfect but that's why we are here." Klaus replied, looking at every single student. "To learn, I'll be collecting your sketch books at the end of the class."

He then pointed at the clock at the back of the room, which Bella looked at and she slightly jumped when he yelled 'begin!' opening her sketch book to find a nice, clean piece of paper; she noticed that Klaus was weaving in between each student, stopping to help every now and then.

"Miss Swan?" Klaus's voice spoke, making Bella slightly jump as she was about to sketch out the faint line of the statue, she looked at him and a small smile came to his face. "Do you mind if I take a look at your work?"

"No not at all." Bella replied, smiling once at him and handed him her sketch book. "Some of them aren't that good though."

"Nonsense, Miss Swan." Klaus replied, slowly flipping through the pages of doodles that she had done when she was bored, but then stopped on a page which had the name 'Petrova' drawn in the middle with vines, roses and curly leaves out making the name look as if it was 3D, stopping a drawing of a younger looking Elijah and Isabel. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, actually." Bella said, pointing to both of the drawings. "I did that one three nights ago and this one of the house I dreamt of it two nights ago."

"You dream of these?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it means that your mind wants you to remember something that your subconscious mind can remember but your conscious mind cannot."

"Oh."

Klaus smiled, handing the book back to Bella, who then watched as he walked back towards the front and sat down at the teacher's desk.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked, looking slightly confused, as she held a piece of charcoal in her hand.

"I don't know," Bella replied. "But he liked my work."

…

Elijah pulled up beside a parked blood-red Toyota Supra, as Elijah made his way into the police station, a scent he thought he would never thought would come to his nose again hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It's so good that you're here, Sage." Charlie's voice spoke. "Bella had a hard time getting over the fact that Edward left last month, but after what he put her through she took him again. I don't see why she would…"

"Chief Swan?" Elijah called, walking up to the reception desk, tapping lightly on the bell.

"Elijah?" Charlie voice called, walking out into view, closely followed by Sage.

Both Sage and Elijah looked at each other, shocked at the fact that both of them were in the same town again.

"Sage." Elijah sighed, smiling once.

"Elijah." Sage replied, nodding once.

"You two know each other?" Charlie asked, looking a little shocked.

"I'm dating his brother, Finn."

"The AP World History teacher?" Charlie asked, looking at Sage in confusion. "That's Finn?"

"He's here?" Sage gasped, looking at Elijah who nodded lightly.

"The whole family is." Elijah replied, handing the folder he held towards Charlie. "The documents, I had a chance to look over them and they helped me a lot."

"You're welcome, Elijah."

"I was wondering if you and Bella would like to have dinner with my family tonight." Elijah asked Charlie, who looked at him confused. "To welcome them to the town, also Sage you can finally untie again with Finn."

"I'll love that, thank you Elijah." Sage replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you, we'll come as well" Charlie also replied, tucking the folder under his arm. "Now if you two don't mind, my stomach is calling for some food."

"Ah, two minds think alike Charlie." Sage chuckled, following Charlie out of the station with Elijah in tow.

…

Bella looked towards the Cullens as they watched Bella sit with the Mikealsons, Caroline and Matt, she rolled her eyes in annoyance as Jessica brought the subject up.

"Edward doesn't look to thrilled that you're not sitting with him and his family."

"I'm a human being, Jessica." Bella replied, stabbing the Chicken Caesar salad she brought for lunch in annoyance. "Not a piece of property, Edward should realise that he can't control every part of my life."

"I take it that you do not like him protecting you?" Rebekah asked innocently.

"I like the fact that he cares for me, but it's starting to suffocate me." Bella replied, knowing full well that the Cullens could hear every word that she was saying.

"Rebekah?" Jessica asked, as she looked towards Kol in a flirty type of way. "Have you read the book called 'Twilight'?" (Ironic I know)

"You mean the book based upon _sparkly_ vampires?" Rebekah replied, making Bella freeze a little along with the Cullens.

"I'm sorry," Matt interrupted. "But real _men_ do not _sparkle!_"

The small group of friends laugh as Edward and the Cullens watch Bella interacting with the new kids, Edward tried to get a hold of their minds but he only could get a hold of Caroline's and Matt's thoughts. He thought it was strange, first Katherine now these two new students?

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice replied, looking towards Bella as well.

"I can't get a hold of Rebekah's or Kol's thoughts."

"I can't feel them" Jasper replied, looking slightly worried. "I can't feel what they feeling."

"I didn't _see_ them coming," Alice replied, looking as worried as Jasper did. "What are they?"

"Humans." Rosalie scoffed, looking at herself in the mirror. "I mean listen, they have heartbeats."

"We'll speak to Carlisle about this when we get home." Edward stated, earning nods from his family, he got to his feet and threw his uneaten lunch away looked longing back at Bella who didn't look up from her conversation with Rebekah and Caroline about different types of books they loved to read, he then walked out of the cafeteria.

...

**I'm going to leave it there… My bum is starting to become numb….**

**Don't forget to**

**Emmett: REVIEW!**

**Me: Emmett!**

**Emmett: What?**

**Me: *Sighs* Nothing…**


	12. Chapter 12: Hero

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:** **I'm back!**

**Klaus: Oh joy…**

**Caroline: *Slaps Klaus's head* be nice…**

**Klaus: *Pouts* that hurt…**

**Caroline: That didn't hurt you BIG baby…**

**Me: Anyway… Here's chapter 12!**

**Caroline: Don't forget to review!**

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I would stand by you, forever_

_Oh, you take my breath away_

Song: Hero

Artist: Enrique Iglesias

Chapter 12:

Klaus sat in the surprisingly comfortable office chair; he then flickered through the pages of Bella Swan's art book, stopping every now and then to glance at the rough drawings of a younger looking Elijah, Kol, Finn and himself.

He then also noticed a few drawings of Esther and Mikael, Klaus's jaw tightened as he looked at the face of the man that he once called _father_. Growling in annoyance at the past, Klaus slammed the book closed and blurred towards the parking lot, where his car was one of the few still left.

As soon as he started the car, Klaus sped out of the parking lot, ignoring the stares from the students and staff that still lingered in the half-empty car-park. With his sudden speeding, the sketch book, which was on the dashboard and fell onto the empty passenger's seat; opening on a page that Klaus yet to even look at or didn't bother about it.

It was a light sketch of Klaus holding a sword, he smiled as his eyes scanned over the drawing of himself; taking in the fine details of the clothing to the make of the sword. Klaus then looked ahead as a small memory came to him, one of him and Isabel playing sword fighting.

"_**Are you quite certain you wish to do this, Isabel?" Klaus asked, holding out a blunt sword towards Isabel.**_

"_**Yes," Isabel replied, smiling as she took the sword from his hand; he then watched in amazement as she balanced the sword with two fingers. "Why? Are you scared that you'll be defeated by a **_**girl**_**?"**_

"_**No," Klaus replied, smirking as he placed himself in a fighting stance and laughed a little as Isabel followed with her own fighting stance. "I am afraid that you may cry if you damage or break a nail…"**_

"_**You mistake me for my sister, Nicky." Isabel giggled, as she hit Klaus's sword lightly with her own.**_

_**Klaus smirked at the nickname that Isabel had made up for him and then launched at her, but Isabel blocked his blow with a quick movement and lightly poked him in the chest with the sharp-blunted end of the sword which made him gasp in surprise, looking towards the young Petrova girl in amazement and/or shock.**_

"_**What?" the said girl asked innocently, a small smirk was starting to form upon her lips.**_

"_**Who has taught you to fight?"**_

"_**Father did before he passed," Isabel said, as she blocked another one of Klaus's attacks. "He taught me all he could before he was bedridden."**_

"_**What else did you father teach you?" Klaus said, as he poked Isabel lightly in the arm with his end of the sword, smirking lightly at her.**_

"_**How to shoot an arrow, hunt with just a knife and also how to track animal footprints"**_

"_**Ah, so that how you always used to find me first when we play hide-and-seek."**_

_**Without him knowing Isabel slid her sword under his left boot, lifted it slightly which made Klaus loose his footing and then fall onto his back with Isabel's sword against his throat.**_

"_**No Nicky…" Isabel taunted, smiling at him. "You just utterly fail at hiding."**_

…

"We may also have another reason to stay here, brother." Elijah said as soon as Klaus walked into the drawing room, the room suddenly went quiet as Elijah felt the pair of eyes that belonged to his siblings along with Matt and Caroline staring at his back.  
>"We're not just here just for Bella?"<br>"No," Elijah replied, placing his glass of Scotch on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. "There are Cold Ones residing here in Forks."

"Cold Ones?" Klaus repeated, looking slightly worried. "What on earth are those abominations doing in a town full of humans?"  
>"These ones, The Cullens." Elijah explained, making both Rebekah and Caroline look at each other in shock. "Are vegetarians, an inside family joke... They live on the blood of animals."<p>

"What is it, Caroline?" Klaus asked, noticing the look that both Caroline and Rebekah shared with each other.

"Bella's dating Edward Cullen."

"What?!" both Elijah and Klaus replied, making the family, Matt and Caroline jump a little.  
>"What are Cold Ones?" Finn asked, looking slightly lost and also removing some of the tension that was in the air.<p>

Klaus looked at Elijah, who gave him the signal to explain the story of Cold Ones to them; Klaus sat beside Caroline and took her in his arms as he started his story.  
>"A couple years after both Isabel and Tatiana's sacrifices, Frederick; the father to Tatiana's child wanted to also become an immortal. When mother refused to turn him into one, he went to a rival of hers and demanded that she turn him into one, she did everything right but she forgot the main ingredient..."<br>"Isabel's blood." Caroline guessed, as both Klaus and Elijah nodded.  
>"Yes, Isabel Petrova's blood was the main ingredient that the witch needed, but they both didn't know that." Klaus added, sighing. "They kidnapped a pure virgin girl, Marcella Swan and used her as a sacrifice in the spell, the Spirits did not take that very well, they needed the blood of a willing virgin not an innocent unexpected one as a result they cursed him to be the very first Cold One."<br>"And what of the witch?" Kol asked, looking interested in the story.

"She was stripped of her powers and casted out of her village," Esther said, walking into the drawing room and stood beside Elijah. "Then the spirits demanded that I make a natural enemy of the Cold Ones."  
>"Which I never got to find out what they were." Klaus replied, looking at his mother. "What is the natural born enemy of a Cold One, mother?"<br>"Shape-shifters." Esther replied, sighing at her children's and the mate's confused expressions. "Men who turn into Wolves without the need of a full moon."  
>"That could be the wet dog smell that's all over half of Forks!" Kol spoke up, smiling.<br>"Well, I believe that's enough talk of the past..." Esther replied, walking towards the front door. "The Swan family will be over for dinner soon, me and Mandy still need to go shopping for something to cook for tonight."  
>"Speaking of Bella," Klaus replied, handing a sketch book over to Elijah. "I believe that she not the doppelgänger to Isabel Petrova, I believe she is something else."<p>

"What do you mean _something_ else?" Rebekah asked, looking annoyed.

"I believe that our beloved Bella is in fact the _reincarnation_ of Isabel," Klaus explained as Elijah looked through Bella's sketch book, smiling every now and then at the drawings. "She subconsciously can remember us as Isabel Petrova, but her Isabella Swan mind thinks they're just dreams."

…

Esther and Mandy both were shopping in the towns Thrift store, when the hair on both Mandy and Ester's neck stood up; both of them turned to see a caramel coloured haired woman walking down the same aisle they were in, but something was off about her. She was pale, too pale to be considered as a human and her eyes were butterscotch, Topaz gold.

"Hey, Esme…" A musical, pixie-like voice called; a pale girl around the ages of Rebekah or Caroline came to their view, she was like the Caramel haired woman, pale and had the same eyes; but her hair and features were different. "I got the Prego sauce, but Bella isn't coming over tonight."

"Excuse me," Mandy asked, making Esme, Alice and Esther look at her in confusion. "Hi, um sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knows what aisle the Penne pasta was on?"

"Oh, that's aisle three." The pixie-like girl replied, giving Mandy a smile that showed off her pure white teeth. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen and this is my mother, Esme."

"I'm Mandy Wilson and that's my guardian, Esther Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Esme replied, looking at Esther who sudden was beside Mandy. "The new deputy principle for Forks High?"

"Guilty," Esther replied, smiling. "My family just recently moved here, my oldest son; Finn is the AP World History teacher while my other son is the new Art teacher."

"My, what a big family you must have." Alice replied, innocently and politely.

"Esther, didn't you say that Chief Swan and his daughter were coming over tonight for dinner?"

"What, oh yes…" Esther replied, smiling once at both Alice and Esme. "It was very nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen and Alice."

"You too Mandy and Mrs Mikaelson." Esme replied, she then turned to face Alice who was watching both Mandy and Esther walk towards aisle three.

"Wait…" Alice called, running off after them; when she finally caught up to them both was looking at her confusingly. "Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow night? My family and I would love to welcome you to Forks."

"We would be delighted."

…

To say that Bella was nervous about having dinner with the Mikaelson family, Caroline and Matt was an understatement, she was bloody terrified. Charlie was much help either, he was also sweating bullets; he wanted to make the Mikaelson family feel welcome to the tiny town of Forks, he was never this nervous when it came to welcome the Cullen family to Forks. Sage placed a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder, he turned to smile at him, he was happy that Sage was to be reunited with Finn once again.

Finn was busy helping Mandy with getting the last preparations for the dinner ready, when the scent of Sage came to his nose; he stopped suddenly making Mandy look at him confusingly.

"Master Finn?"

"Sage…" Finn whispered, he then blurred out of the kitchen to the front door as the Swans and Sage were about to knock.

There she stood, wearing a knee length, blood-red silk cocktail dress that didn't clash with her auburn red hair; both Bella and Charlie was watching the two lovers reunite on the front doorstep of the Mikaelson's Manor.

"How did you know I was here?" Finn whispered, kissing Sage's hair.

"Elijah told me, he invited me when he invited Charlie." Sage replied, a small tear going down her pale-tanned face. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." Finn replied, kissing Sage's lips once again; then his eyes landed on both Charlie and Bella. "Oh, forgive me… I am Finn Mikaelson."

"Charlie Swan," Charlie replied as he shook Finn's out stretched hand. "And you know Bella."

"Yes, I do." Finn replied, smiling at Bella. "Hello Bella."

"Hi, Mr Mikaelson."

"Please," Finn replied, holding out his hand. "Call me Finn; Mr Mikaelson makes me feel old…"

Both Sage and Finn giggled at the inward joke, which Bella and Charlie both failed to notice, as the lovebirds escorted them into the Mikaelson's Manor.

…

"There's something off about the Mikaelsons and the two _family_ friends." Edward mumbled, as he looked through the photo album he made with Bella.

"Whatever do you mean, Edward?" Esme replied, as she rearranged a vase full of flowers once again.

"The whole Mikaelson family, I cannot read their minds, Alice didn't see them coming and Jasper cannot feel their emotions."

"Strange." Carlisle replied, looking up from the medical book that he was reading. "I never recalled any humans having that effect before."

"Bella does," Emmett replied, looking up from the Xbox 360 game he was playing with Jasper. "I mean, Eddie can't read her mind…"

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward snapped.

"Boys!" Esme scolded, looking up from an empty vase. "Enough."

"Sorry Esme." Both boys replied, sighing once.

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on them," Alice replied, looking up from doing Rosalie's nails. "I mean, they're just humans… But strange humans... So we'll just keep a good eye on them."

"I agree."

"Me too." Edward replied, sighing as he closed the album, which had a picture of a smiling Bella.

….

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Elena walked to her car from a night of hanging out with Bonnie and some girl that she already forgotten, she was starting to like this Klaus-free town; as she came to her car, Elena dropped her car keys.

"Tatiana…" A man's voice called throughout the wind, making Elena jump and scan the area around her.

Elena sighed, thinking that she was just tired and needed a good night's sleep; when she hoped into the driver's side and placed her key into the ignition, she couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching her, she quickly started the car and drove out of the Mystic Grill's parking lot.

Deciding that she should just go home and check on Jeremy, Elena drove towards her old street; when suddenly a blur of white made her scream out in fright, she tried to get her car under control but she failed, the car served left and right then sudden it started to roll. When the car finally came to a stop, landing on its roof, Elena groaned in pain as she scanned the area for anything that could make her car lose control.

With her vision going blurred, Elena quickly reached for her phone; dialling Stefan's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello, Elena…"_

"D-Damon…"

"_Elena? What's wrong?"_

"Something was on the road towards my house… I crashed…"

"_Stay there…"_

"I'm stuck _in_ the car, Damon." Elena snapped, but then regretted it as Damon hanged up.

Elena groaned again in pain, as she touched her forehead, noticing that it was bleeding, she must've cut it or something; suddenly there was a noise on the top of her car, like someone jumped on it.

"Damon?" Elena called, trying to undo herself from her seat. "Damon is that you?"

A man, that was not Damon came to the driver's side door; Elena took in a deep breath as she took in the man's pale complexion that looked like marble, when he looked at her again, Elena screamed as she seen his eyes.

His eyes were the colour of blood

"Hush, Tatiana…" The man whispered, placing a cold, stone-like finger on Elena's lips.

"I'm not Tatiana!" Elena yelled, trying to get away from the unknown man. "My names Elena!"

The looked at Elena funny, then grabbed hold of Elena's hand, who screamed in shock; he then licked the blood that coated her fingers and looked strangely back at her.

"What magic is this?" He snarled, yanking her driver's door away and ripped a scared looking Elena from her seat. "What magic is this?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"ELENA!" Damon called, blurring up behind the unknown man and looked between her and him, then at the driver's side door. "Hey, let her go!"

"Not until she answers me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Where are they?!"

"Where's who?"

"The bloody Originals! They did this to me!"

Damon grabbed the man's shoulder and yanked him away from Elena, who fell to the ground in a daze; Damon then helped Elena to her feet as the man blurred back towards him but was thrown away by Stefan who came along with Bonnie.

"Bonnie, now!" Stefan yelled, holding the unknown man down.

Bonnie started to chant in the ancient language, Stefan blurred away from the man, who got to his feet and then fell as pain shoot throughout his body as Bonnie was putting a spell on him, then he stopped moving altogether.

"What did you do?" Elena asked, looking towards both Bonnie and Stefan.

…

I'm going to leave it there!


	13. Chapter 13: Mine

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Here is the 13****th**** chapter; yeah I kinda made the last one short didn't I? Hehe, don't kill me!**

_Do you remember; we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

Song: Mine

Artist: Taylor Swift

Chapter 13:

_Mikaelson's Manor, Forks, Washington State_

"So, Bella…" Kol said, taking Rebekah's vacant seat beside her. "Is your friend single?"

"Who?"

"Angela," Kol replied, smiling at Bella's confused face. "I fancy her…"

"You _fancy_ Angela?" Bella repeated, looking at him strangely then a small smile came to her lips. "She is taken, but I think the relationship isn't going to last long."

"What makes you say that?" Caroline asked, looking a little interested in the gossip.

"Well, Ben is pushing her into doing something that she isn't ready for;" Bella replied, looking at Sage who knew what it was. "Then something happened, he called her a _freak_ and left, so their relationship is on the rocks at the moment."

"Why would call her a freak?" Kol growled, looking slightly dangerous to the human beside him. "She is _not_ a freak!"

"Try telling Ben that," Bella muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "I wish I could knock some sense into the guy."

"But you won't." Charlie replied, looking at Bella knowingly. "No matter how much of an asshole Ben is, I don't want to press _charges_ against my own daughter."

"How about if _I_ do it?" Kol piped up, making both Charlie and Bella look at him shockingly. "I was _joking_, of course."

The room then filled with laughter, though Kol's laughter sounded as if it was forced; Bella arched an eyebrow to the fact that she knew it was forced.

"Ah, the main courses are here" Esther said, as the people dressed up in waiters and waitresses came out holding silver platters and placed them in front of everyone; removing the silver lid to reveal what was underneath, Bella looked down at her own main course. The roast chicken sided with rosemary roasted potatoes was staring back at her, pleading with her to taste them.

"Something wrong with your meal, Bella?" Elijah asked, looking at the said girl with interest.

"Huh? What… No, no there's nothing wrong with it." Bella replied, smiling a little at the fact that Elijah sounded worried for her. "It's just looks too good to eat…"

"You know it's dead, right?" Kol snickered, as he took a bite of his beef and looked at Bella. "It won't bite."

"But _I_ will if you do not move out of my seat." Rebekah hissed, looking down at her youngest brother, who picked up his plate and skipped to his seat, beside Esther; who in return shook her head at Kol's childish acts. "Sorry, if Kol was annoying you."

"He wasn't actually," Bella replied, looking towards the blonde that now taken back her seat. "He was just asking about Angela's relationship status."

"Again?" Rebekah asked, looking quite annoyed. "He also asked that blabbermouth… Um, what's her name…?"

"Jessica?" Bella asked, giggling at the way Rebekah described Jessica.

"Yes! Jessica." Rebekah replied, proceeding to pick up her silver fork and stab the nearest vegetable.

"He says he _fancies_ her." Bella said to Rebekah, as the blonde took a sip of her wine.

Rebekah then snorted into her wine glass, making some red wine slip down the corner of her mouth like it was blood, Bella lightly laughed at the sight of Rebekah but then pointed it out to the girl.

"Ah, Rebekah?"

"What, Bella?"

"You have a little bit of wine, right there…" Bella said giggling as the blonde wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Oh shut up…" Rebekah mumbled to Bella, who held up her hands as if she was surrendering.

"Sorry."

...

Once dinner was finished, Esther took Charlie into the study to talk about the town's history, leaving Bella alone with the rest of the family; Bella's heartbeat started to speed up as she seen Elijah watching her. Part of her wished that he would push her against the dining table and kiss her passionately.

_You have Edward_! Her brain scolded her; making Bella inwardly sigh _Think of Edward... Edward... Edward... Ed-_

"So, Bella."

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me how you met Edward?" Rebekah asked, sitting down beside Bella on the lounge and smiled at her. "I mean, if you only want to of course."

"I… Well…" Bella mumbled and she sighed. "Well it was a year ago today when I moved to Forks and everyone was telling me how the Cullens were different and weird, but that's what drew me to them; Edward tried every way possible for stopping us from being together, but even he couldn't stay away. We were happy; his family treated me like I was one of them, taking me on shopping trips and playing Barbie _Bella_…"

"I'm sorry, Barbie Bella?"

"Alice always played dress ups with me," Bella explained, smiling at the memory of the first time that Alice dressed Bella up. "It was fun to do, sometimes."

"Sounds like you don't like being centre of attention."

"I don't."

"Then what happened?" Rebekah asked, hinting for Bella to continue. "Jessica told me little snippets but I want to hear it from you, if you don't mind..."

"Well, there were a few bumps on the road to our relationship," Bella replied, remembering the baseball game, James, Laurent and Victoria. "It was until a couple days after my birthday that I started to see some signs that our relationship was coming to an end, I thought it was due to the incident on my birthday that involved a little blood, but it wasn't. Apparently the others, Rosalie and Emmett, mainly Rosalie, was getting bored with staying in Forks, so Dr Cullen found a good job somewhere in LA, and they packed up and left without saying a single word to me. Edward then took me for a walk, stating that he thought a long distance relationship wouldn't work and then he up and left me."

"That bastard!" Klaus growled, too quickly for Matt and Bella's ears.

"It torn me apart for a while until I started hanging out with Jacob, who made me laugh and took my mind off the Cullens but I still had that belonging feeling when I was with him but I didn't know why. It felt like I had that world back again…."

"Why do I sense a _but_ coming?" Rebekah mumbled, looking at Bella with pity.

"But then last month Jacob had changed. He wasn't the same guy that I hanged out with, who promised me that he wouldn't hurt me like Edward had. Instead he told me that he couldn't be my friend anymore, that he wasn't good for me, that I was in danger if I was in his life. He chose a group of guys that he's hated over me and just told me to stay away."

Bella closed her eyes, as the pain that she felt then was starting to come back; someone then placed their arms around Bella, who fell into them and cried as the memory of both Edward and Jacob leaving her came back.

_**Edward took a deep breath.**_

_**"Bella, we're leaving. I mean my family and myself, you can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."**_

_**"Where you are is the right place for me."**_

_**"I'm no good for you, Bella."**_

_**"Don't be ridiculous." Bella replied trying to sound angry, but it just sounded like she was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."**_

_**"My world is not for you," he said grimly.**_

_**"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"**_

_**"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**_

_**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different; harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid.**_

_**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**_

_**There was a pause as Bella repeated the words in her head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**_

_**"You… don't… want me?" Bella tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**_

_**"No."**_

_**Bella stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. Bella felt like she could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could Bella see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.**_

_**"Well, that changes things." Bella replied, looking quite shocked at how reasonable and calm her voice sounded. It must be because she was so numb. Bella couldn't realize what Edward was telling her. **_

_**It still didn't make any sense.**_

_**"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."**_

…

_**"**__**Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore." Jacob told me to my face as his shakes were starting up again**_

_**"**__**Are you…breaking up with me?" The tears were welling up again in my eyes as I spoke those words. Jake and I had more than just any schoolyard romance, it was stronger. **_

_**"**__**Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's stay friends.' I can't even say that." Jake said with a bitter laugh.**_

_**"**__**Jacob…why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" The time I was a zombie rushed into my memory filled with emptiness and loneliness.**_

_**"**__**I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob said every word with a distinct cold voice.**_

_**"**__**I'm sorry that I couldn't…before…I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob." I was desperate at this point to not lose him. "Maybe…maybe I would change. Maybe, if you gave me some time…just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it."**_

_**"**__**No. Don't' think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think this is your fault. This one is all me. I swear, it's not about you." Jacob had a hand reach out towards me.**_

_**"**__**It's not you, it's me, there's a new one."**_

_**"**__**I mean it, Bella. I'm not…I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good." Jacob seemed to struggle to get those words out. **_

_**"**__**What? What are you saying? You're much better than I am, Jake. You are good! Who told you that you aren't? Sam? It's a vicious lie, Jacob! Don't let him tell you that!" I was confused and before I knew it I was yelling at him.**_

_**"**__**No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am." Jacob was now yelling back as his face went hard and flat. **_

_**"**__**You're my friend, that's what you are! Jake—don't!" Jacob was backing away from me. **_

_**"**__**I'm sorry, Bella." Jake finally said in a broken mumble before running back into his house and slammed the door.**_

"What's going on here?" Charlie's voice called, making Bella open her eyes and see that she was in Elijah's arms. "What happened Bella?"

"I asked her about her and Edward," Rebekah replied, looking quite shocked and upset. "I didn't think… I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It… It's fine Bekah." Bella replied, pulling herself away from Elijah's warm embrace as she wiped her tears and walked towards Charlie, who placed a comforting hand around her shoulders. "Thanks for dinner, Esther, it was lovely."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, Bells." Charlie whispered, looking towards the Mikaelson siblings, Caroline and Matt in annoyance. "Let's go home."

…

"Bella?"

At the sound of her name, Bella turned to look at Rebekah who was standing beside Bella's opened locker; not knowing if Bella wanted her there or not.

"Hi, Rebekah."

"Um, listen about last night…"

Bella held her hands up, which made Rebekah look slightly confused. "It's okay, Rebekah, you wanted to know the truth and I told you the truth."

_Actually just sugar coating it_ Bella thought, looking towards the blonde before. "Come on, we have class with Klaus."

"Oh, joy…" Rebekah groaned, giggling a little as Bella pulled her towards the art classroom.

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"Wait, wait, wait…" Damon said, looking towards Bonnie. "You mean to tell me that, that _man_ down there is a _Cold One_?"

"That's what the spirits told me."

"What are Cold Ones?" Jeremy asked, as he looked up from a book he was reading.

"Well from what the spirits told me, the man in your dungeon is the very first Cold One," Bonnie explained to the both Salvatores and Gilberts who looked at her in confusion. "Around the time that the Originals were alive, someone named Frederick Lakewood wanted to become an Original so he could kill Klaus for killing Tatiana; but when Esther refused to change him he went to another witch, kidnapped a girl Marcella Swan and used her blood in the sacrifice."

"And then what happened?" Damon asked, looking slightly annoyed. "Come on, witchy."

"The spirits were angry and turned him into a _Cold One_, the very first one and stripped the witch of her powers." Bonnie added, looking towards Damon in annoyance. "Apparently there is a ritual like Klaus's one to become the Hybrid that requires the blood of the descendant of Marcella Swan."

"Like Klaus with his Doppelgängers."

"Exactly," Bonnie replied, sighing. "Apparently there was also someone named Isabel too."

"Isabel? Isabel Petrova?" Elena asked, sitting up from Stefan's embrace. "She was the one that Elijah loved the most, he was merely fascinated by them likeness between Katherine and Tatiana but he truly loved Isabel."

"So this Isabel, is she alive?"

"She died at the hands of werewolves protecting Elijah," Elena muttered, sighing. "She didn't even think about her own safety when she did it."

"So?" Damon said, making everyone look at him. "What do we do now?"


	14. Chapter 14: Harry's Game

_Imtheochaidh soir is siar  
>A dtainig ariamh<br>An ghealach is an ghrian_

_Fol lol the doh fol the day  
>Fol the doh fol the day<em>

_Imtheochaidh an ghealach's an ghrian_  
><em>An Daoine og is a chail 'na dhiadh<em>

_Fol lol the doh fol the day_  
><em>Fol the doh fol the day <em>

Song: Harry's game (English translation on my profile)

Artist: Celtic Woman (I think?)

Chapter 14: Dinner with the Cullens and the Mikaelsons

_Forks, Washington State_

When lunchtime rolled around Bella walked into the cafeteria with both Rebekah and Caroline, even though the brunette didn't feel like really eating; she just simply stuck with a healthy looking chicken salad and a bottle of lemonade, it was then that Bella noticed that both blondes tensed up as Alice Cullen skipped over, with an annoyed look as she glared directly at Rebekah and Caroline but that was quickly covered by a cheerful smile when her golden eyes landed onto Bella.

"Morning Bella." The pixie-like vampire sang, making Rebekah and Caroline, lightly pretend to gag. "Hi girls."

"Alice." Caroline replied as she snatched a can of Soda before handing the last one to Rebekah.

"Hello Alice." Rebekah replied with a small smile, that seemed forced to Bella; she also watched as the blonde's blue eyes narrowed into deadly-like slits as Alice squeezed her small, pale-skinned marble body between the blonde and brunette human.

"So, about the shopping trip?" Alice stated towards Bella, getting a confused look from the brunette female. "You didn't forget did you?"

"You're going shopping?" Caroline pipped up, as the both Rebekah and Caroline looked back at Alice and Bella.

"Yes," Alice replied, trying to sound polite but failed. "I was just taking Bella…"

"Rebekah and Caroline can join if they like," Bella added in, earning a small look of annoyance from Alice, but the brunette girl waved it off with a smile. "Oh! And Angela and Sage can come too."

"Sage…?" Alice repeated, as the group of cirls started chatting amongst themselves, the pixie-like vampire was lost and confused as to Sage was. "Uh, who's Sage?"

"A friend from Phoenix," Bella replied, picking up a slice of cucumber. "She's also dating Finn, our AP World History teacher…"

"And my oldest brother" Rebekah added with an annoyed sigh.

"Sage isn't that bad, Bekah." Bella added, with a small smile. "Come on, she's fun."

Once the lunches were paid for, Rebekah and Caroline headed towards the vacant table that both Angela and Kol was sitting at. Bella was about to follow, when Alice stopped her.

"You're having lunch with us." Alice said, tugging on Bella's sleeve and dragged the human girl towards the table where the rest of the Cullen siblings were.

"Alice," Bella said, pulling her sleeve free from the pixie's hold. "I'm having lunch with my friends, Rebekah and Caroline."

"But aren't I your friend?" Alice asked, turning to face Bella and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not my _only_ friend, Alice." Bella replied, turning on her heel and walked towards the table that Rebekah and Caroline sat at. "If you want, you and Edward can join."

Bella heard Alice huff in annoyance, a small smile came to Bella's lips as she seen Kol flirt with Angela; who kept on blushing at everything he said.

….

"I broke up with Ben." Angela stated as soon as Bella took her seat, wondering of Angela was just stating it her or the group.

"What?" Bella said, a small smile came to her lips. "So that means I won't be running him over with my truck anytime soon?"

Kol chuckled as Angela looked at Bella with shock; his face then looked as if he scented something horrible and looked behind Bella.

"Hello Bella." Edward's musical voice called, making the said girl turn to face her boyfriend.

"Hi, Edward."

Bella then noticed how both Kol and Rebekah froze as she said Edward's name, she looked towards Caroline in confusion but seen that Caroline was glaring at Edward.

"Edward this is Rebekah, Kol and Caroline." Bella said, trying to break the tension that was around the table; Angela placed a hand on top of Kol's and his expression lighted a little. "Guys this is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Hello." Edward said, nodding once to Rebekah, Caroline and Kol. "Nice to meet you."

"_Likewise_." Caroline replied sweetly but it sounded forced to Bella, who turned to the blonde and arched an eyebrow.

"What Caroline said," Rebekah replied, a forced smile came upon her lips. "It's very _nice_ to meet you."

"So Bella," Edward said, sitting down in the vacant seat between Bella and Kol. "The guys and I are going _camping_ tomorrow, so Alice would be picking you up."

"Your family goes camping?" Kol asked looking slightly confused towards Edward. "On a school day?"

"They always do." Angela replied, smiling. "They call it _Family Bonding_ time."

"Oh." Kol replied in a all-knowing tone, which made Edward look at him in confusion or annoyance.

...

Edward got to his feet, kissed Bella on the forehead and walked back to his seat at the Cullen's table.

"So?" Alice asked, glaring at the back of Rebekah. "Did you find out anything?"

"I still can't read their minds."

"I can slightly feel their emotions," Jasper murmured, looking at Edward and Alice. "Both Caroline and Kol emotions are slightly annoyed at you, Edward; while Rebekah's emotions are all over the place going back and forth between annoyance to anger to fury and back again."

Edward looked back towards the blonde girl that Jasper was describing, seeing that Rebekah did have a slight annoyance look upon her face; but a smile came to her face as soon as a brunette boy walked up to them and kissed Rebekah's cheek.

"Hey, Bekah."

"Matt…" Rebekah mumbled, looking slightly like a love-sick puppy.

"Ok… Now it's turned into love…" Jasper whispered, looking towards Matt. "He must be her boyfriend."

The bell then came, making the Cullen siblings for once jump in their seats; they watched as the human girl they let into their lives walk out of the cafeteria followed shortly by her new strange friends.

…..

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"Do you think that they will answer our questions?" Elena asked Bonnie, as she helped to light the candles. "I mean, we're asking them a lot don't you think?"

"That _cold One_ is here for a reason, Elena." Damon huffed in annoyance. "We're only just asking why…"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He isn't awake, yet." Stefan replied, pulling Elena towards him and lightly kissed her temple. "Whatever Bonnie did to him has knocked him out completely."

"I just gave him what I usually give Damon," Bonnie said, as she lit the last candle. "I didn't think it would be too powerful for a _Cold One_."

"Ok Judgey…" Damon said, taking the lighter from Bonnie's hand. "Time to call you witchy spirit friends."

"Damon…" Elena groaned in annoyance towards the eldest Salvatore brother, but bit back a laugh as Bonnie glared at Damon and he fell to the floor in pain.

"My name is _Bonnie_," she hissed, glaring at Damon. "Use it!"

"Okay… okay…" Damon gasped, looking at a giggling Elena and a chuckling Stefan. "Oh shut up…"

"You deserved it." Stefan whispered

Bonnie then started chanting in the Ancient language; a gust of wind blew over her and she opened her eyes to reveal her deceased grandmother before her.

"Grams?"

"_Bonnie,"_ Shelia Bennett replied, smiling once at her granddaughter. _"Why have you called us, again?"_

"We need answers." Bonnie said, looking down at the ground. "Caroline and Matt have gone with the Originals somewhere that we don't know."

"_Do not be angry towards your friend, Caroline; everything will work out in the end."_ Shelia replied, smiling at a confused Bonnie. _"With Caroline and his family by his side, Klaus has now decided not to make an army of Hybrids."_

"He what?"

"_Your vampire friend, Caroline is slowly starting to change him."_ The old woman replied, earning another look from Bonnie. _"He isn't the same Hybrid; he now knows love and forgiveness."_

"What about this Isabel girl the spirits mentioned?"

"_Ah Isabel Petrova,"_ Shelia said, giggling once. _"Such a lovely girl to meet a bitter ending, she was the one thing that kept the Originals in check of their humanity but once she died it was as if a light had gone out in all of them; their humanity was no more."_

"A girl did all of that?" Bonnie asked looking slightly confused.

"_She was special," _Shelia replied. _"She was made for Elijah."_

"What about Marcella Swan?"

"_The poor girl that was used in the sacrifice to make that horrid creature in the Salvatore basement?"_ Shelia asked, not needing the answer as her calm face turned dark. _"Though Vampires are abominations to the Spirits, these Cold Ones are another thing…"_

"Could you show us Isabel?"

"_That I cannot…"_

"Why?" Bonnie asked, confusion written all over face once again. "We need to speak to Isabel."

"_I cannot call those whose soul is not dead."_

"What?" Bonnie replied. "But she is dead."

"_Yes, my child." _Shelia replied._ "But her soul was reincarnated."_

"So there's a reincarnation of Isabel Petrova?"

"_Yes." _Shelia replied, then a gust of wind came over and voices started to hiss and whisper._ "They are calling me back… I have said too much already."_

"Wait…" Bonnie called, then Shelia's spirit disappeared into thin air, the gust of wind blew out all the candles and Bonnie's world went black as she heard Elena, Stefan and Damon shouting her name.

…..

_Cullen Household, Forks, Washington State_

The Cullen family and Bella, who was standing beside Edward waited until the Mikaelson family walked towards the front door, where Alice skipped to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" Alice chipped, smiling once at the family before her. "Come on in!"

"Thank you," Esther replied, as she walked in followed shortly by Elijah, Finn, Sage, Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Rebekah, Matt and Mandy. "You have a lovely home, Esme."

"Thank you," Esme replied, looking towards the family standing behind Esther. "Well is my husband Carlisle. My children Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward… You of course know Bella"

"Hello," Carlisle replied, shaking Esther's hand. "You have a lovely family."

"Oh," Esther replied, as if she just remembered that her family was standing behind her. "These are my children my oldest Fin, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol; you know my adopted child, Mandy and these are friends of the family; Caroline, Sage and Matt."

"Hi." Both Matt and Caroline said at that the same time; Caroline then bit her bottom lip and held Klaus's hand tightly.

"Well, why don't we all go and sit down, shall we?" Carlisle said, noticing the awkward tension in the air.

As the Cullens showed the Mikaelson family their dining room, Elijah noticed something upon Bella's hand finger, something that pulled a little on his heart.

"That's an interesting ring, Bella. Where might I ask did you get it?" Elijah asked, as soon as they all sat down in their seats; again Elijah was across from Bella, who was beside Edward.

"Oh, well...um...I'm not really sure." Bella replied, looking down at the gold ring with a small diamond that was upon her finger "I've sort of had it with me for as long as I can remember."

"Well, it is very pretty." Rebekah added, smiling at her. "It almost looks as if it's an engagement ring, don't you think Elijah?"

Elijah looked towards Rebekah, who then slightly smiled as Edward and the Cullens froze in shock at the fact that Bella could have an engagement ring without even knowing it; but then went back to their normal routines.

The Mikaelson family acted as if they didn't see the Cullen family pretend to eat the food that was laid upon the table in front of them, Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance as she seen Rosalie sneer at both Caroline and Rebekah.

"I think we all shall play a little game, to pass over time." Klaus replied, making seven pair of Topaz gold eyes look at him in either confusion, annoyance or just simply curiosity. "When we were younger and we had just met someone new, we used to play a game. That person would ask us a question about themselves, such what their own favourite colour was, and we would have to guess. It made getting to people much more...interesting."

"Well," Carlisle replied, smiling. "Since it is your game, Klaus, why don't you start of?"

"I was thinking ladies first," Klaus said, looking towards Bella. "Care to start off, Bella?"

"Um, well…" Bella replied, placing her fork down and wiped her mouth clean with the napkin. "Okay, what's my favourite colour?"

"A lavender purple or blue." Klaus replied smirking as Bella eyes got wide. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are actually," Bella asked, looking at Edward in slight confusion, and then proceeded to ask Elijah a question. "What's my favourite flower?"

"Bleeding hearts." Elijah replied, taking a sip of his wine.

"C…Correct." Bella whispered, her heartbeat sped up as she was wondered how on earth he knew the answer straight away but that was put in the back of her mind as Edward's grip on her slightly tightened a little, she then turned to face Rebekah. "What's my favourite era?"

"1920's and the Renaissance." Rebekah replied smiling at the Cullen's bewildered looks and laughed. "What? Everyone got to love the 1920's!"

"Not everyone…" Edward muttered so quickly for human ears, but Rebekah gave him a slight annoyed look, which didn't get noticed by the bronze haired _Cold One_.

"Okay, Esther, what's my favourite tree?" Bella asked, smiling at the woman.

"The white Oak." Esther replied, making Bella freeze in fright, the Mikaelson were getting all of the answers correct, her eyes darted over at the Cullens, who were either getting annoyed, shocked or even curious as to _how_ these new arrivals knew Bella so well.

"Uh," Bella spoke, racking her brain for something that the Cullen family would easily remember, a small smile came upon her face as she looked at Edward. "Favourite book?"

A small smile came over Edward's face as he knew the answer, but that was removed as Klaus and Elijah also said the same thing. "Wuthering Heights."

The brunette then decided to ask a difficult question, she had never mentioned this to anyone. "What's my favourite gemstone?" She asked, her eyes scanning the dinner table, until they landed directly on Elijah.

"Moonstone." Came his soft reply, that made Bella slightly weak at the knees and a small smile formed on his face as their eyes met again. "Because they're so rare, very like yourself."

A smile came across Bella's face, though she was shocked, confused, a little annoyed and also scared on how these people knew her so well, she then continued on with the game. "Favourite herb?"

"Sage!" Sage quoted, banging her hand on the table, getting looks from everyone, including Bella. "Well, it is a herb, isn't it… As well as my _name_…."  
>"Favourite season?" Bella asked, looking towards Finn<p>

"Fall?" Finn replied, getting a small nod from the brunette girl. "Because you like to look at the leaves colours changing."

"What's my favourite time of the day/night?"

"Midnight." Kol replied, earning a small kick from Rebekah, who wanted to answer that question.

_What is going on here Edward?_

_They're getting everything right!_

_Are you sure they don't know Bells?_ Emmett asked, getting a quick look from Edward. _Just saying…_

_Hm, this is very interesting, I wonder how they can possibly know all the answers to her questions._

_Are you alright Edward?_ Esme's voice called in his mind, as she got a small nod _ You seem upset, are you quite sure?_

_Why is Bella blushing? My god, she just has to be the centre of attention… Why can't they ask me a question?_ Edward slightly rolled his eyes at Rosalie's thoughts, though she had a point, why _was_ Bella blushing?

"Favourite movie?" Bella's voice called, making Edward look at Bella, who was almost as red as a tomato.

"Practical magic." Klaus replied, smiling as Bella's blush deepened. "If not that then Romeo and Juliet comes close."

"Favourite book character?"

"Heathcliff," Elijah replied smiling towards Bella. "Because his love was never ending for the fair Catherine."

"Favourite food?"

"Roast lamb and sweet bread." Both Esther and Finn replied.

"My favourite animal?"

"Wolf," Rebekah replied, earning an annoyed look from Alice. "Because they're mysterious, cunning and well just plain cute when they're young."

"Favourite dance?"

"10th century waltz?" Caroline guessed, biting her lip and looked towards Bella. "It's so romantic, I thought you might like the way that I do."

"Actually, I do," Bella answered, truthfully, smiling at Caroline who giggled. "It's the most romantic dance that I've came to know."

"I thought you don't like dancing?" Edward asked, looking at Bella.

"I don't, but I can't help myself when the someone does the 10th century waltz."

"Oh," Edward replied, looking slightly confused.

"Um… What's my favourite hobby?"

"Reading Wuthering Heights or going for walks through shallow streams in the forest." Elijah replied, taking a bite of the roast beef. "It gives you a sense of peace."

"Favourite musical instrument?"

"Violin," Elijah replied, smiling. "Though you do not know how to play it, it's still your favourite instrument… that and the classic piano."

"Um, what's my favourite type of game?"

"Cat and mouse." Rebekah and Kol replied. "Or chases."

Rosalie then got to her feet, everyone turned to face her as Emmett slowly got to his feet as well.

"I'm not feeling well," Rosalie mumbled. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm getting slightly sleepy." Emmett replied, giving Carlisle a knowing-look. "Night everyone, night Bells."

"Night Em," Bella replied, smiling towards the bulk-looking brunette boy.

"Well this has been fun," Klaus said smiling. "We now know a little more about Bella."

...

When Bella hopped out of Alice's Porsche, they both heard the roaring of a motorbike; both of them turn to find someone riding into the school parking lot, somehow Bella knew the rider.

As soon as the rider parked the bike and removed their helmet, Bella squealed in delight and ran across the parking lot, jumping into Jacob Black's arms.

"Jake!"

"Hey Bells." Jacob replied, picking her up and twirled her around. "How are you?"

"I'm good… What? What are you doing here?"

"Thought you would like a break from this prison?" Jacob replied, looking towards an annoyed Alice "And also to escape away from the pixie."

"Alice isn't _that_ bad…" Bella replied, turning to face a sort of happy looking Alice.

"What? So you like Bella Barbie now?"

"No…"

"Come on…" Jacob muttered, hopping back onto his bike. "Just come with me for a little while, I'll drop you of at home."

Bella looked towards Alice, who had a don't-you-even-think-about-it look upon her face; then turned back to Jacob and hopped onto his bike.

"Where do you want to go?" Jacob replied, as he started the bike

"Anywhere!"

The ride to the La Push beach made Bella think of the times she had here with Jacob, she then hopped of the bike, slightly tripping as she did so; but once she gained her balance Bella walked down towards the beach.

"So…" Jacob replied, walking beside her. "When will that leech do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know… _Turn_ you?"

"A few weeks after graduation." Bella replied, looking towards the grey clouds that covered the sky. "But let's not talk about that now, Jake."

"What is there to talk about, Bella?" Jacob growled, looking deadly at her. "You're going to be dead! I love you the way you are… Warm and alive, why can't you just stay alive? For me or for Charlie?"

"Because Edward's my life…" Bella replied, sighing. "I want to be with him."

"Then you're better off dead."

"What?" Bella snapped, looking at Jacob. "It's my life Jacob, not yours! If I want to _change_ into a vampire that is my choice! You cannot choose for me!"

"Fine!" Jacob snarled, making Bella take a few steps away from him. "When your heart stops beating, you should just stay dead."

Bella's mouth dropped open, shock was written upon her face, Jacob then walked back to the bike and hopped on it; leaving Bella alone. As soon as Jacob was out of Bella's sight, little tiny rain drops started falling on her head, Bella groaned in annoyance and started heading back to Forks High on foot.

"Stupid Jake…" Bella grumbled, kicking a rock along the road in annoyance. "It's my life if I want to…"

_Beep, beep_

Bella turned to find Elijah's car pull up beside her; she then opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Hey, Elijah."

"What are you doing out here, Bella?" Elijah asked, wiping away a raindrop from Bella's face.

"Oh, I was hanging out with a friend but he left me here."

"Alone in the rain?" Elijah asked, looking annoyed. "Are you bleeding?"

"What?" Bella replied, then looked down at her mud covered jeans and pulled up one of the legs, she then hissed in pain as she seen a small gash along her leg. "Yeah, I guess I am… Ouch."

She then turned to Elijah whose eyes somehow darkened and veins formed around his eyes but then were gone in a flash.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, looking slightly confused.

"Am I alright?" Elijah asked, looking at Bella. "Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"I guess." Bella replied, smiling. "But noting that a good shower and a Band-Aid can't fix."

…..

Elijah pulled up outside Bella's house; she then noticed that her truck was in the driveway, maybe Alice placed it there, she then raced inside to remove her soaked clothing and to treat the small gash that she must have gotten when she slightly slipped from Jacob's bike. Once she was fully clean and in dry clothing, Bella decided to do some research on Elijah Mikaelson.

As she went through the A-Z of Historic writers, not once did Bella find Elijah's name amongst them; but when she typed in Mikaelson a small window popped up, Bella clicked on the window and almost fell out of her seat.

There staring right back at her was a small picture of a 13th century man; but that wasn't what scared her, it was the fact that man looked a lot like Elijah, and she then clicked on the link and read the small information.

"They're vampires…" Bella gasped, looking a little shocked. "But if they're vampires how can they eat?"

Bella then felt as if someone was in the house with her, she grabbed the baseball bat that was under her computer desk and walked towards her bedroom door, which was thrown open by something or someone and Bella was pushed backwards. She landed hard on her back and groaned in pain, she then gasped as a boy no older than twenty was staring back at her; his face felt familiar to Bella, as she then grabbed hold of her baseball bat and stared at a missing person flyer that Charlie must've left in here. The photo of the person was the same man onto top of Bella, apart from the eyes which were a crimson blood red.

"R…Riley?" Bella whispered gasping as Riley's hand went around her throat.

"How do you know my name?"

"Y…Your parents…." Bella gasped pointing towards the flyer; Bella then yelled in shock as Riley picked her up and threw her towards the bed, she watched as Riley looked through her dirty laundry, picking up a red shirt and sniffed it.

He then turned to face Bella, her eyes widen as Riley's eyes went black with hunger and he came towards her, Bella quickly got to her feet and tried to make a move for her door; Riley laughed a pushed Bella through her door, making her fall down the stairs and end up in the hallway. He laughed again, lightly bouncing down every step as Bella groaned and started crawling towards the door.

….

Sage pulled into the Swan's driveway, after getting a call from Elijah explaining that Bella was home; due to cutting school to hang with a friend, getting ditched by that same friend and then made to walk home in the rain, lucky Elijah was down at La Push, visiting the elders and asking them questions when he spotted Bella.

Suddenly a noise came to Sage's ears, she blurred out of the car into the house and gasped as she seen Bella sprawled upon with a newborn _Cold One_ leering over her.

"Hey!" Sage yelled, zooming over to the unknown newborn and grabbed him by the throat. "Leave her alone!"

The newborn eyes widen in fear as Sage threw him out of the door, he then took of; Sage knelt down towards a unconscious Bella, Sage then bit into her wrist and placed it against Bella's mouth to drink.

"Drink Bella." Sage said, smiling once as she felt Bella drink her blood, she then noticed that Bella had a bite mark upon her left wrist, removing her wrist from Bella's mouth, Sage watched in amazement as the wound and the _Cold One_'s bite mark started to heal and then was no more.

Bella then coughed, and then sat up looking slightly dazed and then looked towards Sage.

"W…What did you give me?"

"Blood," Sage said, looking at Bella. "My blood… Bella what I'm going to say is important…"

…..

_Mikaelson Manor, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"This feels wrong." Elena whispered, as Damon and Alaric broke into the Mikaelson's house. "Isn't there like an alarm system or something?"

"An Alarm system for a house full of vampires?" Damon snorted, looking towards Elena. "That's a new one."

"It still feels wrong."

"We are just here for some answers, Elena."

Elena then groaned, following Damon, Alaric and Stefan into the house, looking around the covered furniture; then walked towards a few framed photographs.

"Hey, look at this" Stefan said, as he picked up a dust covered sketch of a woman that looked similar to Elena. "I wonder who she is."

"Isabel." Elena mumbled, pointing to the name written in the corner. "Elijah must've drawn it."

"So that's Isabel Petrova?" Damon mumbled, looking towards the drawing. "Huh, she doesn't look like much…

"She was Elijah's whole world…" Elena added, taking the picture and looking into the girl's eyes. "She was taken from him like my parents were taken from me and Jeremy."

"At least we know what she looks like." Damon said, smiling.

"Why don't we just ask the vampire in your basement about her?" Alaric asked, looking slightly confused.

"Let's go." Damon said, walking out of the house. "We have a _Cold One_ to question.


	15. Chapter 15: Aquarius

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Here is the 15****th**** chapter; yeah I kinda made the last one short didn't I? Hehe, don't kill me!**

**Thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely idea; honestly she's a life saver!**

_I need you Aquarius  
>Enchanted I will have to stay.<br>I feel you Aquarius  
>'cause you're the sea, set me free<br>You call to me Aquarius  
>(You call to me, you set me free)<em>

Song Tittle: Aquarius

Artist: Within Temptation

Chapter 15:

Panic, shock, confusion, anger and some curiosity were expressed upon Bella Swan's face as she stared into the dark eyes of Sage, her friend from Phoenix.

"What do you mean you have something to tell me?" Bella whispered, stepping away from Sage. "What's going on? Why did you give your _blood_?"

"This would be a lot easier if the Mikaelson's were here." Sage sighed, and then looked towards Bella. "I will explain everything, but I need to speak to the Mikaelson's first."

Bella's heart then started to skip some beats, Sage then seen some beads of sweat lightly cover Bella's forehead; a small trail of blood tickles down Bella's nose, both Bella and Sage looked at the blood before Bella suddenly fell to the ground and landed softly in Sage's arms.

With her quick thinking, Sage carried Bella bridal-style towards her car; placed the unconscious form of Bella lightly in the passenger seat and started the car with a blur.

Sage then pressed down on the accelerator, making her Toyota's engine growl with speed; when the Mikaelson's household gates came into sight, she slowed the car down.

Hearing the engine of his beloved mate, Finn opened the door to greet her but his mouth dropped open with shock as Sage carried in a limp form of Bella Swan.

"What happened?" Finn asked, watching Sage place Bella onto the window seat that faced the woods. "Sage?"

"A cold one, that's what happen." Sage growled, she then turned to face Finn. "why are you all here in Forks?"

"We came to Forks to reunite Elijah with the girl we all thought died at the hands of the wolves…"

"The same wolves that killed Herrick?"

"Yes."

Sage then looked towards Bella then back at Finn then towards Bella again; sudden it dawned onto her and she looked back at her creator and lover.

"Bella is _Isabel_ isn't she?"

"Yes," Finn replied, smiling towards Sage. "Isabella Swan is the reincarnation of Isabel Petrova."

The scent of the rest of the Mikaelson's family, along with the heartbeat of Matt Donavan cam to both Sage and Finn's attention; they both waited patiently for the family to walk into the door.

Rebekah was the first to enter the house, her eyes landed onto Finn but narrowed as they landed on Sage; she was about to insult Sage when suddenly Bella's scent hit her like a ton of bricks and Rebekah blurred into the sitting room.

Kol, Klaus, Caroline, Matt and Elijah followed Rebekah into the sitting room to find an unconscious form of Bella, a seething Rebekah glaring at a terrified looking Sage and Finn.

"What _happened_?" Elijah asked, venom filled his tone as he walked over to Bella's body; he breathes with a slight relief as he heard her heart beating.

"A cold one," Finn started to explain but then gasped in shock as Rebekah pinned Sage to the wall in anger.

"You _let_ a cold one near _her_?!" Rebekah hissed, her vampire fangs coming out and her eyes darkened.

"No!" Sage replied, looking towards Elijah. "E.. Elijah told me that he dropped Bella of at home when I was with Charlie, I then drove back to check up on her when I see a newborn Cold one upon Bella's body... He was leaning over her as if he was gathering her scent, I thought he was about to bite her so I made myself known, threw him out and gave Bella some of my blood."

Rebekah's hold loosen around Sage's neck, the blonde Original stepped away from the auburn haired vampire as if she was the Black plague and was out the front door with a blink of an eye, her four brother followed after her; leaving a confused Matt, shocked Caroline and a terrified Sage behind to look over Bella.

…

"She's starting to come to." Matt's voice whispered, both Caroline and Sage hovered behind Matt as the three of them watched Bella stir and slowly open her eyes.

"W… What happened?" Bella mumbled, looking at the three people that were hovering over her.

"You don't remember?" Caroline asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, I remember what happened." Bella replied, she then sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"In one of the many sitting rooms in the Mikaelson's Manor," Sage answered, smiling towards Bella. "We moved you from the main sitting room since the sun were shining through, we wouldn't want you catching heatstroke now, would we?"

"No, I guess." Bella replied, blinking once or twice. "You also have some explaining to do, Sage."

Sage then sighed, hoping that Bella would avoid that topic until the Mikaelson family comes back from trying to hunt down that newborn Cold One.

The three of them explain everything to Bella, from the Originals to the Salvatores and them all packing up to move to Forks; though they kept the fact that Bella looks like Isabel Petrova from her.

"So every one of the Mikaelsons is a vampire?" Bella asked, looking at both Caroline and Matt. "What about you two?"

"I'm a vampire, thanks to Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce." Caroline explained, while pointing at Matt. "Matt, is well all human."

"Yep," Matt replied, smiling at Bella. "I'm just human."

"What about Esther and Mandy, are they vampires too?"

"Esther and Mandy aren't vampires." Sage replied making a confused and curious looking Bella stare at her.

"Then what are they?"

"We're witches," the voice of Esther answered; then both Esther and Mandy came into view. "We are a family made up of the supernatural."

"I won't tell anyone, not even the Cullens." Bella replied, smiling then looking slightly confused. "I never even knew there were more than one species of Vampires and Werewolves."

"Technically," Esther said, making Bella look at her. "The werewolves you speak off, your friend Jacob, isn't a true werewolf. They are merely _shape-shifters_."

"They're back," Sage replied, getting to her feet and blurred out of the room to greet the returned family of vampires.

"And to think that I should be used to that," Bella replied, earning confused looks from everyone. "Vampire speed"

The voices of Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Finn and Sage came to Bella's attention; Bella bit her lip as the Mikaelson siblings came into her view, her eyes landing onto Elijah a little more than they should have.

"Ella, you're awake."

"Ella?" Bella asked looking slightly confused at the youngest Mikaelson.

"It's a nickname that I made up," Kol replied, shrugging. "I'll stop using it…"

"No, I like it." Bella replied, smiling. "It's different."

"Now, Bella," Sage replied, making the human girl look at her. "Since we explained everything, I think it's time you tell us the true story about the Cullens and Jacob Black."

"Well…"

"And no _sugar-coating_ it this time" Klaus replied, making Bella look at him with her eyes wide.

"Wait, you knew I sugar-coated it before?"

"We always knew."

Bella then shares her secrets about the Cullens and the Wolf pack with them, even though the Mikaelsons pretty much know everything already; she also informs Esther about Angela being a possible witch but Elijah and Sage already told her that. She then tells them the real story about her, Jacob and Edward. As she explained her story, Bella could tell that none of the Originals are happy about it. Caroline, Sage and Rebekah are horrified how Edward and Jacob have treated her, but they aren't as angry towards Jacob cause of his anger issues and the fact that he wants to protect Bella from Edward was a little forgivable in their eyes.

"And that's pretty much everything…" Bella replied, looking towards the Mikaelson family.

"So you left Charlie for three days to stop Edward from killing himself cause he thought you killed yourself by going cliff diving?" Kol replied, looking slightly annoyed. "Honestly, that's stupid of both Alice and Edward. I mean wouldn't they get the story right before they make assumptions and also Jacob, wouldn't he offered you the phone instead of telling who he thought was Carlisle that?"

As the Mikaelsons talked amongst each other, Bella couldn't help but feel as if this was somehow familiar to her; finding out the Mikaelsons were vampires and that Esther was a witch. She shook it off as Esther came towards Bella; a smile was upon the woman's lips.

"Bella, could you please try and bring Angela to me?" Esther asked. "I could help her harness the powers that she has before they take control over her."

"So if a witch isn't in control of her powers, what will happen?" Bella asked wanting to know what will happen to her friend if she doesn't learn how to harness the power within her.

"The power within her will either take control of her body or it will be simply too much for her to handle and she can easily die."

Bella was about to say something else when her phone suddenly started to vibrate, pulling out her phone from her jeans pocket, Bella gulped as the ID turned out to be her dad's.

"Hi dad."

"_Bella, where are you? I had Alice Cullen ring up saying that you skipped school to hang out with Jacob, he then said that you got a lift from someone! Who was it?"_

"Dad, relax." Bella explained. "Jacob and I had a small fight, he left me alone and I started to walk home when it started to rain, Elijah found me and offered me a ride home."

"_Jacob Black left you to walk home in the rain! He __**never**__cared to mention that! Elijah gave you a lift home? That's good, where are you now?"_

"At the Mikaelson's Manor, Rebekah offered for me to stay the night."

"_Hm, I guess you can."_ Charlie replied, somehow Bella knew he was smirking. _"__On one condition though."_

"What's that?"

_"__You have to give your mother details when you get home."__** he said excitedly.**_

"What?" Bella asked, she was very confused. "You told mom?"

_"__Bells, she's your mother. She deserves to know daughter is staying over a house filled with good looking men."_

"Oh my god! Dad!." Bella replied in disbelief.

_"__Bells, just remember to use protecti-"_

"Ok, ok… I'm hanging up now!" Bella replied, sighing in frustration as she closed her phone. Looking towards a very confused Matt, a chuckling Kol, Klaus and Finn, a giggling Sage, Rebekah and Caroline and one very amused but smirking Elijah.

"What?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Ah, nothing…" Rebekah said, getting to her feet. "Wait here and I'll go and see if some of my clothes would you fit you."

Bella could hear Rebekah slightly laugh as she climbed the stairs and disappeared; it came to her knowledge that the Mikaelsons heard every word of the conversation between her and Charlie, Bella felt herself go red and she buried her face into the blanket.

…

"Wait, you can eat food?" Bella asked, as she followed Rebekah to the small movie room that was near the lounge room.

"If we have enough blood in our system then we can eat normal human food, though it doesn't really taste the same as it used too."

Bella handed Caroline the large bowl of popcorn, plopped into the middle of the both blondes, watching as Rebekah pressed play.

"What are we watching?"

"_Gone with the Wind_." Caroline replied, smiling as the movie started to play and then popped a few popcorn into her mouth, chewing it softly.

Halfway through the movie, Caroline lightly dozed off; her head was lying onto Bella's right shoulder as Rebekah's head took up her left, sleepiness then crept up onto Bella and soon the brunette human girl was also asleep

Elijah knew it was wrong of him to sneak into the room where his beloved Bella was, but he couldn't help it; he then noticed that the three girls were all fast asleep. He blurred to grab both Matt and Klaus, a smile came to Klaus lips who then pulled out his IPhone and took a photo and quickly placed the phone back into his pocket.

Matt walked up to Rebekah, quickly then gathered his blonde girlfriend in his arms in a bridal style, both Klaus and Elijah did the same to Caroline and Bella, they all parted ways to put their mates to bed.

Elijah placed Bella into his own bed, he then lightly touched Bella cheek and moved a strand of her away from her face.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella." Elijah whispered as he placed a light kiss upon her forehead.

He then turned to leave when Bella slightly moved, turning in her sleep a smile came upon his face.

"E…Elijah…" Bella whispered, as she turned again, this time facing him. Elijah was shocked that Bella could be thinking of him in her sleep.

He then blurred back to Bella's side, his green eyes landing on her lips and then leant forward; placing a sweet but gentle kiss upon Bella's lips.

"_**Come and chase me, Elijah!" Bella giggled, as she ran through the trees.**_

"_**Bella!" Elijah chuckled, she could hear his footsteps getting further and further away.**_

_**Bella then quickly hid behind a tree, peeking out to see if she could find Elijah's figure; she seen a shadowy figure appear but then disappear as she hid behind the tree again, a giggle escaped her lips. She picked up her skirts again, as she raced of again away from the man that was chasing her; she screamed in shock as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and made her land on her back, she opened her eyes to glare at the culprit but laughed as Elijah was staring back at her.**_

"_**Elijah!"**_

"_**My fair Bella," Elijah replied, smirking. "I think I deserve a prize, don't you think so?"**_

"_**You cheated!"**_

"_**I did no such thing, milady!" Elijah replied, smirking slightly. "I played fair and true, I shall have my prize now."**_

"_**And what would it be, my lord?" Bella teased, poking Elijah lightly in the chest. "Money, jewels, the moonstone?"**_

"_**A kiss."**_

"_**A ki-what?"**_

"_**I wish my prize to be a kiss," Elijah replied, turning to face Bella. "A kiss off you, milady."**_

"_**Alright then," Bella replied leaning towards Elijah. "A kiss your prize will be."**_

_**They leaned in towards each other, when their lips met all the passion they held for each other melted into that one simple kiss; Bella pulled Elijah on top of her and they kissed each other once again.**_

Bella opened her eyes sudden, sitting upright and her fingers danced across her tingling lips as if the kissed that she dreamed about actually happened; she sighed and then fell back to sleep once more.


	16. Chapter 16: Someone like You

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Dear Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Yes, Bella's dream was a memory of Isabel's and she'll notice her scar is missing in this chapter or the next; I haven't really thought on where to put that yet.**

**Dear Clarabelle and Element Siren: She will break up with Edward in the upcoming chapters that are coming soon**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

* * *

><p><em>But if someone like you<em>

_Found someone like me_

_Then suddenly, nothing will ever be the same_

_My heart would take wing_

_And I feel so alive_

_If someone like you, found me_

Song Tittle: Someone Like You

Artist: Linda Eder

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16:<span>

_Forks, Washington State_

_Mikaelson's Manor_

Elijah sat in the armchair, in front of the main Lounge room fireplace; swirling a glass of Bourbon in one hand and the other was rested upon his forehead. He _really_ needs to stop picking up habits from the older Salvatore brother, a slight chuckle came to his ears; glancing towards the noise he seen his youngest brother, Kol talking to someone that he has no interest to find out who.

Elijah quickly downed the rest of the bourbon, not bothered by the burning sensation that now coated the inside of his throat, he looked within the dying ambers of the fire that was lit the night before. He was angry at the fact that he lost control at the sight of Bella's blood, it wasn't because he wanted to taste Bella, oh no, it was merely the fact that Bella's blood smelt exactly like Isabel's; he also remembered how she let Finn, Kol and himself feed off her and how he was addicted to it from then onwards.

_**Finn, Kol and Elijah all gasped awake in shock; they all looked down at the wounds on their chests, the curtain that divided the sitting room from the cooking area parted, Isabel's delicate form came to their view holding a pocket knife in one hand and a goblet in the other, the very same goblet that their mother, Esther, forced them to drink from before their own father; Mikael, drove his sword through their hearts.**_

"_**Isa," Elijah gasped, trying to get to his feet but he felt too weak to do so. "What happened? Why did mother order us to drink from that goblet? What was in it? Why did father drive his sword through our hearts?"**_

"_**You will have your answers soon enough, my love." Isabel replied, kissing Elijah on the lips and touched his face sweetly. "But now you must drink."**_

"_**Drink? Drink what exactly?" Finn asked then his mouth dropped open in shock as Isabel slit her wrist with the knife and then offered it to him directly.**_

"_**You must drink," Isabel whispered pushing her bleeding wrist to Finn's mouth. "If you do not drink from me willingly, you will surely perish…"**_

"_**What would it do to us?" Finn whispered looking down at the blood, he then felt something like fangs spring out of nowhere then his mouth was upon Isabel's bleeding wrist.**_

"_**Brother!" Elijah growled as he tried to pull his brother off his beloved's wrist and jumped back in shock as his older brother looked at him; Finn's light brown eyes were no more. In their place were pitch black irises and dark veins that throbbed around his eyes.**_

_**Elijah then yelled in shock once again as Kol latched onto Isabel's wrist, after Finn pulled himself away; Kol only took a few drops before he willingly pulled himself away. Isabel lightly touched Elijah's cheek; he turned to face her but the scent of her blood was too overwhelming and then his lips were upon her bleeding wrist.**_

…

Bella woke up once again, this time she decided to stay awake; she took a look in the room that she had slept in, wondering whose room it was. Not only that, but her dream… She was very conflicted about her dream, and her growing attraction towards Elijah.

She walked down the stairs, glancing every now and then at the paintings that hung on the walls; she stopped at a blurred painting of watercolors, Bella tried to figure what the painting made but gave up the effort. As she neared the kitchen, she could hear the hushed voices of Rebekah and Caroline along with Matt and Klaus; she walked into the kitchen to see all of the Originals apart from Finn and Sage.

"Morning" Bella said, taking up the kitchen stool beside Caroline.

"Morning, Bella." Rebekah replied, turning around to gather up her bowl and glass of orange juice. "What would you like for breakfast? I make a mean scrambled egg but Elijah; he makes the most perfect pancakes… Ever."

"I'll have some pancakes," Bella said, looking towards Elijah. "If you don't mind making them?"

"Not at all, dear Bella." Elijah replied, smiling and grabbed a frying pan. "If you don't mind helping me?"

"Sure, I'll love to help."

Caroline then got to her feet, pulling Klaus along with her as he continued to munch on his toast; Rebekah pulled Matt along then was followed by Kol, who was too busy texting Angela to notice where he was going. Bella then noticed that she and Elijah were the only people left in the kitchen; she didn't really mind that but her dream kind of made her jumpy a little. She watched as Elijah added the eggs to the pancake mix along with a little of Vanilla essence and Bi-carb soda, he then handed her the whisk and she took over whisking the batter all together.

"So, what's on your agenda for today?" Elijah asked, as he added some butter to the frying pan and watched as it melted.

"Um, I don't really know." Bella replied as she slightly jumped as Elijah's hand took hold of the mixing bowl making Bella drop the whisk and a little bit of the pancake batter landed on Elijah's cheek. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Bella." Elijah replied as he wiped the batter from his face; he then turned to face Bella, a smirk was upon his lips, Bella's eyes widen in fear at the thought of what he was planning she gasped as a small handful of flour was thrown at her face.

"What the…" Bella replied she then reached for the flour as well and threw some back at Elijah; they both started a small flour fight.

Bella was pressed up against the sink, covered head to toe in flour along with Elijah; they both were laughing as Elijah poured some pancake batter into the frying pan, Bella watched in amazement as Elijah quickly flipped the pancake in the air and then it landed perfectly back into the frying pan.

"Your pancakes, milady." Elijah said as he handed Bella a plate full of pancakes.

"Why thank you, my lord." Bella teased, and she gave him a small but mocking curtsey.

Bella placed the plate on the kitchen table, along with the half empty packet of flour; she then turned to face Elijah, who was looking back at her, they both leaned towards each other.

"Hey Bella…" Rebekah said making the said girl jump and turn back to her plate of pancakes, the blonde vampires seen the state of the kitchen along with the flour covered Bella and Elijah. "What happened here?"

"Making pancakes?" Bella replied shrugging her shoulder.

"Right… Pancakes," Rebekah said, not truly convinced. "What I came in here for is to remind you of the shopping trip that Alice planned, remember? You asked if Caroline, Sage, Angela and I could tag along."

"Right, I forgotten about that." Bella said, as she scoffed down the rest of the pancakes and handed the empty plate to Elijah. "I _really_ hate shopping."

…

Once Bella was freshly washed, she borrowed a pair of pants from Caroline, a shirt from Rebekah and a pair of shoes from Mandy.

She walked down the stairs to the main hallway of the Manor; giggling as she seen Kol looked as if he lost a bet or something.

"What's wrong, Kol?"

"He lost a bet, so now he is tagging along with us to help with the shopping bags." Caroline replied, patting Kol on the shoulder mockingly.

"And what was the bet about?"

"How long I could survive without talking about Angela," Kol replied, sighing. "I lasted a few seconds."

"Aw, you really like her don't you?" Bella replied, smiling once. "So who's driving?"

"Me!" Rebekah replied as she grabbed her car keys, pecked Matt on the lips and walked out of the house followed shortly by Sage, Bella, Caroline and Kol.

"Wait," Bella replied, turning to face the Mikaelson family her eyes landed on Mandy. "Aren't you coming?"

"I didn't think I was invited" Mandy replied biting her lip.

"Nonsense," Rebekah replied, smiling once at Mandy. "You're welcomed to join Mandy."

"Okay," Mandy replied, smiling. "I'll get my purse."

Bella hopped in the front of Rebekah's sleek, black seven-seater SUV; with Caroline, Mandy, Sage and Kol in the back, they were on the way to pick up Angela who would be sitting beside Kol; Bella and Rebekah made sure of that and then will be meeting Alice, Rosalie and maybe either Emmett or Jasper in Port Angeles.

Angela was already waiting for them, dressed in her usual Forks wear; she then blushed as she realized who she was to be seated next to in the car.

"Hi everyone." Angela replied, as she buckled herself in and smiled once at Kol.

"Mandy, this is Angela and Angela this is our sister, in all but blood, Mandy." Rebekah introduced, making Mandy look at her in shock or amazement.

"Hi." Mandy replied, shaking Angela's hand feeling the power within Angela and knew that she was to be a powerful witch, more powerful than the Bennett witch altogether. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Angela replied, she then faced Bella. "Where are we meeting Alice?"

"Outside First Street Plaza, that's where Alice wants to shop." Bella replied, as she quickly looked down at her phone. "Yeah, they're there now."

…

_First Street Plaza, Port Angeles, Washington State_

Rosalie, Alice and Edward Cullen waited outside the First Street Plaza, waiting for Bella and her new group of friends to arrive; when they see a new, sleek black SUV pull into the car park they knew that their human was inside with her friends.

"About time." Rosalie huffed earning a glare from both Alice and Edward. "What? They were taking their sweet ass time!"

"They were picking up, Angela."

"So?"

"I _really_ wanted it to be us and Bella," Alice chirped, seeing Bella hop out of the front passenger seat and giggle with Rebekah, Caroline and Angela. She also seen the girl called Mandy, the youngest Mikaelson sibling, Kol and Sage follow behind. "Hi Bella!"

"Hey, Alice." Bella replied, hugging the pixie-like girl. "Hi, Edward."

"Morning, love." Edward replied, pecking Bella on the forehead.

Somehow the reaction he was hoping for from Bella never came, not a blush or a stutter… Nothing.

The Cullens then greeted the Mikaelsons, as Rebekah then brought up the subject.

"So, let's go shopping?"

Three hours, 143 shopping bags later Bella, Angela, Rebekah, Caroline, Mandy, Kol, Edward, Alice and Rosalie all stopped at the food court. Bella watched with slight amazement and excitement as Rosalie started to warm up towards Caroline and Rebekah, Edward and Alice watched as Kol openly flirted with Angela, who was blushing like an in-season tomato; they then watched along with Bella as Rosalie talked amongst the blonde girls.

"Who feels like some take-away?" Rebekah asked, getting to her feet. "I'm going to cheat on my diet and get some McDonald's."

"Ooh! I'll come along!" Caroline said, getting to her feet as well. "Heavens knows I need a Big Mac!"

"We're fine," Edward stated, smiling at both Caroline and Rebekah. "I mean, Rosalie, Alice and I had a big breakfast."

"Ok," Rebekah said, completely ignoring Edward. "Bella?"

"Can you bring me back a Big Mac?"

"Sure, Mandy?"

"I'll get some KFC or something." (A/N: Do they have KFC in America?) Mandy replied, turning to face Kol and Angela. "What do you guys feel like having?"

"A chicken caser salad," Angela replied, getting to her feet and walking towards the Salad bar place.

"Hm, I might actually have the same as Angela."

When Bella was finally alone with the three Cullens, Edward turned to his girlfriend who was busily watching Kol and Angela interact with each other.

"Where were you last night?" Edward asked, well more like demanded. "I came over to visit you but you weren't there."

"I had a sleepover at the Mikaelson's; do you have a problem with that?" Bella asked, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear.

"Bella?" Rosalie exclaimed eyes widen at the sight of Bella's left wrist. "Where's the bite mark?"

"Huh?" Bella replied, looking down at her left wrist and noticed that the bite mark that James left her with was now nowhere to be found.

"I don't know."

"You do know that you are a terrible liar, right Bella?"

"Yes, I know that Edward, but I honestly don't know what happened to the stupid bite mark okay?" Bella replied in an annoyed tone, which slightly surprised Edward.

"Here we are!" Rebekah said, placing the take-away bag in the middle of the table, handing Bella a Big Mac, some fries and a coke.

The subject of Bella's missing bite mark was now in taken over by the mention of food; Edward watched with slight disgust as Bella took a bite out of the Big Mac.

_That's really disgusting…_ Rosalie thought as she watched Bella eat the burger with a slight horror filled face.

….

Bella walked up her driveway, noticing that Jacob Black was standing there with all his glory and might.

"Hi ya, Bells."

"Hi." Bella replied shortly, opening her door with one hand and walked in with Jacob following behind.

"Guess you went shopping?"

"No Jake, these shopping bags magically appeared in my hands as I was walking up the driveway." Bella replied sarcastically, shaking her head and then turned to face the shape-shifter. "What do you want Jake?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"For leaving alone to walk home in the rain?"

"That too…" Jacob replied, taking Bella's hands as she dropped the shopping bags. "It's just that I don't want you to go through with this changing thing."

"I know you're scared Jacob, so am I."

"So don't go through with it," Jacob replied, touching Bella's cheek softly. "I can take care of you just as much as that leech can."

"It's not that Jake," Bella replied, smiling at him. "I want Edward to change me."

None of them noticed that Sage sneaked in the back of the Swan's house to grab some clothes, when she overheard Bella talking about getting Edward to change her, she dropped her clothes upon the bed and raced out of the Swan's house; running towards the one family that could stand in the way of Bella being change in a Cold One.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 16! Hope you all like it!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: In His Eyes

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

* * *

><p><em>I sit and watch the rain<br>And see my tears run down the window pane  
>I sit and watch the sky<br>and I can hear it breathe a sigh  
>I think of him how we were<br>And when I think of him, than I remember  
>(remember)<br>In his eyes I can see  
>where my heart longs to be<br>In his eyes I see a gentle glow  
>and that's where I'll be safe I know<br>Safe in his arms, close to his heart  
>but I don't know quit where to start<em>

_By looking in his eyes_  
><em>Will I see beyond tomorrow?<em>  
><em>By looking in his eyes<em>  
><em>will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?<em>

_Will his eyes reveal to me_  
><em>promises or lies?<em>  
><em>But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes<em>

_I know their every look (his eyes)_  
><em>their like an open book (his eyes)<em>  
><em>But most of all the look that hypnotized me<em>

_If I'm wise, I will walk away and gladly_  
><em>But sadly I'm not wise<em>  
><em>It's hard to tuck away the memories, that you prize<em>

_Love is worth forgiving for_  
><em>now i realize<em>  
><em>everything worth living for is there in his eyes<em>

_Love is worth forgiving for_  
><em>now i realize (now i realize)<em>  
><em>everything worth living for is there in his eyes<em>

Song Tittle: In His Eyes

Artist: Linda Eder

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**If Only Time Stood Still**_

_**Bella walked up her driveway, noticing that Jacob Black was standing there with all his glory and might.**_

_**"Hi ya, Bells."**_

_**"Hi." Bella replied shortly, opening her door with one hand and walked in with Jacob following behind.**_

_**"Guess you went shopping?"**_

_**"No Jake, these shopping bags magically appeared in my hands as I was walking up the driveway." Bella replied sarcastically, shaking her head and then turned to face the shape-shifter. "What do you want Jake?"**_

_**"I'm sorry for the way I acted."**_

_**"For leaving me alone to walk home in the rain"**_

_**"That too…" Jacob replied, taking Bella's hands as she dropped the shopping bags. "It's just that I don't want you to go through with this changing thing."**_

_**"I know you're scared Jacob, so am I."**_

_**"So don't go through with it," Jacob replied, touching Bella's cheek softly. "I can take care of you just as much as that leech can."**_

_**"It's not that Jake," Bella replied, smiling at him. "I want Edward to change me."**_

_**None of them noticed that Sage sneaked in the back of the Swan's house to grab some clothes, when she overheard Bella talking about getting Edward to change her, she dropped her clothes upon the bed and raced out of the Swan's house; running towards the one family that could stand in the way of Bella being change in a Cold One.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17:<span>

_Mikaelson Manor, Forks, Washington State_

Klaus and Kol were busy having a small wrestling fight, when the front door to their home opened up and Sage's expensive perfume came to their noses; Rebekah gave a small snort of disgust as the auburn haired vampire came into sight.

"Bella is considering letting Edward turn her into a Cold One!" Sage blurted out, knowing that the other family members can hear her.

All of the Mikaelsons look at each other, their grief stricken faces told Sage, Caroline and Matt that they were remembering something to do with Bella or rather, Isabel.

_**Mikael, Esther, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah were dressed head to toe in black as they followed the men that were carrying Isabel's body to her burial site; in his hands, Mikael held the finished heart-shaped plague that was to be held on top of Isabel's grave. Rebekah and Esther each held of bouquet of pink Bleeding Hearts, Isabel's favourite flower while Kol, Finn, Klaus and Elijah each held a single red rose.**_

_**They all came to a stop as the men carrying Isabel's body, gently placed her on the ground and then proceeded to stand on the side while the Mikaelson family could say their final goodbyes to the one they took in as their own daughter, sister, friend and lover.**_

_**One by one each of the Mikaelsons laid their flower upon the body of Isabel; when it came to Elijah, he fell to his knees and sobbed into the still form of Isabel; it took his whole entire family to pull him away so that the village men could start to bury Isabel in peace.**_

_**No one knew what to say to Elijah, suddenly in the distance to the Mikaelson's children's hearing, a soft but sad wolf howled.**_

"We cannot let this happen!"

"And we _won't_," Klaus replied, getting to his feet and looked at both Rebekah and Caroline. "We can try and draw a wedge between Bella and the Cullens, she knows what we are and we know she will never tell _them _what we are."

Elijah then walked into the house, every single one of his family members, aside from Matt, Caroline and sage all looked towards him; arching an eyebrow Elijah sat in the only vacant armchair beside Caroline.

"What is wrong, my dear family?"

"Bella is considering becoming a _Cold One_," Rebekah hissed, looking furious. "She's also thinking of letting that bronze haired, stick-up-his-ass boyfriend of hers actually be the one to change her."

Elijah froze in either shock or anger; he remembered how he acted the day of Isabel's funeral, he will not let the same thing happen to Bella what happen to Isabel, he will not let a _Cold One_ take his beloved away from him.

He then got to his feet and disappeared out of the Manor

…

A knock at the front door brought Bella out of her thoughts of the almost-kiss between her and Elijah; she opened the door to see Angela upon her doorstep.

"Ange, hey… What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to show you something."

"Sure, come on in…" Bella replied, stepping away from the door to let her brunette, Asian friend inside. "We can go up to my room, if you like?"

"Sure, ok…" Angela replied, following Bella up the stairs to her room and then proceeded to close Bella's bedroom door. "I found a book in my parent's attic; it belonged to my grandmother on my father's side."

"Ok," Bella said as she sat beside Angela on her bedroom floor "And what is this book supposed to be?"

"Is your window closed?"

"Yeah… What does this have to do with my window being closed?"

"There's no air con or anything?"

"No."

Angela picked up one of Bella's pillows, ripped it open and pulls out a handful of feathers; Bella gasped in surprise as the feathers then started to float in the air away from Angela's hand.

"Sage was right," Angela whispered, as the feathers then came crashing down on both Angela and Bella. "I'm a witch… But I'm scared; I don't want to go to my parents about this cause they might send me off to some Looney bin in Tim-Buck-Too."

"Don't worry, you know Esther?"

"Who?"

"Err- Mrs Mikaelson?" Bella repeated, making Angela look at her in confusion. "The new Deputy principle?"

"Oh, yeah… She's a nice lady."

"Well, she's also a witch." Bella said, picking up the ripped up pillow and then sighed. "I think I need a new pillow."

"Ha-ha, sorry… But I think I can fix it." Angela replied, taking hold of the pillow saying a few words in some language while Bella watched in amazement as the feathers that was upon the ground were now being sucked back into the pillow and the tear was stitching itself back up.

"Whoa…" Bella replied, smiling towards her friend. "That's so cool."

"I know!"

….

Elijah watched from the distance as both Bella and Angela were talking and laughing, he smiled as he remembered the first time he laid eyes on Isabel.

_**A ten year old Elijah was chasing a younger Niklaus throughout the crowds at the market; if he didn't catch his wandering brother then both of them will be in deep trouble off both of their parents, suddenly he bumped into the back of a small person and they both fell to the ground.**_

"_**Oww," Elijah moaned, getting to his knees and then glared at the person that got in his way. "Watch where you are…"**_

_**Elijah's mouth dropped open at the sight of the beautiful little girl before him, though her face was covered with a little dirt from falling over; she was still beautiful.**_

"_**Why don't you watch where you are going?" the unknown, but beautiful girl replied huffing in annoyance and then got to her feet. "Now look what you've done! I was supposed to give that to father for dinner!"**_

_**Elijah looked to the ground and noticed that some freshly brought bread was upon the ground, covered in dirt; he then looked back at the brown, doe-eyed girl; who was tapping her foot in annoyance and staring at him.**_

"_**I… You… We…" Elijah spoke, then coughed and proceeded to speak again. "We could go to my house and see if mother has any spare bread to offer you, I do not have any money on my person to pay for a new bunch, milady."**_

"_**You wished to buy me a new loaf of bread if you had the money?" The girl repeated, looking slightly shocked. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson."**_

_**The girl giggled and held out her hand to shake Elijah's "My name is Isabel, Isabel Petrova."**_

He was brought out of his memories of Isabel by the ringing of his phone, without even bothering to see who it was he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_So he finally answers"_

"What is it, Kol?"

"_Mother wishes for you to return home, she had placed a tracking spell on the Cold One that attack Bella before, um Riley?"_

"And?"

"_He's in Seattle, but mother thinks that he is being used by someone… Like as in a pawn in a master plan for something."_

"Like what?"

"_She doesn't know yet, but she thinks it has something to do with either the Cullens or Bella or maybe both of them."_

"Right, tell mother I shall be home soon," Elijah replied "I just need to visit a wolf first."

"_A wolf… You know what never mind…"_ Kol replied _"__I'll tell mother you're on your way back"_

"Thank you, Kol." Elijah said, before hanging up and placing the phone back in his pocket; taking one last look at Bella he then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The next morning Bella drove into the school, noticing that Emmett's Jeep was in the parking lot along with Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo; she huffed in annoyance as she parked the truck beside a silver Mercedes and hopped out.

"Hey there, Ella." Kol spoke making Bella jump in surprise.

"Oh, hey Kol."

"Um, listen when Rebekah mentions planning dance just go along with it," Kol warned, chuckling at Bella's feared expression. "It's a 1920s themed dance that mother and Rebekah are planning; they are to announce it at lunchtime."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" Bella asked, placing her backpack on one shoulder and proceeded to head inside to avoid the oncoming rain. "As you know I'm not quite coordinated with my feet."

"All depends if you have the right dance partner," Kol whispered, wriggling his eyebrows at Bella; who in return giggled at the sight of it. "Speaking of partners, where is the lovely Angela today?"

"Did you check the photography classroom, if she's not there try the Black room; she might be developing some photos."

"Aha," Kol replied, taking off towards the Photography classroom whistling as he did so. "Oh Angela…"

Bella giggled once again at the playful sight of Kol, she then turned to walk towards where her locker was placed and almost screamed in shock as both Rebekah and Caroline was standing there.

"Oh my god!" Bella yelled, slamming her back into her locker and holding her heart. "Jesus! Wear a bell or something!"

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah… Let me just restart my heart."

Rebekah then giggled. "Quit being so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic!" Bella replied, poking her tongue out at the both blondes like a five-year old. "If I was to be dramatic I would stomp my foot."

"Which you just did."

"Yep, I agree with Caroline," Rebekah stated, giggling once again. "You just did stomp your foot."

Bella groaned and head-butted her locker, making the both blondes look at her in either shock or amazement then the scent of Alice Cullen came to their knowledge.

"Say Bella?" Rebekah said, pulling Bella along with her as they walked to their first period class "How do you feel about a 1920s themed dance?"

"As long as I'm not dancing, it will be fine." Bella replied, walking into the English block and noticing that Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were in the class. "As I told Kol, and you all know my brain and my feet aren't talking to each other when it comes to dances."

"I'm pretty sure it all comes down to the right-?"

"Dance partner?" Bella finished off for Caroline, who gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, Kol already told me that."

…

And Kol was right, at lunchtime both Rebekah and Esther made themselves known to everyone within the cafeteria; Bella watched with amazement how Esther carried herself with grace and pride.

"I wish to announce the dance that my lovely daughter, Rebekah had planned," Esther announced, making all the boys swoon and stare lustfully at Rebekah. "It will happen in two weeks and it shall be a 1920s themed dance, so gentlemen go and pick you're the girl you wish to take to the dance."

Once Esther finished speaking, Kol turned to face Angela, who in return was facing him; Kol then got down on one knee and produced a rose out of nowhere and handed it to Angela.

"Angela Maria Webber, will you do the honour of letting me escort you to the dance within two weeks?"

"I…Err… Um…" Angela muttered and then she gulped and proceeded to speak again. "I'll be delighted if you escorted me to the dance, Kol."

….

Elijah reached La Push within matter of seconds, he slowly came to a walk as he appeared La Push land; a bird flew past which took his attention he then smiled as he remembered another memory of Isabel Petrova.

_**Isabel, Herrick, Klaus and Elijah were all playing chases; Isabel then picked up a laughing Herrick and spun him around before letting him down softly and took off again through the trees that lead to the grasslands on the outskirts of their home village. She giggled as Elijah tackled her lightly to the ground and kissed her softly on the cheek, she then sighed in annoyance as she lay sprawled out on the soft, moist grass.**_

"_**Whatever is the matter, dearest Isabel?"**_

"_**My sister, Tatiana but we call her Tatia is to return home soon."**_

_**Klaus and Herrick caught up to them and also lay on the grass beside them, soaking up as much sunrays as they could before the sun decided to settle down for the night.**_

"_**And you wish she did not return?"**_

"_**Oh no, I do wish for her to return, it's just that I fear that father would favour her once again and I will be in the dark."**_

"_**Nonsense, who would even think to overlook you?" Klaus replied, tickling Isabel in a brotherly way.**_

"_**Frederick, he was to be my suitor before Tatia came and took his attention away from me." Isabel explained, earning bewildered looks from all three boys. "What? You do not think I deserve a suitor?"**_

"_**No, no… It's just that we didn't think you would have one so soon."**_

"_**Well, I have no suitor just of yet." Isabel whispered, looking towards Elijah and gave him a small but knowing smile. "And if a suitor did come, father stated that I could marry any man that I wished on marrying."**_

"_**Really?" Elijah replied, sounding a little more hopeful then he really should.**_

"_**Oh my! Look at that bird!" Isabel pointed, as the four of them watched as a large, white swan flew passed them. "Such a beautiful creature don't you think?"**_

"_**Yes," Elijah replied, ignoring the Swan and looked towards Isabel. "Such a beautiful creature indeed."**_

"Elijah?" Billy Black called, bringing the vampire out of his memories. "What do we owe the pleasure of your arrival again?"

"Well, I thought I could have some more information about these _Cold Ones_ you told me about before."

"_C…Cold ones_?" Billy stuttered, making Elijah look at him confused. "Let me just go and get some elders…"

Elijah watched as Billy Black wheeled himself across the rocky paths that headed into the La Push Reserve, a small smile was pasted onto his face.

…..

**There you go for the 17****th**** chapter! Hope you all like it!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Reason

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

* * *

><p><em>I've found a reason for me<br>To change who I used to be  
>A reason to start over new<br>And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

Song Tittle: The Reason

Artist: Hoobastank

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18:<span>

_Forks, Washington State_

Before long, two weeks had passed and the 1920s dance was upon them, Edward hadn't asked Bella if she would like to go with him; he had just assumed her silence was a '_yes_' but unknown to him, a certain blonde haired vampire by the name of Caroline was going to try and put a dent in his plans by asking Bella to join her and Klaus for the dance.

"So Bella…" Caroline asked as she played with the grapes of the home-made fruit salad "Who are you going with to the dance?"

"Um, I was thinking of not going…" Bella replied, chewing on a piece of cucumber and smiled slightly at Caroline. "But Alice wants me to tag along with the Cullens."

"Or you could tag along with me and Klaus?" Caroline asked as she took a grape and popped it into her mouth.

Bella looked towards the Cullens who in return were looking at her, well technically Alice and Edward were looking at her, the others were trying their hardest to look like they weren't but sadly they were failing.

"You know what?" Bella replied turning away from the Cullen family to face her blonde haired friend. "I think I should go to the dance with Edward."

"Ok, if that's what you want…" Caroline giggled a little, wriggling slightly in her chair and then popped another grape into her mouth; Bella sneakily took a small piece of watermelon and scoffed it down before Caroline could blink.

"Hey!" Caroline whined lightly smacking Bella's fingers with the fork as Bella tried to steal another watermelon. "Get your own fruit salad!"

"Don't you know the saying?" Bella replied smirking at Caroline's confused facial expression. "It tastes much better when it isn't yours?"

"Yes, Bella…" Caroline groaned as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in slight annoyance "I heard that saying so many times before…"

The both girls got to their feet, feeling the Cullens eyes on them as they exited the cafeteria and out into the courtyard.

…

Rebekah walked into her walk in wardrobe, going over to her section of vintage 1920s dresses; knowing fully well that Bella and Angela won't have anything to wear, she was about to walk into her bathroom when Sage and Caroline both dressed in robes walked into her room.

"Hey," Caroline muttered, looking slightly embarrassed "Um, do you think we could borrow a dress off you?"

"What happened to that gorgeous red one you wore in Mystic Falls?" Rebekah replied, turning back to her wardrobe and picked out a red beaded detailed dress and handed it to Caroline.

"That's wear it is… In Mystic Falls"

"Oh…" Rebekah replied as she searched the shelves of dresses for one that Sage could borrow. "Hm, Sage what do you think of the color green?"

"It's my favorite color." Sage replied, as Rebekah handed her a knee-length late 1920s styled dress. "Ah, thank you?"

"Don't mention it…" Rebekah replied, she then pulled out her vibrating IPhone as she seen it was Bella calling. "Hey there, Bella"

"_Hey…"_

"What's wrong?"

"_Can you be my hero and say that you have a dress for me?" _Bella replied, sighing._ "I don't want to go over to the Cullen's and become a **Bella Barbie** to Alice, I swear she'll hassle me until my next birthday about not doing this right or wearing clothes that she thinks have no fashion taste."_

Rebekah giggled, along with Caroline and Sage. "Sure, come over and bring Angela. Something tells me that she doesn't even have a dress to wear."

"_Okay, we'll be over shortly."_

Rebekah hanged as the line went dead, she turned back to both Caroline and Sage who were both smiling and looking at Rebekah.

"What?" Rebekah asked, looking slightly lost.

"Bella doesn't want to be a Barbie doll, so let's give her someone that does…" Sage replied, looking at Caroline. "If she sees us doing up Caroline she might want us to help her or something."

"Hmm," Rebekah replied, and then walked to her bathroom to get ready for the dance that was fast approaching.

…

A knock on the Mikaelson's front door indicated that both Angela and Bella had arrived, Mandy opened the door to reveal Angela with a tight, 1920 wavy hairstyle and Bella, who still had some curlers in her hair.

"Hey, Mandy" Both Angela and Bella spoke at the same time.

"Hello," Mandy replied "Rebekah is upstairs with Caroline and Sage, um Bella you still have curlers in your hair…"

"What? Oh… I'm trying to do a loose curly hairstyle… Um I searched it on the internet." Bella replied, taking out the leftover curlers and twirled a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Ok…"

With that said, both Angela and Bella raced up the stairs where Rebekah was waiting for them with two dress bags in her hands, she took a look at both of their hair styles and smiled.

"I love your hairstyles," Rebekah said, handing each girl a dress bag. "Now go and get dressed."

Bella walked into the spare bathroom, which was beside Elijah's bedroom; the very same one she woke up in the morning.

She gasped as she pulled out an orange silk, black beaded floor length dress along with a matching faux fur shawl and orange silk scarf. She slipped into the dress, silently thanking god that she decided to wear a lacy black bra and matching underwear, to finish of the look Bella was going for, she slipped on a pair of vintage black low heeled shoes she brought while shopping. Once she was dressed, she walked out and noticed that Caroline, Sage, Rebekah and Angela were all adding the final touches to their outfits and makeup; she sighed and knew that she might as well have some makeup on.

"Bekah?"

"Mmm?" Rebekah replied turning to face Bella and her mouth dropped open. "Whoa... Bella, you look better in that dress then I ever could."

"Thanks, um listen I kind of need some help with my makeup…"

"It's okay," Rebekah said, handing Bella over a pale peach lipstick and some dark eye shadow. "You really don't need much."

With a little of Rebekah's help, the rest of the small group of girls were ready to go with their dates; Bella texted Edward to let him know that she was at the Mikaelson's and was ready to be picked up, Edward replied saying that he was on his way.

"Are we all ready to go?" Esther asked looking at everyone, her eyes lingered on Bella a little longer.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for…"

A horn honked outside, Mandy pulled back the curtain to reveal Edward's Volvo pulled in the driveway; Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance as Kol scoffed.

"What kind of man honks and not come to the door to collect hiss date?" Elijah muttered, turning to face Bella. "And a _lovely_ date you are, Bella."

"Thank you, Elijah." Bella replied sighing as she grabbed her small black purse and walked out of the Manor, towards Edward's Volvo.

The drive to the dance was silent, Edward had commented on how gorgeous she looked in the dress but that was it; when Edward pulled into the parking lot he growled making Bella look at him questionably.

"Edward?"

Edward continued to glare at Jacob, while Bella tried to get his attention and failed on so many attempts but then Edward's eyes landed back onto her.

"Edward... What's-"

"The mutt and his friends are here."

Bella looked to the side and seen Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil leaning up against the far side of the school, watching the students all walk into the gymnasium; though Jacob was more focus on Edward's car.

"It's alright, Edward." Bella sighed, touching Edward's sleeve of his suit. "Just have fun, please try and be civilized…"

"You're telling _me_ to be civilized?" Edward asked, looking at Bella surprisingly. "You should be telling that_ mutt_ of yours…"

"_Jacob_ is my friend, Edward." Bella replied sighing then hopped out of the car when Edward said no more on the subject, she headed towards Jacob as he slightly straightened up properly and smiled at her.

"Bells, looking good…" Jacob replied looking towards Edward, who stood behind Bella in a protective way. "Hi, leech."

"Mutt." Edward nodded in return, making both Bella and Jacob roll their eyes.

"Could you two just get along for one night?" Bella hissed in annoyance, sighing as they both looked at her in confusion. "Honestly, would it kill the both of you to be nice for once?"

"Maybe." Jacob replied

"Possibly." Edward added, making Jacob look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going inside, are you coming, Edward?"

"Sure."

Edward escorted Bella inside, with Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil following behind; they all gasped in either shock, amazement or both as the inside of the gymnasium were turned into a 1920s club. Bella could see Caroline and Klaus dancing along with Rebekah and Matt; Sage and Finn was off on the side chattering away, while Elijah who was basically the only one in a bleach white, black thinly pin-striped suit talking away to Esther; Bella caught his attention and he raised his plastic cup to her in acknowledgement which she returned with a smile.

"So Seth," Bella asked, turning to the youngest shape-shifter "Is Sam going easy on you?"

"No," Seth replied, smirking at Bella's surprised expression. "Because I asked him not to, just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean he has to go easy on me."

"But, you're just so young…"

"What was that, Jacob?" Edward hissed, turning to face Jacob.

_Damn Edward and his mind-reading abilities_ Bella thought, as she inwardly groaned and watched both Edward and Jacob have a heated but hushed disagreement with something that probably had to do with her.

"Bella?" Elijah asked, making Bella turn away from the bickering vampire and shape-shifter. "Care to join me in a dance?"

"Sure," Bella said taking Elijah's outstretched hand. "But be warned now, my brain and feet do not talk to each other at all."

"You should be fine," Elijah whispered smirking at her. "I won't let you fall."

As Elijah lead Bella to the dance floor; Rebekah, Caroline and Sage inwardly screamed with pride as they watched Elijah show Bella some of his small but cool dance moves. Bella laughed as she watched Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie dance in the middle of the dance-floor but yet no one was watching them as much as they were watching Elijah and Bella.

"What are you doing?" Bella giggled, shaking her head at Elijah's 20s dance moves. "I can't do any of those moves!"

"Just take a deep breath, Bella." Elijah whispered placing his both hands on Bella's shoulders and started to move her along with the beat of the music. "And follow me!"

Bella laughed once again, took Elijah's hand and started to follow his movements; somehow she enjoyed the fact that she was dancing with Elijah.

"Tell me something about yourself?" Bella asked Elijah as he pulled her in for a slow dance.

"Well I had a lover once, Isabel Petrova." Elijah replied smiling at Bella's confused expression. "But I lost her, she died on our wedding night, we married in secret."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Bella replied and then gasped in surprise as Elijah pulled her close to him, close enough for her lips to be almost touching his, he then twirled Bella out and she burst out laughing for the third time.

…

When Bella's laughter reached their ears, both Edward and Jacob watched as Bella danced with Elijah Mikaelson; pure jealousy went through them as they seen how much Elijah cared for Bella.

"Who does he think he is?"

"Obviously, someone not to mess with." Jasper answered, as he came to Edward's side with Alice in tow, making Edward and the three shape-shifters look at him in confusion. "Can't you feel the authority rotating off him? Yeah he's human but he has power and authority coming from him and his brothers."

"You're the only who's an empath, Jasper."

"Honestly, even Emmett can feel it rolling off them and is he an Empath? No he isn't…" Jasper replied, sighing. "The Mikaelsons are something different."

"What?"

"That's what we don't know, Jacob" Alice replied. "Edward can't read their minds and I can't see them, it's like when Bella hangs out with you… Her future goes black but with them it's all fuzzy and blurred like something is blocking my visions."

"We need to call a temporary truce so we try and figure out what the Mikaelsons are." Jasper explained, earning nods from everyone. "I already told Carlisle and he agrees, we need to get together with Sam and the rest of the pack to try and figure out together what to do about them."

"Give us a time, date and location." Jacob replied, watching Elijah spin Bella out and bring her back in. "We'll be there."

"If you don't mind…" Edward said, walking off towards Elijah and Bella. "I'm going to get my _girlfriend_ back."

The two vampires and three shape-shifters watched as Edward politely cut into Elijah and Bella's slow dance to finish dancing with her.

…..

**Okie dokie… that's the end for the 18****th**** chapter… Links for the dress, outfits and such are on my profile so you can just hop on there and check them out.**

**Alright! Don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19: All I Need

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

* * *

><p><em>Can you still see the heart of me?<br>All my agony fades away  
>When you hold me in your embrace<em>

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>  
><em>Give me something I can believe<em>

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>

_I tried many times but nothing was real_  
><em>Make it fade away, don't break me down<em>  
><em>I want to believe that this is for real<em>  
><em>Save me from my fear, don't tear me down<em>

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>  
><em>Give me something I can believe<em>

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>

Song Tittle: All I Need

Artist: Within Temptation

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19:<span>

_La Push, Native Indian Reserve_

A few days after the 1920s dance, the Cullens yet again went on another _camping_ trip, leaving Bella in the capable hands of herself; though both Edward and Alice were highly against it from the start, but it was a family vote. Five vampires, plus Bella, against them and they were outvoted.

So here Bella found herself, driving to La Push to surprise her best friend, Jacob with a visit; she parked her truck and hopped out as Jacob came running out smiling like a child stuck in a lollypop factory.

"Hey there, Bella!" Jacob shouted as he picked her up and spun her around and then placed her back down on the ground. "What brings you here?"

"I was bored, decided to come here…"

Some wolf whistles started as Embry, Quil, Seth and Paul came out from inside Emily and Sam's house, each carrying pieces of chicken.

"Hey Bella!" The boys said, as each of them took a chuck out of the chicken.

"Hey Embry, Quil, Seth and Paul"

"We're really glad you're here, Bella." Embry said smirking towards Jacob. "Maybe we'll finally get a break from Jacob's massive obsessive dialog."

"_I wish Bella would call_." Paul mimicked, as he lightly punched Jacob's shoulder.

"_I wish Bella didn't call."_ Quil mimicked as he chewed on the chicken.

"_Maybe I __should call Bella…"_ Embry added smirking at Jacob again.

"_Maybe I should call and hang up."_ Seth added, as he laughed along with Bella and the Wolf pack.

"Alright, you all can _shut up_ now." Jacob huffed, sighing and looked down at the ground.

Bella was about to ask Jacob something, when a tall, tanned skinned girl came into Bella's line of sight; the girl looked towards the small group and froze as her dark eyes landed on Bella.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater." Jacob explained. "Harry's daughter."

"Hey," Bella said as Leah looked at her with pure disgust. "It's really nice to meet you, and I'm sorry about your father."

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to _leave_." Leah snapped as she pushed passed Bella, making the said girl look down at the ground sadly.

A moment passed, as all the boys sighed along with Bella. "Fun… Isn't she?" Jacob added.

"Bella?" Emily's voice called as the woman into line of sight. "Hi, I was wondering when I'll see you face around here again."

"Sam," Jacob said, looking towards the Alpha of the wolf pack. "We're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Bella?" Jacob said, tugging on her jacket's sleeve. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" Bella replied, following Jacob into his garage and leaned up against her old dirt bike. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Imprinting."

"Imprinting? What's that?" Bella asked, as she played with a grease-covered rag.

"Imprinting on someone is like… When you see her everything changes," Jacob explains as he looks at Bella. "All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet… It's her. Nothing else matters. You'll do anything, be _anything_ for her."

Bella sighed, as she looked at Jacob. "Sounds like you know the feeling." She replied as Jacob looked back down at the ground, while Bella was left wondering with her thoughts. "Have you… Have you imprinted on anyone?"

"You'll know if I had." Jacob whispered, straightening himself up and looking out of the garage towards the woods. "I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts."

"So for now you're still…" Bella started as Jacob turned to face her again and then suddenly stop as she tried to find the right words.

"You're still you." Jacob finished for Bella, smiling.

"Yeah." Bella said, smiling as well. "Until graduation."

Jacob looked at her like she slapped him in the face, his face held no emotion at all.

"G…Graduation?"

"You know that it was bound to happen, Jake."

"It makes me sick!" Jacob hissed, as he turned away from her. "I wish you were dead then become _one_ of them!"

Bella's mouth dropped open, she got to her feet and pushed passed Jacob, who was trying to get his anger under control; Bella was only a mere inches away from her truck's driver's side door when Jacob's warm hand stopped her.

"I can't believe you said _that_!" Bella snapped, turning to face Jacob. "Edward was right, I shouldn't have come."

"Bella come on… Please, I'm sorry."

Bella sighed, as she cuddled Jacob in forgiveness; he then pulled away and smiled.

"Let's go for a walk?"

They both headed down to La Push beach; both of them was wracking their brains to come up with something to talk about, Bella then brought up the topic of a party.

"So Alice is planning a graduation party." Bella explained, smiling. "Which you _are_ invited to."

Jacob turned to look at Bella and gave her a small sneer of disgust; Bella then bit her lip and turned away from him.

"Yeah… Like you're happy to hear about that."

Jacob then slowed down, making Bella turn back to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I just wanted to do this differently." Jacob sighed, as he looked out passed Bella. "Smoother, but now I'm out of time."

"Do what?" Bella asked, slightly confused and curious.

Jacob then walked closer to her, his eyes not leaving hers; Bella's heart rate rose as Jacob's breath was tickling her face.

"You need to hear the truth, Bella." Jacob whispered. "Understand _all_ of your options. You _need_ to know that _I'm in love with you_, Bella. And I want you to choose _me_, instead of him."

"I… I thought you understood?" Bella said sighing and she started to shake her head. "I don't feel that way for you, Jake."

"I don't buy it!" Jacob replied looking at her.

"What don't you _buy_?" Bella asked looking serious now. "That's how _I_ feel."

"You feel something _else_ for me," Jacob said, making Bella's eyes widen in confusion. "You just _won't_ admit it."

Bella shook her head as Jacob sighed.

"So I'm not giving up." Jacob added. "I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating"

"Well you don't have to fight for long."

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid that either he or you will change minds about turning you."

"No, I'm _not_." Bella said suddenly, eyes narrowed. "I know what I want…"

"You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella." Jacob said, as he tried to get Bella to see that he was the better option for her. "Or say goodbye to _anybody_, I can give you more than him. I mean he probably won't be able to kiss you without hurting you."

Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then Jacob grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest. "Feel that? Flesh and blood… And warmth…"

Bella started to shake her head, but she couldn't do anything else as Jacob's lips was upon her own; she fought against Jacob's hold but to no Advil, she pushed him away as he looked at her smugly. Bella then pulled her fist back and swung at Jacob's face, who looked slightly shocked at Bella's sudden facial change.

"God!" Bella yelled, holding her hand. "What… God! Fu…"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I broke my hand that's what's wrong!" Bella yelled, as she started to make a small scene. "Didn't you feel that punch?"

"You tried to _punch_ me?"

"Yes!"

"Try using a crowbar or tire-iron next time," Jacob chuckled.

"Don't give me ideas!" Bella hissed, pulling out her cellphone and was about to call Edward put knew that he doesn't answer his phone during hunting trips. "I'm going home!"

"You can't drive with a broken hand; let me drive you to the hospital…"

"I'll walk!" Bella snapped, as she turned away from him and headed towards town. "I don't want to be near you right now!"

…

"Go, go, go!" Kol yells at the TV, with both Matt and Klaus sitting beside him watching the youngest Mikaelson watch football. "Yeeeeha! They scored! You owe me fifty bucks Klaus!"

"Shut up and answer your phone." Klaus sulked as he handed over a fifty dollar bill to Kol's waiting hand.

"Hello?" Kol said, smirking at Klaus and placed the bill into his jeans pocket.

"_Kol?"_

"Bella… What can I do for you?"

"_Can you come and pick me up?" _Bella replied, sighing._ "I kind of broke my hand out here in La Push."_

"Why did you break your hand for?"

"_I punch a shape-shifter in the face."_

"Why?"

"_Jacob kissed me… I didn't like it so I punched him…"_

"I'll there as soon as possible." Kol replied, hanging up and grabbing his car keys; he then looked up to see both Matt and Klaus also getting ready. "Are you two coming?"

"Yes."

Bella didn't have to wait for long, as she heard the purring of Kol's 2011 Lancer pulling up in the Black's driveway, Klaus, Matt and Kol all hopped out.

"Where's the shape-shifter?" Klaus hissed, his eyes scanning for the body of Jacob Black. "I'll kill him…"

"You won't be _killing_ anyone, Klaus." Bella replied, touching Klaus's shoulder with her good hand. "Can you take me to Esther?"

"That's who we are going to anyway." Kol replied, taking Bella's truck keys from her hand and threw them towards Matt. "Matt will take you truck home, while we take you back to our house."

"Does Matt even know where I live?" Bella asked, looking towards the said boy as he walked to her truck.

"Angela showed him once, when we dropped her home." Kol replied, helping Bella into the front seat of the car and then proceeded to start it.

…

Esther and Elijah were up in the attic discussing about Bella and the Cold Ones, also how they're going to try and protect Bella without giving away any of their secrets to the already curious Cullens and the Wolf pack.

"I think I can come up with a spell that can protect our dear Bella from the Cold Ones." Esther replied, smiling at Elijah's curious expression. "I'll need that locket of Isabel's to do it though."

"I have it in my room somewhere."

"I think it will be best to tell Bella the truth," Esther replied making Elijah look at her confused. "About Isabel and how Bella looks like her, Mandy did some digging on the Swan's background and apparently Renee Swan-Dwyer, Bella's mother is related to the Gilberts, a half-sister."

"So Bella's related to Elena?"

"In some way yes, but she really is related to Marcella Swan." Esther replied, sighing. "The poor girl that Frederick used in his spell to turn him into a Cold One."

"So what does that mean, mother?"

"It means that if Frederick is somehow able to find out that Bella Swan is in fact both Marcella Swan and Isabel Petrova, he won't hesitate to come to Forks and take her… He wants to break the curse that confides him to being a Cold One."

"So if he gets his hands on Bella…"

"And drains her dry along with the moonstone, a vampire, werewolf, shape-shifter, a Cold one and a wiling witch to perform the spell then we'll have another Hybrid vampire."

"We cannot let this happen!"

"And we won't…" Esther replied as she then placed the herbs back into the right order; the sound of Kol's lancer pulling into the driveway came to their ears along with the voices of Bella and Klaus.

"Ow!" Bella's voice yelled

"Sorry Bella!" Kol yelled "I kinda forgot that was your broken hand."

"Broken hand?" both Esther and Elijah murmured at the same time, they then walked out of the attic to greet a pained expression Bella, a worried looking Kol and a very ticked off looking Klaus.

"What happened?" Esther asked looking over Bella's wounded left hand.

"I punched Jacob Black in the face."

"May I ask why?"

"He forcefully kissed her, that's why." Klaus snapped, huffing in annoyance.

Elijah was beyond furious at Jacob's actions towards Bella, when Esther took Bella away to heal the broken bones in her hand; Elijah got a crowbar while Kol came down the stairs with a metal baseball bat, Klaus on the other hand had nothing.

"Let's go and teach this dog some manners." Elijah hissed as Rebekah's car pulled into the driveway, both Caroline and Rebekah hopped out.

"Where are you three going?"

"To teach a dog some lessons"

"What?" Both Rebekah and Caroline replied, but then shook their heads and proceeded to head inside with their bags of shopping.

….

Sam, Emily, Jarred, Kim, Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry watched as Quil played with his new imprint, Claire; they laughed as Claire tackled the unsuspecting Quil to the ground and pulled on his ears.

"You got to give up on, Bella, Jake." Leah said, as she looked towards Sam and Emily. "Trust me; it will only hurt you more."

"Jacob?"

The Wolf pack froze and turned to face the three very pissed off Mikaelson family members; Jacob got to his feet and walked towards Elijah who sped to face Jacob; grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a nearby tree with a blink of an eye. Klaus was having a standoff with Paul, while Kol was keeping both Seth and Leah at bay.

Elijah then picked Jacob back up by the throat and looked into his eyes threateningly; making the entire Wolf pack, including their imprints shake with fear as the authority in Elijah's voice waved over them.

"If I hear that you kissed Bella again without her permission then I will be back here and we will have this little chat again."

"O…Ok…"

"Good." Elijah hissed as he let Jacob go and turned to face his brothers. "Klaus, Kol… Let's go home."

Jacob watched in pure fear as the Mikaelson men disappeared with a blink of an eye; they were faster than the Cold Ones that he came to chase down, Leah and Seth came to Jacob's side to help their fallen brother to his feet, Jacob then rubbed his throat as he stared out where the Mikaelson brothers disappeared.

"We totally need to find what they _are_." Sam huffed. "I guess it's time for that temporary truce after all."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the 19<strong>**th**** chapter! Hope you had fun reading it as I had fun typing it!**

**Klaus: enough blabbering! Review already!**

**Me: Oh hush you…**


	20. Chapter 20: Eternal Flame

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

**WARNING: Bella may be a little OOC in this chapter from the way Meyer described her in **_**Twilight**_**, but let's face it ever since she started to hang out with the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Matt she started to change.**

**Also I may have some **_**Twilight**_** bashing… Okay a lot of **_**Twilight**_** bashing mainly from Kol. But hey, I need a character to bash **_**Twilight**_**, don't get me wrong I like the **_**Twilight**_** books but not so much**

_Close your eyes, give me your hand  
>Do you feel my heart beating?<em>_  
><em>_Do you understand?__  
><em>_Do you feel the same?__  
><em>_Am I only dreaming  
>Or is this burning an eternal flame<em>

Song Tittle: Eternal Flame

Artist: The Bangles

Chapter 20:

_La Push, Native Indian Reserve_

After the Mikaelson brothers left, Sam Uley reluctantly called Carlisle Cullen to inform them of what happened with Elijah and Jacob, he too was surprised that a simple human like Elijah could pick up and throw someone like Jacob. When Sam mentioned a temporary truce, Carlisle agreed and gave them the opportunity to attend the Graduation party that was to be held that following night; Sam agreed.

And now all the Wolf Pack has to do is wait.

…

_Forks, Washington State_

Word quickly got around Forks High about the party that Alice was planning after graduation, but Rebekah stole the Cullen's spotlight by saying she too were going to hold a graduation party, two days _after_ the Cullen's have theirs.

"It's not fair," Alice pouted as she watched Rebekah kiss Matt's cheek "Why do they have to _spoil_ everything?"  
>"Enough Alice," Rosalie sighed as she got to her feet with her tray of uneaten food to throw away "Honestly, the whole world doesn't revolve around us, you know?"<br>Alice was about to say something else, but Bella caught her attention and the outfit she was wearing.  
>"Since when did Bella have a sense of fashion?" Alice then muttered, changing the subject quickly and making the whole Cullen siblings, including Rosalie when she returned, to stare at the human girl Alice was talking about.<p>

Gone was her Tom-boyish t-shirt, jeans and worn-out sneakers; they were replaced by a shear nude, see-through floral top with a nude singlet underneath, off white skinny jeans, held up with a nude-tanned belt; and to match the whole nude-off white outfit Bella's hair was held back with a thin off white headband, with a nude flower and matching flat boots.  
>Edward couldn't take his eyes away from how the jeans hugged against Bella's curves, he growled then at the thoughts running through the male population minds, minus his brothers and the Mikaelson boys.<br>"Edward..." Rosalie hissed as she pointed towards Kol, Rebekah and Caroline as the three of them were looking at Edward strangely. "Enough."

Edward huffed in annoyance, got to his feet and walked over to his girlfriend and her new friends, taking up the vacant seat beside Rebekah and Bella.  
>"Hey you," Bella giggled, kissing Edward's cheek; making Rebekah mockingly gag which earned a confused but annoyed look from Edward.<br>"Hey love," Edward replied, nodding at the small table of friends. "So, what are you doing after school?"  
>"Um, nothing." Bella replied as she popped a seedless grape into her mouth "Why?"<br>"I was wondering if you want to catch a movie or something." Edward replied. "We haven't really had any 'alone' time."  
>"Hm, true." Bella said as she popped another grape into her mouth. "Sure, okay... Let's go to a movie."<br>"Which movie theatre are you planning on going to?" Kol replied, trying to start a small but civil conversation with the mind-reading cold one.  
>"Port Angeles, somewhere not too far from Forks." Edward asked, as he tried to get a closer read on any of the Mikaelson's minds but failed, including Matt's mind; surprisingly Angela's mind was now also blocked from him. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as the Mikaelson siblings inwardly smirked knowing what Edward was trying to do.<p>

_Earlier that morning_

"Caroline, Matt?" Esther called, making the said vampire and human boy face the Original witch.  
>"Yes, Esther?" Caroline replied, looking a little lost as the witch handed both Matt and Caroline a small pouch. "Ah, thank you?"<br>Esther laughed at Caroline and Matt's confused faces "Its protection jewellery, just like your daylight ring Caroline; but this one blocks mind-reading and mind-control."  
>"Why?" Matt started and then froze trying to not sons confused. "I mean, why are you giving these to us?"<br>"Mandy has found some particular information regarding to the Cullen clan," Esther explained to the both of them. "Apparently Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett Cullen all have a gift. Alice can see the future, only once a decision is made and it changes if the person she 'sees' changed their minds, Emmett holds strength of three newborn Cold Ones put together, so his gift is super strength; Jasper can feel and control emotions, he is what we call an Empath and Edward is a mind-reader."  
>"So he could hear our thoughts?" Matt whispered, looking quite scared.<br>"If you are standing alone, yes. But if you are around any of my children not so much." Esther added, smiling once again at the confused faces of Caroline and Matt. "The blood that made then into the Original vampires, Isabel's; was immune to any mental abilities of a Cold One."  
>"Meaning that since they all drank from Isabel," Caroline finished. "It also made the Originals immune to mental abilities of a Cold One too?"<br>"Correct."  
>"How did you spell this to block the mental abilities?" Matt asked, as he opened his pouch and pulled out a silver men's ring with a small lead pattern. "If you don't mind explaining that?"<p>

"Well," Esther replied. "I had some of Bella's blood and noticed that her blood also contains the same qualities that Isabel's blood had, so I used that to make three pieces of jewellery to protect from Edward Cullen's mind-reading abilities."  
>Caroline opened her pouch up, pulling out a silver circle pendant with the similar leaf pattern that's on Matt's ring, the blonde haired vampire gasped at the lovely piece of jewellery.<br>"Esther, it's beautiful."  
>"The other pouch is for Angela," Esther explained, before leaving the two of them alone. "Make sure she gets it before school starts, please? It will also protect her from the mind-reader ability."<br>"Of course." Caroline replied, as she pocketed the unopened pouch into her jeans pocket. "I got to get my jacket from her anyway."

To say that Edward Cullen was pissed was an understatement, he was beyond pissed. First, Bella starts dreaming of this man named 'Elijah', then a man with the exact same 'name' moves to town followed shortly by his whole entire family, they all befriend Bella and start to pull her away from them all, Edward included and now he can't get a hold of Angela's mind ever since she started to date Kol.  
>What was going on?<p>

Edward drove up Bella's street, he noticed that a silver car that didn't belong to anyone he knew in the Swan's driveway; he watched with a little annoyance and a of hatred as Elijah Mikaelson, the man he sees as more of a competition for Bella's heart then the Mutt from the La Push reserve step out of the car and greet Charlie Swan with a handshake and Bella with a kiss on her hand.  
>He pulled up beside Elijah's car, slightly admiring Elijah's taste in cars, and then proceeded to pry his girlfriend away from Elijah's company.<br>"Hello Edward." Charlie said roughly, eyes darting between Bella, Edward and then to Elijah. "What brings you here?"  
>"I'm taking Bella to see a movie."<br>"Oh right!" Bella exclaimed, making three pair of eyes look at her. "What? I caught up with a conversation with mom, she wants me to go and visit, which I'm thinking of doing and I kind of forgotten about it."  
>"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Charlie asked, looking at Bella with confusion.<br>"Huh?" Bella replied, making all three men laugh. "Ha, ha dad... I'm going to get ready, okay Edward?"  
>"Sure, love." Edward replied, as he watched Bella walk into the house.<p>

As soon as Bella disappeared an awkward silence fell over the three men, Charlie was darting his eyes between Edward and Elijah and back again; which didn't get unnoticed by the both men. Elijah then straightened up, moving forward to shake Charlie's hand. "I'll see you around, Charlie."  
>"You're going, already?"<br>"I promised mother I'll help her with something." Elijah replied. "Tell Bella my apologies for leaving so sudden."  
>"I will." Charlie replied. "Bye then, Elijah."<br>"Goodbye Charlie." Elijah said as he opened the driver's side door. "Edward."  
>"Elijah." Edward replied with a curt nod.<p>

Once Elijah had drove away, Bella made her reappearance, she changed her top from the nude to a long sleeved, black eyelet lace top with a matching jacket and shoes; she still wore the jeans she wore today at school, Edward could also tell that Bella had a quick shower by the small drops of water that still lingered in her hair.  
>"Did Elijah leave?"<br>"Yeah, he had to do something for his mother rather 'quickly'." Charlie replied, his eyes rolling over towards Edward.  
>"Ready?" Edward asked, ignoring Charlie's eye-roll as he opened the front passenger-side door.<br>"Yep," Bella replied as she quickly gave Charlie a one-armed hug. "There's some of that lasagne that Esther made in the fringe, dad, all you have to do is-?"  
>"Heat in the microwave," Charlie finished for Bella as she nodded. "I'll be fine, Bells... Sue and Seth are coming over later on; she probably would have food with her too."<br>"Okay," Bella replied. "I'm ready."

Bella slid into the front passenger seat, buckled herself in and then waited for Edward to start the car.  
>"Oh," Edward said, as he drove out of the driveway. "I've forgotten to tell you, Alice insisted that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and herself tag along."<br>"Oh," Bella sighed, slightly covering her annoyance. "What happened to our 'alone' time?"  
>"Alice said and I quote 'You'll both have enough 'alone' time to last centuries.' Alice's words not mine."<br>"Ah." Bella replied, folding her arms. "So basically it's a Cullen night out and I'm the tag along?"  
>"No, love. It's a Cullen couple night out." Edward explained, sighing. "We are a couple, so of course we were going to join in."<p>

The conversation ended as Edward parked the Volvo beside a blue Lancer; Bella thought she had seen that Lancer somewhere before buy couldn't quite remember where.  
>"Bella! Edward!" Alice voice called, as she waved at them from the line-up outside the movie theatre.<br>"Hi, Alice." Bella said, smiling once at Jasper, Emmett and also a little at Rosalie; who shockingly returned one back that didn't look forced.

"Bella?" Angela called, making the said girl turn around. "Thought it was you."  
>"Hey, Ange." Bella replied, waving at Kol as he came into view. "Hey, Kol."<br>"Hey, hey Ella."  
>"Ella?" Alice chirped, looking slightly confused. "Why do you call her Ella?"<br>"Why do people call you Alice instead of Mary?" Kol replied, making Alice eyes go wide along with the rest of the Cullen's and Bella. "Because you prefer then calling you Alice, so I call her Ella because I prefer calling her that."  
>"So," Angela said trying to break the awkward moment. "What movie are you watching?"<br>"I actually have no idea," Bella replied, looking towards Alice. "Ask Alice."  
>"<em>Stalked By A Vampire<em>" Alice replied. "It's based of the book, _Twilight_."  
>"You mean you're going to watch a movie that has a bunch of vampires running around and looking like a glitter machine threw up of them?" Kol asked no one in particular, everyone apart from the Cullen's laughed, Bella seen the annoyed looks from the Cullens and quieted her laughter to a slight giggle.<br>"What movie are you watching then?" Alice huffed.  
>"The same." Angela replied before Kol could get a word in.<br>"Yep, I'm stuck watching a movie that has vampires that would even make Dracula himself ashamed of being a vampire." Kol added, ignoring the elbow to the gut from Angela. "I mean vampires that sparkle? What are they...? Dracula's and Tinker Bell's love children?"  
>Bella couldn't contain her laughter any longer, she along with Angela laughed while the Cullen's were begging the line to hurry up so they could be away from Kol and his vile insults towards their species of Vampires, but sadly Kol still had a few more insults up his sleeve for the Cold Ones.<br>"I wonder if these so called sparkling vampires are real." Kol whispered. "If I ever had the chance between dying and becoming a walking, talking disco ball when the sun is out, I'll choose death."  
>"Wouldn't you be dead either way?" Jasper suddenly asked.<br>"True," Kol replied, looking at Jasper. "But let's face it, sparkling fairy-like vampire or actually dying? Hmm, I still choose death instead of becoming one of the unwanted love child of Tinker Bella and Dracula."

…

_Mikaelson Manor_

Elijah was slightly enjoying his alone time, as he was drinking a small glass of the finest Bourbon from Klaus's hidden stash, though it wasn't a very good hiding place.

"Brother," Klaus sighed, coming to his side. "We have a problem."

"What is it, Klaus?" Elijah sighed.

"The Cullens and the Shape-shifters have now made a temporary truce with each other." Klaus replied. "They are working together to find out exactly what we are."

"And you think you should tell them that?"

"More like show them" Klaus smirked, as Elijah arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me more." Elijah replied.

…

_Cullens House_

A few days later graduation had come and gone; now here Bella was standing in the middle of the Cullen's house wondering what to do next, the Mikaelsons had yet to turn up and also the pack.

"Bella"

Bella turned to face Jacob; she smiled slightly at him which he returned with a small cuddle, she smiled at both Embry and Seth as they came into her sight.

"Hey there, Bells." Seth said, cuddling her.

"Hey, Seth." Bella replied. "Embry."

"Bella."

Alice then came down the stairs, looking glum and frightened; Jasper quickly came to his mate's side as she stared off into the distance.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's passing around Bella's scent," Alice replied, she then gasped. "An army is coming to Forks."

"Whoa, whoa… Hold on a second." Jacob said, looking at both Jasper and Alice. "What army?"

"An army of newborn vampires." Alice replied. "Our kind."

"What does this mean?" Embry asked.

"It means that if we don't work together lives would be lost." Jasper replied. "Countless lives will be lost."

"What would you have us do?" Seth replied.

"Gather up the rest of the pack, it's time for that meeting." Jasper explained, as Seth and Jacob nodded. "Also I can show you a few moves about newborn vampires."

"Do you know what they're after?"

"Yeah." Bella added, making the three vampires, Edward came over as soon as he heard _newborn vampires_. "Me."

"I think we'll some more help to deal with this." Jacob muttered, looking slightly annoyed.

"Like who?" Edward asked, hugging Bella close. "Who could help us with the newborn army?"

Just as Edward finished asking that question, the Mikaelson family made their appearance; Jacob gave a small smirk towards Edward as he huffed in annoyance.

…

Jasper was refilling the plastic cups when Esther came over to him, she could sense that his heart was pure and in a good place when it came to protecting his loved ones.

"Jasper?"

"Mrs Mikaelson," Jasper replied, smiling at the older woman. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to offer my family and my own help with the upcoming fight against the newborn _Cold Ones_ army."

"How did you…?"

"Know about the army?" Esther finished for him, as Jasper nodded. "Well, my family is what you call Original vampires."

Esther then got into the story of how the Originals were created, leaving out the part that Bella was Isabel reincarnation and why they were in Forks to begin with, she then listed of the abilities she could do including a ring that could allow the Cullens to walk around in the daytime even when the sun was shining.

Jasper thinks about the opportunity that Esther and her family help could be then shook Esther's out stretched hand. "Agreed."

…

**That's all for Chapter 20!**


	21. Chapter 21: We all have Changed

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

**WARNING: Bella may be a little OOC in this chapter from the way Meyer described her in **_**Twilight**_**, but let's face it ever since she started to hang out with the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Matt she started to change.**

**Also I may have some **_**Twilight**_** bashing… Okay a lot of **_**Twilight**_** bashing mainly from Kol. But hey, I need a character to bash **_**Twilight**_**, don't get me wrong I like the **_**Twilight**_** books but not so much**

Chapter 21:

_Somewhere in America_

Stefan Salvatore couldn't believe he was going along with this, not only did he tag along but he also brought Bonnie with him.

"Hello lover," Katherine's voice called through the darkness of the caves. "And Witchy."

"Katherine." Bonnie muttered, looking at Stefan. "You knew she was going to be here?"

"We need another way to destroy the Originals," Stefan answered, his eyes not leaving Katherine's. "She said she knew of a way."

"How do you know that we can _trust_ her?"

"How do you know we _can't_?" Stefan replied.

"How about we go and wake up someone that has been searching for Klaus for a very long time?" Katherine asked, making the witch and vampire look at the Elena-look-a-like. "It's time to wake up Daddy Original."

…

_Forks, Washington State_

When the Cullens and the Wolf pack learn what Esther told Jasper, they grudgingly go along with it, none of them could come up with a better plan. So Jasper rings Esther since they exchanged phone numbers and informed her that they should meet on neutral territory which Esther eagerly agrees.

And so here Bella found herself, alone in the house with two different types of vampires.

All of the Mikaelsons took up most of the loveseats, apart from Elijah who sat on the armchair beside the fireplace.

"Before we start," Edward said looking slightly curious. "What is the difference between Original vampires to the Cold Ones?"

"Everything," Elijah replied making the whole Cullen clan look at him.

"Maybe this is a tale best told from the beginning?" Klaus asked, as Elijah nodded his head in agreement. "Our parents journeyed to this land in the late 10th century, with their small village, to escape a sickness that had revenged our land. Our mother and two of her fellow witches accomplished this feat." Klaus explained. "We lived alongside a tribe of werewolves. Because of their inability to control their dual nature, our neighbors showed us a system of caves where we would be protected from them during the full moon. Our youngest brother Herrick was obsessed with the wolf men."

"One full moon, he convinced Klaus to stay with him and watch the men become wolves. When we emerged from the caves, Klaus was staggering back into the village caring Herrick's lifeless body." Elijah added, as Klaus looked down at the ground in shame. "Father did not blame them for killing his youngest son. He blamed Klaus. He then convinced mother that our people needed protection which wasn't difficult. She communed with her spirits and they provided an answer. That night we were all fed wine that had been laced with the blood of Isabel Petrova, the sister to the Doppelgänger that would be used later on the curse that binds Klaus's werewolf side, father then then ran each of us through with his sword."

Esme, Rosalie and Alice gasped at the horrifying story that both Klaus and Elijah was explaining, Bella shuttered as she somehow knew all of this was familiar to her for some unknown reason.

"Isabel then appeared and offered us her blood," Kol added. "Finn, Elijah and I drank only a few drops but that completed our transformation into what we are today."

"Father brought a young girl to us and we completed our transition by drinking her blood." Klaus added, pointing to himself and Rebekah. "Making the first ever vampires Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Mikael and myself."

"We quickly discovered one of our weaknesses was sunlight. Our mother was able to combat this with our daylight rings. Our biggest weakness was the white oak tree that our mother drew energy from during her spell. Its wood was the only thing that could kill us permanently. We were also unable to touch the herbs that grew at its base. They burned like fire." Rebekah added, knowing what was to come, the truth about Klaus.

"When the next full moon came, my greatest shame was revealed. Klaus was not Mikael's son. He was a hybrid. He had all the strengths of both species, yet none of their weaknesses. Nature would not stand for such an unbalance of power." Esther explained as she smiled slightly towards Klaus. "In a vain attempt to gain back the favor of Nature; I bound his werewolf side. Filled with a jealous rage, Mikael went to the home of my lover, Klaus's father and slaughtered everyone. He came back and found that Klaus had accidentally killed me in anger when I would not lift the bound."

Once the Mikaelsons finished explaining how they came to be, before Bella had been escorted home by Edward; she knew he was worried about her safety but she couldn't help but feel that it was something more, like jealousy, she turned to face Kol who was thinking of seeing Angela.

"Tell Angela the truth Kol," Bella said, touching Kol's face in a loving but sisterly way. "She deserves to know the truth; she shouldn't be in the dark anymore."

"Why should he tell Angela for?" Rosalie asked

"Because Angela's a witch" Bella replied in duh-like tone. "Honestly, you didn't think Werewolves, shape shifters, your breed of vampires and the Original kind of vampire was the _only_ supernatural creatures out there?"

Rosalie looked at Bella, mouth open; never in all of the time that Edward was dating Bella did she ever speak to Rosalie or any of the Cullens like that.

…

That night the Mikaelsons all return home, Esther felt something was wrong the front door was kicked in.

"Mandy?" Esther called, running into the house with her children following "Mand-…?"

Esther froze at the sight before her, there sitting down drinking from a bag of blood was her husband, Mikael Mikaelson; the Mikaelson children jumped in front of Esther and Klaus to protect them from Mikael's wrath but Mikael just sat there in Elijah's favourite armchair staring at Klaus.

"M… Mikael?" Klaus whispered.

"Hello Niklaus," Mikael replied smirking slightly. "Or do you go by _Klaus_ now?"

"How… why… Who?"

"You should thank that vampire harlot, Katherine and her boy toy Stefan." Mikael replied. "They along with the help of the Bennett witch released me from the coffin that bounded me."

"Why are you here?" Esther asked, sitting down and looking at Mikael in shock.

"I came here to apologize for being a proud, prideful fool." Mikael replied making everyone look at him strangely. "When I was on the other side, the witches that protected Isabel Petrova's soul and reincarnated her showed that Klaus was not to blame for all the things I did. And that I should acknowledge him as my son."

"I…"

"Which I am willing to do.'

"What?"

"It's time that we all turn over a new leaf, me included." Mikael replied. "It's time for the Mikaelsons to be a whole family again, and I am willing to do that."

Klaus stepped forward, wondering if Mikael was telling the truth; Caroline grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him.

"It's time I came home," Mikael replied looking directly at Klaus. "Come here Klaus… My son."

The Mikaelson siblings, along with Esther, Matt and Caroline watched as Klaus and Mikael embraced with each other.

…

"How did the harlot, Katherine, Stefan and the Bennett witch free you, father?" Rebekah asked, as she sat down beside Matt.

"Well, Abby Bennett placed a curse on me fifteen years ago to confine me to the coffin and hid it out of sight." Mikael explained, as he remembered when the witch bound him into the coffin. "And somehow _Katrina_ or Katherine as she now goes by found out."

_**For fifteen years Mikael had been trapped in this coffin, the spell was being to weaken but he did not know how or why; the Bennett witch was a powerful one, though the woman was also a flight risk and a coward as well.**_

_**Mikael slowly opened his eyes, there before him stood another Bennett witch; she could be the daughter of the witch that confines him to the coffin.**_

"_**Hello Mikael," came a voice he thought he would never hear again. "Long time no see."**_

_**Mikael rolled his eyes towards the vampire-Doppelgänger, Katrina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce, he tried to speak but remembered that his body wasn't responding. He could hear, think, smell and feel but he couldn't speak nor taste anything.**_

"_**Katherine," Stefan warned, pulling the older vampire away. "Let Bonnie do her thing."**_

_**The Bennett witch, named Bonnie looked down at Mikael; she then whispered only to him and him alone.**_

"_**I'm only doing this so I can protect my friends." Bonnie whispered, Mikael embraced for the feel of the White Oak stake to pierce his heart and killing him, but he felt the chains around him fall; opening his eyes once again Mikael then sat up.**_

"_**What is it that you want?" Mikael asked his voice dry from lack of blood.**_

"_**Your help," Stefan replied. "To end the Originals once and for all."**_

"_**You cannot do that," Mikael replied, blurring out of the coffin and held Stefan by his throat. "That's my family you are threatening."**_

"_**I thought you were hell bent on destroying Klaus?" Katherine asked as annoyance filled her tone. "That's why we freed you."**_

"_**I need no freeing," Mikael hissed to Katherine. "The witches on the other side were breaking the bonds before you three intervened."**_

"_**Klaus threatened my friends," Bonnie muttered. "He made my mom into a vampire for Christ's sakes!"**_

"_**No," Mikael replied staring right at Stefan. "That was all the Salvatores doing."**_

"_**W…what are you talking about?" Stefan gasped.**_

"_**Think about it Bonnie," Mikael replied. "Damon and Stefan are so focused on protecting Elena and Elena alone, that they'll place anyone in the firing line **_**no matter**_** who it is."**_

"_**That's not true…" Stefan replied.**_

"_**No, it's the truth." Mikael whispered as he leaned forward to whisper into Stefan's ear. "Touch my family, including Klaus and I won't hesitate to rip your beating heart out."**_

_**With that said, Mikael disappeared leaving a confused Bonnie, ticked off Katherine and a surprised but annoyed Stefan behind.**_

"_**Well," Katherine sighed as she pouted and twirled a piece of her hair. "That was an utter fail."**_

"They tried to make you kill us?"

"Yes," Mikael replied. "Thank god that Ayanna showed me that you, Klaus, had changed since you meant this lovely looking lady."

All the Mikaelsons and Matt turn to stare at Caroline, who looked as if she could blush; she bit her bottom lip and smiled towards Mikael.

"Yes," Klaus agreed as he pecked Caroline on the cheek. "And I shall protect her with my life."

"I like her better than that Petrova whore, Tatiana," Mikael hissed. "Though Isabel, well she was a part of our family."

"And she will again, Mikael." Esther said; smiling at Mikael's confused face. "I'm surprised that the witches on the other side never told you."

"Told me _what_?"

"Isabel…," Elijah said for the first time since Mikael showed up. "Is alive."

"What?"

"It's true, father." Rebekah replied. "Though she is called Bella here, but she is truly Isabel."

"A Doppelgänger?"

"Reincarnation actually," Elijah spoke. "She remembers us though only through her dreams and drawings."

"And have you told her?"

"No."

"You should," Kol replied. "I'm going to tell Angela everything and you should tell Bella."

"Since when have you been steady with one girl?"

"Since he met Angela," Rebekah teased. "He's like a changed man…"

"We all are changed," Klaus replied. "Ever since we found the ones we love."

….

**I'm going to leave it there!**

**What to expect on the next chapter of **_**If Only Time Stood Still**_

_**The meeting in the woods**_

_**Jasper gets curious as to how strong The Originals are, so he challenges them. **_

_**Plus Elijah tells Bella the truth!**_

_**Rebekah, Esther and Mandy planned a Ball!**_


	22. Chapter 22: She's not You

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

**WARNING: Bella may be a little OOC in this chapter from the way Meyer described her in **_**Twilight**_**, but let's face it ever since she started to hang out with the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Matt she started to change.**

**Also I may have some **_**Twilight**_** bashing… Okay a lot of **_**Twilight**_** bashing mainly from Kol. But hey, I need a character to bash **_**Twilight**_**, don't get me wrong I like the **_**Twilight**_** books but not so much**

_Her hair is soft and her eyes are also blue  
>She's all the things a girl should be,<br>but she's not you._

_She knows just how to make me laugh when I feel blue_  
><em>She's everything a man could want,<em>  
><em>but she's not you.<em>

_And when we're dancing_  
><em>It almost feels the same<em>  
><em>I've got to stop myself from<em>  
><em>Whispering your name<em>

_She even kisses me like you used to do._  
><em>And it's just breaking my heart<em>  
><em>'cause she's not you.<em>

Song Tittle: She's Not You

Artist: Elvis Presley

Chapter 22:

_Forks, Washington State_

_Mikaelson Manor_

Elijah sighed, knowing that he had to tell Bella the truth of why he and his family came to Forks; but he didn't really know how to explain it to her.

Yes, he admits what drawn him close to Bella was the sheer fact she looks exactly like Isabel; but yet what made him fall for Bella was her generous personality, selflessness and how she places everyone's lives before her own.

But how could he explain all that to her?

Would she get the wrong idea and think that Elijah only loves her _because_ she looks like Isabel?

"Elijah?"

He looked up from the book he was supposed to be reading and stared towards the human girl that he was just thinking about.

"Yes, Bella?"

Bella bit her lip before asking the question that had been bugging her since Elijah mentioned his deceased wife, Isabel. Bella knew quite frankly that she was being nosy, but couldn't help but wonder how beautiful Isabel looked. "What did Isabel look like?"

Elijah stared at Bella; silently he sighed knowing this was bound to happen but he wanted to do it on his own terms.

"I mean," Bella added. "You and your family talked about her so much that I wondered if you have a picture or something of her."

"I do believe I have a sketch of her somewhere," Elijah replied. "Though it's in one of my many sketch books"

"Oh." Bella said, looking back down at the book she held in her hands. "It's okay, you don't have to-?"

"Trust me, Bella," Elijah whispered; making Bella look up from the book, Elijah was so close to her that she could also kiss him. "It's best if I do show you what Isabel looked like."

"Wha-?" Bella started but stopped as Elijah blurred up the stairs and was back before she could even blink an eyelash; she then noticed that Elijah held an open sketch but was hesitating in handing it over to her to have a look. So Bella got to her feet, slowly removed the book from Elijah's grip and flipped it around so she could have a look; as she stared at the book, Bella froze, no movement nor sound came from her at all, which slightly made Elijah panic.

"Bella?" Elijah asked as he placed a hand onto her shoulder, making the frozen girl come out of her shock.

"She… I… You…" Bella shuttered as she looked from the drawing to Elijah and back again. "She… She looks like me."

"Yes," Elijah whispered softly. "Yes, she does."

"I think… No I need to go home." Bella said as she quickly handed Elijah back his sketch book. "Tell Rebekah that I'm sorry and I'll call her soon."

Before Elijah could reply, Bella was out the front door; which left the poor Original vampire lost for words, he didn't know what to say or do; he heard the roaring of Bella's truck indicating that the human girl was about to drive away from him.

Elijah then closed the book and made his mind up. "Bella!"

With her name called, Bella turned to see Elijah zoom towards her truck; with a slight gasp Elijah held her door open, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Leave me alone, Elijah." Bella replied trying to close her driver's side door.

"We need to talk…"

"We don't need to talk," Bella replied, gaining the upper hand and closed her driver's door. "I may look like Isabel, sound like Isabel and maybe act like her; but I'm not her, Elijah. I'm not your wife!"

With that said, Bella stepped on the gas pedal and drove out of the Mikealson's driveway; leaving an emotionless Original behind.

….

A few days had passed since the slight incident between Bella and Elijah, she had been avoiding every single Mikaelson family member, Caroline and Matt included; which made both Edward and Alice happy they had finally got _their_ Bella back.

But now she would have to face them again, The Mikaelson family, as the Cullen was on their way to meet with the Originals and the Wolf pack, Bella started to slightly hyperventilate but then felt a slight calm wave soothe over her; looking towards Jasper Bella quickly mouthed a 'thank you' as he nodded in return.

When Bella came into the clearing, followed shortly by Edward; she avoided eye contact with the Mikaelsons, one Mikaelson in particular as she knew from the feeling she got and the fact that Edward was slightly growling in annoyance.

"Thank you for joining us and welcome," Carlisle started, looking towards the Mikaelsons; Bella turned to see the human Wolf Pack, Jacob included, step out through the trees. Jasper was about to step forward to give some background information of his time in the Vampire army when Emmett just had to point out the new member of the Mikaelson family.

"Who's the old guy?" Emmett boomed; making Bella inwardly groan at Emmett's childish ways.

"I'm Mikael, Mikael Mikaelson," the man replied as he stepped forward to shake Emmett's hand, Emmett then winced and fell onto one knee from the strength that Mikael had put into that one handshake. "And next time, young Cold One, respect your elders."

Bella slightly giggled at the horror that crossed Emmett's face, which quieted down as soon as Mikael's dark, cold eyes landed onto her; his face then soften and he smiled at her.

Edward, suddenly seeing Mikael's facial expression pushed Bella behind him as if to protect her from Mikael; whom in return rolled his eyes in annoyance towards the bronze haired Cold One.

"Young man," Mikael said, looking directly at Edward and Edward alone. "If you think I wish to harm Bella, you are greatly mistaken. We, my family and I, are here to _protect_ Bella. So if I were you, I'll _stop_ being so damn _overprotective_ all the time."

Bella slightly shook with some fear at the authority in Mikael's tone and watched in amazement as Edward relaxed slightly which earned another eye roll from the older Mikaelson.

"Before we begin," Jasper said, coming to the rescue from the awkward tension that was starting to build. "Just how strong are Original vampires?"

"Do you mean us or the descendants of our kind?" Kol replied.

"You, I mean." Jasper said.

"Care for a demonstration?" Kol replied, smirking.

"If you do not mind?" Jasper also replied as he stepped forward and faced Kol, who also stepped forward. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Bella closed her eyes, not wanting to watch either Kol or Jasper fight each other, even though it was only a demonstration; she heard Jasper and Kol speed towards each other, a loud crash like boulders crashing against each other, a thump, moaning and the Cullen members along with some of the Wolf pack gasp and the Mikaelson family snicker. Bella opened one eye and seen a dazed looking Jasper on the ground and Kol fixing up the buttons on his shirt without a single hair out of place or a scratch upon his body.

"What happened?" Bella asked no one in particular.

Edward was about to answer when Angela bet him to it.

"Original vampires, like the Mikaelsons are stronger than their descendants, the older the Original vampire gets the stronger and faster they become," Angela explained. "Originals can take down at least three Cold one and two shape-shifters in one go."

"What about Klaus?" Seth asked, looking towards the blonde Original. "I mean, your scent is slightly that of a wolf and vampire, how can you be both?"

"I'm a Hybrid." Klaus replied instantly. "I'm of both vampire and werewolf heritage"

"And he's powerful than both," Angela added, earning a small smile from Klaus. "Strength of both werewolf and vampire, speed of a vampire and the lethal bite of a werewolf."

"Why on earth are you here?" Paul suddenly barked towards Angela, ignoring the warning glances from both Kol and Sam. "I mean, you're nothing more than a helpless _human_ girl."

"Really?" Angela replied as she turned to face Paul. "You really think that?"

When Paul nodded, he suddenly fell to the ground screaming in pain and holding his head as a burning sensation went through his mind, the Wolf pack along with Cullens and Bella stood there helplessly while the Mikaelsons including Caroline and Matt just stood there and ignored Paul's screams. A minute or so went by, Paul then felt the burning sensation lift; he slowly rose to his feet ignoring and pushing away the helping hands of the Wolf Pack.

"Do you think that I am a _helpless human_ now, Paul?" Angela asked in a bored tone.

Paul, along with the rest of the Wolf pack turned towards the tanned Asian girl with their eyes almost out of their sockets.

"Y… You did that?!"

"How?" Sam demanded, slightly growling as Angela arched an eyebrow towards him. "What are you?"

"Easy," Kol answered as he kissed Angela's cheek, making the Asian girl blush. "My talented Angela is a witch."

"A what?" Jacob repeated, as he looked away from Bella who didn't even acknowledge that he was even there or actually starring at her.

"She's a witch," Bella replied, making the Wolf Pack, especially Jacob look at her. "Just like what I said to Rosalie; did you all honestly think that you, the Cullens and the Mikaelsons were the only _supernatural_ creatures out there?"

"You knew?" Jacob barked, glaring at both Edward and Bella. "Didn't it occur to you to say _anything_ to us?"

"It wasn't my _secret_ to tell, Jacob." Bella snapped; making the tanned boy look at her funny along with most of the Cullens and Wolf Pack.

"Now," Jasper said; gaining everyone's attention again. "Newborns are quick, lethal and stronger than most, the key is not to make the first move, they'll be expecting that."

"So let them make the first move?" Elijah asked earning a small nod from Jasper.

"Exactly, Emmett?"

Emmett stepped forwards; Bella along with the Wolf Pack, Caroline, Matt, Angela and the Mikaelsons watched as Emmett charged towards Jasper like a bull; with a blink of an eye Jasper was gone. Bella, like Emmett was searching for Jasper within the tree tops and with a blur of white and blonde hair, Emmett was pinned to the ground by Jasper.

"And that's how it's done," Jasper replied as he helped a dazed looking Emmett to his feet. "You did great, Emmett."

"Just how do you know so much of newborn armies?" Matt asked, earning a few confused looks from the Wolf Pack as to why he was there.

"Just how much do you actually know about us?" Jasper asked the Mikaelsons family, as Emmett sighed dramatically and plopped down on the ground waiting with exaggerated impatience.

"Not much, really." Elijah admitted.

Jasper's eyes then darted towards Bella then to Edward and back to Bella again.

_Did you tell Bella, Edward?_

"No," Edward answered Jasper's thought. "I haven't told her anything about you really, Jasper. I'm sure you can understand why I haven't? But I suppose Bella needs to hear it now."

"Hear what now?" Bella asked suddenly as Jasper rolled up the arms of his ivory sweater.

"My story, Bella." Jasper replied as the Mikaelsons along with Matt, Caroline, Angela and the Wolf Pack watched both curious and confused as they tried to figure out what Jasper was doing. He held wrist out for all to see, though away from the sunlight and traced his finger across the crescent marks on his pale skin.

It took Bella a whole minute to understand why the shapes look so familiar to her; automatically her right hand lifted the arm of her brown sweater of her left arm, but remembered that she no longer had James's bite mark there, thanks to Sage's blood which healed it.

"Oh," Bella breathed as she suddenly realized. "Jasper, _what happened to you_?"

Jasper's face became unreadable as Bella's eyes followed every crisscrossed, curved half-moon patterns; he could feel the Wolf Pack, Mikaelsons, Matt, Caroline and Angela also look closely at the bite marks that covered both of his arms, neck and left cheek.

"Oh, what on earth happened to you, my dear?" Esther gasped.

"The same thing that happened to Bella," Jasper replied, faintly. "Only repeated a thousand times."

"How?" Same asked slightly interested.

"I didn't have quite the same… Er _upbringing_ as my fellow adopted siblings here," Jasper explained. "My beginning was something else entirely different; it starts with a woman named Maria."

"The one who changed you?" Mikael asked.

"Yes," Jasper replied. "When I was human I lived in Huston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston…"

"This… This happened during the Civil War?" Bella asked.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary," Jasper replied. "I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston, then I met a certain immortal…"

"Maria."

"I headed back to Galveston, when I met them; just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen." Jasper added. "_'What is your name, soldier?' _Maria asked me. _'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,'_ I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost. _'I hope survive, you may be in great use to me'_ Maria replied as she took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused and turned to stare at the rest of the Cullens, Mikaelsons, Caroline, Matt, Angela, the Wolf Pack and lastly Bella; his face look thoughtful.

"A few days later," he finally said, Bella wasn't sure if he had edited his story for her own sake or because he was responding to the tension that even she could feel exuding from Edward. "I was introduced to my new life. Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the other two - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . ."

Bella slightly shuttered as Jasper paused again, editing his story.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong. There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male - Maria wanted soldiers - and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger. Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily. Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Hmph" Alice hissed in annoyance, she heard this story before and still doesn't like it.

"I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed. She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end - twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic. We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware. Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm. "The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won. Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . . . Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for very long time before anything changed . . . Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized - I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it. He was assigned to deal with the newborns - babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job."

Jasper paused to face them again.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no. We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow - he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me. The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt . . . averse to destroying him."

"So you let them go?" Kol asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, Peter was my friend," Jasper explained. "More so then I knew at the time. Peter loved Charlotte, she was his mate…I could not destroy them, so I let them leave. Maria was irritated with me for that . . . Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear . . . and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned. Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

"I'm glad that Peter returned for you," Esther gasped, smiling at Jasper.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted. I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them. You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It began to be too much. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. _What choice did I have?_ I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline . . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

"Alice?" Angela guessed, seeing Jasper's expression changed.

"Yes," Jasper smiled. "I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. Alice was there - expecting me, naturally."

Jasper chuckled along with the Cullens. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before."_ 'You've kept me waiting for a long time'_ she said,"

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, _'I'm sorry, ma'am.'_" Alice laughed at the memory.

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing." Jasper added, taking hold of Alice's outstretched hand "For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

"How did you meet the Cullens?" Rebekah asked, smiling that Jasper had a happy ending with Alice.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell us too," Emmett boomed, as Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He then turned to Bella as well as the Mikaelsons "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" Edward nudged Alice playfully "Who greets us all by our names, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice, Esme and Jasper laughed in harmony and bass.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," Edward continued.

"Your room had the best view." Alice shrugged. "Sue me."

The Mikaelsons, Wolf Pack, Caroline, Matt and Angela laughed along with the rest of the Cullens as Edward playfully mucked Alice's hair.

"That's a nice story, I mean the last part," Bella said defending her sanity. "The happy ending with Alice."

…

"It's officially been a month since we have come to Forks!" Rebekah boasted, making all of her family look at her and silently question her sanity.

"And you are telling us this, because…?" Klaus asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I suppose we could hold a ball," Esther mentioned, smiling towards Mikael. "To welcome your father back or something."

"Well!" Rebekah giggled, along with Mandy and Caroline. "We shall plan this event!"

…

That very same night, Bella tried to sleep but she couldn't, the thought of the newborn army heading towards Forks scared her, greatly. Added on top of that, Edward won't mention what happened with him in Seattle as well as the fact that she looks like Isabel Petrova, Elijah's wife.

"_**Bella?" Elijah's voice called. "Bella where are you?"**_

_**Bella giggled slightly then turned to run off again, only to freeze in her place as she seen Jasper standing in front of her.**_

"_**Jasper?" Bella said, taking a small step back.**_

_**A pair of hand snaked around her waist, as Elijah giggled. "I caught you!"**_

_Attack her Jasper…_ _**Bella gasped as Maria, from Jasper's description of her appeared and whispered into his ear. **__Attack her for me…_

_**Sudden Maria changed into Victoria and the advancing Jasper turned into Riley; Bella screamed as Riley killed Elijah in front of her and then turned on to her.**_

Bella's eyes flew opened; a cold, iced hand landed onto her shoulder as she looked into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"I knew telling you his story would do this to you…" Edward admitted.

"She's using him." Bella said suddenly. "I know who's really in control of the newborn army."

"Who?"

"Victoria." Bella said, as her heartbeat skipped several times. "Think about it Edward, the killings in Seattle, Riley being in my room and _taking_ my shirt, the newborns? It all fits!"

"If it's true," Edward replied. "Alice would've seen it happen."

"What if Victoria found a way around Alice's gift?" Bella admitted. "Like a loophole or something?"

"Then, we have a bigger problem." Edward replied. "Get dressed, please."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she put her jacket on, thanking the heavens that Charlie was doing another midnight shift. "Edward?"

"We are going to visit some Originals."

Bella followed her boyfriend out of her house into his Volvo, it was time to face the Mikaelsons now.


	23. Chapter 23: Slow Chemical

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

**WARNING: Bella may be a little OOC in this chapter from the way Meyer described her in **_**Twilight**_**, but let's face it ever since she started to hang out with the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Matt she started to change.**

**Also I may have some **_**Twilight**_** bashing… Okay a lot of **_**Twilight**_** bashing mainly from Kol. But hey, I need a character to bash **_**Twilight**_**, don't get me wrong I like the **_**Twilight**_** books but not so much**

_Give me what I could never ask for  
>Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW<em>

_Give me the drug you know I'm after  
>Connect me and you could be my chemical<em>

_When everybody wants you (the chemical your slow)_

_When everybody wants you (the chemical your slow) ___

_Slow and  
>Everybody wants you<br>So  
>Slow and<br>Everybody wants your soul_

Song Tittle: Slow Chemical

Artist: Finger Eleven

Chapter 23:

_Forks, Washington State_

Bella started to slightly panic as Edward neared the Mikaelson Manor, she didn't know what to say or think; Bella had been avoiding them, mainly Elijah because of the fact that she looks exactly like Isabel, Elijah deceased wife.

Was the Mikaelsons, mainly Elijah only because of that small factor or was it something entirely different?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked suddenly, making the human girl look at him.

"Victoria," Bella lied easily, well isn't truly a lie. "And the newborn army"

"Don't worry, love," Edward reassured her. "We'll keep you safe."

"What about you, your family, the pack, Caroline, Angela, Matt..." Bella asked, making Edward look at her. "The Mikaelsons… _Elijah_? What about them? Can you assure me that they'll be safe? That _you'll_ be safe? You putting your lives on the line here, can't you see I'm not afraid for _me_, I'm afraid for all of you?"

Edward was slightly speechless, he didn't know what to say after that; so he decided to say silent. When he drove into the Mikaelson's driveway and parked the car, he turned to look at Bella who also was about to step out of the car.

"Stay here, Bella." Edward slightly demanded, giving her his crooked smile but she in returned looked at him fully annoyed and well, angry.

"I'm not a dog, Edward." Bella snapped as she opened the car door and slammed it shut, making the body of his Volvo shake.

_What has happened to my sweet Bella?_ Edward thought as he too, stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs leading to the front of door of the Manor _She use to listen to me, now she's not… What has happened?_

"Can you please _listen_ to me?"

"I have been _listening_ to you Edward," Bella replied as she stopped at the Mikaelson's front door. "If you quit being so _overprotective_, maybe just maybe we can agree on some things!"

Edward was about to reply, when the one man that either Edward or Bella didn't want to see at that moment opened the door, Elijah.

"Bella, Edward." Elijah said, smiling once. "What do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Bella _thinks_ she knows who's behind the newborn army." Edward replied, slightly annoyed and angry at the way Elijah's eyes were looking at Bella, he then snake his arm around her waist and looked dangerously at the Original vampire before him.

"I don't _think_," Bella said, looking irritated at Edward and pushed his arm away from her waist. "I _know_."

"Do come in," Elijah said as he moved out of the way for the human girl and her Cold One boyfriend could enter the warm house. "Forgive the mess; mother and the girls are planning a ball."

"A ball?" Edward repeated; irritated at the fact that the Mikaelsons were focusing more on planning a party then protecting his beloved Bella. "When a newborn army is on their way here to destroy Bella?"

"Well, we do need to keep up our façade do we not, Cullen?" Elijah replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What about protecting Bella?" Edward tried to argue.

"What about protecting the town instead of me?" Bella asked; making both vampires look her. "I mean, you honestly think that a whole army of vampires, Cold ones to be exact, are just going to stop because I'm dead?"

"Don't think like that, love." Edward said, kissing her cheek. "I won't let that happen."

"Nor will I," Elijah added earning a small growl from Edward. "Or my family."

"Bella!" Caroline's voice called, cutting through the tension that was building between Edward and Elijah; both male vampires and Bella looked towards the blonde girl. "Thought we'll never see you again!"  
>"Yeah." Bella said as she looked towards both Edward and Elijah. "Well, I'm here now..."<p>

A knock came to everyone's attention, Caroline was the one to open the door and the rest of the Cullen clan followed her to the sitting room.  
>"What is this about Edward?" Esme asked, as she smiled sweetly at Bella.<p>

"Bella thinks-?"

"I _know_ who is truly behind the newborn vampire army," Bella said, interrupting Edward. "It's Victoria."

"You don't know that, love." Edward said, making Bella look at him angrily and walk out of the sitting room. All vampires, witches and human watched the brunette girl leave then turned to look back at Edward. "Well, it's true."

"Who's Victoria?" Caroline asked.

"A vampire that is hell bent on getting revenge against Edward cause he killed her mate." Emmett replied. "You know the saying _an eye for an eye_? Well her saying is _a mate for a mate_."

"So basically a _Cold One_ is after Bella because you," Kol said, pointing at Edward. "Killed her lover?"

"Yes."

"Wow, hell has no fury like a female _Cold One_ scorned." Kol muttered, earning a small giggle from Angela; who decided to make her presence known.

Elijah slipped out of the room unnoticed by anyone, including Edward; he then followed the scent of the human girl reincarnation of Isabel.

…

Bella took a deep breath as the cold, night air of Forks cooled her face down from her hot tears; she couldn't believe that Edward of all people doesn't think that Victoria is behind the newborn army. She wiped her eyes as another tear fell, suddenly she felt someone was watching her; looking up Bella bit down a scream as she came face to face with Victoria.

Victoria titled her head, watching the human girl as she took several steps backwards and tripped over; Victoria giggled and stalked towards Bella cat-like, Bella closed her eyes and waited for Victoria to do her worst; but nothing came.

When Bella opened her eyes, Victoria wasn't leaning over her.

_Was it all a dream?_

Bella got to her feet and peered over the edge of the balcony; regretting it as she felt a hard push followed shortly by a girlish laugh, Bella held onto the balcony ledge with what human strength she had but it was shortly running out.

Bella gasp as her fingers slowly removed themselves from the ledge; she seen the ground coming closer towards her and her life flashing before her eyes but then a hand shot out and grabbed hers, looking up Bella smiled slightly as Elijah pulled her to safety.

Elijah settled Bella on her feet, but the shock was too much for Bella handle and she fainted into Elijah's arms.

"Mother!" Elijah shouted, picking up Bella bridal-style and blurred her towards his room.

…

"_**Come and catch me, Elijah!" Bella called, as she picked up her pale pink skirts and raced away from the man she loved.**_

"_**Bella!" Elijah chuckled. "I need an answer."**_

"_**You catch me and you shall have one!" Bella shouted back, giggling as she raced through the trees hearing Elijah's footsteps running after her; another giggle escaped her as she hid amongst the shrubbery, catching her breath.**_

_**She stayed silent as a mouse as Elijah raced past her hiding place; once her breath returned, Bella darted off towards the caves; where Elijah took her once. She heard Elijah call her name, giggling again Bella return his call by calling his name out.**_

"_**Elijah!" Bella called, climbing the rocks that surrounded the caves.**_

_**Hearing his beloved voice, Elijah took off towards the caves; smiling as he seen her on the rocks, he came into her line of sight and a smile came upon her lips.**_

"_**Well milady?" Elijah asked, smiling at Bella as he started climbing the rocks coming closer to her. "What is your answer?"**_

"_**My answer is…" Bella replied, then the smile was gone from her face as the rocks under her crumbled and Bella started to fall; she grabbed onto the roots of some trees, hanging for her dear life. "Elijah!"**_

"_**Bella! Hang on!" Elijah called, she watched with pure amazement as Elijah blurred with lightning speed to her and then carried them both out to safety. "Bella, my sweet Bella. You're safe."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Pardon?" Elijah replied, looking quite confused. He checked to see if there was any damage to his beloved Bella but there was none.**_

"_**Yes, my answer is yes." Bella replied, touching Elijah's cheek softly. "I will marry you."**_

_**They both leaned in towards each other, but a single raindrop fell onto Bella's cheek; the brunette girl looked towards the skies and smiled as more raindrops fell, she kissed her betrothed with all the passion she could put into that single kiss.**_

"_**I love you, Elijah." Bella said, wiping the rain away from Elijah's face.**_

"_**And I love you, my dear Bella." Elijah replied, wiping a string of wet hair from Bella's face.**_

_**They leaned towards each other again, as the howling of wolves could be heard from a distance.**_

Bella gasped awake, a cold cloth was placed upon her forehead as she looked to find Esther and Mandy leaning over her; Rosalie, Caroline, Rebekah, Angela, Esme and Alice were all in the room with her.

"Bella!" Alice called, hugging the sore human girl. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see her!"

"Its fine, Alice." Bella replied, smiling towards the pixie-like vampire. "Really, I'm fine."

After Carlisle gave her the all clear, Caroline, Esther, Mandy, Alice and Esme left the room; leaving Bella alone with Rosalie and Carlisle.

Then Carlisle made his exit, leaving the human girl alone with the one vampire that hated her so much.

"Rosalie…" Bella started, making the blonde vampire look at her. "Can you just answer me one question?"

"And what is that?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Rosalie froze; looking at Bella with wide, butterscotch Topaz eyes then turned to face out the window. "I don't hate you Bella," Rosalie explained. "I don't practically like you; but I don't hate you."

"What…"

"Bella," Rosalie said; looking back at the brunette human girl. "I _envy_ you."

"What?" Bella whispered again, slightly confused and sat up a little straighter. "That's ridiculous."

"No it's not," Rosalie said, looking out the window again. "You _have_ a choice, I _didn't_. None _of_ us did but you _do_ and you're choosing _wrong_. I don't care how miserable your human life is."

"My life," Bella said as she came to Rosalie's side, making the blonde face her. "It's not perfect; I mean nobody's life is perfect."

"Mine was." Rosalie stated, smiling slightly. "Absolutely perfect. There were still things I wanted, to be married, have a house and a husband to kiss me when he came home. A family of my _own_."

"What _happened_?" Bella asked, as Rosalie smiled and tucked a piece of blonde her behind her left ear.

"Royce King was the most edible bachelor in town, I barely knew him. But I was young; I was in love with the idea of _love_. On the last night of my life; I left a friend's house late, it wasn't that far from home." Rosalie explained. "Royce was out drinking with a couple of friends, he was drunk; he wanted to show them what a beautiful catch I was. I won't go into much detail of what happened then Bella."

Bella slightly shivered as she thought of what Rosalie went through on the last night of her human life.

"They were drunk, they did things to me that I won't let men to me again; and left me in the street thinking I was dead. Believe me, I _wanted_ to be." Rosalie added. "Carlisle found me; he could smell the blood, he thought he _was_ helping me."

"I'm sorry." Bella replied, making Rosalie look at her. "I'm sorry for what you went through."

"I got my revenge on them, though." Rosalie said, smirking slightly at the memory. "One at a time. Saving Royce for last, so he knew I was coming."

A smirk came up on Bella's face as she thought of a newborn Rosalie getting revenge against the human men that did her wrong, how a scared and helpless Royce was pleading for his life until the very end.

"Let's just say: I was a little _theatrical_ back then." Rosalie said after a moment of silence passed them. "Things got better after I found Emmett. But we'll always ne _this_. Frozen. Never moving forward; that's what I missed the most. The possibilities, sitting on a front porch somewhere and a grey haired Emmett by my side surrounded by our grandchildren. Their laughter as Emmett tells them stories."

"I understand that's what you want." Bella replied. "There's nothing that I want _more_ than Edward."

"You're wrong _again_." Rosalie replied, looking at the confused human girl. "After you're changed, there's one thing you'll want more. One thing you'll _kill_ for. _Blood_."

Rosalie then left, leaving Bella to her thoughts; as soon as the blonde vampire left Elijah slipped into the room and smiled at Bella.

"Good evening, Bella."

"How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours, do not fret, I already have notified Charlie of your where abouts." Elijah replied as soon as he seen the look of panic flash across Bella's face. "Now here, Angela made this; it's some sort of herbal tea that would make the headache you'll be getting soon if you do not have one now go away."

Bella took the mug from Elijah's hand, slightly jumping as she felt a powerful electric current flow through her as soon as her fingers brushed Elijah's; more powerful than the sparks she felt with Edward.

Why was that?

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm fine," Bella replied, taking a small sip of the tea and was surprised that she could taste some herbs she knew. Marjoram, Rosemary, Sage, Vervain, Lavender and something else that she couldn't quite put her name to it. "Really, I am fine."

Elijah sat on the window-seat that looked out into the large garden that belonged to him, he then sighed and faced Bella who placed the mug down and took a seat beside Elijah.

"Bella…" Elijah said, taking her hand softly and placed it on his lap. "I would like explain to you about why you look like Isabel."

"O…Ok."

Elijah took a deep breath and explained everything; the first time he met Isabel, their secret marriage where his mother, father and Ayanna; Angela's ancestor, were the witnesses up to her death. He then explain what reincarnation were and the fact that somehow Bella could remember them but only when she asleep; Bella watched as Elijah explain everything. Somehow deep inside she felt as if she was cheating on Elijah with Edward, her heart was dedicated to Edward but somehow now it wanted Elijah.

"So that's why you are exactly like Isabel." Elijah said. "Though there are differences as well."

"Like what?"

"Your hair for one," Elijah replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear, she smiled at him. "Isabel's hair was curly, yours is a more wave like. And the colour is different as well."

"That's all?" Bella asked, smirking slightly. "The hair?"

"And the way you carry yourself, the way you think, speak and act." Elijah replied ticking off as he went earning a small giggle from Bella.

…

Edward climbed the stairs to the bedroom where his beloved Bella was; as he came closer to the room Elijah's scent came to his knowledge and the bronze haired vampire snarled in annoyance. He could hear Elijah joking around with Bella; he growled lowly in annoyance as he heard Bella laugh once again.

"I think I am making your boyfriend jealous." Elijah stated, making Edward freeze.

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked, sounding slightly confused.

"He is out in the hallway, growling and probably wanting to rip my head off."

Edward snorted slightly, that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do to the Original vampire; he then smiled as Bella poked her head out of the room and smiled at Edward, then turned back to face Elijah.

"You're right," Bella replied as Edward walked into the room, seeing Elijah beside the bookshelf and Bella on the bed. "He _does_ look like he wants to rip your head off."

"Hey!" Edward muttered, and then rolled his eyes as Bella and Elijah both laughed. "Ha, ha."

Elijah then closed the book he held in his hands and made his way out of the room, to give them some privacy.

"Edward…" Bella said, kissing his lips. "Are you ok?"

"This isn't how I wanted to do this." Edward muttered, making the colour drain from Bella's face. "If I met you back then, I would've courted you; we would've taken chaperoned strolls through the parks, ice tea and the porch."

Bella looked at him slightly confused, as Edward lead her to the bed.

"Stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission and I would've got down on one knee and I would've presented you with a ring."

Edward got on one knee and took Bella's hand into his own placing an opened jewellery box into her palm; Bella's heart jumped into her thought as she looked down at the ring, an old fashioned engagement ring.

"This was my mother's," Edward explained. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love to love you forever, would you do me extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

"I can't believe he had the nerve to do that within our own house!" Rebekah hissed as she listened to Edward proposing to Bella; who still hasn't gave her answer to Edward.

"She's going to say yes!" Alice squealed slightly, not noticing the grimace on the Mikaelson's face or the hurt that came across Elijah's face. "I've seen it."

"But that can change." Kol muttered to quickly for the pixie-like vampire to hear.

The Mikaelsons and the Cullens all went back to what they were doing as soon as they heard Edward and Bella on the stairs; a smirk was on the Mikaelsons family faces as Bella still didn't give Edward the answer he was dying for, he simply took the silence as her answer and slipped the ring on her finger.

After saying some quick goodbyes to the Mikaelsons, Sage, Caroline, Matt, Angela and Mandy; Bella hopped into the front seat of Edward's Volvo. Her eyes then landed on Elijah, she looked away as soon as Edward started the engine.

"Bella, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything." Bella replied, looking at Edward.

"I don't want you to go to this ball tonight," Edward stated. "I'm forbidding you to go."

"You're _forbidding_ me?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going anyway," Bella replied. "I don't have a formal dress to wear."

"Good."

...

Bella walked into her room; freshly showered and dressed, now all she wanted to do was catch up on her sleep. As she slipped under the covers; she felt Edward's cold hands move a strand of her hair away from her face, smiling Bella turned over and snuggled into Edward chest.

Edward hummed Bella's lullaby, when he knew that Bella was in a deep sleep; he gently placed her head onto her pillow and left with a blink of an eye so that he too could freshen up and change out of the day-old clothes he had on his back.

_**Bella took a deep breath as she looked herself in the small mirror; Esther came into her view and added another small white flower to her curls as Ayanna added a silk laced veil that matched the wedding dress.**_

_**Bella couldn't believe it, she finally going to marry Elijah.**_

"_**I'll go ahead and tell Elijah that you are on your way."**_

"_**Thank you, Ayanna." Bella said, kissing the aging, dark skinned woman cheek. "I shall never forget your kindness."**_

"_**I cannot believe in a matter of minutes I shall call you my daughter." Esther cried, wiping a small tear from her eyes.**_

"_**And I shall call you mother." Bella replied; cuddling Esther again.**_

_**Esther kissed Bella's cheek, slipped out of the tent quietly while Mikael coughed and poked his head through, smiling as Bella turned around to face him.**_

"_**You are such a beautiful bride, Bella."**_

"_**Thank you Mikael." Bella said smiling as she took Mikael's opened hand.**_

"_**Are you ready?" Mikael asked.**_

"_**Just don't let me fall."**_

"_**Never."**_

_**Bella followed Mikael to the place where she would marry Elijah in secret; they wanted to marry quickly before the men from the neighbouring village become wolves again. They lost dear ones already to the wolves, Hennrik and Bella**__**'**__**s father, Charles; who was bedridden but tried to save the young boy's life.**_

_**Bella's face brightened as she seen Elijah's back, he turned and smiled as he took her hands, giving a quick nod to Mikael.**_

"_**Who gives this woman away to this man?" Ayanna said, as she added some herbs to the bonfire making it spark and Bella slightly jumped away from the flames.**_

"_**We do." Esther and Mikael said.**_

"_**With this silk cloth, I bid you two together in marriage." Ayanna said as she wrapped a silk cloth around Elijah's and Bella's entwined hands. "May the spirits watch you from above."**_

_**Bella turned to face Elijah, who whispered 'I love you' to her who returned it as well; Ayanna clapped her hands and added something else to the fire, making the flames rise and lick at silk cloth that tied both Bella and Elijah together.**_

"_**Bella, do you swear to love, honour, obey Elijah as long as you shall live?"**_

"_**I swear."**_

"_**Elijah, do you swear to love, honour, protect Bella as long you shall live?"**_

"_**I swear."**_

"_**May the powers of the spirits pronounce you husband and wife!" Ayanna shouted, as the flames rose higher and then winds circled around the two lovebirds. "You may kiss your bride."**_

_**Elijah and Bella leaned in towards each other, their lips were inches away when a sharp howl belonging to a wolf escaped through the night air, sending a chill down Bella's spine. But she had forgotten about the howls as soon as Elijah's lips met her own. Bella felt something burning on her left wrist, looking down at it she seen a wedding bracelet appeared out of thin air.**_

_**Elijah, Ayanna, Mikael, Esther laughed at the surprise look upon Bella face; she then turned to her husband and kissed him once again.**_

Bella gasped awake once again, sitting up in her bed as she raked her hand through the knots that was formed in her hair; a knock on the front door pulled Bella from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Bella called, walking to the front door and opened it. "Who-?"

No one was there, apart from a large cream coloured designer's box with a large blue bow and a fancy looking invite sticking out of the side, Bella bent down to pick up the box and took a look at the invite closer.

"The Mikaelson family currently invite you to their ball, 7pm." Bella read, she then turned then invite over and notice that Elijah added something.

_Save me a dance, Bella?_

A smile came to Bella's face as she placed the invite on the table, she untied the bow and opened the box; slightly gasping at the white material that stared back at her.

She pulled out the floor length, sweet-heart shaped white ball gown and places it up against herself; she sighed as she placed the dress on the back of the kitchen chair.

She promised Edward she wouldn't go; but it's like Cinderella… All she need now was some glass slippers but what could match such a beautiful dress?

"Bells?" Charlie called, as he walked into the house, he seen the dress on the table and the invite in Bella's hand. "So we did get an invite, oh… Um this is for you."

Bella smiled as she took the shoe box from Charlie, he rarely gets her anything but he decided that she would need comfortable shoes to dance in.

"Hope there your size."

Bella pulled out a low-heeled silver shoe that had a small rhinestone flowers along the side; she then dropped the shoe back into its box and cuddled Charlie.

"Come on," Charlie replied after a moment or two. "You have a ball to get ready for."

…..

**That's all I got for you so far! Hope you all like it!**


	24. Chapter 24: My Dark Waltz

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

**WARNING: Bella may be a little OOC in this chapter from the way Meyer described her in **_**Twilight**_**, but let's face it ever since she started to hang out with the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Matt she started to change.**

**Also I may have some **_**Twilight**_** bashing… Okay a lot of **_**Twilight**_** bashing mainly from Kol. But hey, I need a character to bash **_**Twilight**_**, don't get me wrong I like the **_**Twilight**_** books but not so much**

Chapter 24:

Bella took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to the Mikaelsons Manor, Charlie had already went in to mingle with the residents of Forks; Bella picked up the hem of her dress, walked inside and handed the woman beside the coat closet her jacket. Bella watched as each one of the Mikaelson family members mingled along with everyone, she could also see Edward in the far distance rubbing his temples as the minds of everyone was becoming too much for him to bear.

Bella descended the stairs, walking past everyone until Elijah popped up beside her; a small smile crept upon his face.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Elijah," Bella replied, noticing that Edward was looking directly at her. "I need a drink."

Bella quickly grabbed a glass of champagne as both Esther and Mikael made their entrances into the hallway, Esther eyes landed on Bella and smiled as she seen the dress that both Rebekah and Esther picked out moments before getting Elijah to give it to Bella. In return, Esther got a small nod from the brunette woman and a small smile.

"Ah if everyone can gather, please?" Elijah spoke as he tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Bella slightly gasped as Edward snaked his hand around Bella's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I thought I told you not to come?"

"I was invited, Edward." Bella replied. "It would be rude not to accept it."

"But you would be safe at home."

"Why are you so hell bent on keeping me safe away from the Mikaelsons?" Bella hissed, glaring at Edward. "Does Elijah's and I friendship threaten you _that_ much you forbid me to go anywhere that he is? Edward, you are both on the same side here."

"Tonight's pick is a 10th century old dance, so if you please all find yourselves a partner and head into the ballroom." Elijah said, as he took drank the rest of the wine and placing it back onto one of the passing trays.

"Bella." Edward said, bowing and holding out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"It is tradition." Bella replied curtsying a little then took Edward's hand. They both headed into the ballroom, where the music started to play.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh, why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust  
>Though I've surely tried to turn it around<em>

Edward and Bella placed their hand together, and started to dance in time with the music; Bella looked towards Elijah who was dancing with Jessica Stanley and he didn't look too happy about it.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down  
>You've opened the door now<br>Don't let it close_

Edward placed his hand on Bella's back and led her through the rest of the dance; they both smiled at each other, while also looking around.

_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away  
>From turning it around<em>

Jacob, who was also invited, tapped Edward's shoulder and took Bella off him and earning a small growl from the vampire.

"Jacob."

"Bella."

"You clean up nice," Bella said as she played with his black tie. "Very nice."

"You look beautiful, have you noticed that you're the only one wearing _white_?"

"No, I haven't noticed but thanks for letting me know." Bella replied, sarcastically.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

Jacob spun Bella around, who then bumped into Elijah; who handed Mandy over to Jacob to finish dancing with. The shape-shifter boy looked into the eyes of Mandy, somehow he felt as if nobody mattered but her.

"I do believe our young friend, Jacob Black has just imprinted on Mandy." Elijah said; as Bella looked and seen Jacob talk with Mandy, who giggled and shook her head at what he asked her.

"That's nice," Bella said, smiling. "I'm happy that he finally found someone."

The Cullens and the rest of the Wolf-pack notice that Bella was dancing, dancing with Elijah and not with Edward who was now regretting dancing with chatterbox Jessica Stanley

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
>Make it fade away, don't break me down<br>I want to believe that this is for real  
>Save me from my fear, don't tear me down<em>

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

"Edward?" Bella asked, making the bronze haired vampire look at her and stop dancing with Jessica. "Can I speak with you?"

Edward quickly handed Jessica to Elijah, who looked slightly confused at Bella's actions; he watched as Edward escorted Bella on the balcony that she lost her life on.

_Don't tear it down; what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

"What did you want to talk about love?" Edward asked.

_How can I say this nicely?_ Bella thought, thanking the gods that Edward couldn't hear her mind. "Edward… This is hard for me to say but…" Bella replied, holding his hands.

Edward felt something in his palm, he looked down, noticing that his mother's ring was in his hands again and not on Bella's finger; he looked into Bella's brown eyes confused.

"I need space, Edward." Bella explained. "I'm feeling suffocated with all of your protection that I don't even know how to breathe anymore, I feel as if I need your permission for everything I do and say."

Edward mouth harden as Bella took a step away from him; slightly scared of the vampire that stood before her, his eyes darkened as they looked at Bella with anger and hate.

"It's him isn't? That's why you're breaking up with me." Edward hissed, annoyed and angry. "It's Elijah!"

"No, it's not Elijah!" Bella reassured him, looking slightly angry. "This has nothing to do with Elijah, this is my choice Edward."

_Make my heart a better place_

Bella watched as Edward walked off, angry, hurt and upset with the fact that Bella had just broken up with him; when Bella made her reappearance Rosalie made her way up to her.

"You're making a right choice." Rosalie whispered, hugging Bella suddenly, making the brunette woman look at Emmett, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll miss having you as a potential sister, Bella." Emmett said, as he hugged her as well, smiling his goofy grin. "But I understand. Promise to write or call every now and then?"

"I promise."

She looked towards Jasper who gave her an understanding smile and a small nod, Alice gave her a quick hug and took off after Edward who left the Manor. Esme and Carlisle was the only two Cullen family members left that she wanted to see and say goodbye to.

"We'll miss having you around, Bella." Carlisle said, kissing her forehead. "Though, I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing you in the hospital room every now and then."

"With my luck, you would." Bella giggled as she hugged Esme tightly.

…

Elijah heard everything, how Bella broke herself away from the Cullens; he smiled to himself as he walked towards his mother when Matt approached him.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, Matt?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Matt said, scratching his head.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you turn me into a vampire?" Matt replied, earning a slight confused look from Elijah. "I love Rebekah dearly and I think me being a vampire would show it, plus it would help me sleep better at night knowing that I am no longer a human sleeping in a house full of vampires."

"We'll talk about this later." Elijah said, slapping Matt on the back. "Think really hard if this is what you want in life, because once it is done there is no turning back."

Matt nodded as he left Elijah to gather his thoughts, the vampire took a swing of his champagne and decided to look for the human girl he came to love, Isabella Swan.

…

Elijah watched with great interest as Bella walked around the garden bed of roses, bending down to smell them; plucking a rose from its stem and placing it into her hair.

He walked down the last two steps that lead into the gardens, slowly made his way over to Bella; before he could get a word out the brunette human girl turned to face him slightly startled.

"Oh! Elijah!" Bella gasped, taking a step back and the rose fell from her curls.

"Forgive me for startling you, Bella." Elijah said as he bent down to pick up the fallen rose from the ground, twirled it within his fingers and added it firmly to Bella's curls again.

"It's quite alright," Bella said as she slightly shivered from the cold, Forks night breeze. "You did startle me, but all that much."

"Ah," Elijah said as he removed himself from his warm, dinner jacket and placed it over Bella's bare shoulders earning a warm smile from the girl. "Shall we go for a walk around the gardens?"

"I think that will be a great idea," Bella said, giggling as Elijah bowed and held out his arm for her to take which she did as she gave him a small curtsey.

As they neared the small gazebo which was covered head to toe in flowers, Bella gasped as Elijah took her into the gazebo and sat down; the lights that covered the gazebo were twinkling like little stars that they couldn't see due to the dark, grey clouds that threaten to rain.

"It's beautiful!" Bella gasped, leaning over to touch a bunch of bleeding hearts.

"Bella," Elijah called making the said girl look towards him. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"What, right now?"

"Yes, now."

"But there's no music." Bella said, getting to her feet and taking Elijah's hand; a small smirk came onto Elijah's face as a small band came out of nowhere making Bella slightly drop her mouth open.

"You were saying?" Elijah joked as he smiled towards Bella.

"I would love to dance with you, my lord." Bella mocked as she curtsied and they both got into a waltzing stance.

_We are the lucky ones  
>We shine like a thousand suns<br>When all of the color runs together_

_I'll keep you company  
>In one glorious harmony<br>Waltzing with destiny forever_

Elijah and Bella looked into each other's eyes; Bella giggled as Elijah twirled her and brought her back closer to him.

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light_

From the balcony, Jacob and Mandy watched as Elijah danced with the one he loved so much; the young shape shifter looked towards the pale faced brunette witch that is his imprint.

"Care to dance once again, Mandy?"

"How can I say no to that face?" Mandy replied, smiling as she took Jacob's hand again.

_Time dances whirling past  
>I gaze through the looking glass<br>And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry  
>Where movement is poetry<br>Visions of you and me forever_

Klaus watched as Caroline chatted away with the blabbermouth Jessica Stanley, he then came to her side and took her hand.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure."

Caroline giggled as Klaus spun them to the middle of the dance floor, where his mother and Mikael were dancing.

"Mother, father." Klaus said, nodding once.

"Klaus." They both replied with a short nod.

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light_

Angela was heading out of the bathroom when a hand grabbed her suddenly; she gasped in shock and turned around to face her ex-boyfriend Ben.

"Dance with me." He demanded, pulling Angela who was trying to remove herself from his death grip on her wrist.

"Ben, let me go!"

"Not until you explain to me why you're whoring around with that Mikaelson kid!"

"What do you mean _whoring_ around?" Angela yelled, yanking herself away from Ben and glared at him. "I never even slept with _Kol_."

"Sure you didn't," Ben hissed, pushing Angela up against the wall. "You couldn't wait to jump into his arms after you dumped me."

"Care to remove yourself away from _my_ girlfriend?" Kol voice called dangerously; making both Ben and Angela face the youngest Original vampire.

"Really?" Ben sneered, looking slightly dangerous. "And what are you _going _to do about it?"

Angela gasped in surprise as Kol blurred to their sides, pushing a frightened looking Ben against the wall; she watched in amazement as Kol's pupils grew larger and he started to compel Ben.

"You are not going to go near Angela again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I must stay away from Angela." Ben repeated as his eyes glazed over.

"Good." Kol replied, then turned to a surprised looking Angela

"Care to dance, lovely?"

"Um, sure."

They both walked away from Ben, who was still looking into nothingness without a glance back.

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Let the dark waltz begin  
>Oh let me wheel - let me spin<br>Let it take me again_

Matt snaked his hand around Rebekah's waist, kissing her gently on the cheek and pulled her towards the dance floor where most of her family members were and started to dance.

"What did you want to talk to Elijah about?"

"Oh, nothing really." Matt replied, earning a small look from Rebekah. "Nothing to worry about, Bekah; I promise you."

"Ok." Rebekah said, not sounding truly convinced.

_Turning me into the light_

Elijah twirled Bella once again, earning a laugh from her; he then dipped Bella and they both looked into each other's eyes again. Bella didn't know what came over her, her lips found Elijah's and they were in a moment of lovable bliss when something within Bella's mind snapped and all these images flashed through her mind.

Bella removed herself from Elijah, her head in her hands; Elijah watched as the human girl before him curled into a small ball and screamed slightly in pain.

"Bella!" Elijah said, bending down to try and see what he can do for her. "What's wrong?"

"My… my head feels like it's on fire…" Bella cried as one of her hands grabbed Elijah's shirt sleeve pulling him closer to her. "H…. Help me?"

Elijah picked up the crying brunette girl, as she closed her eyes trying to ease the burning pain throughout her head, but it didn't work.

_**Elijah was practicing swordplay with Klaus, while Finn and Kol were wrestling each other, all four boys had drawn a crowd, and Isabel was amongst those who were watching Klaus versing Elijah.**_

"_**Come on brother," Klaus taunted, as he blocked another of Elijah's strikes. "You got to do better than **_**that**_**."**_

"_**If you say so, **_**brother**_**," Elijah spoke back, sprang suddenly that Klaus wasn't able to defend it; disarmed Klaus in a blink of an eye and pointed both swords at Klaus's neck. "I win."**_

_**The crowd disappears, leaving a heavy breathing Klaus and Elijah with Isabel and Rebekah; who both handed each man a ladle filled with water.**_

"_**That was a wonderful, show, brothers." Rebekah said, smiling once as she took the ladle back from Klaus. "Come, Klaus… I would love for you to show me those caves you and Kol found."**_

"_**Of course, dear sister…" Klaus replied, taking his sword from Elijah's hand. "I shall see you at dinnertime, brother. And tomorrow we shall have a rematch, let's see who wins **_**then**_**."**_

_**Klaus bowed to Isabel, stalked off towards the caves with Rebekah following behind; Elijah sighed and handed the ladle back to Isabel.**_

"_**Thank you, Isabel."**_

"_**You're welcome, Elijah."**_

_**He then was about to turn around and walk towards his home, when he felt Isabel's hand upon his shoulder, he faced her once again to see her lovely smile upon her face.**_

"_**I was about to go to the markets to see what they have they have to offer from the mainlands," Isabel started, and then bit her lip while looking down at her feet. "Would you care to join me?"**_

_**Elijah grabbed Isabel's chin, making the girl look up from the ground to Elijah's eyes; green met chocolate brown and a small smile came upon his lips. "I will love to escort you to the markets, for I need to find something for mother."**_

"_**What does your mother need?" Isabel asked, fiddling around with the ladle and water pitcher, and then placed it on the ground. "Maybe I can offer some assistance."**_

"_**A moonstone."**_

"_**A **_**moonstone**_**?" Isabel repeated her eyebrows knitted together. "What on earth does your mother need a moonstone for?"**_

"_**I do not know, Isabel," Elijah repeated, smiling once at her. "But mother said it was important that I seek it out **_**today**_** at the markets."**_

"_**Well," Isabel said, entwining her hands with his and dragged a shocked looking Elijah towards the markets. "Let's not keep your mother waiting!"**_

_**He tells jokes and she laughs at them on their way to the markets, Elijah had never felt like himself with a girl as beautiful as Isabel; though her sister- Tatiana, the one that Klaus intends on marrying even if she does have a child out of wedlock to another man; came close by beauty.**_

_**When they reached the markets, Elijah and Isabel parted ways; planning on meeting up at the baker's stall.**_

_**Elijah searched and every jeweller trader, searching for the stone that his mother wants; but with no such luck.**_

"_**Elijah!" Isabel called out, running up to him. "Any luck at finding the moonstone?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well, here…" Isabel replied, handing him a red velvet package. "It belonged to our mother, when you told me of your mother's need of a moonstone I remembered that mother gave me one."**_

"_**I cannot take this," Elijah replied, handing back the wrapped up moonstone. "It was your mother's therefore it belongs to you and Tatiana…"**_

"_**Tatiana wants nothing to do with it," Isabel replied, looking darkly as she mentioned her sister's name. "Besides your mother says that she needs it, you can simply return it when she finishes with it."**_

"_**I cannot thank you enough, fair Isabel." Elijah replied, kissing her hand as he pockets the moonstone. "Now come, let me buy you something to show my thankfulness"**_

"_**Oh, Elijah…" Isabel replied, trying to stop Elijah from escorting her to the jeweller traders stalls. "There is no need…"**_

"_**But I insist, please?"**_

"_**Fine." Isabel sighed, searching all the fine jewellery that was within her reach; her gaze landed on a beautiful white-golden heart-shaped locket. "Oh, that is beautiful."**_

"_**Such a fine taste in jewellery you have, lass." The woman standing beside the table said, making Isabel jumped in fright and Elijah grip his swords handle. "No need to see me as a threat young man, I can assure I mean no harm…"**_

_**Elijah grip slackened around the sword's handle, but he never removed his hand from the sword; who knows when he might need to use it.**_

"_**Your accent…" Isabel asked the woman, blocking her from Elijah's view. "It's very different, are you not from around here?"**_

"_**Aye, young lass…" The woman replied, nodding once and picked up the locket. "I am from the northlands…"**_

"_**The Barren lands?" Isabel gasped eyes wide. "What is it like there?"**_

"_**Cold…" The woman replied, smiling at Isabel. "Here would you like to try this on?"**_

_**Isabel nodded, giggled as the coldness of the necklace tickled her skin, both women turned to Elijah.**_

"_**What do you think, young man?" the woman asked, extending her hand out to Isabel's neck.**_

_**"Does it suite the fine, young beauty or not?"**_

"_**It suits her very well, madam…" Elijah replied, smiling once at Isabel. "How much for the necklace?"**_

"_**How much do you say its worth?"**_

_**Isabel removed the necklace, handed it back the woman and walked away; leaving Elijah alone with the woman.**_

…

_**"Are you quite certain you wish to do this, Isabel?" Klaus asked, holding out a blunt sword towards Isabel.**_

_**"Yes," Isabel replied, smiling as she took the sword from his hand; he then watched in amazement as she balanced the sword with two fingers. "Why? Are you scared that you'll be defeated by a girl?"**_

_**"No," Klaus replied, smirking as he placed himself in a fighting stance and laughed a little as Isabel followed with her own fighting stance. "I am afraid that you may cry if you damage or break a nail…"**_

_**"You mistake me for my sister, Nicky." Isabel giggled, as she hit Klaus's sword lightly with her own.**_

_**Klaus smirked at the nickname that Isabel had made up for him and then launched at her, but Isabel blocked his blow with a quick movement and lightly poked him in the chest with the sharp-blunted end of the sword which made him gasp in surprise, looking towards the young Petrova girl in amazement and/or shock.**_

_**"What?" the said girl asked innocently, a small smirk was starting to form upon her lips.**_

_**"Who has taught you to fight?"**_

_**"Father did before he passed," Isabel said, as she blocked another one of Klaus's attacks. "He taught me all he could before he was bedridden."**_

_**"What else did you father teach you?" Klaus said, as he poked Isabel lightly in the arm with his end of the sword, smirking lightly at her.**_

_**"How to shoot an arrow, hunt with just a knife and also how to track animal footprints"**_

_**"Ah, so that how you always used to find me first when we play hide-and-seek."**_

_**Without him knowing Isabel slid her sword under his left boot, lifted it slightly which made Klaus loose his footing and then fall onto his back with Isabel's sword against his throat.**_

_**"No Nicky…" Isabel taunted, smiling at him. "You just utterly fail at hiding."**_

…_**.**_

"_**Elijah is still out there!" Isabel yelled, pushing pass Klaus who stood guard at the window and doors. "How can you stand there while your brother needs aid?"**_

"_**Elijah is strong…" Klaus said, trying to cover his worry. "He can cope by himself."**_

"_**Against a pack of bloodthirsty wolves that use to be men?" Isabel snapped again, throwing her hands up. "Your mother changed you and your siblings into these creatures that could rival the wolves but yet you choose to hide while Elijah is out there somewhere hurt or possibly dead?"**_

"_**He told me to protect you!"**_

"_**And I thank you for that!" Isabel replied, grabbing hold of a torch and sword. "But I will not let Elijah die out there alone!"**_

"_**Isabel!"**_

"_**Isabel!"**_

"_**ISABEL!" Klaus shouted, seeing her run into the darkened night air, he was about to give chase but Kol and Rebekah held him back. "I must go after her!"**_

_**Isabel ran through the trees and came across her beloved Elijah cornered and fighting three wolves, picking up a bow and a few arrows; Isabel aimed the arrows which took down the smallest wolf.**_

"_**Hey!" Isabel yelled, getting Elijah's and the two remaining wolves' attention. "GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!"**_

"_**Isabel!" Elijah yelled, seeing **__**the larger of the wolves run towards her. "NO!"**_

…

"_**Niklaus…" Isabel whispered, running up to him. "Please I beg of you, heed my warning… Tatiana does not give her love in return to you."**_

"_**She does," Klaus muttered, pushing passed Isabel. "She told me herself."**_

"_**But she does not!" Isabel yelled, stomping her foot; making Klaus look at her in surprise. "Can you not see that she is just **_**using**_** your affections for her against you? You throw your hard earned money on gifts that she does not even deserve! She does not deserve this from you, Klaus; she is a harlot and a scarlet woman!"**_

"_**You talk ill of your own **_**sister**_**?" Klaus hissed, looking deadly at Isabel who closed her mouth in shock. "I will hear none of it!"**_

"_**Nik…" Isabel cried, walking to touch him but he pulled away.**_

"_**Do not touch me, miss!" Klaus snapped, slapping her outstretch hand away. "You may have gained my family's favour and love, but you have lost mine!"**_

_**He turned on his heel, making Isabel gather up the layers of her skirts and run after him, shouting and pleading for him to stop before he walks into the house; he ignored Isabel shouts and continued on his quest to seek out Tatiana. When he neared the hut that Isabel shared with Tatiana and her child, he started hearing moans of pleasure coming from inside the hut; gripping his sword tightly, Klaus entered the house and froze in shock at the sight before him.**_

_**Tatiana's back was facing him, but it was bare; her clothes and that of whoever she was having intercourse with were thrown to the ground in the haze to get naked, another moan escaped from Tatiana and she moved so that Klaus could get a better look of the man that took what was his.**_

_**Klaus heard Isabel's rapid breathing behind him, she then stood beside him in shock as they both watched her sister have intercourse before them.**_

_**The man opened his eyes, then noticed that Klaus and Isabel were both standing before him. "T…Tatia…"**_

"_**What?" Tatiana moaned, turning to see what he was looking at, screamed in shock and rolled off the man and covered herself with her corset. "Klaus…"**_

"_**What is the meaning of this!" Klaus yelled, pointing his now drawn sword at the naked man beside Tatiana. "Who is he?"**_

"_**The father of Tatiana's child," Isabel answered, throwing the man's clothing at him. "Get out of my house, Frederick."**_

"_**You do not order me about!" Frederick snapped, looking deadly at Isabel. "Watch your tongue, little girl."**_

"_**You better watch your own, **_**Frederick**_**." Klaus hissed, standing in front of Isabel as if to protect her from him. "You wish to harm Isabel, you have to go through me."**_

"_**Just because I got to Tatiana before you, Klaus doesn't mean you have to side with that little harlot." Frederick scoffed, sneering at Isabel. "Have you bedded her? Is that why are so keen on protecting her from me?"**_

"_**You disgust me!" Isabel hissed, throwing a goblet of wine in his face; making him yell and jump out of the bed. "I order you to leave my house!"**_

_**Frederick huffed in annoyance, gathered his belongings and left; glaring once at Isabel before leaving.**_

"_**Klaus…" Tatiana muttered, looking lost and scared. "I…I…"**_

"_**You do not talk to me, you scarlet woman…" Klaus replied, turning on his heel and walked out; followed shortly by Isabel.**_

"_**I am sorry that you had to see that, Klaus."**_

"_**You knew?"**_

"_**No," Isabel replied, making Klaus look into her eyes to see any signs of lying. "I overheard Tatiana tell Greta and Verona that did not love you in return and only loved that you showered her with gifts."**_

"_**Now I wish that I listened to your warning, dear Isabel." Klaus muttered, looking at Isabel truthful face.**_

"_**Klaus!" Tatiana's voice rang out through the village, making all the villagers stop to see what the commotion was all about; even Niklaus's family, Elijah included. "Klaus… Wait!"**_

_**Both Isabel and Klaus turned to see a now clothed Tatiana running to them, Klaus turned on his heel and walked away; Isabel stayed and watched as Tatiana raced after the man that loved her but she did not.**_

…_**.**_

"_**Come and chase me, Elijah!" Bella giggled, as she ran through the trees.**_

"_**Bella!" Elijah chuckled, she could hear his footsteps getting further and further away.**_

_**Bella then quickly hid behind a tree, peeking out to see if she could find Elijah's figure; she seen a shadowy figure appear but then disappear as she hid behind the tree again, a giggle escaped her lips. She picked up her skirts again, as she raced of again away from the man that was chasing her; she screamed in shock as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and made her land on her back, she opened her eyes to glare at the culprit but laughed as Elijah was staring back at her.**_

"_**Elijah!"**_

"_**My fair Bella," Elijah replied, smirking. "I think I deserve a prize, don't you think so?"**_

"_**You cheated!"**_

"_**I did no such thing, milady!" Elijah replied, smirking slightly. "I played fair and true, I shall have my prize now."**_

"_**And what would it be, my lord?" Bella teased, poking Elijah lightly in the chest. "Money, jewels, the moonstone?"**_

"_**A kiss."**_

"_**A ki-what?"**_

"_**I wish my prize to be a kiss," Elijah replied, turning to face Bella. "A kiss off you, milady."**_

"_**Alright then," Bella replied leaning towards Elijah. "A kiss your prize will be."**_

_**They leaned in towards each other, when their lips met all the passion they held for each other melted into that one simple kiss; Bella pulled Elijah on top of her and they kissed each other once again.**_

…

_**Finn, Kol and Elijah all gasped awake in shock; they all looked down at the wounds on their chests, the curtain that divided the sitting room from the cooking area parted, Isabel's delicate form came to their view holding a pocket knife in one hand and a goblet in the other, the very same goblet that their mother, Esther, forced them to drink from before their own father; Mikael, drove his sword through their hearts.**_

"_**Isa," Elijah gasped, trying to get to his feet but he felt too weak to do so. "What happened? Why did mother order us to drink from that goblet? What was in it? Why did father drive his sword through our hearts?"**_

"_**You will have your answers soon enough, my love." Isabel replied, kissing Elijah on the lips and touched his face sweetly. "But now you must drink."**_

"_**Drink? Drink what exactly?" Finn asked then his mouth dropped open in shock as Isabel slit her wrist with the knife and then offered it to him directly.**_

"_**You must drink," Isabel whispered pushing her bleeding wrist to Finn's mouth. "If you do not drink from me willingly, you will surely perish…"**_

"_**What would it do to us?" Finn whispered looking down at the blood, he then felt something like fangs spring out of nowhere then his mouth was upon Isabel's bleeding wrist.**_

"_**Brother!" Elijah growled as he tried to pull his brother off his beloved's wrist and jumped back in shock as his older brother looked at him; Finn's light brown eyes were no more. In their place were pitch black irises and dark veins that throbbed around his eyes.**_

_**Elijah then yelled in shock once again as Kol latched onto Isabel's wrist, after Finn pulled himself away; Kol only took a few drops before he willingly pulled himself away. Isabel lightly touched Elijah's cheek; he turned to face her but the scent of her blood was too overwhelming and then his lips were upon her bleeding wrist.**_

…

_**A ten year old Elijah was chasing a younger Niklaus throughout the crowds at the market; if he didn't catch his wandering brother then both of them will be in deep trouble off both of their parents, suddenly he bumped into the back of a small person and they both fell to the ground.**_

"_**Oww," Elijah moaned, getting to his knees and then glared at the person that got in his way. "Watch where you are…"**_

_**Elijah's mouth dropped open at the sight of the beautiful little girl before him, though her face was covered with a little dirt from falling over; she was still beautiful.**_

"_**Why don't you watch where you are going?" the unknown, but beautiful girl replied huffing in annoyance and then got to her feet. "Now look what you've done! I was supposed to give that to father for dinner!"**_

_**Elijah looked to the ground and noticed that some freshly brought bread was upon the ground, covered in dirt; he then looked back at the brown, doe-eyed girl; who was tapping her foot in annoyance and staring at him.**_

"_**I… You… We…" Elijah spoke, then coughed and proceeded to speak again. "We could go to my house and see if mother has any spare bread to offer you, I do not have any money on my person to pay for a new bunch, milady."**_

"_**You wished to buy me a new loaf of bread if you had the money?" The girl repeated, looking slightly shocked. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson."**_

_**The girl giggled and held out her hand to shake Elijah's "My name is Isabel, Isabel Petrova."**_

…

_**Isabel, Herrick, Klaus and Elijah were all playing chases; Isabel then picked up a laughing Herrick and spun him around before letting him down softly and took off again through the trees that lead to the grasslands on the outskirts of their home village. She giggled as Elijah tackled her lightly to the ground and kissed her softly on the cheek, she then sighed in annoyance as she lay sprawled out on the soft, moist grass.**_

"_**Whatever is the matter, dearest Isabel?"**_

"_**My sister, Tatiana but we call her Tatia is to return home soon."**_

_**Klaus and Herrick caught up to them and also lay on the grass beside them, soaking up as much sunrays as they could before the sun decided to settle down for the night.**_

"_**And you wish she did not return?"**_

"_**Oh no, I do wish for her to return, it's just that I fear that father would favour her once again and I will be in the dark."**_

"_**Nonsense, who would even think to overlook you?" Klaus replied, tickling Isabel in a brotherly way.**_

"_**Frederick, he was to be my suitor before Tatia came and took his attention away from me." Isabel explained, earning bewildered looks from all three boys. "What? You do not think I deserve a suitor?"**_

"_**No, no… It's just that we didn't think you would have one so soon."**_

"_**Well, I have no suitor just of yet." Isabel whispered, looking towards Elijah and gave him a small but knowing smile. "And if a suitor did come, father stated that I could marry any man that I wished on marrying."**_

"_**Really?" Elijah replied, sounding a little more hopeful then he really should.**_

"_**Oh my! Look at that bird!" Isabel pointed, as the four of them watched as a large, white swan flew passed them. "Such a beautiful creature don't you think?"**_

"_**Yes," Elijah replied, ignoring the Swan and looked towards Isabel. "Such a beautiful creature indeed."**_

…

"_**Come and catch me, Elijah!" Bella called, as she picked up her pale pink skirts and raced away from the man she loved.**_

"_**Bella!" Elijah chuckled. "I need an answer."**_

"_**You catch me and you shall have one!" Bella shouted back, giggling as she raced through the trees hearing Elijah's footsteps running after her; another giggle escaped her as she hid amongst the shrubbery, catching her breath.**_

_**She stayed silent as a mouse as Elijah raced past her hiding place; once her breath returned, Bella darted off towards the caves; where Elijah took her once. She heard Elijah call her name, giggling again Bella return his call by calling his name out.**_

"_**Elijah!" Bella called, climbing the rocks that surrounded the caves.**_

_**Hearing his beloved voice, Elijah took off towards the caves; smiling as he seen her on the rocks, he came into her line of sight and a smile came upon her lips.**_

"_**Well milady?" Elijah asked, smiling at Bella as he started climbing the rocks coming closer to her. "What is your answer?"**_

"_**My answer is…" Bella replied, then the smile was gone from her face as the rocks under her crumbled and Bella started to fall; she grabbed onto the roots of some trees, hanging for her dear life. "Elijah!"**_

"_**Bella! Hang on!" Elijah called, she watched with pure amazement as Elijah blurred with lightning speed to her and then carried them both out to safety. "Bella, my sweet Bella. You're safe."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Pardon?" Elijah replied, looking quite confused. He checked to see if there was any damage to his beloved Bella but there was none.**_

"_**Yes, my answer is yes." Bella replied, touching Elijah's cheek softly. "I will marry you."**_

_**They both leaned in towards each other, but a single raindrop fell onto Bella's cheek; the brunette girl looked towards the skies and smiled as more raindrops fell, she kissed her betrothed with all the passion she could put into that single kiss.**_

"_**I love you, Elijah." Bella said, wiping the rain away from Elijah's face.**_

"_**And I love you, my dear Bella." Elijah replied, wiping a string of wet hair from Bella's face.**_

_**They leaned towards each other again, as the howling of wolves could be heard from a distance.**_

…_**.**_

_**Bella took a deep breath as she looked herself in the small mirror; Esther came into her view and added another small white flower to her curls as Ayanna added a silk laced veil that matched the wedding dress.**_

_**Bella couldn't believe it, she finally going to marry Elijah.**_

"_**I'll go ahead and tell Elijah that you are on your way."**_

"_**Thank you, Ayanna." Bella said, kissing the aging, dark skinned woman cheek. "I shall never forget your kindness."**_

"_**I cannot believe in a matter of minutes I shall call you my daughter." Esther cried, wiping a small tear from her eyes.**_

"_**And I shall call you mother." Bella replied; cuddling Esther again.**_

_**Esther kissed Bella's cheek, slipped out of the tent quietly while Mikael coughed and poked his head through, smiling as Bella turned around to face him.**_

"_**You are such a beautiful bride, Bella."**_

"_**Thank you Mikael." Bella said smiling as she took Mikael's opened hand.**_

"_**Are you ready?" Mikael asked.**_

"_**Just don't let me fall."**_

"_**Never."**_

_**Bella followed Mikael to the place where she would marry Elijah in secret; they wanted to marry quickly before the men from the neighbouring village become wolves again. They lost dear ones already to the wolves, Hennrik and Bella's father, Charles; who was bedridden but tried to save the young boy's life.**_

_**Bella's face brightened as she seen Elijah's back, he turned and smiled as he took her hands, giving a quick nod to Mikael.**_

"_**Who gives this woman away to this man?" Ayanna said, as she added some herbs to the bonfire making it spark and Bella slightly jumped away from the flames.**_

"_**We do." Esther and Mikael said.**_

"_**With this silk cloth, I bid you two together in marriage." Ayanna said as she wrapped a silk cloth around Elijah's and Bella's entwined hands. "May the spirits watch you from above."**_

_**Bella turned to face Elijah, who whispered 'I love you' to her who returned it as well; Ayanna clapped her hands and added something else to the fire, making the flames rise and lick at silk cloth that tied both Bella and Elijah together.**_

"_**Bella, do you swear to love, honour, obey Elijah as long as you shall live?"**_

"_**I swear."**_

"_**Elijah, do you swear to love, honour, protect Bella as long you shall live?"**_

"_**I swear."**_

"_**May the powers of the spirits pronounce you husband and wife!" Ayanna shouted, as the flames rose higher and then winds circled around the two lovebirds. "You may kiss your bride."**_

_**Elijah and Bella leaned in towards each other, their lips were inches away when a sharp howl belonging to a wolf escaped through the night air, sending a chill down Bella's spine. But she had forgotten about the howls as soon as Elijah's lips met her own. Bella felt something burning on her left wrist, looking down at it she seen a wedding bracelet appeared out of thin air.**_

_**Elijah, Ayanna, Mikael, Esther laughed at the surprise look upon Bella face; she then turned to her husband and kissed him once again.**_

"She's coming around." Rebekah's voice whispered as Bella snapped her eyes open; noticing that Rebekah was slightly dressed strangely, her eyes scanned each and every one of the Mikaelsons until her chocolate brown orbs landed on the one person she wanted to see.

"Elijah."

"Bella." He replied, taking her warm hand into his own and kissed it softly then kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Slightly confused and as if my brain has been inside an oven." Bella replied. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember what happened?" Klaus replied, looking slightly confused. "You were in the gardens with Elijah when you overcame with a burning pain within your head, fainted into Elijah's arms and he carried you to this bed."

"What about my dad, Charlie?"

"I told him that the excitement of the party was a little too much for you to bear, so you were taking rest in one of our spare rooms." Esther replied, coming to Bella's line of sight. "Here, drink this. It shall help with the slight headache you may feel afterwards."

Bella took a sip of the herbal tea that Esther handed her, making a small grimace at the slight bitterness taste it had; earning short giggles and chuckles from the Mikaelson clan.

"Where's Sage?" Bella asked, wanting to see the auburn haired woman that she called a friend.

"Shopping with Finn, Mandy and Caroline." Klaus replied.

"Aw, are you jealous because you didn't go with them?" Kol mocked, earning a punch to the shoulder from Klaus. "Ouch."

"Klaus!" Bella shouted, crossing her arms and glaring at Klaus. "Don't be mean to your brother! Say you're sorry!"

"What?!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it now _Fluffytails!_"

"Oh, man! Good one Ella!" Kol shouted, laughing and looking towards Bella "I haven't heard anyone put Nik in his place since..."

Both Mikaelson men looked towards the brunette girl sitting on the bed, Klaus was in shock; no one knew apart from Kol knew that nickname that the deceased Isabel Petrova gave him when she was angry at him.

"Since… Isabel." Kol added, looking quite shocked at Bella. "Is…Isabel?"

"Hello Kol." Bella replied, as a Bulgarian accent started to come through Bella's tone.

"Isabel?" Elijah replied, looking into Bella's chocolate eyes and seeing the love behind them the same as Isabel's once had. "You're back."

"I'm back."

Elijah kissed her passionately as the rest of the Mikaelsons still were trying to believe that Isabel Petrova was really back.

"Elijah…" Bella moaned, making Elijah looked into her eyes. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"Does that mean Isabella Swan is no more?" Rebekah whispered. "I really liked her."

"I am still Isabella Swan, but my main memories as Isabel Petrova are taking over the memories of Isabella Swan." Bella replied. "I mean I know about Renee, Phil, Charlie, the Cullens, Jacob and the wolves and everything that I went through as Isabella, but also memories of the old me, Isabel Petrova are there as well."

Elijah leaned to kiss Bella once again, but she placed a finger on his lips. "I wish to go home."

"But you _are_ home." Elijah replied.

"No, my love." Bella said shaking her head. "I wish to go home, home to _Mystic Falls_."

…..

There you go, this is the longest chapter I have ever written.

Songs used in this chapter

_All I Need_ by _Within Temptation_

_Dark Waltz_ by _Hayley Westenra_


	25. Chapter 25: Home from the Sea

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

**WARNING: Bella may be a little OOC in this chapter from the way Meyer described her in **_**Twilight**_**, but let's face it ever since she started to hang out with the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Matt she started to change.**

**Also I may have some **_**Twilight**_** bashing… Okay a lot of **_**Twilight**_** bashing mainly from Kol. But hey, I need a character to bash **_**Twilight**_**, don't get me wrong I like the **_**Twilight**_** books but not so much**

_Home, home, home from the sea  
>Angels of mercy, answer our plea<br>And carry us home, home, home from the sea  
>Carry us safely home from the sea.<em>

Song Tittle: Home from the Sea

Artist: Phil Coulter (I think)

Chapter 25:

_Forks, Washington State_

Charlie Swan knew that his daughter, Bella, was in the capable hands of the Mikaelson family; he downed the last of his Scotch and made his way towards the front door, when the head of the Mikaelson family, Mikael stopped him from taking a step further.

"Charles."

"Mikael." Charlie replied, nodding at the vampire that saved his life once.

"May we talk in private?" Mikael said, indicating his head towards the opened door across from them.

"What is this about Mikael?" Charlie said, as he walked into the vacant room of the Mikaelsons Manor; slightly glaring at the Original vampire before him. "I've already paid my debt to you years ago, what more could you possibly want from me?"

"All I ask for is for you to describe that female _Cold One_ that you've seen leering over Bella."

"You mean the red haired woman?" Charlie replied, earning a short nod from Mikael. "Well she was pale, like most _Cold Ones_, taller than Rebekah by a few inches or more, red hair and Ruby red eyes."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No, but I did shoot at her with the bullets I made." Charlie replied, earning a small confused look from Mikael. "I melt down some old family gold into a small handful of bullets, coated them in Werewolf venom and mixed dried Vervain in with the gun powder."

"And what happened once you shot at her?"

"It gazed her marble skin," Charlie replied. "Why do you want to know this? What is happening Mikael, I want to be in on the loop."

"An army of newborn _Cold Ones_ are on their way to destroy the Cullens and _Isabella_."

"What?" Charlie yelled, looking at Mikael as if he grew a second head in the matter of minutes. "Why? What has my Bella done to evoke them? What did the Cullens do?"

"Apparently that time in Phoenix, Bella went to go and save Renee from the clutches of a male _Cold One_ named James, but he tricked her into thinking he had Renee." Mikael explained as Charlie sat down into the armchair across from him. "Edward killed him while the Cullens tore him apart and burn the pieces, the lover; _Victoria_ now wants revenge against them all."

"So all that time in Phoenix, Bella was on the run from a _Cold One_?"

"A Tracker actually," Mikael replied, sighing once at Charlie's confused look. "Honestly, when I told you about the differences between the _Originals_ and the _Cold Ones_ did you learn _nothing_?"

Charlie shrugged as Mikael continued. "A Tracker is like a hunter, once they get a scent of someone that they cannot resist they track it down."

"And Bella was what he wanted to hunt down?"

"First it was Alice Cullen, known then as Mary Alice Brandon; her parents placed her in an asylum because she could see the future and a doctor in there took a fancy to her and so did James, when the doctor found out about James little _interest_ in Alice he helped the poor girl escape and then changed her. When Alice 'woke up' in her new life as a _Cold One_ she remembered nothing of her human life."

"And the doctor that changed her?"

"He was killed by James for changing what he thought was _his_ kill."

Charlie was about to say something else, when the study room door opened as Finn walked in, nodding once at Charlie and looked at Mikael.

"Mother wants to see you upstairs." Finn said before either man could say another word, Finn turned on his heels and walked out.

"We shall speak again soon, Charles." Mikael said he shook the man's hand and made his way up the stairs, leaving a confused and slightly curious Charlie behind.

"We shall, Mikael." Charlie whispered, fully well knowing that the man could hear him and made his way towards the front doors of the Manor and into the night air.

….

"You wished to see me, Esther?" Mikael asked as he walked into Elijah's room where the human girl they were caring for resided in; he was slightly confused at the loving embraces Elijah held Bella in.

When Mikael stopped at the foot of the bed, he and Bella locked eyes; there was something different about the chocolate brown, doe-like irises that stared back at him.

"Mikael…" Bella whispered, smiling brightly.

Mikael's body froze as he stared at the human girl, her accent was different than before, it had a slight Bulgarian accent entwined with her normal American one; Mikael's brain was reeling trying to find out what was happening the human girl he now constituted as a daughter.

"Bella," Mikael said, nodding once at her. "Your accent, it's different."

"It is?" Bella replied, looking confused. "Hm, I never really noticed until then."

"Bella…" Elijah sighed, shaking his head at her. "Must you always play games?"

"I love to play games, Elijah." Bella replied, touching Elijah face lovingly. "It's one of my best _qualities_ or one of my worst_ flaws_; well that's what Mikael said once."

"I never said that to you." Mikael argued, making the human girl arch a thin eyebrow at him.

"Really? You never said and I quote _'that__ may be one of your best qualities and one of your flaws my dear little one, your passion to play games with a person's mind.'_ You never said that, so it must've been someone else?"

"I said that to…" Mikael started to explain but then froze, staring once again into the all-knowing brown irises. "Isabel?"

Before he could blink, Bella threw herself into Mikael's arms; hugging him until her arms started to scream with pain, tears falling from her eyes as well as from Mikael's.

"What magic is this?" Mikael cried, as he hugged Bella once again. "I'm looking at Bella Swan but yet talking to Isabel Petrova, what happened to Bella?"

"I am Bella, Mikael." Bella replied, making the man look confused. "Let me explain properly shall I? I am Bella but yet I am Isabel as well, so basically I am Bella and Isabel."

"That's slightly confusing."

"I know, Mikael." Bella replied, smiling a little before cuddling back into Elijah's arms. "I know."

"I shall leave you two alone now," Mikael said as he turned to Esther, who was wiping away a tear from her eye. "Esther, you still wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, we shall take it into our room."

Both Mikael and Esther walked out of the room, leaving the lovebirds as well as Rebekah, Kol and Klaus in the room to catch up on the old and new memories they were about to make.

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

_Port Angeles_

Caroline, Mandy and Sage were having fun shopping for the last time in Port Angeles; they all knew they had plenty of clothes to last them for a lifetime, twice they bumped into a member of the Cullen clan; they weren't surprised that Alice and Rosalie invited themselves along for the rest of the shopping trip.

"So, where to next?" Caroline said as they all stepped out from another clothing store.

"Are all these for you?" Rosalie asked as she looked down at the expensive designer shopping bags that were in Caroline's hands on her arms.

"Nonsense, Rose." Caroline giggled. "Some of these are for Bella, honestly that girl has no fashion sense what so ever; thank god for Rebekah and I handing her some clothes because I swear I was ready to burn her wardrobe."

"I'll help!" Alice chirped earning head shakes from the two blonde vampires and a small giggle from the brunette witch. "Why are you shopping for Bella?"

"Aren't you a psychic, Pixie?" Mandy asked, earning a small glare from Alice. "What?"

"_Pixie_?" Alice hissed, slightly annoyed. "And _yes_, I am psychic but I can't _see_ the Mikaelsons because I'm not an _Original_ vampire and I can't see the La Push wolves because I'm not one of them either."

"But you can see humans because you were one and you can see _Cold Ones_ because you are one." Caroline added, earning a nod from the Pixie-like _Cold One_. "Oh."

"Well, aren't you going to answer the question?" Alice asked, as Caroline and Mandy were ready to head into another clothing store.

"We're moving," Caroline replied, making both Rosalie and Alice stop in their tracks.

"Moving?"

"Yes, moving." Caroline replied, inwardly smirking at the both of their confused faces. "Back to Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"What does your move back to Mystic Falls have anything to with you having shopping back for Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Haven't you guessed already?" Sage added, as she caught up to them and came into the middle of the conversation.

"No." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Well obviously Bella is moving back with them."

"What?"

"She can't!" Alice yelled but then quieted down as some pass-byers look at her in confusion, anger or just plain curiosity.

"Well we are moving and Bella is." Sage hissed, low enough for them to hear and turned on her heels and walked into the next clothing store with Mandy and Caroline following behind, leaving both Alice and Rosalie outside.

"We have to let the others know." Rosalie said.

"She won't move," Alice said. "I won't let her move."

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

_Webber's House, Forks Washington State_

Kol watched as Angela chewed on the rubber tip of her pencil, flicking through her grimore and scribbling some things down on a sticky note to ask Esther about them later; she then stopped and looked into the eyes of Kol.

"What?" Angela said, as she touched her face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you don't." Kol said, sighing as he grabbed Angela's hands and got down onto the bed to look into her brown eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"I already know that you're a vampire Kol," Angela said; rolling her eyes in annoyance. "So…"

"It's not that," Kol replied. "I'm moving, well the family is moving back to Mystic Falls."

"And you what, want to _break up with me_?" Angela asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"What? No!" Kol replied, kissing Angela's knuckles. "No, don't ever think that... I'm simply asking if you were thinking of moving with me."

"Move?" Angela replied, looking slightly confused for once. "With you, back to Mystic Falls?"

"Yes."

"How am I going to convince my parents?"

"You're a legal, responsible aged adult, Ange," Kol replied. "I'm pretty sure convincing your parents won't be that hard, but if needed you could always use a little _magic_ to convince them."

"When do you move?"

"Two days"

"Two days?" Angela whispered, looking at him shockingly. "That doesn't leave me with much time to tell my parents and pack you know?"

"I can help with that." Kol replied, touching Angela's hair sweetly and then proceeded to let his beloved witch get dressed to visit his mother. "A little help from some hybrids won't hurt too much, now will it?"

"Hybrids?"

"Klaus's creations."

"Oh, yes. I won't mind the help from them." Angela replied, then turning back to pick up her shirt that was thrown across the room.

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

_Cullens House, Forks Washington State_

Rosalie and Alice just finished informing the rest of the Cullens of what the Mikaelsons were planning on doing; but they couldn't plan or do anything without Carlisle knowledge first.

"They can't just take Bella." Edward replied, slamming a finger on the piano keys making a dead note sound. "I mean, Bella's mine!"

"God Edward! Bella's not a piece of property that you can pass around, she's a human being! Did you ever think that she _may_ want to go?" Rosalie barked back, making all the Cullens, including herself, look at her surprised that she, the only one who didn't want Bella in the family in the first place comes to the said human's defense.

They heard the sound Carlisle car coming up into the driveway, and then the blonde haired vampire came into their line of sight.

"The Mikaelsons are moving back to Mystic Falls." Edward said outright, earning annoyed looks from Rosalie and Alice, who wanted to say it first. "And Bella is going with them."

"Do you think Charlie knows?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if he actually put her up to it," Edward replied. "I mean, he never liked me from the start."

_I wonder why_ Rosalie thought bitterly, earning a slight snarl from Edward.

"I think we should move as well," Alice said; earning looks from the family. "I mean, Esther gave us rings so we don't _sparkle_ in the sunlight, so we might as well put them to good use."

"We'll put it to a vote," Carlisle said; looking at Alice who smiled knowingly. "All in favor of following the Mikaelsons and Bella to Mystic Falls raise your hands."

Emmett, Esme, Edward, Alice and Carlisle had their hands raised; while Jasper and Rosalie didn't.

"All opposed?"

Jasper and Rosalie had their hands raised; the family ignored Rosalie cause of her bitterness to Bella for being with Edward in the first place; but they were looking at Jasper in confusion.

"Jasper, why didn't you _agree_?" Alice asked, slightly annoyed.

"I've felt how happy Bella felt amongst the Mikaelsons," Jasper replied, earning looks from them all. "Who do you think she is safer with, a family of _Cold Ones_, with someone who can't really be in control all the time or a family of _Originals_ that know how to control it from decades of practice and they can appear more human?"

"How about we go just to keep tabs on her wellbeing?" Esme suggested, earning nods from the family.

"Great!" Alice chirped, clapping her hands with excitement. "We're moving to Mystic Falls!"

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

The Salvatore brothers, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric were huddled around the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house when the scent of both Caroline and Matt came to Stefan and Damon's knowledge.

Suddenly the front door to the boarding house flew open, making the humans in the room slightly jump in fright; Damon blurred in front of Elena while Stefan looked slightly annoyed at the fact that Damon stood in front of Elena first.

"Hello Mystic Falls!" Caroline's voice shouted as she came into view, Matt following closely behind. "We're back!"

"Care?" Elena and Bonnie said at the same time; the blonde vampire was almost pushed to the ground as the both brunette girls launched themselves at Caroline. "We missed you!"

"Where's Klaus, Barbie Klaus, Elijah, Snobby Klaus and that other Original who keeps on escaping my mind."

"Finn?" Stefan asked, slightly annoyed again that Damon had to bring up the Originals now.

"Yeah, him!" Damon said, looking at Caroline; who rolled her eyes and continue to tell them about beautiful love story of Isabel Petrova and Elijah, and how Mikael has been reunited with the family.

Stefan was livid, he couldn't believe that Mikael could even considered calling Klaus a son and was still pretty convinced that Klaus could still be after Elena and they will never be truly free if Klaus was still alive, no one seen him disappear out the door, his mind wheeling with plans and plots to finally put an end to Klaus.

"So basically Isabel is Bella and Bella's Isabel?" Jeremy asked. "Wow that's confusing."

"True." Damon agreed. "Even my brain is starting to hurt from trying to figure that out."

"Or maybe it's because you're drinking in the middle of the afternoon." Elena suggested, looking at the glass of Damon's finest bourbon.

"What are you, my mother?" Damon asked, smirking at Elena; who in return rolled her eyes and faced Caroline.

"No, Damon." Elena replied. "But I do care about you."

"Caroline," Bonnie said, breaking through the tension between Elena and Damon and looked at Caroline's left hand. "Is that want I think it is?"

"Yes, Klaus and I are getting married." Caroline said, as Bonnie and Elena cuddled the blonde vampire again, whispering words of congrats though Damon was a little suspicious at the thought of Klaus asking Caroline to marry him so suddenly but truly, he was more frustrated than anything else because he loves Elena, but she's with Stefan, his brother and the fact that Klaus of all people is getting a happy ending, it just didn't seem right.

"Where is this Isabel/Bella or whatever you wanna call her?" Damon asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"She's with the Witch Spirits."

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

Angela and Kol were busy trying to clean up the dusty house of the Witches when Kol just had to bring up the topic.

"Where are the lovebirds?" Kol asked, as he picked up an armchair and moved it towards the fireplace.

"Upstairs," Angela grudgingly replied. "Recovering from a night of passion."

"You mean…"

"Yes Kol," Angela sighed and turned to face her boyfriend "They had sex, this is why I didn't want to say anything to you because you will just go upstairs and tease them about it."

"I won't say a word!" Kol replied, smirking slightly.

"Yes, you will."

"Angela?" Esther said, making the Asian witch turn to face her. "Come with me, I wish to show you how to harness the witch's powers."

"We can do that?" Angela asked, looking surprised. "You can connect with the deceased witches and use their powers?"

"Yes, my child." Esther said as she escorted Angela into a room filled with lit candles. "All we have to do is show them that we mean no harm and they will help us."

"Wow."

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

"I got to go and tell my mum the good news."

"Wait, Liz doesn't know you're back?" Damon said, looking strangely at her. "You came here first?"

"My mom knew that I was with Klaus when we moved to Forks, Damon." Caroline said, picking up her handbag and made her towards the door. "So basically if she sees Klaus walking around Mystic Falls she'll know I'm back, besides I wanted to know if Elena and Bonnie were okay with that fact that I'm now engaged to Klaus."

"And we are."

"Yeah, we are." Bonnie agreed. "Grams told me that you and Bella will be the ones to change Klaus from the killing Hybrid and I believe her."

Matt then also made his way towards the door after having a short brief conversation with both Jeremy and Alaric, mumbling something about asking Elijah something.

When they left, Damon quickly turned to Bonnie; who was standing there as if she was turning to contact someone.

"What's Judgy doing?"

"Trying to harness the witch's powers," Elena replied, leaning her head on Damon's shoulder. "I asked her to see if what Caroline told was true."

Bonnie then opened her eyes, looking lost and confused. "I can't harness their powers, it's like something is blocking me from entering."

"Looks like we need to go and visit the house then, shall we?" Damon said as he opened the door and the small group proceeded to drive over to the Witch spirits house.

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

When they pulled up to the house, they were surprised to see that a _Private Property_ sign had been put up, and the place seemed much cleaner, no more weeds were seen in the gardens. They all head to the front door, when it was opened up by Esther.

"The spirits warned us you all will be coming for answers." She said, as she invited them all in.

Damon was surprised at the fact that his daylight ring, along with Rebekah's and Sage's rings were working; maybe he should start respecting the Spirits a little more now.

"If you are wondering, my sons are showing Mikael and a good friend of ours, Jacob Black around the town." Esther added before anyone could get a word out. "Also Miss Bennett, I will like you to meet two witches."

Mandy came forward, Damon slightly looked annoyed towards her, knowing who she was; but his expression changed to confusion as a tanned, brunette haired Asian girl stepped forward as well.

"This is Mandy Wilson and Angela Webber."

Elena was looking around the room, when someone coming down the stairs caught her attention and that someone was the person she wanted to meet.

Isabel Petrova.

Damon was the first one that Isabel confronted. "You must be the eldest Salvatore, Damon?"

"Yes, I am." Damon replied, picking up Isabel's hand and kissing it. "You must be Isabel Petrova."

"Actually," Isabel replied. "You may call me Bella."

"_Bella_? That means beautiful in Italian." Damon smirked. "And beautiful you are."

"Damon, ever the charmer." Bella replied, slightly rolling her eyes and then moved to greet Bonnie. "You must be Miss Bonnie Bennett, the descendant of a good friend of mine."

"Really?" Bonnie replied, looking slightly shocked. "What was her name?"

"Would you also believe her name was _Bonnie_?" Bella replied, hugging the witch and smiling at her shocked face. "And she had the same features as you, do you not think so too, Rebekah?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied. "I thought it was her the first time but then I noticed that it was not."

"Huh," Bella replied, heading onto Alaric and Jeremy. "Now you must be the famous Alaric Saltzman (Forgotten how to spell his last name!), the vampire hunter and you must be Jeremy Gilbert?"

Alaric and Jeremy nodded, letting Bella move onto Elena.

"Elena."

"Isa-Bella." Elena said, correcting herself and was shocked and confused as the brunette girl pulled her into a cuddle.

"I do believe you and I have much to talk about, since Rebekah told me you wish to know more of us, the Petrovas."

"If you don't mind?"

"No, of course not." Bella replied, smiling as she turned to face every single person within the room. "I'm finally home."

**IOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSSIOTSS**

**That's all I got for today folks!**

**Everyone: HOORAY! SHE'S FINSIHED!**

**Me: *blink blink* I need to get a life -.-**


	26. Chapter 26: Burning Diamond Awards

**Hi guys!**

I know you hate these things but I've been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards for the Best Unsuspected/Unique pairing for If Only Time Stood Still!

So get the word out, please and thank you!

And don't forget to vote! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!

Link: crossoverawards . blogspot . com . au (remove spaces)


	27. Chapter 26: Holding out for a Hero

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

**WARNING: Bella may be a little OOC in this chapter from the way Meyer described her in **_**Twilight**_**, but let's face it ever since she started to hang out with the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Matt she started to change.**

**Also I may have some **_**Twilight**_** bashing… Okay a lot of **_**Twilight**_** bashing mainly from Kol. But hey, I need a character to bash **_**Twilight**_**, don't get me wrong I like the **_**Twilight**_** books but not so much**

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

Song: Holding Out For a Hero

Artist: Bonnie Tyler

Chapter 26:

Once the introductions were over, Rebekah took it upon herself with the help from Caroline and surprisingly both Bonnie and Elena; to show Angela and Bella around Mystic Falls.

Damon also joined them, he wanted to get to know the Petrova/Swan girl that was _supposed_ to make things right between them and the Originals; there was still some sort of curiosity running through his mind about the small, human girl that held Elijah's heart in her delicate, little hands.

Knowing how Damon was like, Elena tried to keep Bella and Angela away from him; but the more she tried coming between the elder Salvatore and the two brunette beauties, the more frustrating it started to become for Elena.

Once they showed the both new girls every crook and cranny of Mystic Falls, the small group decided to have a very, belated dinner at the Mystic Grill.

"I can't believe you dated a _Cold One_," Damon said as he made a small face towards Bella; as she brief them shortly on her life in Forks, Washington State. "Don't they have control issues?"

"What about you and your love-life issues?" Bella bit back, earning a small annoyed look from Damon and Elena. "Honestly, you spent nearly all of your vampire existence fawning over the one that made you, yet find out she loved your brother more and then develop feelings for Stefan's _doppelgänger_ girlfriend. Nobody's love-life is perfect, Damon"

With that said, Damon didn't bring up the topic of Bella's past nor she bring up the topic of his; they were simply having a small, peaceful dinner that got interrupted by the remaining Mikaelson family members, Mandy and Jacob.

Damon, Elena and Bonnie watched with slight jealousy as the men sat beside their respective partners, kissing them passionately and greeted everyone else; Klaus noticed the look of longing that Damon shared towards Elena and decided to make what Stefan was truly hiding from them known.

"Elena," Klaus said, making the human doppelgänger look up from her quarter-filled glass of diet soda. "When I removed the compulsion that I placed on Stefan, I made the true Stefan come back."

"I know you did," Elena replied, smiling. "And I thank you for that."

"No, you misunderstood me." Klaus replied, earning small, confused looks from everyone. "I mean the _true_ Stefan, the one that Rebekah and I met in the 1920's."

"The _Ripper_ Stefan is back?" Damon asked, looking slightly annoyed. "But he hasn't drunk human blood, I would've noticed if any of the blood bags were gone."

"There's more than one way of occupying human blood, Salvatore." Klaus replied, looking towards Damon, making Elena gasp in shock and cover her mouth with her hands. "What I am saying is true, I am truly sorry about it, but I can make the old Stefan come back but he will always have that hidden _Ripper_ within him."

Elena bolted from the table, she couldn't believe that Stefan was hiding this from her; as she stood in the parking lot of the Grill; the tears that she fought so hard to conceal came out.

….

"Did you honestly have to do that, Klaus?" Bella asked, shaking her head in disappointment towards him. "Honestly, we had a very good day and you just had to ruin it by mentioning that, couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to spring that upon the poor girl?"

"I only just wanted to get it out there."

"Yes, and you clearly made it very clear that Stefan was hiding this from her for weeks now." Bella replied, earning a small nod from everyone. "Did you not think that maybe Stefan wanted to tell her himself? Or the sheer fact that Elena could've found out all on her own, though she maybe a Gilbert by birth, she is also a Petrova and you knowing from experience the Petrova women do tend to figure things out on our own."

Klaus was about to make his apologies towards Damon, but the elder Salvatore held his hand up as a signal for Klaus not to even bother, and then the elder Salvatore made his way after the missing doppelgänger with Bella in tow.

...

_Salvatore Boarding house, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Stefan looked at the _Cold One_ sitting opposite the door from him, taking an unneeded breath; Stefan unlocked the door and threw a pair of clothes towards him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Time for you to escape from your captors," Stefan smirked, earning a bewildered look from Frederick. "I hate to see such a pleasant creature locked up; I do believe we have something you want."

"You," Frederick asked as he buttoned up one of Damon's black shirts. "Wish to aide me in escaping and plotting my revenge against the Mikaelsons?"

"No, I wish to protect someone special to me from Klaus." Stefan replied, earning a small look from Frederick. "Our witch believes that a very, important girl who once was lost to the Mikaelsons would change everything but I don't think it could be possible that one, human girl could do so much."

"You'll be surprised what one human girl could do." Frederick spoke, as he walked out of the dungeon with Stefan tagging behind. "IS this someone you speak of that human, Tatia look-a-like, _Elena_?"

"Yes."

"You love her?"

"I do."

"But yet, you're keeping your true self hidden from her, why?"

"She thinks of my brother, Damon as a monster when he was like this." Stefan replied, handing Frederick a pair of car keys. "Now, I do believe you know how to drive?"

"You'll be surprised of how long I've been on this earth, Salvatore." Frederick replied, shaking the vampire's hand and hopped into the car. "Until we speak again."

"Yes, until we speak again."

Stefan watched as Frederick drove off into the night, sighing he turned back to the house; now it was all just down to make it look like Stefan struggled against Frederick, but the _Cold One_ gained the upper hand and escaped.

….

_Somewhere in Washington_

Victoria was pissed, not only did she lose the trail of the Swan girl due to the mixed scent of the Cullens, the strange humans known as the Mikaelsons and the shape-shifting dog, Jacob, she also lost contact with Riley, her first newborn creation.

Grumbling in annoyance, she bit into the small, teenaged runaway girl only known as Bree; watching in sheer pleasure as the human twisted and screamed out in pain as Victoria's venom now was sweeping through her blood stream.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Victoria cooed, as she stroked Bree's messy, brunette locks in a mothering way. "Mama's here; now let all the hurt and the pain out."

The teenaged girl belted out another blood-curling scream that made Victoria smirk, suddenly the scent of Riley came to her knowledge and she hissed in annoyance towards it.

She opened the door to find Riley walking in with three newly changed newborns, a smile of pleasure came to her lips as she touched Riley's face in a loving way, then the screams and cries of pain coming from Bree came to Riley's attention.

"What is this?" Riley asked, looking slightly annoyed. "I thought I was to go out and make the newborns?"

"Well, you took too long and I got bored." Victoria pouted, looking slightly hurt and then blurred to Bree's side. "She'll make a wonderful attention to our family, don't you think?"

"Well, she is quite a beauty to look at."

Victoria slightly hissed, grabbing Riley by the throat suddenly, making the other newborns hiss and snarl at her for attacking their creator.

"I didn't get her for _you_, Riley." Victoria hissed, earning a small annoyed look from Riley. "She is to be part of our newborn army, if she fails to succeed in anything; I want you to kill her."

Victoria dropped Riley to the cold, hard floor of the warehouse that was to be their headquarters until she gets the trail of the Swan girl again and blurred out of sight.

Riley, getting to his feet once again, walked over to the crying human who was muttering for someone to kill her and sat beside her.

"What's your name, little one?" Riley asked, trying to get her attention away from the burning within her.

"Bree…"

"Well, Bree." Riley replied, taking the girl's hand into his own. "The name's Riley."

….

_Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Bella followed Elena into her house, she didn't know why but somehow Elena felt safe with Bella and invited the human girl over to get to know her ancestor better.

"So, what would you like to know about the Petrovas, Elena?" Bella asked, as Elena walked in with a bowl of popcorn and some DVDs to watch.

"Well, for starters." Elena asked. "Who is Frederick?"

Bella slightly paled as the name escaped from Elena's lips, turned to face Elena and was about to ask her for a different question, but then decided to answer it.

"He was Tatiana's child's father," Bella replied, taking a handful of popcorn and popped them into her mouth. "Tatiana was young, in love and thought that giving herself to Frederick out of wedlock would succeed with him asking her hand in marriage from father, but it didn't work. He never came and asked for it, we were scandalized after and no one from our village wanted to marry us after that."

"Why not?"

"Why would they? If you lived in that time, Elena, if a family was shamed for what a member of that family did then they will have to move and start afresh. And that's what we did, we moved."

_**A young, small Isabel Petrova was amazed at the new village that was to be her new home, she knew moving away from her old village and leaving her sister, Tatiana behind was considered disrespectful but they needed a fresh start themselves away from the rumours and the hatred their old village had for them.**_

"_**Father, is this to be our new home?"**_

"_**Yes, my dearest Isabel," Charles replied, noticing Mikael Mikaelson coming towards him. "Ah, this must be the head villager."**_

_**Isabel walked behind her father as he greeted the cold eyed, emotionless man before them; she slightly giggled at the funny pattern on the man's vest but stopped as soon as the man's cold eyes fell onto her.**_

"_**And what is this?" Mikael asked, bending to Isabel's level as she hid behind her father. "Come out child and explain to me what was so humorous."**_

"_**The Family crest that is upon your vest," Isabel explained, stepping from behind her father and faced Mikael. "It is strange to see them around, forgive for laughing; I did not mean to offend you."**_

"_**Not to worry dear one," Mikael replied, tapping Isabel's head lightly. "You did not offend me; I did too laugh when my father first gave it to me."**_

"_**What does it mean?" Isabel asked, tracing the shield with her finger. "The symbols I mean."**_

"_**Is she always this understanding and knowing?"**_

"_**Ever since she was born," Charles replied, placing a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "She is one of my daughters I told you about."**_

"_**Ah yes," Mikael replied, smiling at Isabel and then got back to his feet. "And where is your other daughter?"**_

"_**She's back at our old village," Isabel replied before Charles could even speak. "She also has a child within her belly."**_

"_**Your eldest daughter is with child?"**_

"_**Yes, she is just about ready to give birth." Charles replied. "After the child is born, she will move here."**_

"_**And the father?"**_

"_**He is not to be with her," Charles replied, gruffly. "She is with child, unmarried and alone."**_

_**Mikael looked slightly taken back but then nodded, showing Charles and Isabel towards their new home, Isabel smiled towards the young, blonde girl that ran up to Mikael to hand him a small flower to which Mikael placed in one of his holes on his belt.**_

"_**My daughter, Rebekah." Mikael replied. "She's just about your age, young one."**_

_**Isabel giggled, she was happy that she could have friend to play with instead of the dolls her father makes for her; she kept close to her father and Mikael as they were shown where everything was from their new home to the forbidden boulders that lead into a village where men turned into wolves once a month on a full moon.**_

"Mikael was the one that showed you around?"

"Yes," Isabel replied. "I can tell so many embarrassing things about the Mikaelson family but then they will surely kill me."

Elena giggled along with Bella, suddenly there was a knock at the door; Elena went to open it and found that it was in fact Damon.

"What is it, Damon?"

"We got a small problem." Damon said, as he walked into the Gilbert's house.

"Sure, come on in." Elena muttered, she was about to shut the door when a bruised and battered looking Stefan stopped it, Elena gasped and helped the vampire inside. "What happened?"

"Frederick escaped."

The sound of glass smashing got everyone's attention, there standing beside a broken bowl that held the popcorn and corn kernels was a very pale Bella Swan, Damon rushed to her side to see if the woman was wounded, they didn't need Elijah attacking them for something as stupid as Bella dropping a glass bowl.

"F…Frederick is here?" Bella gasped, slightly starting to shake. "In Mystic Falls?"

"Yes," Damon replied, looking slightly curious and worried about Bella. "Why, do you know him?"

"Yes." Bella replied. "He is the very first _Cold One_ and also Tatiana's child's father."

"So he's related to me in some way?" Elena replied, looking annoyed. "Great."

Bella shook her head and pulled out her phone, hands shaking and dialled the first number on her phone.

"_Hello, my love."_ Elijah's voice called, making Bella smile.

"Elijah."

Knowing that there was something wrong with the way her voice sounded, Elijah demanded to know what was wrong. _"__What is it, Bella?"_

"Frederick."

"_What about that creature?"_

"He's here."

Damon and Stefan heard the dropping of the phone, then someone picked it up and it was not Elijah who came onto the phone.

"_Bella?"_

"Bekah."

"_Whatever is the matter? Elijah's just left the house in a hurry and forgotten his phone."_

"It's _him_, Bekah." Bella whispered, shaking more than normal; making Stefan feel slightly horrible that he was the one that helped the crazed, bloodthirsty _Cold One_ escape. "It's Frederick; he's here in Mystic Falls."

"Stay at Elena's," Rebekah spoke, making Bella take a small needed breaths. "We're on our way, Bella."

….

Sorry for the late update!


	28. Chapter 27: In the Shadows

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

_I've been watching  
>I've been waiting<br>In the shadows all my time  
>I've been searching<br>I've been living  
>For tomorrows all my life<em>

_In the shadows_

_In the shadows_

Song Title: In the Shadows

Artist/Band: The Rasmus

Chapter 27: In the Shadows

_Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

The Salvatore brothers, Elena and Bella didn't have to wait long after the phone call that Bella made to Elijah, the front door to Elena's house was kicked in as a slightly worried but fully angered Elijah stepped over the threshold and embraced that shaking Bella that was sitting upon the stairs heading up towards Elena's bedroom.

"My love," Elijah whispered as he kissed Bella's forehead. "How was this ever possible?"

"That's what we like to know." Klaus's voice called out, making everyone turn to see the rest of the Mikaelson clan along with Caroline, Mandy, Jacob and Angela on the front porch. "Mind inviting us in, Miss Gilbert?"

"Huh-What… Oh!" Elena muttered, earning a slight giggle from everyone. "Um, come in?"

Stefan inwardly snarled as Klaus stepped over the threshold and watched as the Hybrid also walked over to Bella to see whatever he could to help.

"Salvatore's; mind explaining exactly how it was _possible_ for Frederick to be here, in Mystic Falls _without_ our knowledge?" Klaus asked, glaring at both Stefan and Damon. "Well?"

"He came here about three days ago looking for something or someone," Elena spoke up, making all pair of eyes landing on her. "He was at the Grill and followed me home thinking I was Tatia."

"And what I don't get is how it was possible for me to throw him about ten feet away that night but it was so _easy_ for that _Cold One_ to defeat Stefan." Damon added, earning a slight nod of agreement from Elena. "Stefan, care to explain how that was possible?"

Stefan's eyes widen as he was now in the spotlight, what could he do? Tell the truth about how he let Frederick walk out the door with the keys to one of Damon's cars? He wasn't _that _stupid.

"Those dungeons were made to keep our breed of vampire intact not a _Cold One_; I think he was waiting for the right moment for him to make his escape." Stefan explained. "He probably thought no one was home and when he seen me, well you know the rest."

"Hm," Mikael muttered, earning the spotlight from Stefan. "If what you say is true, Salvatore; then we got a lot more trouble than planned."

"Whatever do you mean, Mr Mikaelson?" Elena replied, not sure if she could call him by his first name or just stick to the safe formalities, so she decided to go with the safest.

"From what the Spirits have told me from the other side; Frederick is looking for a cure to end the _Cold One's_ curse." Mikael explained, earning some mouth drops and confused looks. "He is looking to turn himself and his _children_ into _Original_ vampires."

"So basically, if you kill the first ever _Cold One_, the descendants will perish?" Bella asked, sounding slightly hopeful and scared.

"Exactly."

"But does all _Cold Ones_ deserve to die though?" Caroline asked, taking the empty space between Bella and Elena. "I mean, we've met the Cullens and from what I know of them from Bella's point of view and meeting them myself, they don't really deserve to _perish_… Though _Edward_ and that _pixie_ do."

"You mean, Alice?"

"Alice, pixie… Whatever you want to call her," Caroline replied back to Bella, earning a smile from the brunette human in return. "Still, agreeing with Kol; because of the way _Alice_ looks, they do represent a breed of vampires that has a pixie for a mother and vampire for a father."

Bella cupped her hands over her from laughing to loud, Stefan arched an eyebrow as he stared at Caroline, he knew Caroline was judgemental due to the fact of herself being a vampire but he never thought she would become like this; that is another reason why he wanted to get rid of Klaus; so they could have the _old_ Caroline back.

"Pixie?" Damon muttered as he looked quite lost at the moment. "Who's a pixie?"

"One of the female Cullen girls…" Kol replied before Caroline could even finish of saying it, waving his hand in the air. "Such an annoying little thing too"

Klaus watched Stefan's reactions closely, noticing that whenever the name Frederick comes up in a discussion; Stefan acts interested but clearly wasn't even bothered in listening to anything they had planned.

"Stefan, care to explain as to why you're not fully with us?" Klaus asked suddenly, making the youngest Salvatore brother's eyes almost pop out of their sockets as he sudden glanced around and realized that everyone, including Elena, was looking at him funny.

"I…"

"Klaus, can you not see that the poor boy is injured?" Esther muttered, making Stefan inwardly breathe with relief in not explaining his actions. "Surely you can him whatever you want tomorrow, right now we got to focus on keeping Frederick away from _Bella_."

"Why is that, mother?" Kol asked, picking up a fragile looking glass vase that was annoying him and twirled it between his fingers.

"Because my dear boy, if Frederick is somehow able to find out that Bella Swan is in fact Isabel Petrova, he won't hesitate to come to Forks and take her…" Esther explained, as Bella looked from Elijah's arms, interested in what her foster mother had to say. "He wants to break the curse that confides him to being a Cold One. If he takes the descendant of Marcella Swan, which is Bella, drinks her blood and devours the heart of vampire, liver of a werewolf, blood from a Shape-shifter, venom from a Cold One that's not himself, the moonstone and has willing but powerful witch by his side than we will have a horrible creature on our hands… Another Hybrid"

Silence went throughout the house, the only sound could be heard was the deep breathing of the humans and the glass vase hitting the ground as it slipped from Kol's fingers.

"What?" Klaus muttered, looking slightly shocked and glanced at an emotionless Elijah. "Did you know of this?"

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"You knew?" Bella whispered, removing herself from Elijah's embrace and glared at him. "You knew this and never told me, let alone your own family?"

"I did not want to worry you."

"I'm worried now! Not because of the sacrifice that Frederick wants to do with me but because he's here in Mystic Falls!" Bella snapped, making Elijah take a step back from the brunette girl. "I would expect things like this from Kol, Finn, Klaus and Frederick… But _never_ you, Elijah. You use to tell me things like this-Why did not trust me enough with something like this?"

"I did it only to protect you from the horrors of the nightmares he gives you, Bella." Elijah replied, sighing. "I'm sorry for that."

….

_Forbes Household, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes sat at her kitchen table, going through the final preparations for the masked ball that was going to held in honour of Klaus and Caroline's engagement; she knew that many thought Caroline was too young to get married let alone engaged but many didn't know the truth. That young, vibrant Caroline was frozen forever at eighteen and despite what they say about her and her quirkiness; Caroline Forbes was older and slightly wise than her own mother.

Carol Lockwood was chatting away about some type of seafood dish that would be excellent to serve as the entrée, when both women heard the creaking of the front door opening.

"Care, is that you?" Liz called out, when there was no word at all; she grabbed her loaded gun and signalled to Carol to stay put. With a slight nod, Carol pulled a wooden stake from her jacket's pocket and held it tightly in her hands. "Caroline?"

Liz darted into the hallway, facing the front door which was wide open; she then felt a breeze on the back of her and turned around coming face to face with…

"Carol!" Liz hissed, shaking her head as the Mayor sneaked towards the front door and closed it; little did she knew that something or someone was waiting for her to do that. "Carol! Watch out!"

Carol gasped as a blur of white, black and red ran past her; she screamed as gun shots filled the hallway and cowered in the corner near the stairs and Liz unloaded her gun to whatever was in her house.

After a few minutes went by, Carol got to her feet to check herself over; Liz was still standing in the same place as she was before, gun smoking in her hands.

"Liz? Liz… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liz replied, shaking her head to make it clear. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me." Carol replied, as they turned to face a bullet-holed filled hallway. "But what was that thing?"

"I have no idea."

"How are you going to explain the bullet holes to Caroline?"

"I'm working on that."

"And the seafood entrée…"

"Carol! Not right now…"

"Right," Carol replied, nodding her head. "Of course."

...

_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Elena and Damon were busy training on how to stake a vampire, when Damon got her into a hold that had them face to face, inches away from their lips and a stake pointing to his heart.

"You're dead." Elena breathed, her eyes flickering from Damon's eyes to his lips and back again. "Damon…"

"Yes, Elena?" Damon whispered, as they both close the inches between them but was distracted by the door being kicked in by a pissed off, blonde Caroline.

"I want him dead!"

"What, what's wrong Caroline?"

"Frederick! He was in my house! My mom was there!" Caroline yelled, falling onto the lounge, Damon was slightly annoyed that Caroline had to ruin the moment he had with Elena, but then he knew it was for a good reason.

"Does Klaus know?"

"Yes, he was the one that scented it was him." Caroline replied, placing her head into her lap and the smell of tears came to Damon's knowledge, he then handed Caroline a box of tissues that he didn't even know they had.

"Where's Klaus now?" Elena asked, noticing that the Hybrid-vampire was always around when Caroline was near.

"At the Manor, with the rest of the family and surprisingly Stefan."

"Stefan's there?"

"Yeah, he wants to know what they're going to do about Frederick since he attacked you and knows about Tatiana having a look-a-like now."

"Well," Damon said, picking up the car keys to his car. "Let's go and visit some Original vampires then."

…..

Sorry for the late update! Hope you all like this chapter


	29. Chapter 28: Everything's changed

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

* * *

><p><em>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
><em>And your eyes look like coming home<em>  
><em>All I know is a simple name, everything has changed<em>  
><em>All I know is you held the door<em>  
><em>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<em>  
><em>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<em>

Song Tittle: Everything's changed

Artist: Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28: Everything's changed<span>

Weeks flew by without any more sudden attacks or break-ins from Frederick, but that didn't stop the Mikaelsons (mainly Elijah) worry every now and then about Bella being in danger; even if she was in their presence.

Angela, Mandy, Bonnie and Esther all teamed up to place protective charms around the Mikaelson Manor, Gilbert household, Salvatore boarding house and the House of the Witch Spirits, though that house didn't much protecting since the witches were on their side in protecting both Elena and Bella from crazed _Cold One_.

But that still didn't stop Elijah from being worried about Bella, he agreed into having Klaus ordering every single Hybrid-apart from Tyler- (no knew where he or Katherine was) watch over the protected houses.

So here, Bella found herself in the Gilbert's kitchen watching with great interest as Elena and Damon fought against how much garlic goes into the Gilbert's famous pasta sauce.

"I think I know how much goes in Damon!" Elena snapped, taking the measuring spoon and minced garlic from the elder Salvatore brother. "It's _my_ family's recipe!"

"Yes, but who here is a _vampire_?" Damon replied, swapping the measuring tablespoon for a teaspoon. "It is that much."

"No it is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"How do you know?"

"Vampire instincts."

"Well," Elena grumbled, dropping a tablespoon of minced garlic into the already, bubbling red sauce. "Your so called _vampire instincts_ suck."

Damon was about to reply, when Elena taking the chance to shove a spoonful of garlic into his mouth and laughed with Bella at the look and his face; Damon grumbled and turned to grab a glass of water.

"You two would make a lovely couple." Bella blurted out, earning a surprised look from both Damon and Elena. "What? It is true… Don't you think?"

"I…"

"Um…"

"I know that you, Elena are going out with Stefan." Bella replied, picking up a wedge-sliced cherry tomato from the salad and popped it into her mouth. "I was informed on the whole thing before moving here, remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Speaking of _lovers_…" Damon said, dragging out the 'lovers' part. "What's with you and Elijah? I mean, how did you two end up together?"

"Well, it's very complicated." Bella replied, sighing as Elena and Damon looked at her with confusion. "I was to be married to another man, William Grayson."

_**It was, Isabel Petrova thought almost close to twilight when she turned to the reddening face of her latest fiancée; this was the fault of her damn temper yet again.**_

"_**Are you telling me that you wish to **_**jilt**_** me for Elijah?" William Grayson demanded incredulously. The landowner's son was of average height, with slightly stocky built that Isabel suspected it will run into fat once he reached middle age. But now, age of twenty-six was enough to ensure that he was a handsome man by those of the fairer sex- apart from Isabel Petrova.**_

"_**I am not jilting you for another man, William." Isabel replied in a short, calm and collected tone. "I am simply telling you that we do not suit well together."**_

"_**You cannot be serious. My **_**mother**_** traveled here!" William was practically quivering with outrage. Lady Grayson was one of the neighboring town's highest sticklers and over the last two seasons of her visits, had made no secret of her opinions towards Isabel and the Petrova family.**_

"_**I am really, truly very sorry." Isabel replied as she looked up at him with remorse.**_

_**The idea that the youngest Grayson son standing up to his formidable family for her made her feel even guiltier.**_

_**She **_**was**_** sorry.**_

_**She should have told him immediately after accepting his offer, but he was such an eligible prize, while she was no longer in her first blush of youth and well past the age that most village girls would marry.**_

_**Having brought William mostly up to scratch- she admitted to herself and to God, despite William's acid-tongued mother and sisters- she thought, hoped, wished and prayed that things will be different this time.**_

_**They were not.**_

_**She had tried her best and still her stubborn heart refused to cooperate with her mind.**_

_**Isabel well enough liked William. She did not, however, love him and she knew she never could.**_

_**She could not marry without love being there.**_

"_**I spoke to your father not an hour since." William was breathing hard and his hands were closed into fists by his sides. "I told him then that I had hoped to announce our engagement at the town's feast tonight, he had made no objection."**_

"_**Which is why I am telling you now," Isabel said. The timing was less ideal, she knew and blamed herself for delaying until circumstances forced her hand. William had every right to be angry, while she, on the other hand remained cool and composed. "Before the announcement was to be made; that way, neither of us need the slightest degree of embarrassment."**_

"**Embarrassment?**_**" William's eyes bulged and his face went from red to purple. "My god! The village men already betting on it! The odds are five to one against me getting you to the altar and ten to one against you going through with it and becoming my wife."**_

"_**How dreadful." Isabel was truly shocked; her lips pursed as she shook her head in disbelief and dropped her hand away from his arm. "Men will truly bet on anything."**_

_**William sucked in some air as his eyes narrowed. "Is that all you wish to say?"**_

"_**I'm sorry." She offered again, the strains of the first notes of the music reached their ears; the feast was about to begin.**_

_**She had pounced on William as soon as she spotted him in the market square, but he was more passing fond of his own voice that it took some time to detach him away from the small group of hunters as he had been boasting details of his role in some shortly past hunt.**_

_**It was time to end this.**_

"_**When you have some time to reflect on this, I am sure you'll agree that we truly do not suit well."**_

"_**But…"**_

_**Isabel turned away, adding. "Pray excuse me. I must return home now."**_

"_**Wait," William said, catching Isabel by the arm; above the elbow, his fingers gripping a little too hard for comfort. Isabel turned back to him with her eyebrows raised. "It is too late to draw back from this wedding now, I had **_**already**_** paid the village's speaker; all of the town will know by midnight."**_

"_**Oh dear." Isabel replied, then the thought of the torrents of gossip that would sweep over her, her family, William and the Grayson family, and she then inwardly winced.**_

_**There was already so much notoriety attached to the Petrova's family name, and now thanks to her- this scandal would be like adding wood to a smoldering fire. The resulting blaze would be most intense upon her shoulders. "You should not have done so."**_

"_**You mean I should have been aware that you would do this to me like your **_**scarlet**_** woman of a sister did to Klaus and Frederick?"**_

_**Isabel didn't like the tone of that, but she had to admit from William's point of view, she deserved it.**_

"_**Well," Isabel said keeping her anger in check. "You may as well take comfort in the fact that no one would at least blame you."**_

"_**You are correct, no one would blame me." From William's expression, it was present that fact did not please him at all. "But this scandal will besmirch us all."**_

_**Catching her other arm, William jerked her towards him, taken by sudden surprise; Isabel found herself almost in line with his hard chest.**_

"_**William, you are starting to hurt me." Isabel said, trying ineffectively to release herself from his grip. "Unhand me, now."**_

"_**Are you not going to scream?" William sneered, as he took the front of her cotton dress and sneered again. "I'll bet half the town's men will come running to your rescue."**_

_**In one hand movement, the front of Isabel's dress was all ripped away; gasping Isabel moved her free hand to cover what she could with the scraps of ripped material.**_

"_**What on earth are you doing?" Isabel yelled as she fought against William's efforts in removing the rest of her dress.**_

"_**I will take you now, and then you will have no other choice but to marry me."**_

"_**I shall never marry you!" Isabel spat at him, then quickly gasped as William's hand struck her cheek. "You disgust me!"**_

"_**I'll show you disgust after you become my wife."**_

_**William pushed Isabel's light body up against one of the trees, away from the village's bonfire and prying eyes; Isabel slapped, scratched, punched and bit her way out of the entrapment but it made no effort.**_

"_**You are a little, **_**wild**_** thing…" William laughed mockingly at her. "Let's see if I can compare you to Tatiana, shall I?"**_

"_**You've lain with my sister?"**_

"_**Once or twice, why did you think I offered you my hand in marriage?" William whispered as he kissed Isabel's neck. "Why should I have one Petrova sister when I can have them both?"**_

"_**My father will never let this happen!"**_

"_**Your father had no idea it was I who took Tatiana's purity away before Frederick," William growled as he pulled Isabel's dress away and looked at her bare chest. "Now I get to have you both."**_

"_**Unhand me, I say!" Isabel demanded, she then kneed him in the stomach and bolted towards the village, picking up her traveling cloak along the way.**_

_**She heard William snarled and race after her, she weaved in between the empty houses; looking for the one that she knew will give her shelter.**_

_**The Mikaelsons.**_

_**Isabel seen Klaus, Kol and Finn all exit their home; she was about to yell out when William's hand came over her mouth and a knife was at her throat.**_

"_**What are you going to do now?" William mocked, laughing in her ear that made Isabel's eyes water.**_

"_**It is not what she is going to do," Elijah's voice called; making both Isabel and William turn to face him, he had his sword pointed directly at William's face. "It is what **_**I am**_** going to do to you if you do not release her now."**_

"Wait so Elijah saved you?"

"Yes," Bella replied, picking up another tomato and popped it into her mouth. "Um, what's burning?"

"Oh!" Elena said whirling around to see the pasta sauce was now a blacken-red color. "The sauce…"

"Told you, you should've let me take over." Damon said, putting his hands up in defense as both Bella and Elena look at him with annoyance and anger.

Bella, taking the wooden spoon from Elena took one look at the sauce and smiled reassuringly towards the human doppelgänger. "It still can be saved."

"How?" Damon asked with raised eyebrows.

"With a little _Petrova_ magic." Bella replied, taking a medium sized glass bowl and started to spoon some of the red sauce into it.

Damon and Elena watched with curiosity as Bella chopped, sliced, diced herbs, garlic and onions and mixed it along with the sauce and then added some tomatoes from the salad.

"There, that should do it." Bella said, handing a small teaspoon to Elena to taste. "Not too much and not too little- Just right… Am I correct?"

Elena, taking the spoon and placed in her mouth was surprised at the flavors spinning in her mouth. "Oh my… That is amazing."

"Shall we take this to the dining room?" Bella said, handing Damon the newly-created sauce; he grunted in annoyance at her. "Oh come on now Damon, you didn't think you'll get away without helping now did you?"

"I… No."

"That's what I thought." Bella replied, as they followed Elena to the dining room; where Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric and Stefan were seated.

"Are we feeding a small army, Bella?" Alaric replied, helping Bella by taking the garlic bread and placed it beside the pasta, sauce and salad.

Bella giggled as she took the seat between Elena and Stefan, pushing Elena to sit next to Damon, who sat across from Alaric and Bonnie.

"Now shall we say some prayers and then eat?" Bella replied, as she took Elena's and Stefan's hands and bowed her head. "Oh lord, we asked you to bless this lovely meal and we thank you for letting us see another tomorrow, amen."

"Amen." Everyone replied as the sound of cutlery banging against the table, plates and bowls filled the air when the doorbell to the Gilbert's house rang.

Elena got to her feet to answer the door, when she answers it. There were seven pale, very pale people with strange golden topaz eyes staring back at her, the youngest looking boy-with strange bronze colored hair looked as if he seen a ghost as he stared at her.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked as she started to get creped out by the stares she was getting from the bronzed haired boy.

"Yes, we're looking for Bella Swan." The pixie-like girl replied. "We were told she was here."

"Elena?" Bella's voice called out, making Elena turned to face her. "Are you alright-Who's at the door?"

"Um, they're looking for you."

"Looking for me…" Bella replied, coming into view and froze. "Edward."

"Hello Bella."


	30. Chapter 29: Impossible

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<em>

Song Tittle: Impossible

Artist: James Arthur

Chapter 29: Impossible

_Gilbert's Household, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"What are you doing here?" Bella found herself repeating over and over again as the Cullens walked into the living room and made themselves comfortable.

"Why don't you _all_ make yourselves a _home_?" Elena added sarcastically, while giving Edward her most dangerous look that she could manage; she inwardly smiled when Edward started to shift uncomfortably under her glare.

"Well?" Bella said, glaring at every single Cullen family member. "Are you going to answer or shall I guess why you are here?"

"That's what we like to know too." Elijah's voice called, as the Mikaelson family along with Sage, Jacob, Mandy, Matt and Angela walked into the house.

Before Bella, Elena or any other human in the Gilbert house could blink; the Mikaelsons were versing the Cullens, mainly Elijah versing Edward and Rebekah versing Alice. The rest of the Cullen members were trying to shield off the rest of the Mikaelsons from helping their siblings out.

"Enough!" Esther's voice yelled, making every single vampire within the house to drop to their knees, screaming and withering in pain due to their brains boiling away.

After a moment or two passed, Esther lifted the spell and watched as Bella helped Elijah and Rebekah to their feet, Caroline crawled to Klaus to check on him, Angela was hugging Kol, Sage and Finn embraced each other while Elena was tending to both Salvatore brothers. The Cullen family all groaned, moaned and complained in whispers of their heads still feel as if they were on fire; Bella couldn't help but laugh at the look on Edward's face.

"Bella…" Edward breathed, getting to his feet and tried to touch her face but Bella moved away from his out stretched fingers. "Why are you…? What have they done to you?"

"_They_…?" Bella was surprised and slightly confused to what Edward was talking about, and then it dawned onto her when Edward's eyes darted to Elijah and back to her again. "The _Mikaelsons_ haven't done anything to me, Edward. The only thing they have done was showing me what an idiot I had been going out with you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, Forks, the rainy town I came to love was the little town I almost came to hate, if it wasn't for Jacob and the La Push gang I would've hated it with a burning passion- as it brought back the painful memories that you placed within my mind- You love me, you say… you do anything you say- Well, where the hell were you when Laurent came looking for me or when Victoria sent Riley to my house? I felt trapped and alone, if only I'd been able to see the manipulating stuff you all did to me and to others but it's too late now." Bella explained, as she sat down on the only vacant seat left- beside Elena, while Elijah stood beside her in a loving, protective way.

"Bella, I explained why I left-…"

"Yes, you did." Bella spat, looking up at him, tears filled her eyes. "But you never did give me a proper explanation- You only left for my _safety_? If I meant everything to you, I was your life then and you claimed to _love_ me, why did you leave in the first place?"

"Because Jasper…"

"Do not put the blame on Jasper; it was a simple paper cut that could've happened at any time." Bella interrupted, the Cullens then were all surprise at the strange, Bulgarian accent that came through Bella's American one. "Did you ever think that it was all of you that made Jasper lash out? When my blood fell onto that carpet floor, I looked into all of your eyes- They all were black. It was not Jasper's fault there, it is not his fault that he was given the gift of empathy and all of your bloodlust that he felt was too powerful for him to control."

"Bella, we care for you, you must know that." Esme replied as she earned a small smile from the brunette human girl she considers as another daughter. "We want the best for you."

"What you wish to be best for me and what I know what's best for me is two, _completely_ different things Esme." Bella added. "You and Carlisle agreed with whatever Edward says cause he is your _son_, you rely on Alice's abilities whenever you can- remember the future is not set in stone, Emmett only wants to hang out with but none of you allowed it, Jasper cannot even bare to be in the same room as me due to what happened last year- though I haven't blamed you at all, Jasper. And Rosalie…"

When her name was called, Rosalie looked up at the human girl who she was jealous because of her human life that she wanted to throw away before.

"Rosalie," Bella added, looking at the annoyed, confused and slightly sadden faces of the Cullen clan. "Was the only one who had my best interest at heart, she told me not to throw my human life away for a love that was so forbidden, so tragic because you, Edward, was so stubborn that you did not want to change Bella because of her immortal soul?"

"What do you mean '_Bella_'?" Alice asked, picking up on Bella's mistake. "You are Bella."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean _not exactly_?" Carlisle replied, sounding curious and confused.

Mikael seeing Bella's slight discomfort stood beside her and gave a warning glance to Carlisle; who quickly quieted down. "That will be another story for another time."

"Yes, getting back to the topic of what you all are _exactly_ here for." Esther spoke up since she did the spell to stop the fighting before. "You heard Bella's reason of why she left; now we will like to hear your reason of your being here- or I can make you talk."

"Is that a threat?" Carlisle demanded, glaring at Esther with rage and anger.

"No, it's simply a warning." Esther replied, smiling her natural but all knowing smile. "I have done a spell on this house that if a person, supernatural or not steps foot into this house along with the other houses around Mystic with a lying heart- they will be force to reveal the truth to the person that they are lying to."

"How could you have done that?" Alice replied, looking slightly angry and annoyed at Esther. "I mean we will never lie to Bella! We love her!"

"Oh, so it was not you or Edward who demanded Bella to keep away from us?" Klaus spoke up, glaring at Alice, who hid behind Jasper.

"Yes, it was me who told Edward to keep Bella away from you cause you were taking her away from us! Bella was ours before you lot came and took her away!" Alice spoke up, suddenly she covered her mouth.

"You sound as if Bella's a piece of property." Rebekah replied, sighing as she stood up from leaning against the large wooden chest of draws in the living room. "I am leaving; this stink of bleach, sugar and animal blood is starting to make my nose itch."

"Mine too." Jacob added, as he touched Mandy's face lovingly. "I'll see you at home."

…..

_Seattle, Washington_

Riley watched with great interest as Bree drank the blood of the rapist, the victim already ran away but was bitten by a fellow newborn that Riley still had to punish.

What was wrong with him?

He had never felt this before, he then felt as if he was being watched; turning to face the building roof behind him. There standing looking down was four shadowy figures dressed head to toe in black, red and grey; Riley then knew these shadowy figures must belong to the Volturi guard.

"Bree," Riley ordered, making Bree look up from her victim's neck. "Leave the body; you had your fill- it's time to go."

"Go where exactly?"

"To our leader, we cannot say her name…"

"Why not?" Tania, another newborn who was almost reaching her third month of her new life as a vampire asked. "Why can't we say her name?"

Riley looked back towards where the shadowy figures were, but he could not see them anymore; he then turn back to Bree and Tania.

"We have work to do."

….

_Midtown Seattle, Washington_

A tall, tanned skinned boy knocked on the motel room 209 and waited patiently as the door opened up to reveal the woman he was looking for.

"Katherine." The boy said, walking over the threshold and into the motel room.

"Tyler Lockwood," Katherine said, sighing as she closed the room door and looked at him. "Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Meaning?" Katherine asked, as she picked up a cherry and popped it into her mouth. "You can give me a better reason than that."

"Gathering information on that _boy_ that dropped you off," Tyler explained, handing Katherine a large, blue cardboard folder. "According to this there is no record of an _Edward Cullen_ being born at all, only a _death certificate_ for an _Edward Anthony Masen_ that died in _1918_."

"So my little Edward is a _Cold One_," Katherine huffed, skimming through the paperwork that was in the folder and stopped on an ID photo of a girl that looked so familiar to her. "Who is this?"

"That is Isabella Swan aka Bella," Tyler replied, smirking as he too looked at the photo. "Edward Cullen _ex_-girlfriend, she is currently now living in Mystic Falls with get this… The Mikaelson family."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure," Tyler replied, as he took the photo of Bella from Katherine's hand. "Also from what I've gathered Bella is also related to Elena therefor…"

"Related to me." Katherine added, she then zoomed over to a dusty trunk and pulled out a drawn picture of her family, then placed Bella's photo against her little sister, Isabella Petrova's face. "My god… She's a Petrova."

"Who's a Petrova?"

Without giving him an answer, Katherine blurred out of the room, gathering her keys and raced to the car with Tyler following behind.

"Katherine what's going on?"

"That's what I like to know," Katherine said, as she reversed out of the motel's parking lot and sped towards Forks. "We're doing some investigating on Isabella Swan."

….

_Forks, Washington State_

Charlie Swan smiled as he logs off the video chat he just recently had with his daughter, Bella. It was a quiet day in Forks, well mainly it was always quiet- there was rarely any crimes or deaths- just a few break and entering cases that never seen trial or put in front of a judge.

He was just about to take a bite of one of the sandwiches that Bella made for him before she left, when the bell dinged at the front desk, getting to his feet and leaving the sandwich aside; Charlie walked to the front desk to see an unknown woman standing before him.

The woman, who was tall and skinny as Bella, had brunette curls that fell like a waterfall and had eyes as darkest chocolate; her skin looked smooth and tanned. "Can I help you two?" Charlie asked, as he reached the couple.

"Hi, I'm new in town and got lost along the way." The woman replied, smiling as innocently as possible. "I was just looking for a good place to eat."

"Well we have a dinner on Fleet street." Charlie replied, as he grabbed a map of Forks. "Just follow the street highlighted in yellow and turn right at the second pair of traffic lights."

"Thank you, Mr.…" The woman dragged on… noticing that Charlie didn't have his badge stating his name on his Police uniform.

"Chief Swan, but call me Charlie."

"Charlie… Is that short for anything?"

"Charles," Charlie replied smiling at the couple. "You have a good day now Miss…"

"Pierce, Katherine Pierce." The woman smiled as she shook his hand.

"Well Miss Pierce, welcome to Forks." Charlie said, as he walked Katherine out of the police station and watched her hop into a sleek, black SUV that was driven by a young looking teenaged boy.


	31. Chapter 30: We found love

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Song title: We found love

Artist: Rihanna

Chapter 30: We found love

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Isabella Swan knew that it was against her upbringing and her beliefs to judge a person, but the eldest Salvatore brother, Damon was making it very hard for the reincarnated Petrova girl to see the good in him that apparently everyone had slacked off in.

Twice she had blown up in his face and she wasn't heading for a third.

They both made a deal that he would not try to make her angry _again_ and she will not try to _stake_ him with the closet wooden object.

When Damon was sarcastic to her- she returned the sarcasm- when he was witty and cunning in his ways she returned the same favor.

Damon was like the older brother Bella always wanted and secretly to Damon, she was like the sister he always wanted but sadly never got.

Stefan was having the time of his life watching how the brunette haired, chocolate doe eyed girl could under Damon's skin and he did not react in anyway, he was slightly surprised how he felt guilty about letting the rouge _Cold One_, Frederick go- but he had to keep Elena safe.

He wants to keep Elena safe, away from the Mikaelsons and Damon as far as possible; even if it meant giving up the life of _one_ little, reincarnated _human_ to do so.

He will do anything, even if it meant betraying and walking all over those closest to him and that consider him a friend and brother.

Damon on the other hand, wants to keep Elena safe- but he's slowly (_very_ slowly) letting Elena talk her plans through before jumping into action; and that surprised everyone- thanks to Bella Swan.

"Come on, Bambi!" Damon muttered, as Bella looked over the menu once more. "Some people are starving here!"

"I'm sorry…" Bella looked up as she nodded to indicate she was ready to order her meal. "_Bambi_?"

"It was the only nickname that I could come up with and that suited you." Damon replied, shrugging and took the menu off her and skimmed over it. "Aww come on, it actually suits you."

"Call the media!" Bella shouted, making some of the restaurant customers look at her weirdly. "Damon Salvatore brain has actually worked for once!"

Damon grumbled in annoyance when the party that travelled with laughed; he then felt out of place as he seen the loved up couples within the Grill huddle into each other.

"Aww, don't worry _Blue eyes_." Bella replied toughing Damon's hand lightly. "we all knew it would work one day."

"_Blue eyes_?"

"Would you rather _Beauty_?" Bella asked sweetly, blinking her twice and smiled at him. "Or better yet… _Beast?_"

When a moment or two of silence went by, Bella smirked as she folded her arms. "Thought so"

She then watched as Damon took another look around and felt so out of place, he forgotten that it was couples night- so every engaged, married or loved up couple within Mystic Falls and the next town over filled up the already crowded restaurant, they were lucky to get seats even without compelling a few people.

Thinking that he was the third wheel in most couple outings, mainly Stefan and Elena's, he decided to go out and was followed by Bella.

"Damon…" Bella asked, as her hand gently fell onto his shoulder.

"Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that…" Bella sighed, making Damon face her.

"If you're here to tell me that Elena will _never_ fall in love with me, save it- I heard it all before from everyone including _Elena_."

"I'm not here to say that to you, Damon." Bella replied, shaking her head at him.

"You should, everyone else does."

"Well _I'm_ not everyone, Damon." Bella replied again.

"How do I know you're not like everyone?"

"How do you know that I am like everyone?" Bella replied, almost sounding like a poet. "Seriously Damon, I'm here to help you."

"I'm fine Bella, leave me alone." Damon replied as he walked towards his parked car thinking of returning to an empty Boarding house. "Thought I told you to leave? Why don't you go back to Elijah- surely he'll be wondering where you disappeared to?"

"Damon, your my _friend_… and when a friend of mine is hurting- no matter how _arrogant, annoying, self-centered _or _pig headed_ they may be- I try to help them as best as I can." Bella sighed, placing a hand once again on Damon's shoulder to stop him from walking away. "Let me _help_ you, besides- Elijah knows I'm out here."

"Well… If you wanna help." Damon sarcastically smirked, looking at the pretty brunette. "My leg had been aching for the past month- Wanna start there?"

Bella rolled her eyes, sighed again and then placed her hand onto his chest over his heart; Damon arched an eyebrow towards her.

"That's not my leg…"

"Your leg is not what needs healing, _Blue eyes_." Bella replied, smiling as Damon slightly gasped as something warm and fuzzy flowed through him and cloaked around his heart.

He then narrowed his eyes and pushed Bella away from him, placing a good arm length between them. "What are you _playing_ at?" He hissed, rubbing his sore chest. "What do you think you're playing at? Go back inside to your love one…"

Bella's eyes narrowed as Damon started to walk away. "GOOD DAMON!" Bella yelled, making the iced blue eyed Salvatore freeze in shock and turn to face the pissed of reincarnated Petrova girl. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT SOMEONE WANTS TO HELP YOU? CAN YOU FOR ONCE PUT ASIDE YOUR MANLY PRIDE TO ASK SOMEONE FOR HELP OR IS YOUR VAMPIRE EGO TO BIG FOR YOU TO DO THAT? DO YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU OVERCOME YOUR PROBLEMS INSTEAD OF FACING THEM ALONE?!"

Before Damon even had time to react, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm; looking down at the sleeve of his beloved leather jacket- there sticking out for him to see was a _toothpick_.

Bella Swan stabbed him with a toothpick!

Damon sighed as he broke his promise to her not trying to get her angry and make her stake him- though he really thought she couldn't even stab him with the closest wooden object but she proved him wrong.

He knew that his friends will help him, but he didn't want to ask them for help in case they thought it was a sign of weakness- he didn't want pity from them. He had too much pity from people before when he was human, when his father favored Stefan more than him and then Katherine came to town.

Grunting in annoyance, he removed the toothpick and watched as the reincarnated Petrova girl walk back inside into the Grill; thinking that he was better elsewhere Damon blurred to the next town searching for a meal or someone to share his bed with for tonight or maybe both.

he was going to show them, show them all especially the reincarnated Petrova girl that he didn't need anyone's help.

….

Bella sighed, once again Damon brought out that damned Petrova anger in her- she knew that deep down Damon was scared to ask for help from most of his friends considering what he did to them in the past and the sheer fact that he was the '_bad boy_' vampire and what Stefan told about him.

Thinking back on what she said to Damon, it brought back the memory of when she snapped at Tatia for leading on Klaus and the other men within the village.

_**Isabel walked down the market streets, annoyed at the eyes and whispers that followed her. It was over a month ago that William and her engagement broke off, but still that scandal was still in the air as thick as smoke.**_

"_**Is it true, sister?" Tatiana asked, running up to Isabel's side with Greta and Valerie; two gossiping snarks who had nothing better to do then to spread or start rumors.**_

"_**Is **_**what**_** true, Tatia?" Isabel replied, picking up an apple and grimaced as it was bruised on one side and preceded to head down the market stalls.**_

"_**Is it true that you gave your **_**maidenhood**_** to William and that is why he broke of the engagement?"**_

"_**I did no such thing!" Isabel hissed, glaring directly at her giggling sister. "I am no harlot unlike **_**some**_** people."**_

"_**What is that supposed to mean, sister?" Tatia barked, grabbing Isabel roughing by the arm.**_

"_**You know what I mean." Isabel spat back, removing her arm from Tatiana's grip. "I, unlike **_**you**_** and your friends do not go around parading myself at every single man in the village and using their affections to receive fine clothing and jewelry! And for your information- William did not break off the engagement… I did for I knew we did not suit. I will never give my maidenhood to a man like William."**_

"_**Why not, he is a fine gentleman." Valerie snickered and then quickly quieted down when Isabel's darken eyes landed onto her.**_

"_**A **_**gentleman**_** is not what William Greyson is." Isabel hissed as she paid the baker and walked off with her sister and friends following behind. "If you must know, sister, William tried to force himself onto me so I had no other choice but to marry him- he said he wanted to compare us two to see who the better one was. Now why would I marry a man like that? A man who took my sister's maidenhood and tried to take mine by force?"**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**Exactly," Isabel turned on her heels and walked away from her sister. "Oh… One more thing…"**_

"_**What is that, Isabel?"**_

"_**Tell that slime ball William and his acid-tongued snark of a sister, Sarah, to keep their mouths shut or I'll be force to cut out there tongues."**_

"_**You cannot do such a thing, Isabel!" Tatia gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. "They are the children to the landowner from the nearest village!"**_

_**Isabel smiled as she picked up a silver dagger with a white stoned handle. "I will be forced to cut out their tongues if it's to protect what dignity our family name has left, Tatiana, landowner's children or not… remember us Petrova's are known for our anger."**_

"Bella…"

"Hm-what?" Bella blinked coming out from her flashback and looked into the eyes of Elijah. "What is it Elijah?"

"Are you alright? We all heard you yell at Damon."

"I am quite alright," Bella replied, smiling at Elijah and touched his face. "Do not fret; he did not hurt me my love- though I cannot say the same for him… His left arm may sting for a short while."

"Whatever do you mean?" Elijah asked, knowing that he may regret asking.

"I mean, I kinda, sorta…. Staked him in the left arm." Bella replied, shrugging as she walked back to the table.

"With what, may I ask?"

"A toothpick."

Caroline burst out laughing as Bella took the seat near her, along with Rebekah, Kol, Angela, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Finn, Sage, Esther and Mikael; Elena had a slight confused look on her face mirrored by Matt.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked, sounding annoyed that she was left out of the joke.

"Bella stabbed Damon with a _toothpick_." Kol replied though his laughs. "I wanted to see that!"

"Seriously?" Elena asked, looking at Bella who nodded. "A toothpick?"

"Well…" Bella shrugged as she pinched an olive from Elena's slice of pizza. "It was the only closest wooden object I could find!"

….

_Forks, Washington State_

Charlie found it weird that Katherine was asking questions about his family, though he knew that she couldn't compel him thanks to the silver bracelet that Esther bewitched for him.

When he knew she was out of hearing rage, he dialed the number he hadn't called in a while.

"_Hello?_"

"Mikael."

"_Ah, Charles… good to hear from you- do you wish to know how Bella is doing?"_

"No, she keeps me updated with emails and phone calls- thanks for the offer- but I'm ringing you on a different matter."

"_Oh, and that may be…_"

"You know how you told me to keep an eye and ear out for a woman by the name of either Katherine Pierce or Katarina Petrova?"

"_Yes, I do believe I did._"

"Well, she's here in Forks and she is not alone."

With a few more exchange of words, Charlie ended the phone call unnoticed to him- Tyler was listening in on his conversation


	32. Chapter 31: Take on Me

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

_Take on me (take on me),  
>Take me on (take on me)<br>I'll be gone  
>In a day or two<em>

Song title: Take on me

Artist: A-ha

Chapter 31: Take on Me

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Edward walked up the steps to the Mikaelson Manor, knocked on the door and walked inside once it was opened by one of the many servants that they had around the house; when he walked into the drawing room he almost had to take a second look.

Jacob and Mandy were huddled on the loveseat, looking through some car and bike magazines while Rebekah, Sage, Caroline, Elena, Alice and Rosalie were spread around the fireplace painting their toenails. Angela, Bonnie and Esther were huddled in the corner looking through their grimmores; Klaus and Emmett were playing a game of chess while Finn, Kol and Jasper were debating on the acts of the Civil war along with Damon Salvatore as well. Carlisle, Esme and Mikael were having a small, brief conversation that slightly stopped once Edward had walked into the room.

Edward's attention then drifted off towards the large, sleek black classic piano where both Elijah and Bella sat. He smiled as he listened to Bella's fingers dance lightly across the piano keys but was slightly confused as he remembered Bella stating that she didn't know how to play the piano.

But yet, here she was playing a lovely tune with Elijah- who was more focused on the lovely brunette human girl then the actual piano.

"Are you going to sit down Edward, or are you also going to hold up the roof?" Kol asked, as he noticed the bronzed haired _Cold One_ look at Bella a little longer than Kol liked.

"Kol…" Esther's voice called, warning the youngest Original vampire to keep his attitude in check.

It been weeks since anyone had heard or seen Frederick Lukwood, the original _Cold One_; but still everyone was still on their best guard in case of an unknown assault or attack from him or anyone working alongside him.

With that still going on, both vampire families; the Mikaelsons and the Cullens decided to put aside their differences and issues that they have with each other to protect both Mystic Falls and Bella from Frederick.

Emmett slightly huffed in annoyance as Klaus took another one of his chess pieces, smirked and then placed his Queen to end the third game Emmett had lost. "Check mate."

"Damn it!" Emmett pouted as he reached for his wallet, pulling out a one hundred dollar bill then paused before handing it to Klaus. "Best three out of four?"

"Face it honey," Rosalie sighed as she looked up from her drying toenails and look towards her husband. "No matter how many times you play against Klaus- You are going to lose."

"No one can beat me at chess," Klaus boasted, smirking as all pair of eyes landed onto him. "Well its true- even my own family cannot beat me."

"What about _me_?" Bella piped up, a little smirk appeared as Klaus slightly paled. "Do you think you can _defeat_ me?"

"Well, we'll have to _see_- won't we?" Klaus replied as he placed the chessboard pieces into their rightful places. "Care to start off for us, Bella?"

Bella, smiling as she got to her feet and took Emmett's place across from Klaus and pinpointed all the possible places for her pawns, knights, bishops, her king and queen to get a good _checkmate_; smirking as she found the best possible strategy for her to win the game, Bella made her first move. "How about we _make_ this game interesting, _fluffy_?"

"Must you use that name?" Klaus grunted, as he placed his pawn into the place where he could take Bella's but then realized that Bella took it before he had a chance to. "What do you have in mind, _Belly_?"

"_If_ I win, you have to let me take your _beloved_ car for a spin."

"And _if_ I win- which I will- you have to…" Klaus paused to think of something that Bella could do- then he got the perfect idea. "You have to _sing_ in front of us."

"_Sing_… you know I cannot sing." Bella grumbled as she took another piece of Klaus's. "But _deal_."

"I do believe this game had just become interesting," Esther joked as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Klaus and Bella verse each other in chess. "It brings back that lovely but funny moment when Bella defeated Klaus for the first time- do you remember Mikael?"

"Yes, I do believe I remember it well."

_**Isabel sighed as the rain started to become heavier; she was worried for the health of Tatia and her niece, Elizabeth.**_

"_**Come now, Isabel- what is wrong?" Klaus asked as he took another one of Finn's chessboard pieces.**_

"_**I am just worried for Tatia and Elizabeth, the rain is becoming heavy." Isabel replied, as she looked back at Klaus's and Finn's game. "How many times are you both **_**going**_** to play game?"**_

"_**Until **_**I**_** win again." Klaus answered, taking one more of Finn's pieces. "Or until Finn starts wins his money back."**_

"_**You've **_**placed**_** a bet on this game then have you?" Isabel asked as she took the empty seat beside Klaus and watched his every movement.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**What if you played against **_**someone **_**new, Klaus?" Isabel asked; smiling at Klaus's confused expression.**_

"_**A new player- who?"**_

"_**Why **_**me**_** of course." Isabel sighed as she flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. "Well- **_**Fluffytails**_**? Want to verse me in a game of chess?"**_

"_**You know how to play?"**_

_**Isabel looking at Finn, who moved a little so that Isabel could pick up one of the pieces near her, made a few moves with the Queen before knocking off Klaus's king.**_

"_**I do believe that is called- **_**checkmate**_**?"**_

_**Klaus shook his head as Finn giggled; they both helped Isabel restart the game over again.**_

"_**How about we **_**raise**_** the stakes in this game, Isabel?" Klaus asked as he looked at the game thinking of one of his best winning strategies that surely would win against his new opponent.**_

"_**Whatever do you mean, Nik?"**_

_**Klaus smirked at Isabel's curious expression. "If I win, you have to give me that violin that you do not play at all."**_

"_**And if I win, what do I get?" as she too looked at the board, thinking of the best strategy to make that will surely win. **_

"_**You get one of my beloved stallions."**_

"_**Deal."**_

_**Minutes passed by as Isabel and Klaus were so focused on the game that they failed to notice that the rain had stopped, Tatia had returned along with the rest of the Mikaelson family minus Finn; they all join Finn in watching Isabel defeat Klaus at his own game.**_

_**Isabel picked up her queen, knocked of Klaus's king and placed it on the spot. "Checkmate, I win."**_

"Checkmate, I win." Bella placed her queen in its rightful place as Klaus was looking at the board dumbfounded and annoyed that he could not still in fact _defeat_ Bella. "Now, pass those keys."

"Best two out of three?"

"Are you trying to embarrass yourself, _fluffytails_?" Bella answered as her fingers wriggled for Klaus to hand over the keys to his beloved car.

Klaus pouted then sighed as he hesitated handing the keys over, before Bella could take the keys into her own hands Klaus warned. "Scratch or dent it in anyway…."

"And you will make my life a living hell… yeah, yeah- heard that all _before_ Klaus." Bella added as she yanked the keys from him. "Now- Who wants to go for a drive?"

"Thought you'll never ask!" Rebekah laughed, as she jumped from her sitting place along with Rosalie, Alice, Elena, Caroline and Angela. "Well, shall we?"

The Mikaelson men along with Esther watch as their respected loved ones along with Elena, Rosalie and Alice walked out of the sitting room towards the garage.

"How about we join them in a little drive?" Kol smirked, wriggling his eyebrows at his brothers who in returned smirked at the rest of the party that was left.

Damon Salvatore smirked as he knew what Kol was thinking, he wanted to see how good little miss Reincarnated was behind the wheel.

Edward Cullen thought that Bella couldn't possibly be serious about doing something as dangerous as taking a high powered car like Klaus's SUV for a spin around the town- especially when there was a crazed, bloodthirsty _Cold One_ roaming around out there. Didn't the Mikaelsons, his family and whoever that was going to join them in protecting Bella and the town from Frederick see that this was something she shouldn't be doing?

Edward guessed that _he_ was the only one that cared for Bella's life now.

"Do you think it's safe for Bella to do something as dangerous at that?" Edward brought up to Carlisle, knowing fully well that Elijah would overhear and come to his senses about who cares for Bella more. "What if she breaks a bone or worse?"

"Nonsense," Elijah stated; getting to his feet and coming to Edward's side. "Bella knows what she is doing plus she has Caroline and Rebekah with her- Original vampire blood heals injuries or wounds."

"But…"

"Edward Cullen," Mikael called, making the bronze haired vampire to look at the head of the Mikaelson family. "We are grateful that the wellbeing of Bella is in your interest, but sheltering her away from the world won't make her anymore safer than she already is."

Edward backed down, knowing that Mikael was right but still he didn't think that what Bella was doing was right, even if Rebekah and Caroline plus Alice and Rosalie was with her; he wanted Bella inside away from all things dangerous- but knowing Bella, danger has always found her.

….

_Forks, Washington State_

Victoria watched from the treetops as the father to the Swan bitch walked around the Police Station, she snarled as she touched the healed wound that the golden bullet grazed when he shot at her.

She couldn't believe that a something as weak as a bullet grazed her skin so easily, what was that bullet made from?

Her arm was paralyzed for almost a week thanks to whatever coated the bullet- she wanted to know what it was.

Suddenly the scent of a wolf came to her attention as a tall, tan skinned boy with short brown hair came into view; he was looking through the window of the police station staring directly at Charlie Swan.

Curious as to why the boy was there, Victoria blurred from the treetops and then came behind the unknown boy who tensed up and turned to face her.

"Who are you?" Victoria purred, tilting her head to the side and then smiled as the boy's heart started to speed up. "I asked you a question- _who are you_?"

"That's what we'll like to know about _you_," a woman's voice called out, making Victoria hiss in annoyance and turned to face the tall, olive skinned, brunette curled haired woman. "Well, are you _going_ to answer or do I have to _make_ you?"

"Make _me_?" Victoria giggled slightly, looking at the woman as if she was crazy. "Do you know _what_ I am?"

"Do you know what _he_ is?" The woman asked as she nodded towards the unnamed boy. "I know what you are- but yet you do not know what I am."

Victoria snarled as she was backed up into the corner on the outside of the police station, eyes darting from between the unknown boy to the woman. "Do you have any idea what I can _do_?!"

"Do _you_ know what _I_ can do?" the woman threatened as her brown eyes turned black with red pupils and dark veins came up around her eyes. "_Leave!_"

Victoria knowing when she had lost the battle of threats blurred into the darkness of the forest just as Charlie was making his way around to see what all the commotion was at the back of the police station.

"Miss Pierce, what an unexpected surprise to see you here."

"Hello Charlie," Katherine replied, calming herself down before turning to face the aging man. "May I introduce to you my half-brother, Tyler?"


	33. Chapter 32: Let Me Love You

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/n:**** Well, well, well… Here we are once again for a very special update on my fast-growing popular story… I don't even think my other stories have this amount of reviews!**

**Also a huge thank you to Fawkes Deavue for the lovely ideas, honestly where would my story be without you and your ideas?**

_Girl let me love you  
>Girl let me love you, baby, oh<br>Girl let me love you  
>Girl let me love you, baby<br>Girl let me love you  
>Let me love you, let me love you, oh<em>

Song title: Let me love you

Artist: Ne-Yo

Chapter 31: Let me love you

_Forks, Washington State_

Katherine Pierce knew it was a long shot in convincing the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan that Tyler was in fact her half-brother; she knew she couldn't compel the aging man due to the vervain laced silver wristband he wore on his right hand.

"Half-brother?" Tyler repeated for the hundredth time, as he hopped out of the SUV and glared at Katherine who just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously?"

"Would you rather I said _boyfriend_?" Katherine replied, earning a look from Tyler; who then quieted down. "Thought so, now run along to school…. _Brother_."

Tyler grumbled under his breath as he fixed the straps of his backpack and headed towards the entrance of Forks High, trying to ignore all the looks he got from the girls and boys that occupied the parking lot.

"Who's that?"

"He's cute."

"He's alright…"

"…. Better not take my girl away from me."

"Great, more _competition_!"

"He's just as cute as the Mikaelsonboys." A girl whispered, which got Tyler's attention. He whipped around to face the girl; whose back was facing him.

From where he stood, Tyler could tell that the girl was about several inches shorter than him but she made that missing height from her wild, curly, brunette hair; the silver-blonde girl beside her noticed that Tyler was staring at them.

"Jess, new boy is looking at you."

The girl, Jess/Jessica, slowly turned to face Tyler, gave him a small but sexy smile and turned back to face her friends. "Well of _course_ he would be looking at me, Lauren." Jess replied as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and proceeded inside the school. "Mike and I broke up last month, after he found out that _Bella_ and Edward had broken up. The poor boy thought Bella would go with him – but then she had to move away and take those Mikaelson men with her. She _had_ to ruin everything! I was this close in scoring a date with Kol!"

"Isn't he with _Angela Webber_, your friend?" the other blonde, who to Tyler looked like the decent one out of them all.

"Shut up Lexi!" Jess replied, shaking her head in annoyance towards the blonde girl.

"It's actually _Lia_," the girl replied, sighing and then walked away from them both.

"Honestly, what do we _see_ in that girl?" Jess asked Lauren.

"Her dad's the Mayor of Forks; she can get us into parties and stuff." Lauren replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus we bribe her with doing our trig homework to become popular, duh."

"Right."

Tyler, hearing enough from the backstabbing bitches; shook his head and decided to go looking for this Lia girl. He didn't know why – but for some reason he wanted to know if she was alright.

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Bella Swan reversed the SUV into the parking lot, though after speeding a little and giving everyone apart from Rebekah a small heart attack.

"Okay, let's go shopping!"

Elena as quickly as she could, jumped out of the car and mockingly started rolling around on the small patch of grass. "LAND! SWEET, SWEEEEEEEEET LAND!"

"Oh shut up," Bella muttered as she rolled her eyes and pocketed the car keys. "It wasn't that _bad_."

"That bad?" Elena chirped, looking up and smirked. "I would've been safer with a monkey driving!"

Bella mockingly huffed in annoyance, walked off with her nose in the air; with Rebekah, Caroline, Angela, Rosalie and Alice following behind. Elena then realized that she was left behind, quickly got to her feet and ran after the small group.

"Nice for you to join us, Elena." Bella laughed, as she linked arms with the human _doppelgänger_.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Elena laughed back, earning short giggles from the rest of the girls with them. "Hey, anyone up for food before we start shopping?"

Alice and Rosalie were the only ones out of the small group to disagree on getting food before shopping, so they decided to start their shopping and they would meet up at a certain place.

"Honestly," Elena asked, as soon as Rosalie and Alice were out of earshot. "Why did they come?"

"I have no idea." Rebekah replied, shrugging as she took bite out of her salad sandwich. "But I think it has something to do with them not having any alone time with Bella anymore, since she has been with us."

"Don't they realize that you, Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelsons haven't seen Bella since the 1300s?" Elena asked, as she swapped some fruit from her fruit salad with Caroline.

"Nope," Caroline replied, as she swiped a piece of watermelon from Bella's tray. Who then reacted by slapping Caroline's hand with the plastic fork, lightly. "They don't even know Bella changed – well I think they do – but they're not saying anything about it."

"Because they don't want to actually believe that it's true." Angela added, earning looks from everyone. "They're used to only one type of Bella, the selfless, clumsy, accident prone _American_ human. Now they are seeing a back talking, protective, selfless, _Bulgarian/American_ human Bella and they're trying to connect the two together."

"Well," Bella replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "They better not try and get me back with Edward; otherwise they will not hear the end of it."

"I'm pretty sure Elijah would die before he would let them take you back to them." Rebekah replied. "Hell, I would even tear them to pieces before Edward could even place a finger on you."

"I'm pretty sure everyone will tear them to pieces, hell Angela would burn them!" Bella giggled along with everyone.

Before long, every one of the girls had their full of food and decided to go and find the missing Cullen girls, which they found in a fashion outlet store.

"Ooh, I love those shoes!" Bella muttered, as she walked over to a pair of heeled boots.

"Do you think you can walk in them _without_ tripping, Bella?" Alice asked, smiling innocently and then handed her over a pair of low heeled shoes. "I think _these_ are perfect for you."

"Um, thank you Alice." Bella replied, as she ignored the shoes Alice had in her hands and pointed at the boots. "But I'm getting _them_."

Rosalie, who was busy trying on a pair of blood red heels; smirked at Bella's sudden courage to stand up to the overactive pixie girl, she then watched as Bella put a pair boots on and walked around in them, she to her and mainly Alice's surprise, twirled around _without_ even falling.

"Yep," Bella laughed as she landed on the soft, sofa beside Elena who was trying on a pair of low heeled flats. "I'm so _getting_ these! I love them!"

The whole moment was interrupted by the sound of Elena's phone, she giggled as she tried to get the phone out of her pocket, seeing the caller name she flipped it open.

"Hey Alaric."

"_Elena, you need to come home."_ Was all Alaric said, from what the vampires in the shop could hear, Bella was slightly comforting Elena as the human girl started to hyperventilate.

"Why? What happened?"

"_He attacked… Frederick attack."_ Alaric replied, as there was a slight grunt in the background. _"Jeremy…"_

"No," Elena cried out, dropping the phone and started to shake her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no… Not Jeremy."

"Hey," Bella said, cuddling Elena and started to wipe her eyes. "We'll go and see him, come on- We can finish shopping another time."

The girls got to their feet and exited the shopping mall, before Bella even unlock the car; Elena removed herself from Bella's grip and ran into Damon's arms; that just happen to show up in the mall's parking lot to comfort Elena.

That's when Bella noticed that all of the men, including the Cullens, came out to comfort each other. Caroline with Klaus, Elena with Damon (Stefan was still a no show), Finn and Sage, Mikael and Esther, Angela and Kol and Elijah- who came to Bella's side.

"Is he truly gone, Elijah?"

"He has a ring that can bring him back, but each time he dies it brings him back slower and slower."

The malls parking lot was filled up with the sobs of Elena Gilbert; she didn't know what to do or say… she wanted Stefan here with her but he was nowhere to be seen.

….

_Somewhere in Mystic Falls_

"You did what?!" Stefan hissed annoyed as the _Cold one_ before him wiped the blood that belonged to Jeremy Gilbert of with a ripped material. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes, I have made my first move against the Mikaelsons."

"No, you made the first move towards my girlfriend's family!" Stefan replied, throwing a small rant. "You killed her _brother_!"

"Nonsense." Frederick waved, dropping the blood covered rag onto the floor. "I merely damaged him and he does have that ring _you_ told me about… That ring that restores his life? Yes, I do believe that's what you called it."

"You…." Stefan replied, throwing his hands up and then paused as his phone started to vibrate; he looked at the caller and it was the last person he wanted to speak to. "Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

Stefan gave him an annoyed look before answering. "Hello Bella."

"_It is not Bella, but me."_ Elena voice came, making Fredrick freeze. _"Jeremy… Fredrick… Where are you? I need you!"_

"Okay, okay…" Stefan said, trying to calm his beloved girlfriend down. "I'm on my way."

"_Where are you?!"_

"I'm out of town; I had to check up on something." Stefan replied, as he heard Damon and Bella faintly in the background.

"_Is it that important that you can't be here?"_

Stefan then looked at Frederick, who was ripping open a blood bag and then sighed as he turned away from the bloodthirsty _Cold one_. "Not anymore, it's not."

Frederick froze as the young Salvatore walked away out of the caves; then Frederick shook his head and continued to drink from the blood bag that Stefan handed him.

…..

I'm kinda having writer's block on this story! But it's okay, I'm getting help!


	34. Chapter 33: Jar of Hearts

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** Going by my better judgement, I have decided to spring this chapter onto you all –You all have been waiting eagerly for what would happen next, so here I am…**

**Klaus: I'm here too!**

**Me: And our beloved, annoying **_**Hybrid**_** is here as well…**

***Fan girls screams***

**Rumpelstilskin: *Appears* Isabella Swan-Mikaelson does not own Twilight, Vampire Diaries or Once Upon a Time….**

**Me: Rump, wrong story and way to sum that little thing up *sighs***

**Rumpelstilskin: *Giggles* Just doing my job, dearie! *Disappears***

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running around leaving scars,_

_And collecting your Jar of hearts_

_You're going to catch a cold_

_With the ice inside your soul, so don't come for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Song title: Jar of Hearts

Artist: Glee Cast Version feat. Lea Michelle

Chapter 33: Jar of Hearts

_Port Angeles Airport, Washington_

Edward has disappeared to go brood after finally realizing that Bella will never be his again, he was returning to Forks, Washington, where he would dwell in the memories that he and Bella had together – even the ones where he left and she befriended the mutt, Jacob, then went back to him only to be snatch away by Elijah Mikaelson. He took out a photo that he had on him, he smiled down at the picture of his parents, his mother was holding a newborn baby Edward Masen in her arms and they would've loved Bella, if they were alive.

"Edward."

Edward looked up from the aging photo of his parents; into the dark eyes of the one and only Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan?" Edward replied, eyes narrowing as he tried to get a hold of Stefan's mind but couldn't. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Do you wish to have Bella back?"

"Yes," Edward replied and then sighed. "But she's in love with Elijah."

"If you help my friend with this sacrifice, then Bella will be free from the Mikaelsons forever and she will be yours once again." Stefan replied, knowing that will get the Cold One's attention, he inwardly smirked as Edward's eyes lit up. "Thought you'll see it my way."

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"Frederick."

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

A month has eerily passed since the recent attacks from Frederick; Jeremy Gilbert recovered – thanks to the amount of vampire blood that both Damon and Elijah gave him –

Bella stood there, holding onto Elijah as more of the truth behind the sacrifice came into light; the moonstone that Klaus used in his sacrifice had not been destroyed and Tyler Lockwood had it in his possession, but the young werewolf Hybrid was nowhere to found nor was Katherine Pierce.

To prevent any more attacks on Mystic Falls or to anyone that they hold dear to them, Klaus, Caroline, Finn, Sage, Esther, and Mikael are staying in the mansion that Klaus built for their family; while Rebekah moved in with a recently turned Matt to teach him how to control the bloodlust he would be craving, Elena, Alaric and Jeremy still lived in the Gilbert's house, but Bonnie placed a protection spell around it, anyone that they invite into the house will also be protected – mainly Damon. To protect Bella from the advancing Frederick and the Cullens, Esther made sure that she, along with Kol, Elijah and Angela could live in the old Witch Spirits house, where the Spirits dwell – Esther made sure that Angela was there for Bella's protection in case Elijah was not – Angela agreed.

In was the middle of the night, Bella and Elijah had long gone to bed; while Kol was up reading one of the many books he took from Klaus's private study – without Klaus knowing – and Angela was lightly sleeping beside him, he glanced one or twice at the sleeping form of Angela then he went back to his book, the look of fear that was upon Angela's face went unnoticed by him.

_**Angela found herself in a forest, she remembered that this was the same place that Klaus did his sacrifice; he described the details very well. There was smoke in the air that made Angela cough, a twig snapped in the distance behind her; making Angela whip her head around, the witch within her told her to run, there was a dark laugh coming through the smoke as Angela raced blindly through the thick, black smoke – she didn't know where she was going – she heard chanting of children, stopping as soon as the smoke cleared Angela covered her moth in shock as she stood there looking at the sight before her.**_

_**There was Fredrick, standing on the altar where Klaus had become a hybrid. Surrounding him were the bodies of Edward, with his heart ripped out lying at her feet, his heart was nothing but a pile of ash, there dead at Frederick's feet was Elena, Bella's blood was everywhere; it was so powerful that Angela could sense it, Rebekah and Caroline both had white Oak stakes in their hearts, Tyler and Jacob's heart were ripped out and their bodies were ripped to pieces that it was hard for Angela to even recognise them.**_

_**Angela took a step back, only to fall over something in fright, she turned to see the dead form of Bella Swan, her eyes open and glassy – her throat was ripped where the blood was still pulsing out from it.**_

"_**Such a shame." Frederick muttered, as he was instantly at Angela's side, as made Bella face away from them. "Her blood was so sweet, like honey."**_

_**Angela's scream was caught in her throat as Frederick's red eyes turned to face her, as a sick-looking smirk came across his blood covered face. "I wonder what you **_**taste**_** like."**_

_**Angela's scream was let out at last, as she felt Frederick's teeth pierce the skin on her neck before snapping it – Kol's cries for Angela to wake up was all she heard before darkness consumed her.**_

Angela gasped awake, sitting up instantly as pasty, sticky sweat covered her forehead as she looked around, Kol who now noticed that his lover was in a state of panic, came to her side.

"Angela, baby what's wrong?"

"We're all going to die."

"What?"

Before he could even say another word, Angela shook her head as if trying to forget about something; the scent of tears came to Kol's attention and he pulled Angela into an embrace, he started to comfort her when she pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"I need to speak with Elijah and Bella."

…

Elijah smiled as he gently caressed a sleeping Bella's back, his finger traced down her spine; when he scented a recent crying Angela at the bedroom door, quickly he placed his black, silk bed slacks that Bella gave him as a present and went to open the door, motioning them to be quiet.

"We need Bella to be awake to hear this." Angela whispered, looking over at the sleeping form of her long time best friend. "It has everything to do with her."

"No need to wake me," Bella's sleepily reply came, as they all turned to face her, she was sitting up, the black, silk sheet covered her naked chest – Elijah handed her one of his shirts to make herself more descent – which Kol and Angela left the room for – once Bella was dressed in Elijah's shirt and her favourite pair of short shorts, Angela came back in the room followed shortly by Kol to tell them about her dream that the Spirits must have sent her.

"Ange, are you sure that what you dreamed was a prophetic dream from the spirits, and not just your own subconscious worrying about the Sacrifice?"

"Yes, I am sure." Angela replied, as she hugged into Kol more. "It was all too real to just be a subconscious dream. It was as if I was there. I could smell the blood, feel the grass beneath my feet and even feel the wind against my face. The spirits are definitely trying to tell us something."

"The question now is what they are trying to tell us." Kol replied, as he held Angela firmly- looking towards Elijah who nodded and wrapped his arms protectively around Bella.

"I think they were trying to prepare ourselves for what we have to face." Angela replied.

"You said that we are all going to die," Bella replied, her eyes almost in tears. "How can we prepare for that?"

"Well, it wasn't everyone; I think I was still slightly in the dream-state when I said that." Angela replied, looking towards Bella. "I only saw certain people."

"Who," Elijah replied, as he held Bella tighter – afraid of what Angela's answer will be. "Who did you see?"

"I saw Fredrick, standing on the altar where Klaus became a hybrid. Surrounding him were the bodies of Edward, his heart has been ripped out and crushed, lying in a pile of dust next to his body. Then there was Elena, lying dead at Fredrick's feet. Bella, your blood was everywhere; I could smell it as if you were right next to me. Rebekah and Caroline had been staked in their hearts; Tyler and Jacob were torn to pieces with their hearts ripped out." Angela explained, then sighed and finished of her dream. "Then I walked backwards away from it, when I tripped over someone – it was _you_, Bella – your throat had been ripped while your blood was still pulsing through the wound and Frederick was right beside me and said, _Such a shame, her blood was sweet just like honey_ and then he turned to attack me and I woke up."

"So many…" Bella whispered.

"We'll stop him. None of it will come true."

"Kol's right. We'll fight him and destroy him before he can even enact the Sacrifice."

"It's weird though. Fredrick hates me, but he hate you guys more." Bella replied, as she looked at Elijah – talking about his family. "So why kill so many people, but not you guys?"

"I think that's the point. Fredrick believes that he has suffered unjustly. He was separated from his love for more than millennia. I think he wants not just Elijah but all of the Mikaelsons and everyone close to them to suffer like he did. To be torn from the one's you guys love the most. I think the only Mikaelson that he truly wants to kill is Klaus, he's the true hybrid and if Fredrick breaks the curse, he would be the only person left to challenge his power."

"Makes sense. Fredrick does hate our family."

"We should call mother and father and inform them of this." Elijah said, as he gets to his feet to ring his parents.

About ten minutes after Elijah's frantic phone calls to his whole family, Esther, Mikael, Finn, Sage, Klaus and Caroline were the first to arrive, followed shortly by Mandy, Jacob and the entire Cullen family, though Edward had disappeared to who knows where – Alice couldn't even see him and that scared her.

"Who invited them?" Kol snapped, dislike was clearly written across his face as he stared at the Cullen family.

"I did," Esther spoke up, gaining confused expressions from everyone. "Since one of their own is one of those is supposedly to die at Fredrick's hand I thought they had a right to know what's going on."

Rebekah walked into the house, glaring straight at Elijah and Bella. "Ok, this had better be an emergency, you lot woke us up at 4 AM for this on a _weekend_."

"Sorry," Matt replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance towards Rebekah as she lean tiredly on him. "She's not a morning person."

"It is an emergency. The spirits sent me a vision." Angela replied

"Come my dear, show us." Esther motions to herself as well as Mandy and Bonnie. "What you have seen."

A few moments had passed as Esther, Angela, Many and Bonnie all clasp hands as Angela chants. Bonnie, Mandy and Esther are the only ones who can see what Angela is showing them.

"My god…" Bonnie exclaims as she turns to face Elena, Damon's hand quickly held onto Elena's as the worst passed through his mind. "Elena…"

"What?"

"You're one of the people whose dead."

"And Jacob." Mandy cried, as she cuddled Jacob, praying to the spirits that it doesn't happen. "It's so horrible, so much blood…"

"Ok." Emmett broke the silence, making every one turn to look at him. "So we all stop it from happening, why don't you witches do some hocus-pocus things and poof! It's all gone."

"Magic is not that easy. But, the vision makes no sense. Fredrick is working alone, and even if he did have help he still would not be able to overpower all of the originals, three witches who can harness the power of 100 dead witches, and a hybrid. It makes no sense that he was able to even enact the Sacrifice and succeed." Esther explained making Emmett's mouth drop open, slightly.

"He could have someone helping him." Mikael said, earning some confused looks from everyone. "Honestly, do you think Frederick would be this smart to plan everything? When he was human, none of his plans worked out unless he had help."

"This is bad, really bad." Damon muttered, shaking his head.

"Damon," Elena replied, turning to face him and held his face in a lover's embrace and she ignored the looks she got from everyone, mainly a sheepishly, all knowing smiling Bella Swan. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop Frederick."

"How? Do you all have a plan?" Damon asked, as silence once again passed over them. "Didn't think so."

"I think we may be wrong about Fredrick. We are all assuming that he wants to become a hybrid like Klaus, and that that is all that is driving him. But, what if that's not all he wants?" Angela replied, making everyone look at her confused, curious, angered, sadden or all of the emotions that she could name.

"So the _Cold One_ wants to be more than an all-powerful-werewolf-hybrid-vamp? Like what?" Damon replies, testing Angela.

Angela ignoring Damon then turned to face Bonnie, Esther and Mandy. "You three seen what I seen, Frederick had no need for Elena to take part in the sacrifice." Angela replied, earning nods from the three witches. "So why did he kill her?"

"Wait, I'm not needed for the sacrifice?"

"No, all Fredrick need do is kill a true werewolf and a true vampire, that way he can become a hybrid like Klaus, and then he must kill a Cold One and a Shape-shifter to balance out his own race and enemy." Esther explains to the human doppelganger. "He needs to the moonstone. A full moon at the time of the sacrifice, and then he must drink some of Bella's blood, since it was her blood that helped turn my own children into the Original Vampires. Elena was never needed for Fredrick to become a hybrid."

"Then why…"

"In the vision, you were dead then you came back to life," Bonnie explained, trying to make sense of it all. "But you weren't you… You were different, talking in a different language, Bulgarian… Frederick then embraced you and called you _Tatiana_."

"Tatia?" Elena gasped, as she covered her mouth in shock.

"We think that, while enacting the Hybrid Sacrifice, Fredrick will also bring back Tatia's spirit, and use Elena's body to bring her back."

"Ok, this Fredrick dude is totally messed up in the head." Emmett exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You have no idea," Bella replied, shaking her head. "How messed up he is."

"Wait; wouldn't Fredrick need a witch to help him?" Caroline asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, this is why the vision itself does not make sense." Esther replied, nodding her head. "Witches can tolerate True Vampires but they hate _Cold Ones_, especially ones like Fredrick. I cannot name any who would be willing to help him."

"Well, there is one..." Finn finally replied, getting everyone's attention. Finn: "What about the decedents of the witch who created the Cold Ones?"

"Of course." Elijah added. "There are two witches who would gladly help Fredrick and have lived with his son for the last 500 years."

"Fredrick has a son?" Carlisle replied, looking lost.

"He was the father of the child that Tatia had out of wedlock." Bella replied, smiling. "But that wasn't just the only child he had with her, he had another child – a son. I'm surprise you are the one to ask, Carlisle. After all you know him."

"I do?"

"Yes, Aro." Bella replied, sending the Cullens into a state of panic and fear. "Aro is Fredrick's son."

"Aro. But, that means that...so that's why the Volturi call them the twin Witches."

"Wait, are you talking about Jane and Alec?" Alice replied, confused. "But they're Cold Ones."

"I thought you could only be a witch or a vampire, never both." Matt added

"You can't be both." Elijah answered everyone's unasked questions. "Jane and Alec are not really Cold Ones. They use magic to cloak their true selves. They only appear to be Cold Ones. "

"If Fredrick has gathered the help of the Volturi then that would explain how he is able to break the Sacrifice so easily."

"We need a plan." Jeremy spoke up as he looked at the four witches. "You said something about that he needs a full moon. We have no idea which full moon. Hell, it could be this next one, which happens in two weeks."

"Young Mr Gilbert is right." Mikael replies, giving a small smile towards Jeremy. "We do need a plan."

"We need more power. I will show Bonnie how to channel the power of the entire Bennett line, including your ancestor and my dearest friend, Ayanna. Angela and Mandy should continue drawing power from the witches."

"What about you, mother?" Finn spoke up, not wanting his mother to be weak.

"Shortly before Mikael and I travelled to the New World a thousand years ago, there was a massacre of witches not far from the village we lived in at the time." Esther explained as Mikael nodded in union with her. "Mikael and I shall go there at once; I shall draw power from those spirits. We must also get Elena out of town until we stop Fredrick."

"Alaric, Jeremy and I can take her to her family's lake house." Damon piped up, as he drew Elena closer towards him.

"Yes, take Bonnie with you as well." Esther replied, nodding.

"I can see if I can put a spell on the Lake house that could keep a Cold One out unless invited in, similar to the magic that binds True Vampires."

Elena and Bella stood watching as their loved ones made plans for their protection; Bella was starting to shake out of fear because of it; Elena, seeing Bella' sudden discomfort took the Petrova reincarnation's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry, Bella." Elena replied, smiling towards her. "We'll get through this; they'll stop this from happening."

Bella smiled back at Elena, she knew deep down that the human Doppelganger of her sister, Tatia, was not only trying to reassure Bella but she was also trying to reassure herself in the process; they decided to go and get some food while the rest of them planned what to do if their plans of protection fails.

…..

**There you go… Don't kill me!**


	35. Chapter 34: Rewrite This Story

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** Okay! To some people who have noticed that I spelt Katherine's real name wrong, I not MY fault blame SPELLCHECK! They spell it **_**Katarina**_**… It's set sometimes in either Australian or American spellcheck! So, on with the story? Yeah, I think so too!**

**Klaus: *Shakes his head***

**Me: What's wrong now?**

**Klaus: Nothing… *someone coughs***

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Klaus: Yes! Miss Isabella Swan-Mikaelson, does not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight – she only owns the plot and made up characters**

**Rumpelstilskin: *Mimics Klaus* Miss Isabella Swan-Mikaelson does not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight; she only owns the plot and made up Characters…**

**Klaus: This imp is surely trying to get himself killed**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Rumpelstilskin: *Laughs and disappears***

_Change every word of every line_

_Write any story but mine_

_Someone tell me when_

_Can I start again?_

_And rewrite this story _

_Yeah, Yeah_

_How long can I stay?_

_Lost without a way to rewrite_

_Rewrite_

_I wish I could rewrite this story_

Song title: Rewrite this Story

Artist: SMASH Cast feat. Katherine McPhee and Jeremy Jordan

Chapter 34: Rewrite this Story

_Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls_

Elena comes back into her room, where Bella was busy folding the clothes that Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie were placing on the bed; she wanted to pack lightly- but Damon reminded her they don't know when Frederick was going to do this sacrifice, so she agreed to pack two suitcases.

Elena paused as she seen Caroline shove another pair of heels into a small carryon bag, then shook for head. "I thought we all agreed that I'll only be taking _two_ suitcases?"

"You'll never know when you run out of shoes," Caroline replies, smiling as she zipped up the case. "You were gone for a short while, where did you go?"

"Um, well…" Elena stuttered as she looked at the ground and then sighed. "I can't deny it anymore, I've admitted something to Jeremy and he is surprisingly taking it well."

"And that will be?" Bella replied, already knowing the answer.

"Gilbert," Rebekah huffed in annoyance, as she sat on the bed, holding up a worn out jumper and threw it to the side. "We're all not getting any older here- apart from the humans."

"That I'm in love with Damon."

Rebekah scoffed, muttering something along the line of 'I knew that'; Caroline and Bonnie both looked at each other, rolled their eyes and breathed 'finally!' while Bella just sat there and looked at Elena with an all knowing, sheepish looking smile.

"And…" Caroline replied, smiling. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Bonnie agreed as she threw another pair of socks towards Bella, who caught them and stuffed them beside Elena's underwear bag.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know…" She admitted, sighing again. "It's Damon- he did horrible things."

"What has that got anything to do with it?" Caroline replied, with a small nod from Rebekah. "Klaus had done some horrible things and yet you still accepted my engagement to him."

"His blood turned you into a vampire, Caroline!"

"And Klaus used yours in his little sacrifice for Hybrids." Caroline added, with her arms folded. "Are you trying to tally up the good and bad things about Damon so that you don't have to love him anymore? Honestly, Elena! Choose Damon, because if you loved Stefan as much as you say you do- you wouldn't have fallen for Damon."

Elena was about to protest again but Bonnie cut her off, with something that had surprised them all- including the talked about vampire that was helping Jeremy pack. "Come on, Elena! Yes, Damon has done some pretty, messed up and horrible things but he is trying to make amends for them. He is a nice guy, once you get passed all of the sarcasm."

Bella then giggled, earning looks from everyone. "Thought you were anti-Damon, Bonnie?"

"I was anti-Salvatore," Bonnie admitted then shook her head. "But now? I'm rooting for Damon."

"Me too!" Bella agreed, jumping to her feet. "I had enough of packing clothes for now, who's hungry?"

"I second that vote on choosing Damon," Rebekah replied, also getting to her feet, making sure she didn't step on Bonnie's fingers along the way. "I'll run and get the food, Caroline- do you want to get the drinks?"

"Sure," Caroline agreed, smiling as she passed Elena and hugged the confused brunette haired girl. "Maybe I can take some from Klaus's secret stash."

Before Bella could take a step towards the door to see if Jeremy needed anything, Elena stopped her by grabbing the back of Bella's shirt.

"Bella…"

"Yeah, Elena?"

Bella stood in the middle of Elena's doorway, arching an eyebrow towards the girl who took a deep breath before explaining her assumptions of Stefan being the one to help Frederick.

"I think I know who is helping Frederick," Elena replied, whispering lightly. "And I don't know what to do about it."

Bella took a deep breath as she then sat upon Elena's cluttered bed, and looked back at the said girl.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Stefan." Elena cries, placing her head in her hands and started to lightly sob. "Klaus is right, he has been right this whole time… The _Stefan_ I once knew and loved was no more than a show."

Bella hugs Elena, as the brunette girl continues to cry; she starts to silently comfort the girl then asks as the confusion sinks in. "What makes you think that Stefan's helping Frederick?"

Elena then sighed, and then looked at Bella. "Think about it... His sudden disappearances when Frederick attacks, he tried to make me see from Frederick point of view and feel sorry for the guy and Klaus replied that Stefan's kind of vampire has more brute strength than a Cold One - so how did Frederick escape without having someone release him?"

"When did Stefan try to make you feel sorry for Frederick?" Bella curiously, then started to lightly pat Elena on the back.

"The other night," Elena replied, shaking her head. "He called me saying that he was going out of town for a while and won't be back for a bit, when I told him that the Mikaelsons had a plan to protect the town he then tried to make me see from Frederick's point of view."

Bella pauses, and then sighs as a memory of Frederick as a human comes to the surface.

_**Isabel walked down the road leading to the market place; she shook her head as she watched Tatiana run after her child, Elizabeth through the grassy field; she stopped to wait for Tatiana to catch up.**_

_**There she sees Frederick trying to catch a wild boar by himself, she giggles lightly as he runs after the wild animal, and then he was quickly flanked by two of his closest friends.**_

"_**Does he not know how to do anything by himself?" Isabel wondered out loud, shaking her head, turning to hear Tatiana's heavy breathing.**_

"_**Was that Frederick I just seen chasing the helpless boar?"**_

"_**Yes, dear sister." Isabel giggled along with Tatiana, as she shook her head again.**_

"_**Honestly, if he is a hunter's son; shouldn't he know by **_**now**_** to catch things on his own?" Tatiana asked, Isabel who merely just shrugged her shoulders.**_

"_**Actually, sister," Isabel added, sighing. "I will be surprised if Frederick ever did anything without help."**_

"Now since you mentioned that," Bella replies, giving Elena a small smile "It does sound like Stefan is helping Frederick, but why?"

"I think Stefan thinks that no matter what, Klaus will always want to make Hybrids." Elena sighs, leaning up against her bedroom wall. "The only thing is, how can I tell Damon that his brother is working with Frederick?"

Bella was about to reply but the sound of the front door opening and closing came to their attention, when no one came up the stairs; Bella shrugged and then turned to face Elena.

"Just make sure it comes from the heart," Bella replies, smiling as she hugs Elena. "I mean now since you finally admit that you're in love with the guy and all, start from there and work it into the conversation somehow…."

"Hey Elena," Jeremy called, poking his head out from his room and looked across the hallway to Elena and Bella. "Have you seen Damon?"

"Wait… Damon _was_ here?"

"Yeah, he was helping me pack a few things but then he suddenly disappeared."

Elena looked back at Bella, who got to her feet; both girls then knew that Damon had overheard them speaking about everything and could be possibly on the way to confront his brother to see if the theory was true or not.

…

_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_

Stefan walks down the stairs leading from his room, he couldn't wait until this sacrifice was over with so he could whisk Elena away and keep her safe from everything, mainly his brother- Damon.

Though there was going to be a few losses along the way, a true vampire, a true werewolf, a _Cold One_, shape-shifter and of course; Bella.

Stefan knew from his years as a vampire that you can't get to the top without cracking a few eggs or slaying a few lives; though yes, he was working with Frederick- the bloodthirsty _Cold One_, but from what Stefan found out, this vampire was the only one powerful enough to challenge and defeat Klaus.

Before he could blink, Stefan was up against the wall with Damon standing there holding him by the throat; the look on Damon's face answered Stefan's question.

Damon wanted answers.

"Are you working with Frederick?"

Stefan arched an eyebrow, as he inwardly smirked. "What makes you think that all of a sudden?"

"Answer me!" Damon replied, hissing as the vein started to show under his eyes in a threatening way. "Are you working with Frederick?!"

Stefan removes himself from Damon's grip, which surprises the older Salvatore brother and found him thrown across the living room, missing the fireplace by inches. Damon, sees the fire poker stick; grabs it and looks towards Stefan.

"If I answer that, you'll stake me." Stefan taunts as he dodges the poker stick that Damon throws at him. "If I don't answer than… Well, you still stake me, so what's point?"

"The point is that you're helping a power-hungry _Cold _One that won't stop until the streets run with blood.. Can't you see that he is using you, Stefan?"

Before Stefan could even reply to Damon's question, Frederick comes up behind Damon and stakes him in the back, missing the heart by inches; Stefan looks surprised then smiles at Frederick.

"I'm not using Stefan." Frederick hisses into Damon's ear, as the older Salvatore brother withers on the floor in pain from the stake that still was in Frederick's grip. "We're using Edward's affection for Bella."

Damon's vision starts getting dark as he watches his own brother, Stefan walk out of the house with Frederick not far behind without even a glance back towards him.

…

_Jacksonville, Florida_

Two young teenaged children watched as the married couple hopped out of the sedan, with a small smile, the blonde girl walks over to the couple.

"Excuse me?" She replies, smiling. "Are you by any chance Renee Swan-Dwyer?"

The woman pauses as she looks towards the blonde, little girl. "Yes, I am." Renee replies, looking confused. "Who wants to know?"

"Someone who is looking for your daughter, Bella." The girl replied, smiling innocently. "You would be the thing we need to draw her out."

"What?"

Before Renee could even blink, she felt something stick in the back of her neck, her world went black as she fell to the ground and she knew no more.

…


	36. Chapter 35: Losing Your Memory

**If Only Time Stood Still**

**A/N:**** And we are back with another chapter for this story**

**Klaus: We all know that**

**Me: Where's Caroline?**

**Caroline: Here!**

**Me: Want to do the disclaimer?**

**Caroline: *smiles* Sure! Miss Isabella Swan-Mikaelson doesn't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Saga, though she wishes she does.**

**Me: *Annoyed* Nice way to sum up my wish list… Also a big, wonderful thank you to Fawkes Devaue! I mean seriously… Where would my stories be without your inspiring imagination and helpfulness?**

* * *

><p><em>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory_

_You're losing your memory now_  
><em>You're losing your memory now<em>  
><em>You're losing your memory now<em>  
><em>You're losing your memory<em>

Song title: Losing Your Memory

Artist: Ryan Star

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 35: Losing Your Memory<span>

_Seattle, Washington State_

Knowing that something was going down in Mystic Falls, Katherine was busy packing up her things; Tyler was at Forks High gathering any information that he found useful about either the Cullen family or the Mikaelson family; she stopped when a light knock sounded on her door.

Once she opened it, her eyebrows rose in pure surprise and curiosity as to why the last person she expected to be on her doorstep, well… Was

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked, looking at the bronze haired _Cold One_ that was Edward Cullen. "Thought you would be with your girlfriend, Bella?"

Edward's jaw tightened as a light smirk came to Katherine's face, so the rumor that Bella and Edward broke up was in fact true – she then moved aside to let the boy in.

"So, why are you here?"

"To get answers," Edward replied back, turning to face her then looked at her half-empty suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

"As the matter of fact, yes, yes I am." Katherine replied, pouring herself the rest of the red wine she ordered from room service to help with the cravings. "I'm heading to a place I use to call home."

"This changes things then," Edward replied, sighing as Katherine felt him behind her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Katherine replied, turning around to see Edward holding a vervain-filled dart in his hand. "What are you planning to do with that dart?"

"I need to protect Bella from those horrid Originals; you're needed in a small ritual for me to do that." Edward replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Alive though."

"I don't think the Mikaelsons are the ones Bella needs protection _from_," Katherine taunts, but knowing that she was trapped and she hated being trapped. "I believe the one person that Bella needs protection from is _you_, Edward."

A dark snarl came from Edward's throat, Katherine didn't have time to react to him breaking her neck; her body went limp in his arms as he turned around to face Stefan Salvatore – who was standing at the door.

"You know she's going to _really_ hate you when she wakes up."

"I don't care," Edward replied, picking Katherine limped form over his shoulder and blurred down to his Volvo. "If she's needed in this thing to protect Bella, then so be it."

Stefan gave a small smile to Edward, knowing that Edward doesn't know the true intention behind the sacrifice at all.

….

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Salvatore Boarding House_

Damon gasped awake, he still could feel the stake within his back, grazing against his heart – he took a deep breath before removing the stake and dropping to the floor in pain once again. The feeling of the wound healing didn't come; he felt as if his insides were burning, he then laughed as he smelt the scent of werewolf venom around his wound, laced within his blood.

"Great…" Damon muttered to no one at all. "The one person I love just admitted she loves me and now I am about to die, again. Perfect."

Suddenly the scent of Elena's perfume came to his attention, he smiled again, thinking that it was the venom playing tricks on his mind again; he would welcome it this time.

"Oh my god! Damon!" Elena's voice called, though it sounded like someone had stuffed tissues in his ears and he couldn't hear her properly. "Damon… Damon, can you hear me?"

Elena then felt something wet, she looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood; a small cry escaped from her lips as she was puzzled as to why the wound wasn't healing, she then seen a broken piece of glass – she didn't hesitate to cut her wrist and place it against Damon's lips to drink.

"Drink Damon, come on… Please." Elena begged, tears filling her eyes. "Why isn't it working? Why isn't it healing?"

Damon coughed up Elena's blood, she was puzzled until she seen the stake gleaming dangerously at her; she then looked back at Damon.

"It's laced with werewolf venom." Damon coughed his voice dry from lack of blood in his system.

"No!" Elena shouted, pulling Damon into her lap – she then pulled out her phone to call the only person that could save him. "Come on… Come on answer…"

"He won't answer." Damon replied, thinking that she was calling Stefan. "He's working with Frederick."

_One ring_

_Two rings_

"_Hello?"_

"Bella!"

"_Elena, what's wrong?"_

Elena started to cry on the phone, she looked down at the helpless form of Damon and tried to explain what happened but she couldn't utter a word. "Damon… Stake… Werewolf venom."

"_Damon's was staked with werewolf venom?"_

"Yes."

"_We're on our way,"_ Bella replied, as she slightly talked to someone that was beside her, possibly Elijah. _"Try and keep Damon as comfortable as possible."_

"Yeah, okay…"

"_And Elena?"_

"What?"

"_Tell him, he might not remember but just tell him."_

Before Elena could say anything else, Bella had hanged up; Elena looked back down at Damon as he, she then stroked his forehead as she seen him starting to shiver from the poisoning.

"Damon?"

"Hm…"

"Please don't leave me." Elena begged, kissing his forehead. "Please, I need you."

"You… Need… Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You must know why," Elena pleaded, when she heard nothing back from him, she took a deep breath and sighed. "I love you, there I said it. I love you, Damon. You done horrible things, things that no one can forgive so easily, yet we do. You will try and say that you're bad, you're no good for me, but I don't care, I love you and I always will."

Not taking the chance to miss out on kissing him, Elena placed her lips upon his, knowing that he probably won't remember her saying most of that; the sound of footsteps came to her attention as she turned to see Bella, Elijah, Caroline and Klaus walk into the Boarding house.

"Is he…?"

"No, he still has a slight heartbeat." Klaus replied as he knelt down beside Elena and Damon – looking at Bella as he bit into his wrist and forced his blood down Damon's throat. "Did he say who did this to him?"

"No," Elena replied, sighing. "But I have a feeling I know who did."

"Frederick?" Elijah asked, looking at Elena who shook her head. "Stefan?"

"Well, that explains most of it." Caroline muttered as Elena nodded to Elijah's answer.

"You knew of this, Miss Gilbert?"

"I had my assumptions about it and was about to tell Elijah with Bella," Elena replied, as Damon's started to come back around since Klaus's blood was doing its job. "But I was thinking maybe it was just me, but now I know it wasn't."

...

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Gilbert's Lake House_

Damon pulled up outside the Lake House, he was slightly still weak from the werewolf venom but thanks to Klaus, he was healed; now here he was with Elena- since he and Alaric agreed to come in separate cars to the Lake House and he was confused about how he was going to confront Elena about her feelings for him.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena asked, noticing the look upon his face; she paused with her overnight bag in her hands as he shook his head and he stopped at the entrance of the Lake House, staring at her. "What? What is it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Elena asked, as she reached for one of her suitcases.

"When you told the girls that...you...love me," Damon replied, looking a little hopeful. "Did you really mean it?"

Elena paused as she turned to face him, embarrassment clearly written across her face. "Oh, my God! You heard that?"

"Yeah. Well...did you..."

"Of course I did." Elena replies, as she holds his face in her hands, a light smile formed across her face as she looked into his ice-blue eyes. "I love you. I think I've loved you since the moment we met, but I was just too taken with Stefan and playing it safe by being with him to really realize, until of course I realized that Stefan is not...who I thought he was. But, I really didn't want to tell you, well like this, I wanted it to be romantic, and special, and..."

"Elena" Damon groaned, turning to face her as he removed the suitcase from her hands

"What?"

"Shut up." Damon leaned towards her and promptly kisses her passionately.

About an hour and 20 minutes later Alaric, Jeremy, and Bonnie pull up and started to make their way into the Lake house...

"So, do you need anything special to spell the house against _Cold Ones_ or..." Alaric asked Bonnie, wondering what the young witch would actually need.

"No, I just need the usual stuff. You know candles, water, and..."

"Guys, why was the door open?" Jeremy asked, looking straight at the opened door and the suitcases beside it.

"What do you mean?" Alaric and Bonnie asked, at the same time.

"The front door was wide open when we came in. You two didn't notice that?"

Alaric gets a panicked look in his eyes as they all realize that Elena and Damon got here before them considering Damon's car was outside in the driveway. Immediately his min thinks that Damon and Elena were attacked or worse, when all of a sudden, due to the panicked silence, they all tilt their heads upwards when they hear the passionate sounds of lovemaking coming from upstairs.

"Well, from those sounds… I'm guessing Elena told Damon her feelings for him?" Jeremy muttered, shaking his head as he then headed for the back door. "I think I'm going to go and er…chop firewood, yeah, chopping firewood sounds good."

"I'm going to get started on the spell." Bonnie adds as she walks off to the kitchen trying to hide the smile on her face over the circumstances that were coming from upstairs.

Alaric, coming to his senses that Elena and Damon would be _occupied_ for a few days, he then turned to the small, wooden cabinet that the finest, aging Alcohol was stored – he poured himself a drink or two as he shook his head."This is going to be a _long_ two weeks."


	37. Chapter 36: The Sacrifice Part I

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

_Song title: Kiss While Your Lips Are Still Red_

_Artist: Nightwish_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 36: The Sacrifice Part I<span>

_Somewhere in Mystic Falls, Virgina_

Katherine Pierce woke up to the pain in her neck, she hissed in slight annoyance towards Edward- how did he know that she was a different kind of vampire anyway?

"Are you okay?"

Katherine's dark eyes landed onto the older woman across from her, dried blood was left at the corners of her mouth, her pale skin was covered with dirt and grime, her short, light brunette curls were a mess and dirty.

"Yes. I am fine." Katherine replied, then looked towards the woman, who had a light heart beat- like her own. "Who are you?"

"Renee." the woman replied, sighing. "Renee Dwyer."

"Wait." Katherine replied, walking towards the woman. "The same Renee that was married to Charlie Swan?"

"Yes- how do you know that? Do you know Charlie." Renee replied. "How come I can hear your heart? Why can I hear noises outside of this prison cell?"

Katherine then groaned in annoyance, trust whoever placed her in here had to place a newborn vampire with her. "Ah, you're a vampire, I'm a vampire." Katherine replied, she didn't have time to give the woman the 101 on being a vampire- she needed to escape. Before she could reach the cell door, Renee gave a small whimper as footsteps came towards their cell; a high sickening, sweet, bleach like scent came to Katherine's nose.

The cell door opened, two young children came into view- the youngest was the little girl who was dressed in a dark red, knee-length dress, her blonde curls was neatly combed and pulled back by a matching red ribbon. Her brother, and Katherine knew this since they looked like each other; was dressed in a light grey suit, he too had blonde hair but it was more towards the light brunette and combed to one side. Katherine then arched an eyebrow as a sickly, pale looking man came into view behind the children, his red eyes rolled towards Renee in a annoyed like way; the body of her human husband- Phillip still laid decaying in his room; his eyes then landed on Tatiana's doppelganger.

He touched Katherine's face lightly, coming his fingers through her curls; he smirked as Katherine growled in annoyance as he grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her face towards him- he took a whiff of her scent, her light heartbeat came to his ears, her scent was mouthwatering. He knew that Stefan and Edward chose well in this Doppelganger, when the sacrifice is over and done he and his beloved Tatia will rule over earth, enslaving all of mankind to do their biding.

The eldest Salvatore was right in one thing, he will not stop until the streets run with blood; if bloodshed gets his revenge over and done with then well, that is what has to be done.

"You are a perfect carbon copy of her." the man whispered, his voice sending a chill down Katherine's spine; her insticts were telling her to try and escape but she could feel the power coming from both of the children- witches, even if she overpowers this unknown Cold One she still had to out run the witches and whoever else was helping this creep.

How she wished for the Salvatore brothers to come whisking in right now and saving her ass, hell she'll even settle for Klaus, who is hellbent of killing her.

But no one came, she was still here, with this creep and Renee- things could not get any worse.

A sound came, the little girl pulled out a small silver cellphone; a wicked looking smile came across her face as her blue eyes bore into Katherine's then landed onto the man. "Master, they have him."

"Ah, and what of his soul mate?"

"He has her too."

"Good." the man replied, smiling evilly; as he stroke the girl's face in a slight fatherly way- was he her father or possible grandfather? Katherine didn't care nor wanted to know- she just wanted to get out of this hell hole that she just so happen to wake up in. "Now, time to go and pick up the main _ingredient _for the sacrifice."

"_Sacrifice_?" Renee replied, all eyes fell onto her as she spoke, Katherine forgot that she was there. "What sacrifice?"

"To make me into a Hybrid Vampire of course, sweetheart." the man replied, Katherine shivered as the word 'sweetheart' escape from his lips- it was too Klaus for her liking. "And your sweet, sweet daughter just so happens to be the main ingredient that I need."

"Bella!" Rene gasped, a dark growl escaped from her as she blurred towards him but she screamed as she fell to the ground, holding her head. "What's happening to me!"

"Twins... Stop." the man commanded, he then helped Renee to her feet and slapped her across the face, sending her flying into the wall and Katherine turned away as she heard a sicking snap. "Now... Time to go and pick up my date."

The Petrova Vampire was left speechless as she watched the unknown man leave with the twin witches, her brown eyes then landed back onto Renee; a sigh escape from her as she turned to wait until the newly turned vampire to wake up.

...

_Richmond, Virginia_

A couple of days had passed and no one had seen a single hair nor chin of either Frederick or Stefan, but they had a few close encounters with several compelled people to lure Bella away from the group, which was a red flag in Elijah's eyes; but he didn't want Bella to feel cooped up like she had been back in Forks with the Cullen family- yes, she was a fragile human- until she wishes for Elijah to change her and he would gladly do so but she was also her own person- she could think and speak for herself, something that the Cullens had came to realise.

So here Bella found herself in a bar of all places in the next town over from Mystic for Caroline's supposed surprised bachelorette surprise party- though it was Caroline doing all the planning- along with Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, Angela, Bonnie- who had decided to place Bella under a magical disguise, thanks to a spell her Grams had given her- Mandy, Sage and surprisingly to Bella- Alice and Rosalie had tagged along for some fun.

Bella smiled as Rosalie interacted with both Sage and Caroline, telling them of all the idiotic stunts that Emmett and came up with that had gotten him into trouble once or twice, Bella also couldn't help but giggle at some of Sage's reactions to that of the words coming out of Rose's mouth, she never knew a Cold One could do such things and yet still breathes to live another day.

"... And of all of the idiotic things he and Jasper came up with, that table was one of Esme's prize possessions and they destoryed it in a matter of seconds." Rosalie added, laughing as she finished her story.

A round of snorts and giggles came from the small group of females, as Caroline came back with another round of alcoholic shots; Bella took one glass and downed it much to the annoyance of Alice.

"What?" Bella asked, looking back at Alice, who still held her untouched shot glass in her hands and gave a small annoyed look at Bella. "Seriously, you're going to start on me for drinking?"

"No."

"Liar." Bella snapped, rolling her eyes as the brunette got to her feet, grabbing Elena and Rosalie; pulling them to the small dance floor. "Sorry to snatch you both away but I needed to distract myself before I pound into Alice with a crowbar or something harder- like a bat!"

Rosalie gave a small snort; rolling her eyes as she twirled the brunette Petrova reincarnation. "Just ignore her Bella, she's still a little bit peeved that you chose the Mikaelson family over us- well her and Edward mainly." the blonde replied, as the girls moved to the beat of the music, Bella nodded but she knew that Alice was staring at them.

"I agree with Rose, just ignore her." Elena added, smiling as Caroline, Sage, Rebekah and Mandy came to join them on the dance floor- the only person left to mind their belongings was Alice, who was texting on her phone looking quite bored.

Unknown to most of the girls, including the pixie-like Cold One due to the blarring of the speakers; Caroline's phone had continued to ring on a private number, when the young, blonde vampire noticed that she had several missed calls from an unknown number, she then was about to send a quick text to Klaus but stopped as another call came on her phone- this time it was her home phone calling.

Caroline quickly told Alice that she would be back as she needed to take the call as she thought that there was something wrong at Mystic that would make her mum, Liz call her from home; when Caroline found herself a quiet spot, she pressed the answer button.

"Mum? Are you okay? Why are you home?"

When there was no reply just heavy breathing Caroline instincts were telling her something wasn't right, she took another look at the ID, it was her mother's landline.

_"Caroline, St..." _Liz voice started then stopped as Caroline heard a scuffle was heard in the background as if the phone had dropped then picked back up and the heavy breathing returned.

"Mum?"

_"Sorry Elizabeth Forbes can't come to the phone right now."_ a familiar male's voice replied, Caroline could hear her mother moan in the background.

"Stefan? What have you done to my mother?!" Caroline hissed, her eyes going dark as the blonde vampire started to shake with pure anger. "I swear if you hurt her..."

_"You'll what Caroline? Kill me?" _Stefan taunted, chuckling darker. _"Get in line, as there are a few people who would love to kill me now, but why don't you return back to Mystic to see how mummy dearest is fairing? Talk soon, Care bear."_

"Stefan, don't!" Caroline warned but it went unnoticed as the older vampire hanged up on her, tears flooded from Caroline's eyes as she started to type a long text to Klaus; only to walk into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't be." the man replied, Caroline looked up at his slight English then her mouth dropped open as she was staring back into the red crimson eyes of a Cold One. "My, you are a pretty thing! Young Salvatore was indeed right about you."

"Frederick." Caroline hissed, her eyes going a shade darker as she glared at him. "What do _you_ want?"

"A lot of things!" Came his small reply, as he came to Caroline's face though he smiled when she didn't back down from him. "The Swan girl, power, my beloved Tatia back from the dead, Klaus's endless suffering as he finds _your_ dead body upon his doorstep."

"What?" Caroline whispers shortly before she feels a needle being inserted into her neck, she then pulls out of his grasp and smelt the liquid that oozed down her neck. "Venom?"

"Werewolf venom, seems your friend and ex-lover _Tyler _was more then just Katherine's little boytoy." Frederick chuckled darkly as Caroline's vision started to get a little fuzzy. "Oh dear, you seem to be a little unsteady on your feet, could that be from the vervain mixed in with it? Seems so."

With a quick flex of his hands, the blonde girl's neck snapped like a twig, he looked around to see if anyone had witnessed anything, when he was happy and a little sad that no one saw what happened between the two of them- he picked up Caroline's limp form and blurred of into the night air.

...

_Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

With the girls out having a good time in Richmond, Elijah had decided to join his brothers along with that of the Cullen boys, Jacob, Alaric, Jeremy and the oldest Salvatore brother- Matt also joined them for a bit only to be called in for a last minute shift and made plans to join them once things had quieted down.

Kol was lining up some vodka shots for Finn, who had never tasted vodka before, to take and Klaus, who actually dared Finn to drink them all in one go had joined them in the little game.

Elijah chuckled as Klaus took a swing of the expensive Bourbon bottle that Matt had given him from the bar's top shelf, knowing the Original Hybrid's love of vintage things- mainly paintings and alcohol- when the second eldest Mikaelson brother couldn't help but thnk that something was wrong.

And just as he predicted, with keen eyes, Elijah stood up in slight confusion as Klaus suddenly looked as he couldn't breathe and lurches over the counter.

"Niklaus, are you alright?" Elijah asked, coming to his brother's side and saw that nothing was wrong- apart from the lack of air Klaus was getting.

"I think he had _one_ too many, brother." Kol drunkenly replied, chuckling as he did so.

Klaus looks up, as darks veins started to spread across his face and down his neck as if he himself had been bitten by a werewolf. "Some... Something's wrong..."

"Sure is mate, _you should see your face_!" Kol yelled, looking like his eyes could pop out of their sockets, turning to face Finn, who then tried to steady Klaus on his feet.

"He seems to be having some sort of heart attack." Alaric mutters, looking confused along with that of Jacob- who was heading back to the small group from the Jukebox with Damon not far behind. "Can vampires have heart attacks?"

"No, that's highly unlikely." Elijah replied, then yelled in slight surprise as Klaus fell to the floor, taking Finn and Elijah with him. "Kol, Salvatore- a _little _help."

Both dark haired vampires came to Klaus's side, trying to get him of the floor and back into some slight comfort position. "What could be doing this?" Jacob asked the question they all were thinking. "Some sort of magic spell?"

"Frederick."

"My god the girls." Alaric muttered, getting to his feet and quickly calling Elena's phone but only got her voicemail. "Damn it, voicemail."

"Car... Caroline." Klaus whispered before closing his eyes and going limp; all pair of eyes from the small group came in contact with eachother, as they help the fallen Hybrid out of the Grill and calling their respective partners along the way to come straight back to Mystic.

...

Noticing that Caroline hadn't returned from her hazed exit from the bar, Bella had walked outside to see if she was anywhere to be found; when the form of the blonde vampire couldn't be found, Bella came back inside only to face the horror stricken faces of Sage, Rebekah, Alice and Rosalie- Elena, Bonnie, Mandy and Angela looked mildly confused as they tried to processed what had been told to them before Bella came back inside.

"What?" Bella asked, worry started to fill her tone. "What is it?"

"It's Klaus."

"What about Fluffytails?" Bella asked, giggling at his nickname but stopped as Rebekah expression still stayed the same. "Bekah?"

"He... Fainted or something." Rebekah replied, grabbing her stuff. "Where's Caroline?"

"That's why I went outside to look for her." Bella muttered, looking scared now. "But she's not there."

"She has to be," Alice added, making the girl's turn to look at her. "What? Her mother was calling her so she left to go out the front to answer it."

"Could she have returned before us?"

"Leaving her stuff here?" Rebekah snapped, glaring at Sage for thinking such a thing about the girl she considered a sister. "No, she wouldn't."

The small group walked back towards the cars that they had travelled in, but since Caroline had taken her own car- it would have to be sitting in the carpark until the blonde could be found; Bella then slightly stumbled on something with her shoe, looking down at the circular looking object- Bella's breath got caught in her throat.

"Guys..." she called, gaining no one's attention. "Guys. _Guys!_"

"What?" came some of their annoyed replies.

"I don't think Caroline is on the _phone_ to her mum anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Elena replied, looking worried for her missing friend.

Bella then showed them the small, circular object she had picked up of the ground and that was when everyone and everything went quiet, apart from the beating hearts of the human girls.

It was Caroline's broken mobile phone.


End file.
